crépuscule
by kouette
Summary: [en cours] Gazette et autres... UA... voili voilou... beaucoup de lemon! âmes sensibles, évitez, s'il vous plaît
1. Chapter 1

Titre : crépuscule 

_**Auteur : **Kyu_

_**Sujet : **gazetto gazette!_

_**Genre : **U.A. Et pis lemon et sentiments étranges o_

_**Pairing : **à vous de voir... ;p_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : Fanfic inspirée par mon esprit tordu çç Au départ, Aoi devait être Kyo, je n'ai aucune idée pour "l'intrigue" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça --''') Je vais morfler...(et eux aussi! Niark! ) Mon premier lemon de toute ma vie... Je tombe dans la dépravation... quelle désolation... Je suis une pauvre auteuse... Pitié... çç_

_Kyu ( 20/ 05/ 2006)_

« crépuscule » 

La dépendance dit aussi qu'on est pas tout seul, c'est somme toute, un avantage...

chapitre1

oOo

Le jeune homme avait réussi à ressortir du magasin sans problème. Un sourire tentait de s'installer sur ses fines lèvres mais l'expression lui était si peu habituelle qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait faim. Alors qu'il mordait rageusement dans le pain qu'il avait pris, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il avala rapidement avant de se retourner. L'homme en noir qui se dressait devant lui le pétrifia de terreur alors que sa voix glaciale et insultante résonnait.

- Sale petite pute! Tu bouffes ce que tu nous a volé! Espèce de petit enculé!

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Ces insultes ne devaient plus le blesser. C'était exactement ce qu'il était. L'autre homme le lut sur son visage et dans son regard.

- Ah... T'es qu'une pute... Pour qui tu travailles, salope?

Il n'osait pas répondre. Ne voulait pas. Il baissa le regard. L'autre le dominait. Malgré son attitude d'habitude provocante, il n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Donner le nom de celui qui l'employait le condamnait. Il le savait. L'autre aussi.

- Tu sais que je peux le savoir très facilement? Il me suffit de regarder ta marque. Tu ne le souhaites pas. Ne?

Il préférait tout plutôt que parler à cet homme. Il continuait à se taire, le regard fixé vers le sol. Montrer sa marque... Il n'avait plus le choix. Pour ce qu'il lui restait d'honneur de toute manière. L'homme lui attrapa alors violemment le bras et releva sa manche. La marque s'offrait sur sa peau, marque de brûlure. Sa honte. En la voyant, l'autre sourit. Sourire sadique sur ces minces lèvres. Même lui qui avait vu toutes sorte de lèvres crucifier sa peau était fasciné par celle de l'autre homme. Ces lèvres l'attiraient mais le sourire qui les hantait le repoussait et lui semblait surnaturel. Sur cette bouche, il ressemblait à un rictus, comme du à la douleur. L'autre homme le tira alors brusquement par le bras. Ce geste surpris le jeune homme qui manqua de s'étaler par terre. Il se reprit très vite et suivit l'homme qui l'entraînait. Il l'obligea à rester assis sur le banc glacé de la salle d'attente tandis qu'il téléphonait. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre à qui était adressé ce coup de téléphone. Bientôt sa punition arriverait. Il était prêt. Enfin, s'il est possible d'être prêt pour ce genre de choses. Il était plutôt résigné. Mais lorsqu'il vit arrivé les gardes du corps de son maître, il sursauta, surpris. Les prostituées dont ont avait vu la marque étaient tuées. En principe. Et son maître se délectait d'infliger lui-même ce châtiment. Il serait venu. Mais il n'était pas là. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, il s'était attendu à mourir. Mais son bourreau n'était pas là. Peut-être avait-il prévu cela pour lui donner l'illusion qu'il pourrait survivre. _Plus l'espoir est grand, plus le désespoir l'est aussi..._ Il se souvenait des mots de son maître. Il ne savait plus où, quand, ni dans quelles circonstances il l'avait entendu dire ça. Mais ces mots était gravé dans sa mémoire. Comme toutes les paroles de son maître. Il se leva, fier. Même s'il était conscient que sa dignité n'existait plus. Depuis longtemps. L'autre parla un instant aux hommes qui étaient venus le chercher et vint le voir. Il se posta devant lui.

- Je leur ait pas dit. Pour la marque. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais tu me dois quelque chose maintenant. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Mais...

Il tourna le dos et le jeune homme se tut pour le suivre. Le silence entre eux était étrange. Avant de franchir la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et l'autre le regarda à nouveau. Dans les yeux.

- Juste... C'est quoi ton nom?

- A... Aoi...

- Aoi...

Voir son nom prononcé par des lèvres si pures le chamboula. Comment pouvait-il oser se souiller à un tel point. Prononcer ce nom. Le sien. Mais les mots qui sortirent ensuite de sa bouche furent sincères. Il aurait pourtant aimer les retenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

- On... On pourrait se revoir... Peut-être... Pour que je rembourse ma dette...

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'excuser cette envie de revoir l'autre. Même si son envie n'était pas précisément de le revoir. Il voulait tout simplement ne pas le quitter. Ne pas quitter cette présence. Pas rassurante mais pas oppressante. Le regard de l'autre se modifia étrangement, il n'aurait pas sût dire pourquoi. Ce changement d'expression l'inquiéta. Il ne savait déchiffrer les expressions de l'autre.

- Je te contacterais à l'occasion.

- Et... Juste une dernière chose... Je pourrais savoir ton nom?

- Uruha. Allez, dépêche-toi!

Le jeune homme se hâta. Il passa la porte et suivit les gardes du corps sans leur adresser la parole, sans expressions. Depuis longtemps il savait feindre l'indifférence. Depuis qu'il s'était souillé. Depuis toujours. Il se sentait ailleurs. Cette rencontre l'avait bouleversé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de recommencer avant de le revoir. Une fois encore cet être qui n'était pas lui reprenait possession de lui. De son corps, de ses sentiments. Le faisant adopter une allure provocante et déplacée. Il n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher. Cette chose qui n'était pas lui avait une influence irréversible sur lui. Il obéissait. Il se soumettait à son rôle. Assis dans la voiture, il n'osait pas poser son regard sur le paysage qui défilait. Il savait où on le menait. Et c'était le dernier endroit où il avait envie d'aller dans cette situation. Mais il n'était pas en mesure de choisir. Quand le véhicule freina, il sortit, laissant ses jambes frôler l'ouverture de son yukata01. Il se leva avec délicatesse. Relevant le menton, il fixa le vide devant lui. Il était toujours aussi fier dans son attitude. Mais où était partie sa dignité? Elle s'était peu à peu effacée sous les mains et les baisers d'inconnus. Son magnifique habit de geisha le hantait. Il portait parfaitement cet habit qui semblait n'avoir été pensé que pour lui. Il suivit l'homme qui devait le guider vers son maître. Il avait beau tenter de se préparer à le rencontrer, il n'y arrivait pas. Quand il arriva devant la porte. Des cris lui parvenait à travers l'entrée en bois. Il manqua de se sentir rougir mais se reprit à temps. L'homme qui le menait, tirant sur une laisse, frappa à la porte avant d'entrer sans plus attendre. Une fois qu'il l'eut poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce, il ressortit et referma la porte.

- Ah... Mon nouveau jouet est arrivé... Viens... Takara no02...

Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré. Un jouet... Il vit alors un autre corps dans le lit, à côté de son maître. Son maître qui lui tendait toujours la main en signe d'invite. Le yukata frôlait légèrement la peau du jeune homme alors qu'il avançait. Le tissu presque transparent laissait voir les douces formes de son corps. Il posa légèrement sa main dans celle de l'homme qui le regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Il sentit qu'il le tirait sur lui. Il lança un regard gêné au jeune homme blond.

- Oh... Il te gène takara no! Il va partir alors.

Il attrapa par les cheveux le tendre individu, le tirant brutalement de sa torpeur. Lui plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un violent baiser dépourvu de sentiments. Avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Il se leva sans un mot. Ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa nudité. Il salua son maître d'un bref hochement de tête avant de s'enfuir par une petite porte.

- Bon, j'espère que tu es mieux que le dernier... Il m'avait fallu à peine une semaine pour le casser. On avait du le jeter après... Et à propos de l'autre que tu viens de voir, tu finiras par t'habituer à lui. Il se nomme Ruki. Mais tu verras, il est très agréable... Allez, viens. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son maître afin de se retrouver sur lui. Il n'eut plus besoin de rien faire. Ce fut l'autre qui prit toutes les initiatives. Il retira violemment la ceinture du yukata et attacha les mains du jeune homme avec. Il le retourna de façon à se retrouver dessus lui. Tout en douceur. Comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. _Pas besoin de jouer la comédie... j'ai déjà peur de toi... _Ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amant en de délicates caresses. Celui-ci frémissait, se laissant faire sans rien dire. Les mains attachée à la tête du lit, il ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps se tendait de désir. Son maître posa sa bouche dans son cou est commença lentement à tracer un chemin sur son corps avec sa langue. Il écartait au fur et à mesure les pans du yukata. Parfois des gestes un peu plus brusque trahissait son extrême désir par rapport au jeune homme. Alors qu'il lui caressait langoureusement le nombril de sa langue, on frappa à la porte. L'homme se releva et regarda en grognant l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Les nouveaux clients sont là, Gackuto. Laissez votre jouet et allez vous en occuper...

- Alala... Reita... Tu est vraiment le seul que je laisse me parler comme ça! J'y vais, j'y vais... Mais, tu as laissé ton cher Kai! Il doit être inquiet...

- Arrêtez, Kai sait très bien que je ne l'aime pas. Et que si je couche avec lui, ça n'est que pour vous rendre jaloux.

- Tu veux me rendre jaloux? Et pourquoi donc serais-je jaloux de lui?

- Parce que je suis une des rares personnes à avoir toujours repoussé vos avances. Et que vous m'aviez donner Kai pour m'appâter. Et que cela vous fait enrager car vous le trouvez mille fois moins beau que vous. Et que vous ne comprendrez jamais où je veux en venir.

- Reita... Je t'adore! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de Kai... Bon, reprit-il après un léger silence et en se retournant vers son amant, je vais t'abandonner ma chère poupée... Ne t'en fais pas takara no, je vais appeler Ruki. Il va finir de s'occuper de toi, vous allez faire connaissance.

Le jeune homme nu sur le lit se sentit rougir sous le regard de l'homme de main de son maître. Regard qui ne semblait pas chargé de mépris. Mais plutôt de peine, de pitié. Comme s'il lui pardonnais d'être là, dans les bras de cet homme. _Je n'ai pas choisi..._ Il ne pouvait comprendre. Il ne serait jamais dans cette situation. Après qu'ils aient quitter la pièce, Aoi se sentit mal. Attaché ainsi sur le lit, il n'était pas en mesure de bouger. Il était certain que la pièce était remplie de caméra de surveillance. Son corps était exposé à tous les regards. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le gênait. Il n'était plus qu'un jouet. Il devait oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait. Ne plus penser qu'à son devoir, qu'à ses obligations. Obéir. La porte se rouvrit, et son maître réapparut avec le jeune homme blond qu'il avait vu en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Voilà. Ruki, tu t'occupe de lui. Vous êtes surveillés, ne l'oubliez pas.

Il crut un instant voir le regard du jeune homme se diriger vers le plafond mais aussitôt, ses yeux dénués de sentiment se reposèrent sur lui. Un mur. Il ne laissait personne voir ce qu'il éprouvait. Il s'approcha de lui, et pris la place que son maître avait abandonné quelques instants auparavant. Il retira lentement son tee-shirt. Assis sur le ventre du jeune homme, il le sentit se crisper sous lui. Ses mains effleurèrent alors tout son corps pour le détendre, comme dans un tendre massage. Puis, sa bouche vint s'unir à la sienne. Tout ses gestes étaient d'une sincère douceur. Il voulait le rassurer. Il serait là. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Aoi entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et laissa la langue du plus jeune s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Il lui rendit son baiser pour sceller la promesse. Quand le visage du jeune blond s'écarta, son expression n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides. Ses lèvres allèrent se poser dans le creux où l'épaule rejoint le cou. Après y avoir appliqué un léger suçon, il laissa sa langue tracer des courbes le long du torse de son amant. Puis après être lentement descendu le long de son ventre, il happa le membre tendu de son aîné. Celui-ci gémit mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Se tordant de plaisir, il tirait de toutes ses forces sur le lien qui lui retenait les poignets. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir agripper la chevelure blonde et rendre à son propriétaire tout le bonheur qu'il lui donnait. Pas par amour, juste par reconnaissance. Pour sa douceur, et sa gentillesse. Pour son visage si fin, si pur. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant avec un cri de plaisir. Il eut peur un instant, ne le voyant pas relever la tête. Il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas brusqué, souillé. Mais le jeune blond remonta le long de son corps afin de lui faire goûter sa propre semence. Il ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres mais à cause de ses mains toujours attachée il ne pouvait le retenir contre lui. Alors qu'il se détachait un instant, le jeune ne put retenir les mots qui lui venaient à la bouche.

- Reste... encore...

Il sentit les lèvres de son amant se lier de nouveau aux siennes. Il sentit un sourire dans la douceur de l'autre. Puis, de nouveau, les mains du blond reprirent possession de son corps, glissant le long de son dos. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il lui attrapa les cuisses. Le jeune homme se laissait faire. Son désir était intense. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Sentant cela, le blond le prit sans rien demander de plus. Le brun gémit entre leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Le plus jeune finit par interrompre leur baiser et commença à se mouvoir lentement en l'autre. Aoi se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait encore contempler le visage du jeune homme. Alors que leurs corps s'unissaient à la perfection, son visage se détendait. On pouvait y lire le plaisir qui le prenait. Il eut alors un sourire en posant ses yeux sur le visage de son amant et accéléra le mouvement de va et viens. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Ils ne voulaient plus briser cet étrange lien qui les unissait. Leurs corps et leurs esprits ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils n'étaient qu'un. Sans que l'amour ne s'en mêle. Juste de la sympathie. Les gémissement du brun se faisait de plus en plus aigus. Il ne faisait plus rien pour les retenir et son amant l'accompagnait. Puis, le mouvement s'accélérant toujours, Ruki finit par céder le premier et il se libéra en un cri. Dans leur union, Aoi ressentit tout son bonheur et cria son nom dans un dernier spasme de plaisir. Alors que le petit blond se retirait doucement de lui et s'étalait sur sa poitrine, il reprit conscience de ses mains liées. Le tissu lui avait lacéré la peau. Suivant son regard, le blond prit conscience du mince filet de sang qui coulait le long des poignets de son amant. Il lui lança un regard inquiet et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Sumim...03

Aoi le fit taire d'un baiser. Il aurait tant voulu faire glisser ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Enlève-moi ça... onegaï04...

- Hai05...

Il vit le corps nu du jeune homme passer devant lui, réveillant immédiatement son désir. Quand il lui eut détaché les mains, le blond s'assit derrière lui et lui enserra le torse de ses bras, la joue collée contre son dos. Il se massa un instant les poignets avant de caresser les mains de Ruki. Passant lentement ses doigts entre les siens, les entremêlant.

- Ruki... Je peux te rendre le plaisir que tu m'as donné?

- Mmmmh... Si tu me dis ton nom...

- Aoi...

- D'accord... Aoi... Donne-moi du plaisir. Motto...

Aoi eut un léger sourire et se retourna pour se retrouver face au jeune homme et il le fit s'allonger sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Quand il éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, le blond murmura quelques mots doucement à son oreille. L'aîné sourit et lui dit les même mots, de la même manière avant de reprendre son baiser.

- Mamotte ageru06...

oOo

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il sourit au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un sourire sadique. Comme toujours. Ses deux jouets étaient endormis, enlacés sur le lit. Il se retourna vers son homme de main qui le suivait.

- Tu es désigné pour les réveiller.

- Pourquoi moi! S'exclama Reita, mécontent d'être pris pour cible.

Gackt éclata de rire en regardant l'air contrarié de l'autre.

- Mais parce que je l'ai décidé mon cher Reita! Question idiote! Et tu as même le droit à une séance gratuite sous leurs bons soins si tu me rends ce service.

- Ah oui? J'aurais le droit de choisir le jour, le moment, l'endroit et le temps que je passerais avec eux?

L'homme eut l'air de réfléchir un instant à la réponse qu'il donnerait puis il regarda en souriant le jeune homme.

- Oui. Tant que je n'ai rien d'urgent à te faire faire ce jour-là. Mais je ne pourrais te le refuser qu'une fois. Que c'est amusant de jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi. Mais je laisserais quand même des caméras et ça se passera forcément ici. Dans le château. D'accord?

- Ouais. D'accord. Mais... Il s'appelle comment?

- Le nouveau? Aoi. Il a essayé de volé... Je vais devoir le punir...

- Arrête... Lui fait pas subir tes trucs SM... Tu vas le casser aussi vite que ton précédent jouet sinon...

- Et? ça te gênerais que je le casse?

- J'aimerais bien profiter de ma séance...

- Bon... Je vais essayer de le garder en un seul morceau. Va les réveiller. Moi je vais voir ce qui c'est passé entre eux durant mon absence. J'ai tout enregistré.

- Sale pervers.

- C'est pour ça que je suis riche. Parce que je suis pervers, sadique et sans aucun sentiments envers les autres êtres vivants. À part pour toi, bien sûr... Mais c'est juste parce que tu me résiste et que tu me détestes. Bon, j'y vais. Occupe-toi d'eux. T'as le droit d'en profiter jusqu'à ce que je reviennes. Amuse-toi bien.

Reita hocha la tête et pénétra dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui. Il s'approcha lentement du lit. Après s'être assis sur le bord, il regarda les deux amants, complétement nus qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire était posé sur les lèvres du nouveau. Le blond lui aussi souriait et Reita sursauta quand il le remarqua. Comment pouvait-il sourire? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur le visage si pur du jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le visage du brun. Sans y qu'il y fasse attention, son regard dériva sur son corps. Il remarqua sans broncher les poignets lacérés. Il suivit la superbe courbe de son dos, de ses fesses et s'arrêta tout à coup. Il était sensé les réveiller. Pas rester ainsi en admiration devant le sentiment de paix que leur union dégageait. Il se pencha sur Ruki et lui secoua lentement l'épaule. Celui-ci se réveilla et voulut se relever mais quand il vit son amant, la tête appuyée sur son torse, il ne put bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il commença à murmurer une berceuse quand il se demanda qui l'avait réveillé de son superbe rêve. Son regard se posa alors sur Reita et tout sentiment y disparut. Il reprit immédiatement et sans le vouloir son habituel masque. Puis, remarquant la nudité du brun qui dormait contre lui, il voulut le couvrir. Il attrapa le yukata qu'il portait en arrivant et l'en couvrit avec douceur.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Hein!

Il se redressa soudainement mais garda la tête de son amant dans ses bras.

- Je vous ai vu dormir l'un contre l'autre, vous sembliez si... serein... je me demandais si tu étais capable d'aimer quelqu'un...

- Connard... Parce que je suis une pute, je n'aurais pas le droit d'aimer! Vas te faire foutre salaud! Mais si tu veux savoir, je ne l'aime pas. Pas par amour. Et c'est justement pour cela que l'on peut être si sereins ensemble.

- C'était pas ce que je voulais dire... Excuse-moi...

- N'essaie pas d'être gentil avec moi... Je te hais plus que Lui, fit-il en désignant les caméras du regard. Tu ne sais rien de ce que l'on éprouve. Tu utilise Kai... Salaud!

Ruki parlait d'une voix glacée par la haine. Mais il refusait de hausser le ton, il voulait garder Aoi endormi dans ses bras. Son regard n'était plus dépourvu de sentiments. Une haine grandissante y apparaissait. Alors qu'il commençait à s'emporter, il reposa ses yeux sur le visage d'ange tourné vers lui. Son expression se modifia immédiatement et il piqua un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme sans prêter attention à l'autre qui le regardait faire. Il lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts avant d'y reposer ses lèvres. Puis, se retournant vers Reita, il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr que tu l'aimes pas!

- C'est le seul moyen de le rassurer. Il a peur. De tout. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Sinon Il va le détruire. Je lui aie promis que je ne le laisserais pas tomber... Je ne le laisserais jamais seul...

- Et ses poignets, c'est aussi une preuve de ton amour? Demanda l'homme de main sur un ton sarcastique.

- Très drôle. Vas te faire foutre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- Gackuto m'a demandé de vous réveiller. Et Il m'a offert une séance avec vous... et Il m'a aussi permis d'abuser de vous comme je voulais en l'attendant...

- Ah... Bah fais ce que tu veux... Je suis habitué. Mais si tu veux de lui, tu quittes Kai. C'est donnant-donnant.

- Tu es prêt à le sacrifier contre Kai?

- Non, mais Kai souffre beaucoup plus que je ne peux l'imaginer et le fait que tu le prennes lui ne fera souffrir que moi. Lui est habitué. C'est son métier. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- Kai ne souffre pas autant que tu le dis. Il sait très bien la vrai nature de notre relation.

- Oui. Mais il n'arrive pas à se détacher de toi. Et de toute façon il n'en a pas le droit. Il te l'a offert. Tu es son maître. Ce qu'il faudrait à Kai, c'est quelqu'un qui l'aime. Et qu'il aime. Tu ne le comprendras jamais. Tu n'es pas assez humain pour ça.

Reita éclata de rire à la remarque du jeune blond qui caressait toujours la tête qui reposait entre ses bras. Ruki posa alors ses lèvres dans le cou du bruns et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Aoi remua doucement. Voyant où il était, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas de simples larmes comme ont les enfants et les bébés perdus. Des larmes qui exprimait sa détresse de se trouver dans cette pièce, sa peur de l'avenir, sa honte, sa joie d'être dans les bras du blond, son envie débordante de ses baisers si purs. Il tenta d'étouffer le sanglot qui venait. Ruki le regarda alors avec inquiétude. Aoi s'empara alors de ses lèvres, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, il se retourna pour voir Reita. Ses joues se teintèrent instantanément. L'homme de main lui sourit gentiment en le voyant si timide. Ruki lui lança un regard assassin avant de s'adresser à son amant.

- Aoi... Reita a gagné une séance avec nous deux... ça te gène pas trop j'espère...

- Nani? Euh... non, j'ai juste l'habitude de travailler seul, je ne saurais pas m'y prendre...

- Ne t'en fais pas koïbito07, je serais là... Je te montrerais comment faire... Tout ira bien... Je serais avec toi...

- Et... Pourquoi avez-vous gagné ça? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme au bandeau.

- Parce que votre maître a envie de se rincer l'œil... Je suppose... Et parce que je lui rends de nombreux services...

- Ah...

- Méfie-toi de lui koïbito. C'est le chien de l'Autre...

- Hai... Mais c'est un héritage de famille, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Parce que tu crois que nous on l'a eu? Il y en a plein qui tueraient pour se trouver à ta place! Allez, on est réveillés! Dégage maintenant!

- Ruki... Arrête... Ne lui parle pas comme ça s'il te plaît...

- Nani08!sursauta le jeune blond en s'écartant de son amant. Tu lui fais confiance! Tu ne devrais même pas le regarder! C'est souiller tes magnifiques yeux.

- C'est moi qui le souille en le regardant. C'est moi qui suis répugnant.

- Ne dis pas ça koïbito. Ton regard est le regard le plus pur qui existe...

- Quand vous aurez fini, vous préviendrez...

- Ta gueule! Dégage! Onegaï...

- Je peux pas. Je suis sensé vous surveiller en L'attendant. Et je suis aussi sensé abuser de vous...

- Oui, et tu n'as toujours pas commencé? Tu espère nous faire languir? C'est loupé!

Ruki s'était levé, toujours aussi nu. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Reita qui le regardait déambuler rageusement dans la pièce. Le jeune blond semblait mourir d'envie de se jeter sur lui afin de l'étrangler. Au bout d'un moment, il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et Aoi le serra dans ses bras, lui mordillant doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

- Ruki... Pardonne-moi... Reste là... Oublie-le.

C'est à ce moment que Gackt fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il regarda les trois jeunes gens. Aoi, rougissant, s'éloigna de l'autre. Mais Ruki lui avait attrapé le poignet et ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher. L'homme semblait déçu de ne pas trouver son homme de main sous les bons soins de ses deux jouets. Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha du lit. Il attrapa Aoi par le menton et l'embrassa sans douceur. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps du brun. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Il sentait tout son corps qui réagissait. Les doigts habiles de son maître réveillaient en lui un immense désir. Reita se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Nan... Attends Reita... Je n'ai pas l'intention de le prendre avant toi... Je te le réserve... Mais j'ai tellement envie qu'il me donne autant de plaisir qu'il en a donné à Ruki...

Reita le regardait faire, le dos appuyé contre la porte.

- Tu veux que je restes pour quoi?

- Rien... Je veux juste que tu restes...

Gackt continuait à s'occuper de son nouveau jouet. Il le fit se lever et lui enleva la fine toile de son yukata. De nouveau, Aoi se retrouvait nu, il ne portait plus que le collier de chien qui ne le quittait jamais, ceignant son cou. Il attrapa le membre tendu du jeune homme. Celui-ci gémit, puis rougit de honte et de plaisir mêlés.

- Je n'aimes pas me rincer l'œil contrairement à toi. Si tu n'a rien d'important à me dire, je m'en vais.

- Bon, d'accord...

Il se détacha du jeune homme qu'il repoussa sur le lit d'un geste brusque. Aoi y tomba, sans essayer de se retenir. Son désir non satisfait le laissait haletant. Il posa sans le vouloir son regard sur l'homme de main. Celui-ci semblait vouloir éviter son regard. Il se sentit encore plus honteux. Il tenta de trouver quelque chose pour cacher sa nudité mais son maître avait jeté le léger voile de son yukata à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'enfuit alors à l'autre bout du lit. Ruki qui y était assis le regardait tristement. _Ce qu'il pense de toi t'importe donc tant?_

- Mon cher Reita, je voulais juste te dire qu'il faudrait que tu prennes ta séance avec eux au plus vite parce que j'ai une autre personne qui me les a demandé. Et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça.

- Qui est-ce?

- Tu ne le connais pas. C'est lui qui m'arrête tous mes petits voleurs. C'est lui qui a vu ce cher Aoi voler dans un magasin.

- Ah... Ce salaud...

- Oh... Pas plus salaud que toi ou moi... Il a un bon poste, et il me rend des tas de services. C'est la première fois qu'il me demande ça. Je suppose que mon magnifique jouet lui a tapé dans l'œil. Et je pense que ce n'est pas le seul a être tombé sous son charme...

Il lança un regard explicite à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci leva un sourcil, comme intrigué. Gackt haussa les épaules face à son manque de réaction et tourna le dos à son homme de main.

- Dépêche-toi de prendre ton présent, sinon il en bénéficiera à ta place...

- D'accord, je verrais... avec lui...

Reita sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls, tous les trois. Gackt regarda ses deux jouets en leur adressant un sourire carnassier.

- Bon... Mes jouets... Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à Aoi... Quel dommage. Enfin... que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour me distraire? Je pourrais te violer sous ses yeux... Qu'en penses-tu Ruki?

- Comme Vous le désirez maître...

- Je pourrais attacher mon nouveau jouet au lit et lui procurer toutes sortes de sensation, sans pour autant le prendre... Aoi, que préfères-tu?

- Je ferais comme Vous direz maître...

- Rooh... Que vous êtes soumis! Je vais faire les deux dans ce cas là. Je commence par toi mon Ruki. Ne t'en fais pas takara no, ton tour viendra bien assez vite... et tu en redemanderas...

Il souleva Aoi dans ses bras et le posa prêt du lit. Il lui lia les mains et lui passa une laisse qu'il attacha au pied du lit.

- Tu regardes tout takara no. Si je vois que tu détournes les yeux, je te punirais... Tu as bien compris? Réponds!

- Hai... J'ai compris, maître.

- Bien, gentil jouet.

L'abonnant là, Gackt ôta ses vêtements et força Ruki à s'allonger en lui tirant sur les cheveux. Alors qu'Il enfourchait le jeune homme nu, Aoi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

oOoOo

_Voilà, j'ai sombré dans la dépravation... Je vais quand même essayer de ne pas faire QUE des lemons... Qu'à donc fait cette pauvre fic pour mériter cela! çç bon... jcrois qu'il vaut mieux que j'abandonne la partie... Je vais réfléchir à une suite tout en commençant une nouvelle série de fics! Mdr jsuis trop productive moi! çç jfais pas exprès... pardon à mes bishos qui souffrent à cause de moi et de mes doigts qui s'acharnent à maltraiter mon clavier(si si, ils arrêtent pas de le taper! En permanence! --'''')... je vais m'isoler dans une maison close afin de surmonter cette dure épreuve... J'espère qu'il y aura quand même un branchement Internet... _

_kyu qui part méditer loin de tout... (25/05/2006)_

_**petit lexique **_

_01sorte de kimono. Mais contrairement au kimono, le yukata n'a qu'une épaisseur_

_02takara no: mon trésor_

_03sumim...: sumimasen, coupé par un tendre baiser... ça veut dire pardon_

_04onegaï: s'il te plaït_

_05hai: oui_

_06mamotte ageru: je te protègerais_

_07koïbito: chéri (mon amour)_

_08nani: quoi?_


	2. Chapter 2

« crépuscule » Titre : crépuscule 

_**Auteur : **Kyu_

_**Sujet : **gazetto gazette!_

_**Genre : **U.A. Et pis lemon et sentiments étranges o _

Même pour se soumettre, il faut être libre; pour se donner il faut être à soi...

chapitre2

oOo

Ils étaient de nouveau couché l'un contre l'autre. Leur maître les avait laissés. Cette fois-ci encore, ce fut Ruki le premier réveillé. Il leva la tête. Reita attendait à la porte. Il lui lança un regard chargé de mépris et de haine avant de reposer ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui reposait à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand il vit à la lumière du jour les marques des jeux de Gackt. Dans un hoquet, il appela l'homme de main qui s'approcha, surpris. Quand il vit les plaies d'Aoi, il eut un haut-le-cœur et détourna le regard précipitamment.

- Rhabille-le. On va aller soigner ça. Gackt est parti aujourd'hui. Il m'a confié votre garde. Je vais appeler une voiture.

Il se précipita vers la porte. Ruki se dépêcha de rhabiller son ami tout en essayant de ne pas toucher ses blessures et de ne pas le réveiller. Il tenta de le soulever dans ses bras mais, comme il s'en doutait, il était trop petit. Quand Reita revint, il lui avoua en rougissant qu'il n'arrivait pas à soulever le jeune homme. L'homme de main se tut et souleva la poupée de son employeur. Ruki se dirigea vers la porte et la lui tint tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Personne ne les arrêta. Reita était trop fidèle pour qu'on puisse douter d'eux. Il pénétrèrent dans la voiture noir qui les attendait. Ruki regardait avec étonnement l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il semblait réellement inquiet pour son ami. Puis il se conforta dans l'idée que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu sa séance avec eux deux. Il regarda sans y prêter attention les rues qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il pénétraient dans les bas-fonds du quartier il sursauta et se retourna vivement vers l'autre homme. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire réconfortant qu'il ne prit pas au sérieux. Il refusait de faire confiance à ce sale chien. Mais il refusait de montrer son inquiétude et détourna le regard. Aoi dormait encore profondément. Il ne devait pas se réveiller. Cela éveillerait en lui trop de douleurs. Il devait rester ainsi. Son visage portait encore les traces des larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues la nuit même. Ruki se rapprocha de lui et s'efforça de lui essuyer du coin de la manches les traînées noires que son maquillage avait laissé en coulant. Reita le regardait faire, ne prononçant pas un mot. Une profonde tristesse teintée de regret marquait ses traits. Le jeune blond refusait d'y prêter attention, de tenter de comprendre. Il ne pouvait s'inquiéter pour cet homme. Il n'en avait simplement pas le droit. C'était un ennemi. Comme l'Autre. C'était son chien. Rien qu'un chien. À sa botte plus que quiconque... Mais Aoi semblait nourrir tant de sentiments à son égard. Il devait savoir qui il était réellement. Pour pouvoir protéger son ami du mieux possible. Mais leur était-il seulement encore possible d'être sauvé? Leur salut ne dépendait pas d'eux. Mais des autres. De tous les autres. Et ceux-là, il ne réussissait qu'à les mépriser. Du plus profond de son âme. Quand la voiture freina il se sentit violemment tiré de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés dans un lieu qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé fréquenter de toutes sa vie. Il avait toujours été le jouet de l'Autre. Jamais il n'était descendu dans des bouges comme celui-ci. Reita avait l'air d'y être à son aise. Saluant les personnes qui passaient dans la rue. Il regarda le jeune blond qui serrait son ami dans ses bras.

- Tu as peur de ça? Pourtant, c'est eux votre seule chance de survie, votre seul échappatoire...

Laissant Ruki ahuri à ces mots, il prit Aoi et entra dans une bâtisse dont la porte semblait avoir disparu mystérieusement. Ruki se hâta de le suivre, refusant de rester seul dans un tel endroit. Le vieux parquet qui recouvrait le sol était rongé par diverses sortes de moisissures. Le mur du fond était inexistant. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer. Le blond se sentait mal. Un courant d'air glacial lui caressait doucement les joues. Il étudia l'attitude de Reita et l'imita à la perfection hormis les brefs salut de la tête à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Un petit brun au visage émacié adossé contre un mur souleva un sourcil en voyant Reita arriver.

- Tiens... Tu viens de moins en moins souvent par ici pourtant... T'es là pour éponger tes dettes?

- Kyô... J'ai aucune dette envers toi... Pour la marchandise, je la prends dès qu'on sortira de chez ce cher docteur. Tu devrais y aller un peu plus mollo avec la drogue, j'ai pas envie de devoir t'enterrer...

- Ouais je sais... Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour... survivre(?) ici. Grouille-toi. Ton client à l'air vraiment mal en point. Si je suis parti quand tu reviendras, tu sais où me joindre. Faudra qu'on se voit... Un de ces jours...

- Hai01.

Il le dépassa et continua son ascension dans l'escalier qui paraissait sans fin à Ruki. Celui-ci sentit le regard du dénommé Kyô se poser sur lui. Il le doubla sans rien dire, gardant les yeux baissés. Un regard lui avait probablement suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il était. Quand ils furent arrivés au dernier étage, Ruki ouvrit l'unique porte à celui qui portait son ami. Reita le remercia d'un hochement de tête et rentra dans la pièce. Un grand roux était étalé sur une chaise derrière le bureau qui devait servir d'accueil. Il leva la tête vers les deux nouveaux venus.

- Hey! Reita! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Ah! T'es venu pour les services de ce cher docteur... répondit-il lui-même en voyant le maigre corps entre les bras de son interlocuteur. Il devrait pas tarder à revenir... Tu veux pas le réveiller? Faudrait qu'il nous parle de ce qui lui est arrivé... On pourra faire un examen pour vérifier qu'il a pas été violé... Enfin, jsais pas comment ça marche mais Mana sera capable de te faire ça...

- C'est bon Die. On sait ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est l'Autre.

- Ah. C'est sûr que ça résume les choses. Je suis désolé mais ils ne sont vraiment pas prêt. Ce que tu fais nous aide considérablement mais il nous faut encore un peu de temps... Je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps encore mais patiente un peu s'il te plaît.

- Je sais. Mais si vraiment ça tarde trop, je te l'aie déjà dit, j'agirais seul. Même si je sais que ça serait signer mon arrêt de mort. Je ne peux plus Le supporter.

- On pourrait presque agir avant mais ça mettrais tout le reste en l'air... Et puis ils ne se préparent pas pour rien. Ils font des efforts et des progrès.

- Je sais. Je serais raisonnable autant de temps que je le pourrais. Mais je ne crois pas que je supporterais de voir ça encore de nombreuse fois...

- Chikuso02! De quoi vous parlez bordel! J'aimerais bien être au courant moi! Et puis pourquoi tu connais tout le monde ici Reita? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe? K'so03...

Ruki qui hurlait au début avait finit par craquer et sur son dernier mot, sa voix se brisa. Il tomba mollement à genoux sur le sol et tressauta, comme pris de sanglots incontrôlables. Reita soupira mais le corps d'Aoi entre ses bras l'empêcha de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Die, lui, le regardait d'un air ahuri. Son regard passant sur Reita puis se reportant de nouveau sur Ruki, sanglotant au milieu de la pièce. Celui-ci se reprit lentement. Quand il arrêta de frissonner, il releva la tête. Son visage avait de nouveau adopté un masque impassible. Die le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'adressa directement à lui.

- Désolé. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que nous préparons. Mais si t'as des problèmes, t'hésites pas à venir ici, j'ai été désigné psychologue.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai le droit de sortir. Je suis le jouet attitré de l'Autre. Je suis enfermé à longueur de journée. Ce que Aoi a subi, je l'ai moi-même subit des nombres incalculables de fois. Depuis que j'ai été assez âgé pour tomber dans ses bras. Comme les gens qui m'ont élevé. Il me possède. Je ne suis rien.

Il remonta la manche de son tee-shirt, faisant apparaître la marque qu'il portait probablement depuis qu'il était né. Le roux détourna les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la cache à nouveau.

- C'est donc toi Ruki? Celui dont j'ai tant entendu parler?

Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris qu'il connaisse son nom et se demanda un instant qui lui avait parlé de lui. Alors qu'il posait son regard suspicieux sur Reita, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. L'homme qui entra portait une fine robe noire de gothic lolita. Ses yeux abondamment maquillé se posèrent calmement sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Quand ils les eues détaillées, il s'approcha de Reita et lui prit Aoi des bras. Il fit signe à l'homme au bandeau pour qu'il le suive. Ruki voulut l'accompagner dans la pièce voisine mais le roux le retint par l'épaule. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

- Il ne t'as pas invité à le suivre. Il risquerait d'être froissé. Et, en ami, je te déconseille vivement de le froisser...

- D'accord. Au fait, tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu ne pouvais pas me dire de quoi tu parlais... Pourquoi?

- K'so! J'avais peur que tu me poses cette question. La seule réponse que je peux te fournir et que si je t'expliquais pourquoi je ne peux pas te dire de quoi on parlait, je serais obligé de te le dire...

- mhh..

- Sumimasen04...

- Pas grave... Je suis habitué à ce que l'on ne me fasse pas confiance...

- Mais non! C'est pas ça! C'est que...

- T'en fais pas baka05! J'te dis que c'est bon... Et sinon, comment ça se fait que Reita connaisse tant de monde ici? Ce salaud de clébard vient des bas-fonds de notre société?

- S'il te plaît, n'insulte pas Reita... Il est sympa quand il le veut.

- Il utilise Kai. C'est un salopard. Je le hais plus que tout. Et Kai souffre. Salopard!

- T'as l'air d'y tenir à ton Kai...

- ça va les sous-entendus hein! Il n'y a rien entre Kai et moi. Je l'adore. C'est tout. Il me comprend, je le comprends, ça nous suffit pour nous entendre parfaitement. J'ai grandi avec lui. Nous venons tous deux d'un milieu social très élevé. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, nous avons été destiné à être Ses jouets ou à être offert aux personnes qui Lui rendait service, en tant que présents.

- Sumimasen. Je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi... Mais je pense qu'un jour, certaines personnes changeront tout ça. Et s'il en a le choix, Reita en fera parti sans aucun doute.

- Mmmh... Dis, t'aurais pas un truc contre la douleur?

- Si, bien sûr. Quoi comme douleur?

- Un truc pour mettre sur les plaies...

oOo

Reita regardait le médecin ausculter le jeune homme. Il leva vers lui un regard désolé. Avant de se diriger vers son bureau où étaient disposées toutes les choses pouvant lui être utiles. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du jeune brun, celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Son regard s'accrocha à Reita comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

- Où est Ruki?

- Il va bien, il est à côté. On est là pour te soigner. T'en fais pas, tout ira bien...

- Mais, c'est pas moi qu'il faut soigner! Ruki! Il l'a blessé aussi! S'il vous plaît, soignez-le...

Mana regarda les deux jeunes hommes. Il haussa un sourcil puis força Aoi à se rallonger comme il fallait. Le jeune homme voulut se débattre mais Reita lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras.

- T'en fais pas. On va s'occuper de lui aussi. Maintenant laisse-toi faire.

Il acquiesça et cessa immédiatement de s'agiter. Mana remercia l'autre d'un hochement de tête et commença à appliquer de la pommade sur les plaies du jeune homme. Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Aoi gardait les yeux fixés au plafond. Se remémorant en silence ce qui s'était passé la veille. Quand Mana s'écarta pour ranger ses affaires, il avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Reita le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le souleva dans ses bras. Il remercia le médecin d'un hochement de tête et passa la porte. Il manqua de tomber quand il vit Die et Ruki. Le petit blond avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son aîné et ils échangeaient un baiser enflammé. En voyant Aoi revenir, Ruki se détacha du roux et après lui avoir lentement caressé la joue, il se tourna vers son ami. Die devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux sous le regard complètement ahuri de Reita. Le jeune brun se dégagea de ses bras pour aller s'appuyer sur son ami. Il lui sourit avec amusement en regardant Die puis regarda le visage de Ruki avec inquiétude.

- Tu dois être soigné toi aussi Ruki.

- C'est bon. Je remerciait justement Die de s'être gentiment occupé de moi.

- Ah... Je vois.

Alors que Aoi souriait de plus belle, Reita semblait se retenir pour ne pas hurler au crime et les joues Die se confondaient à présent parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Ruki finit par briser le silence qui s'installait lentement.

- Oh, ça va! C'était juste amical! Vous allez pas en faire un plat non plus! K'so! Et puis toi Reita, tu vas pas me dire qu'un simple baiser t'a choqué avec tout ce que tu vois tous les jours...

- Ouais, enfin, d'habitude ce sont pas mes potes... Là ça fait peur...

- Scuse-moi Reita. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Rhoo! Ça va quoi! C'est pas ton père! Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi j'ai bien apprécié. Allez, on y va? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais l'Autre va bien revenir un jour...

Reita acquiesça et salua son ami de la main. Ruki lâcha Aoi un instant et s'approcha du roux. Il plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et après un léger rire, il s'enfuit vers la porte. Die resta bouche bée. Aoi sourit et se tourna vers le roux.

- Pardonnez-le. Il est un peu impulsif. Et merci de vous être occupé de lui. Au revoir.

Die lui fit un petit signe de la main et Aoi s'éloigna lentement en souriant. Ruki l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Le jeune brun refusait qu'on le porte. Reita s'arrêta quand ils furent au deuxième étage. Ruki reconnu, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, le jeune brun avec qui l'autre avait parlé peu auparavant. L'homme au bandeau s'approcha du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit. Son sourire ressemblait à un étrange rictus sur ses traits défaits. Ses cheveux sombres peignés en vrac et son maquillage noir accentuaient son air maladif. Il se redressa et attendit que Reita soit arrivé à sa hauteur. Ils échangèrent sans rien se dire deux enveloppes. Après avoir fourré la sienne dans sa poche, Reita s'éloigna, immédiatement suivi par les deux autres. Quand ils furent dans la voiture, Aoi jeta un regard lourd de reproche à Reita qui se posa ensuite sur la poche où il avait fourré l'enveloppe. Ruki qui semblait réfléchir depuis tout à l'heure sursauta.

- Eh! Mais on les a pas payés!

Reita manqua d'éclater de rire à la remarque du jeune blond mais se retint à temps et il se contenta de lui sourire.

- Ils savent où trouver le fric que je leur dois. T'en fais pas.

- Euh... Tu paye pour nous?

- Toi tu as déjà payé Die toi-même...

Ruki se sentit légèrement rougir mais il se reprit aussitôt et adressa un sourire éclatant à l'homme au bandeau qui éclata instantanément de rire. Aoi, assis dans un coin les regardait avec étonnement. Un léger sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres alors que son visage adoptait une expression qui semblait triste. Son regard se perdit alors à travers la vitre. Les deux autres ne s'aperçurent pas de son léger changement d'attitude. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte principale, un grand blond vint les chercher. Reita le regarda avec étonnement.

- Reita, ils ont eu un problème avec Kai... L'Autre n'a pas été mis au courant. Si vous pouviez me suivre... Il est ici.

Le visage de Reita se décomposa. Il se dépêcha de suivre le blond. Ruki fit sortir Aoi et le mena jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ils suivirent l'autre jusque dans une petite pièce. À peine furent-ils rentré que Reita se précipita vers le jeune brun qui était assis au milieu de la pièce. Il lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Kai... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont osé te faire? Pardonne-moi de t'avoir encore laissé seul... Je t'emmènerais la prochaine fois. Sumimasen...

Kai leva les yeux vers le visage qui s'était penché sur lui. Il eut un timide sourire et murmura un "pardon" presque inaudible. Ce fut Ruki qui se précipita vers lui alors qu'il s'évanouissait. Il murmura plusieurs fois son nom. Il était au bord des larmes. Il ne supportait pas de voir son ami ainsi. Aoi regardait la scène sans trop comprendre. Il vit l'homme au bandeau se retourner brusquement vers celui qui était venu les chercher.

- T'es qui toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait?

- Je m'appelle Minami. Tout ce que je sais c'est ce qu'il a put me raconter. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à s'enfuir de chez vous...

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé. Ce que tu sais...

Ruki et Reita lui prêtait toute leur attention. Leur visage était tendus. Ils semblaient sur le point de faire une crise de nerf. Aoi, lui, regardait le jeune brun assis. Détaillant ce Kai dont il avait entendu parler. Ce visage semblait si pur qu'il comprenait la tendresse qu'éprouvait Ruki à son égard. Il semblait tout simplement gentil. Le dénommé Minami regardait ses deux interlocuteurs avec embarras. Puis il se décida enfin à commencer l'histoire par son commencement.

- Il est arrivé ici il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il était seul et ses habits étaient déchirés. J'ai été chargé de m'occuper de lui. Il semblait terrifié par tout le monde. Il demandait toujours après vous. Je lui ai longuement expliqué que vous étiez parti. Allez savoir pourquoi il m'a fait confiance... Toujours est-il que je l'ai convaincu de venir ici, je lui ai donné de quoi se changer. Il m'a dit que ses agresseurs vous cherchaient. Il m'a aussi dit que s'il ne s'était pas enfui, ils l'auraient tué. Il a un message pour vous mais il refusait de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre que vous donc il vous faudra attendre qu'il se réveille.

Le silence s'installa. Aoi se leva enfin, refusant d'un mouvement de tête l'aide que voulut lui fournir Ruki. Il s'approcha du brun. Celui-ci avait un visage calme. Il lui caressa lentement la joue. Puis il lui attrapa les mains et les retourna entre les siennes.

- Je suppose qu'il l'ont violé... murmura le jeune homme sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Reita se tenait la tête entre les mains, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Il regarda un instant Aoi avant de recommencer à jurer. Ruki regardait son ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Le jeune brun s'approcha alors de l'homme au bandeau et lui attrapa les mains avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Reita rougit imperceptiblement mais affronta son regard.

- Où il était? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Nani06?

- Quand c'est arrivé? Il était où? Dans le ghetto?

- Iya07. Il était chez moi. Dans les quartiers de l'Autre.

- Je m'en doutais... Je pense qu'il serait plus en sécurité là-bas. Dans le ghetto. Il faudrait que tu l'y emmène immédiatement. Avant que l'Autre ne revienne.

- Mais... Il va me demander où il a disparu... Je ne peux pas faire ça, ça serait risquer votre vie...

- Iie07. Si jamais il avait été rattrapé par ceux qui l'ont agressé, il ne serait pas là. Tu dois l'emmener là-bas. Tu connais bien quelqu'un à qui tu fais assez confiance pour le confier... Ne08?

- Si mais je ne peux pas vous laisser. Je dois vous surveiller.

Aoi se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui, adossé à la porte, les regardait avec stupéfaction. Voyant l'attention se porter sur lui, il tenta de reculer mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il les supplia alors du regard comme s'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette affaire. Mais il était déjà trop tard de toute façon. Reita le regarda avec insistance. Et alors qu'il soupirait, le jeune garde sût que c'était trop tard pour sans tirer sans dommages. Ruki lui sourit amicalement, comprenant que ce soupir était le signe annonçant qu'il les aiderait.

- Et... Où je dois aller précisément?

- Au ghetto. Tu prends ma voiture, c'est moins dangereux. Ensuite, tu demandes Mana. De ma part. Et quand t'auras trouvé son truc de médecin, tu demandes au mec de l'accueil, un grand roux qui sourit tout le temps, tu lui demandes de s'occuper de Kai pour moi pour un temps indéterminé.

- Tu lui précise de ma part que s'il s'en occupe aussi bien qu'il s'est occupé de moi, tout sera parfait, ajouta Ruki avec léger sourire ironique sur ses fines lèvres.

- Comment il s'appelle le mec de l'accueil?

- Die.

- Bon... Bah j'y vais alors. Mais aidez-moi au moins à l'emmener à la voiture.

Reita sourit en voyant l'air dépité de Minami. Il était désolé de l'impliquer là-dedans mais il devait sauver Kai. Par n'importe quel moyen. Quand le jeune homme fut installé dans la petite voiture, Minami s'installa au volant et l'homme de main lui confia les clefs. Il sourit tristement avant de mettre le contact et de partir sans un mot. Ruki attrapa l'épaule de Aoi et le fit rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. En arrivant devant la porte, le jeune brun s'arrêta brusquement. Il regardait le battant de bois, n'osant plus bouger. Reita qui arrivait derrière le regarda, surpris. Puis, il se rappela de ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme. Pour le faire réagir, le jeune blond lui posa la main sur le bras. Aoi sursauta et le regarda avec terreur, mais reconnaissant son ami, il sourit difficilement. Ruki le soutint doucement et entra dans la pièce. Il le fit se coucher sur le lit et ramena les couvertures sur lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le front et effleura tendrement ses lèvres avant de lui ordonner de dormir. Reita le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il sortit de la pièce et s'assit dos au mur dans le couloir. La tête entre les mains, il fermait les yeux. Entendant la porte se rouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt, il leva la tête et apperçut Ruki qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment assis, en silence. Ruki soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Reita… Si vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose pour nous sauver, faites-le vite. Onegai… Si ça continue comme ça, Il va nous tuer.

- Je sais…

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Au bout d'un moment, Minami revint. Les voyant tous les deux prostrés, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit en face d'eux. Ruki sursauta et le regarda avec étonnement avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Le garde leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant son air terrorisé.

- Ça va bien?

- Ha… Hai… Je crois… Le voyage s'est bien passé? Kai est en sûreté?

En entendant le nom de son ami, Reita sortit de ses pensées morbides et leva la tête vers Minami. Celui-ci sourit.

- Hai… Tout c'est bien passé. Vous n'avez plus à vous en faire…

- Arigatô Minami-kun09… Désolé de t'avoir impliqué là-dedans…

- Iya… Je voulais juste savoir…

- Nani?

- Vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose pour eux? demanda-t-il à Reita en désignant Ruki d'un mouvement de tête.

L'homme au bandeau soupira et le regarda longuement avant de baisser la tête.

- C'est ce que je pensais… Mais ils n'ont pas l'air pressé là-bas… Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui se passe ici…

Minami ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa et repartit vers la sortie. Il devait retourner travailler. Reita le regarda avant de l'interpeler.

- Tu n'en parles à personne s'il te plaît…

- Ça va, je suis pas aussi bête que j'en aie l'air…

- Iya, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! C'est que…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je dois y aller, il est tard. Oyasumi10.

- Oyasumi…

Il lui semblait que ce Minami était digne de confiance. Kai lui avait fait confiance, lui. Ruki se leva à son tour. Et regarda Reita avec un air apeuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- L'Autre… S'Il demande ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui… Que va-t-on Lui dire?

- Rien. J'ai trafiqué les caméras. Tout va bien.

- Ah… Arigatô…

- Dô itashimashite11. C'est aussi ma vie qui est en jeu. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais pu mourir. Ce n'est pas pour vous. Vous ne m'importez pas.

- Demo12… Je comprends pas… Tu veux nous sauver mais tu t'en fous des autres? Tu veux me faire gober ça?

- Qui t'a dis que je voulais vous sauver? T'as du louper un passage mon pauvre… Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ma séance avec vous. Si je t'ai aidé avec Aoi ne croit pas que ce soit par gentillesse. C'est juste pour vos corps qui me semblent à présent si précieux tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux.

- Demo…

- Baka. Ne crois pas que tu seras un jour sauvé. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

- Demo, "plus l'espoir est grand plus le désespoir l'est aussi"… C'est pour cela… L'Autre à tout prévu pour nous rendre fous. Tame!

- L'Autre n'y est pour rien… Je suis le seul responsable. Vas rejoindre Aoi, Il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Tame… Kisama13!

Ruki s'enfuit dans la chambre. Quand il eut claqué la porte, un Reita au bord des larmes se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

A suivre… 

_(niark D)_

_ça y est! Aidé par ma bêta lectrice qu'est Mini-Juu, je sais enfin ce que je vais faire… Même si sa principale demande ne sera pas respectée ;p La fin sera probablement triste alors si vous aimez pas ça tant pis… ça risque d'être long vu que ma bêta-lectrice insiste pour que ce soit plein de rebondissements que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire… Mais je tenterais de faire en sorte que la qualité soit toujours là (si elle était là au départ --''')_

_Kyu, fanfickeuse sadique à l'imagination débordante…( 24/ 06/ 2006)_

_01Hai: Oui_

_02Chikuso: Putain_

_03 K'so: Merde_

_04Sumimasen: Pardon_

_05Baka: Idiot_

_06Nani: Quoi?_

_07Iya, Iie: Non (Iya étant moins poli que Iie)_

_08ne: Hein?_

_09Arigatô: Merci_

_10Oyasumi: Bonne nuit_

_11Dô itashimashite: de rien_

_12demo: Mais_

_13 Tame: Enflure et Kisama: Enfoiré_


	3. Chapter 3

Pour être heureux en vivant dans le monde, il y a des côtés de son âme qu'il faut entièrement paralyser.

Chapitre3 

oOo

Gackt posa lentement un doigt sur la joue de Ruki. Sa poupée semblait avoir pleuré. Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Reita, lui, restait muet. L'air sombre, il semblait presque mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est donc passé pendant que j'étais pas là? demanda l'homme pour lui-même.

Puis, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, il retourna vers la porte. Un grand homme blond l'attendait, l'air impatient.

- Désolé Uruha-san. Ils dorment. Je vais les réveiller. Le temps qu'ils se préparent, vous pouvez attendre ici.

- Arigatô01, Gackuto-sama.

Gackt rentra à nouveau dans la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'abord de Ruki qu'il embrassa violemment. Le réveillant brusquement. Ruki gémit de plaisir alors que les mains de son maître commençaient à parcourir son corps. Gackt quitta les lèvres de son jouet avec un soupir qui exprimait comme un regret. Ruki l'interrogea du regard, surpris par son attitude.

- Un client… Pour toi et Aoi. Reita a été trop long pour prendre son présent. Tant pis pour lui. Réveille-les tous les deux. Je dois aller travailler. Préparez-vous bien. Eblouissez-le. Je veux que Aoi soit superbe.

Gackt le laissa sur ces mots après avoir légèrement effleuré la cuisse du jeune brun qui dormait encore. Ruki serra les dents. Les poings crispés, il fit en sorte de ne pas réagir. Il réveilla ensuite Aoi et lui expliqua doucement qu'il devait aller se préparer pour recevoir un client. Il regarda Reita avec dégoût. Tant de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il bouscula sa chaise pour le réveiller. L'homme au bandeau sursauta et regarda Ruki avec tristesse avant de se reprendre brusquement et d'afficher un masque d'indifférence. Le petit blond ne remarqua rien ou fit du moins semblant. Aoi s'était déjà redressé et regardait leur manège avec un sincère étonnement. Il haussa les épaules. Ils étaient vraiment tous trop compliqué. Il se dirigea vers l'armoir. Sa robe de nuit vraiment légère ne le couvrait presque pas. Reita le regardait d'un air absent. La robe de soie ne recouvrait quasiment pas les jambes du jeune homme. Les yeux de Ruki étaient fixé sur Reita. Le fusillant d'un regard plein de haine et de jalousie, et se demandant quand il se déciderait enfin à sortir. Aoi les ignorait superbement. Plongeant dans l'armoir à la recherche d'une tenue adaptée. Il sortit plusieurs tenues et se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Je prends quoi? Je prends un truc genre avec plein de cuir, ou un truc avec beaucoup d'épaisseur, genre très long à enlever ou mon yukata?

- Tu prends ce dans quoi tu seras le plus a l'aise Tenshi no02… murmura Ruki.

Aoi hocha la tête et replaça des cintres dans l'armoire. Il ne garda que le yukata. Il le posa sur le lit avant de commencer à déboutonner la robe. Il semblait avoir oublié sa pudeur. Ruki demanda à Reita de sortir avec empressement ce qu'il fit sans se faire plus prier. Aoi enfilait son yukata d'un air absent sous le regard inquiet de Ruki. Le petit blond fit non de la tête comme pour se convaincre qu'il se faisait des illusions et se dirigea vers la penderie où il choisit rapidement un tee-shirt blanc orné d'incription et un pantalon noir. Aoi assis devant la coiffeuse se maquillait minutieusement. Il ajouta une légère touche de rose sur ses paupière avant de se redresser. Il regarda Ruki d'un air surpris.

- Tu ne choisis pas ta plus belle tenue?

- C'est ma préférée, répondit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Aoi le regarda un long moment, l'air triste.

- Ruki… Je veux pas te perdre…

- Baka03! Tu ne me perdras pas!

Il avait pris un ton moqueur mais la déclaration de son ami l'avait attristé et inquiété. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver? A quoi Aoi pensait-il? Il s'avança vers la porte avant de se retourner vers son ami.

- On va chercher notre client, tenshi no?

Aoi lui sourit avant de le suivre jusqu'à la porte.

oOo

Reita entra dans le bureau. L'Autre l'attendait en lui tournant le dos. Il regardait par les grandes baies vitrées. D'ici, Il pouvait voir tout le quartier des plaisirs, qu'Il dirigeait parmi tant d'autres. Un homme vêtu de noir qui était probablement un garde du corps regardait la scène sans bouger, adossé contre un mur. Reita haussa un sourcil en s'apercevant de sa présence mais préféra ne pas relever. Il attendit. L'Autre attendait aussi. Croyant probablement qu'il aurait peur de la suite, espérant qu'il craigne mourir.

- Reita-kun…

- Hai04.

Reita se redressa par réflexe mais l'Autre lui tournait toujours le dos.

- De quoi as-tu vraiment peur dans la vie?

- De moi.

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi?

- Parce que vous n'êtes finalement qu'un humain. Même si vous n'en paraîssez pas convaincu.

- Et toi? Tu n'es pas un humain peut-être?

- Si. Mais je suis le seul à qui je ne peux mentir.

- Si je te demande ce que tu as fais hier, tu vas probablement me mentir dans ce cas là…

- Ne rien dire n'est pas mentir. Certains aiment enjoliver la vérité, je préfère la taire.

- Tu sais que tu es réellement insolent Reita…?

- Sumimasen05. Je n'en avait pas l'intention.

- Mmmh…

L'Autre se tourna enfin vers lui. Il le regarda un instant avant de s'approcher lentement. Quand il fut tout près, il se pencha vers lui. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Reita ne bougeait pas.

- Ici Reita, c'est moi qui suis le maître. C'est moi qui dirige tout. Si j'ordonne, tu obéis. Désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix. Alors tu vas être gentil et être un bon chien.

Reita ne bougea pas. Ni quand l'Autre se colla contre lui, ni quand Il l'embrassa avec violence. Il le regarda avec satisfaction et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Voilà. Ça c'est bien Reita… Mais il faudrait que tu répondes à mes avances la prochaine fois. J'en serais comblé. Il faudrait que tu m'aimes.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas être capable d'un tel dévouement.

- On verra cela plus tard mon cher petit insolent, je saurais te dresser… Tu sais que j'ai été obligé de céder à la demande d'un client? A cause de ta lenteur exaspérante, mon nouveau jouet passera dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre avant d'arriver dans les tiennes.

- Ah.

- Oh… Tu ne réagit pas plus? Dis-moi Reita… ça t'arrive de t'énerver parfois? De pleurer, de rire? De hurler? De… je sais pas… d'éprouver un sentiment?

- Ça dépend quel genre de sentiments. Les sentiments comme l'amour ou l'amitié me sont inconnu. Mais la haine et la douleur, j'ai eu ma dose. Je pense que je ne risque plus trop d'oublier…

- Tu as souffert? Tu as eu une enfance difficile? Tu crois vraiment être en position de te plaindre? Pense à ce que mes Geishas06 subissent chaque jours, tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux ce que c'est la douleur réelle.

- Et vous? Qu'en savez-vous de la douleur?

- Je la provoque. Pour pouvoir provoquer la douleur, il faut la connaître, être son égal.

- Et qu'est ce que la douleur alors?

- Un sentiment de vide, de froid, de terreur. Les ténèbres qui t'envahissent et te recouvrent en même temps, s'insinuent en chacune de tes veines, dans chaque pore de ta peau. Une chose incompréhensible pour qui ne l'a pas vécue.

Reita ne trouva rien à répondre et ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de garder les yeux fixé dans ceux de l'Autre. Pas par insolence. Simplement parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. L'Autre eut un sourire sadique avant de lui caresser lentement la joue de son ongle.

- Un jour je ferais de toi ce qu'ils sont. Un jour tu seras mon jouet. A te voir, tout mon corps se tend de désir en attendant ce moment. Peux-tu comprendre ça?

Reita se tut à nouveau et attendit, impassible jusqu'à ce que son maître le congédie. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte du bureau, l'Autre l'interpela une dernière fois.

- Oni no07, où est Kai?

Reita se retourna et Le regarda un instant avant de sourire.

- En sécurité.

Il sortit enfin et referma la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le couloir d'un pas calme. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. L'attitude de l'Autre envers lui avait changé. Et cela le terrifiait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer. Il sortit du bâtiment sans se presser. Il se sentait mal. Il entra dans sa voiture et mit le contact avant de se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers le ghetto. Ils devaient agir.

oOo

Aoi et Ruki étaient blotti dans les bras de Uruha. Le yukata du premier gisait près du lit. Le reste des affaires était entassé en un petit tas. Comme toujours, le petit blond se réveilla le premier. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme contre qui il était allongé. Il lui posa doucement ses doigts sur les lèvres. Puis, sa main descendit sur sa joue, son cou, son torse. Uruha ouvrit les yeux à son tour et regarda Ruki. Celui-ci manqua de rougir mais se reprit à temps.

- Je ne t'ai pas fatigué tout à l'heure? demanda le grand blond.

- Si, mais tu as un corps si désirable que j'en redemanderais jusqu'à ma mort…

La réponse le fit sourire. Il retira son bras qui entourait les épaules d'Aoi.

- Si tu en redemandes, je serais incapable de te dire non.

Ruki l'embrassa tendrement et se serra contre lui. Il commença à tracer un chemin de baisers sur le torse de l'autre avant de remonter à sa bouche. Il lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer dans un souffle presque imperceptible:

- Qui te dis que je veux que tu me dises non..?

Uruha eut un petit rire qui se transforma en un léger gémissement alors que les mains expertes de Ruki repartait explorer son corps.

oOo

Reita pénétra dans les appartements que l'Autre lui avait assigné quand il était arrivé. Il aurait du s'en douter. L'Autre l'avait forcément fait suivre. Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'une fois arrivé dans le ghetto. Il se maudissait intérieurement. Ils les avait mis en danger. Cette saloperie d'espion. Il le connaissait par cœur pourtant. Lui-même l'avait déjà plusieurs fois envoyé surveiller des ennemis de l'Autre. Il n'aurait jamais penser l'avoir derrière lui. Toshiya l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux. C'était seulement à ce moment qu'il l'avait reconnu. Ces yeux noirs et profonds. Il avait semblé déçu, désolé. Reita n'avait pas compris l'attitude qu'il avait eu par la suite. Le grand brun lui avait fait un léger signe de la main et avant de tourner les talons. Reita jura et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour attendre les hommes qui viendrait le chercher. Il ne s'était pas trompé, quelques minutes plus tard. Tatsurou, le garde du corps personnel de l'Autre vint le chercher. Il le regarda d'un air déçu, lui aussi, avant de hausser les épaules et de lui indiquer d'un mouvement de tête qu'il devait le suivre. Reita se tut lui aussi et le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Il le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de l'Autre. Et s'arrêta devant la porte avant de lui jeter un regard qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que l'on lance à ceux qu'on est sûr de ne plus revoir, voulant incruster leurs traits dans sa mémoire. L'homme de main connaissait connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir lui-même lancé à la majeure partie des geishas étant entrée dans la chambre de l'Autre un jour où il était d'étrange humeur. Regard triste. Mais il ne ferait rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'Autre. Aucune personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il entra sans frapper. Au point où il en était. Gackt était assis dans son grand fauteil et lui tournait le dos. Il entendit son rire léger et ironique. Qui semblait contenir aussi une pointe de tristesse cette fois-ci. Très légère, presque pas perceptible.

- Reita-kun… Tu me fais de la peine. Qu'es-tu allé faire là-bas?

- Où ça, maître?

- Ne mens pas. Tu as bien du voir Toshiya qui te suivait…

- Non maître. Je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-il d'un ton amer.

Gackt se releva, l'air énervé, Il s'approcha de Reita.

- Tu es donc moins doué que je ne le pensais… Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au ghetto!

- Je suis allé payer quelqu'un.

- Ah. C'est une bonne excuse en effet. Mais pourrais-tu me montrer la marchandise que tu as pris?

- Je remboursais des dettes. Et si vous désirez vérifier, allez voir dans mes appartements, vous devrez pouvoir y trouver le matériel.

- Tu as donc réponses à tout mon cher… Malheureusement pour toi, tu as perdu ma confiance! C'est ce sale gosse qui t'a fait tourner la tête, il mériterait que je le punisse. Mais j'ai un moyen psychologique qui le torturerait plus. Te voir mourir sous ses yeux le tuerait mentalement. Je le ferais faire ce que je veux après.

- Aoi ne ressent probablement rien à mon égard maître.

- Tu crois ce que tu veux Reita, mais si tu penses cela, tu es vraiment plus débile que je ne le pensais… Bon, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous laisse tranquilles. Je crois qu'on a le temps de faire plein de choses intéressantes avant de te tuer. Mais j'ai une question à te poser… Serais-tu prêt à me tuer pour lui?

- Hai.

Reita avait répondut du tac au tac. Sans ciller. L'Autre sourit et plaqua violement ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme au bandeau. Reita ne chercha même pas à l'en empêcher. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il sentit une légère larme lui couler le long de la joue. L'Autre le poussa contre le mur et lui arracha son haut. Ses mains parcourait le corps du jeune homme. Celui-ci se laissait faire comme une simple poupée, ne tentant plus à retenir son corps qui réagissait violemment aux provocation de l'Autre. Il le sentait se frotter lentement contre lui. Il sentait Ses mains sur son torse. Il les sentit descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elles enlevèrent. Il les sentit se poser sur son sexe endurci par le désir. L'Autre le pénétra sans douceur. Reita gémit avant de se mettre à crier sans retenue. Il entendit à peine l'Autre se joindre à lui dans ses cris. Quand l'Autre se retira brusquement, il eu un dernier gémissement. Leurs respirations se calmèrent lentement. Les larmes lui roulaient encore sur les joues. Il n'y prêtait même plus attention et il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas les retenir. Il se sentait mal. Sans force. Gackt le laissait là, nu contre le mur. Il le regardait sans rien dire. Juste le voir, voir s'il souffrait. Mais Reita ne ressentait rien. Un vide absolu l'envahissait. Le laissant sans envies, sans aucune réflexion. Au bout d'un moment l'Autre se redressa et arriva à sa hauteur et lui demanda d'une voix moqueuse:

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant?

Reita le regarda un instant, l'air perdu avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il sourit, ce qui mit instantanément l'autre en rage.

- Me couper la langue avec les dents et m'étouffer de mon sang.

- Toujours aussi insolent… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi. J'aimerais tant que tu deviennes mon esclave… Si tu tentes de te suicider, je fais subir les pires tortures à ton cher Aoi et j'en fais… Une distraction de prisonnier. Ça pourrait être amusant à voir…

- Kisama! 09

L'Autre lui donna aussitôt un coup de poing dans la machoire. Un coup de poing d'un force extraordinaire qui laissa un instant Reita sous le choc. Puis se redressant, il cracha le sang qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche.

- Tame10… cracha-t-il.

Gackt l'attrapa par le cou. Le plaquant contre le mur, il colla une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me dire quoi que ce soit. On va pouvoir admirer ton cher Aoi qui essaiera de te sauver. Que va-t-il faire selon toi?

Reita qui commençait à étouffer réussit quand même à lancer une dernière injure à son maître. Celui-ci fou furieux le balança au sol avant de le rouer de coups de pied. D'un réflex le jeune homme se roula en boule et attendit que ça passe, ne cessant de hurler. Quand il en eu finit, l'Autre lui jeta ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Reita l'entendit dire quelque chose à Tatsurou avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir à grandes enjambées. Le garde entra et soupira en le voyant à quatre patte en train de vomir de la bile. Il le fit se relever et lui donna des vêtements avant d'aller l'attendre dehors. Reita sortit du bureau et s'aggripa au garde. La vue encore brouillée par les larmes, il manquait de tomber à chaque pas. Ils durent descendre des escaliers ce qui ne fut pas facile. Une fois en bas, il se doutait d'où Tatsurou l'emmenait. Mais cela ne lui importait plus vraiment. Quand il l'enferma dans une cellule, Reita trouva la force de prendre la parole.

- Tatsurou… Pourquoi… tu es… si fidèle avec… Lui?

- Il possède une personne à qui je tiens plus que tout. S'Il meurt, elle meurt. C'est pour cette simple raison qu'Il ne craint pas de me laisser derrière Lui avec une arme chargée qui fonctionne.

- Quelqu'un que… tu aimes? Qu'Il… a emprisonné?

- D'une certaine manière… Disons qu'il n'est pas conscient de lui-même. L'Autre lui a fait oublié qui il était, ce qu'était la vie…

- Tu l'as… vu depuis…?

- Iie11. Je ne le reverrais plus. J'en mourrais je pense.

- Tu penses, tu… n'es… sûr de rien… Onegaï12… Demande à… Toshiya de venir… me voir…

- D'accord.

Tatsurou sortit sans rien demander de plus. Reita se mit à attendre. Le temps lui semblait passer trop lentement. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures quand il sentit un souffle chaud derrière son oreille. Il manqua de sursauter mais se reprit à temps.

- Tu voulais me voir? Murmura Toshiya qui était probablement rentré par un passage secret connu de lui seul.

- Hai. Je voulais te demander d'aller dire à Aoi que je suis mort. Tu es le seul que je sais capable de porter un message sans se faire remarquer par les caméras. Je t'en supplie…

- Pourquoi lui dirais-je que tu es mort si ça n'est pas le cas?

- Parce que l'Autre veut le faire souffrir en lui donnant l'espoir de me sauver. Et je suis mort si l'on regarde ce que je suis devenu… Mort depuis longtemps…

- Mmmh… Je vais essayer. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre d'autre…

- Arigatô… Et pourquoi t'es-tu comporté ainsi tout à l'heure?

- J'étais triste de te mener à ta perte… Je t'aimais bien tu sais… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose que je peux t'apporter n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Hurle mon vrai nom que tu es le seul à connaître et j'arriverais.

- Gomen13… C'est de ma faute… si j'avais été plus malin je ne serais pas allé là-bas…

- Hai. Tu as été vraiment stupide. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde. C'est seulement arrivé au moins bon moment pour toi.

Reita le sentit disparaître dans l'obscurité. La sincérité du jeune homme était vraiment magnifique. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Il s'oublia dans la noirceur de la cellule.

oOo

Il filait dans l'obscurité des murs. Il était le seul à connaître ces passages et à pouvoir les emprunter. Il entendait les conversations qui arrivaient jusqu'ici. Son contrôle total de lui-même lui permettait d'écouter tout ce qu'il voulait. En entendant Reita hurler quelques instants auparavant, il avait à peine cillé. Si ses sentiments l'avaient un jour submergé, il n'aurait jamais pu survivre tant de temps dans ces labyrinthes où se répercutait la violence de l'Autre. Il courait. L'obscurité de ces lieux le rassurait. Il tourna brusquement. Il arrivit enfin à la chambre. Il entendit que le client sortait et en profita pour se glisser dans la chambre par une porte dérobée que même l'Autre ne connaissait pas. Quand Aoi et Ruki revinrent dans la salle, Ruki souriait joyeusement ce qui choqua Toshiya. Il attendit un instant avant de sortir de sa cachette. Les yeux de Ruki qui pétillaient se posèrent sur lui avec surprise. Aoi le fixa avec inquiétude. Toshiya les regarda l'un après l'autre et s'avança vers Aoi. Il lui ouvrit la main et lui y mit le collier de Reita qu'il lui avait pris quand il avait été le voir dans sa cellule. Il lui referma un à un les doigts dessus. Et lui posa son poing fermé autour du collier sur le cœur. Les yeux d'Aoi semblèrent chercher un indice sur son visage avant de s'emplir de larmes. Toshiya lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Gackt a appris ses relations avec le ghetto. Il l'a tué. Mais je pense qu'il va te faire croire qu'il l'a juste emprisonné pour que tu tentes de le sauver… Ne fais rien de stupide… kudasai14…

- Reita…

Aoi avait prononcé ce nom dans un souffle, comme si l'on venait de lui asséner un coup. Une légère larme coula sur sa joue. Ses yeux devinrent vides. Ruki s'approcha de lui mais fut violemment repoussé. Toshiya regardait la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

- C'est ma faute… Si j'avais pas été là… C'est pour nous…

- Ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que Gackt, trancha Toshiya d'un air sévère.

Le regard de Aoi se fit dur et une étincelle y vibra un instant.

- Il va le payer… Je le promets.

- Tu ne pourras rien contre Lui. Il est fort. Réellement fort. Il sait comment tuer les personnes le plus rapidement possible. Si l'on est seuls, on ne peut pas agir. Et Il sait faire en sorte que l'on soit tous seuls. Il s'y applique depuis qu'Il dirige.

- Demo15… Je dois y arriver. Je dois venger Reita.

- Reita te l'a demandé peut-être! S'exclama Ruki

- Tu le sais très bien Ruki. Je le sais que si il pouvait me dire quelque chose, ça serait de me sauver plutôt que de le venger. Mais je m'en fous de ce qu'il veut. Moi je veux le venger, et je pourrais pas vivre tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Il doit bien avoir des gens qui luttent contre Gackt.

Aoi et Ruki le regardèrent en frissonant.

- Tu n'hésite pas à dire son nom toi? s'étonna le petit blond alors que Aoi semblait réfléchir.

- Iya. Il ne peut rien contre moi. Je suis intouchable. Je peux m'enfuir dès qu'il arrive.

- Tu pourrais me mener au ghetto Toshiya?

- Euh… oui mais… pourquoi?

- Là-bas, je saurais où trouver de l'aide.

- Tu te trompes Aoi. Reita n'avait pas l'intention de nous sauver. Il me l'a dit hier. A moins que ce ne soit avant-hier… Nan. Hier. Quand je t'ai mis au lit. Je suis sorti après et on a discuté. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en foutait de nous. Que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa séance. Tout ce qu'on a pu croire est faux Aoi.

- Il t'a menti. Je suis sûr que tu me dis ce qu'il t'a dit mais ce n'est pas la vérité.

- Accepte de voir la vérité, koibito.16

- Nan. Je ne pas le croire. C'est pourquoi j'irais dans le ghetto. Si comme tu le dis, je me suis trompé, alors je reviendrais ici. Probablement que Gackt me tuera. Mais peut m'importe. J'irais.

- Koibito… Tu vas me manquer…

- Viens avec moi.

- Iie. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Tant pis… Toshiya. Emmène-moi tout de suite.

- D'accord. je t'aiderais à le venger.

- Ruki… Sayonara17…

- Sayonara.

Aoi se tourna vers le grand brun après avoir échangé un dernier baiser avec Ruki. Celui-ci tapa un coup contre le mur et tira sur la poignée qui venait d'apparaître. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel. Aoi suivait Toshiya de très près de peur de se perdre dans le labyrinthe. Quand ils en sortirent Aoi remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours dans le bâtiment. Il interrogea Toshiya du regard.

- Le ghetto n'est pas sûr. Tu devrais avoir un garde du corps pour y aller donc en va en chercher un. Un de confiance. Qui sera dur à convaincre mais je devrais y arriver. Laisse-moi y aller seul et tout ira bien. Kudasai.

- D'accord…

- Arigatô.

Aoi marmona un "dou itashimashite18" à peine audible. Toshiya lui sourit tendrement avant de pénétrer dans une pièce, le laissant seul. Le brun frissona. Depuis longtemps, il ne supportait plus de se retrouver seul. Mais être seul dans un tel endroit était pire que tout. Il s'assit en boule par terre et brusquement, l'image de Reita lui revint à l'esprit. Avant qu'il n'aie put le retenir, un sanglot lui échappa, immédiatement suivit d'un flot de larmes irrépréssible. Les poings serrés, il murmura une impossible promesse et essuya rageusement ses joues avant de ravaler ses larmes. Il eut un dernier hoquet avant de se reprendre totalement. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa. Il regarda l'homme qui accompagnait Toshiya. Celui-ci jura en le voyant.

- Pas lui… je comprends pourquoi tu voulais pas me dire de qui il s'agissait…

- Tu m'as promis que tu t'en occuperais, tu dois tenir ta promesse.

L'homme lui jeta un regard glacial avant de répondre d'un ton tout aussi gelé.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

- Sumimasen…

Aoi les regardait d'un air ahuri. Quand Toshiya le regarda à nouveau, il manqua de rire mais se reprit à temps.

- Aoi, je te présente Tatsurou. Tatsu, tu connais déjà Aoi apparemment.

- Enchanté.

- Pas moi…

Aoi surpris haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers son guide.

- T'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

- Hai. Sûr et certain.

- Mhhh… Bon… On y va alors!

- Hai! On y va! En route tout le monde.

Tatsurou le suivit sans hésiter tandis que Aoi les laissait passer devant lui. Il fixait le dos de Tatsurou en avançant, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…

oOo

Reita entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la cellule. Il garda les yeux clos. Gackt n'était pas encore venu le voir. Il ne redoutait plus que ce moment. Qui savait de quoi Il était capable. Il sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue qui le fit frissoner. C'était Lui.

- Alors Reita-kun? On fait semblant de dormir? Vilain garçon…

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je dormais Maître…

Il y eut un léger silence puis il sentit les mains de son maître sur son corps son souffle contre son cou. Un souffle ardent qui lui brûlait la peau. Un souffle qui montrait Son désir, Son impatience. Reita serra les dents et ne proféra pas un mot, pas un gémissement. Les poings serrés, il attendit que l'Autre en aie fini avec lui. Quand Il s'écarta enfin de lui après lui avoir provoqué pus de douleur que de plaisir, Il le regarda un instant. Reita se redressa. Il était mal installé, son dos lui faisait mal, les chaînes de prisonnier qui le liait au mur lui lacéraient les poignets. Mais il se tut. Ça n'était pas le pire. Qu'est ce qu'était le pire? Avec Gackt, il était impossible de répondre à cette question. Il le savait. L'Autre trouverait toujours quelque chose de pire à lui infliger. Il ne devait rien dire. Ne pas Lui demander d'arrêter. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Reita était encore trop plein d'estime envers lui-même pour Lui faire ce plaisir.

- Reita…

La voix doucereuse de Gackt lui écorcha les oreilles, lui donnant presque envie de vomir. _Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses… Ça serait s'avouer vaincu…_ Reita ne bougea pas, il ne fit pas semblant de réagir à son nom. Qui n'était plus le sien. Il n'était plus lui. Reita était quelqu'un de libre, d'indomptable. Reita était mort à l'instant même où il était entré dans le ghetto avec Toshiya sur ses talons.

- Reita, ça serait quoi le pire pour toi?

- Rester avec vous à jamais, réussit-il à cracher sur le ton le plus insultant qu'il put.

L'Autre partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Un fou rire. Un rire fou. Un rire de fou. Reita leva les yeux vers Lui. Il semblait vraiment fou. Reita faisait semblant de ne rien craindre mais il était terrorisé par ce rire. Mais pas pour lui. _Que va-t-il faire à Aoi…_Ce rire se termina dans un gargouillement. Reita n'aurait pas était surpris si de la bave était apparu à la commissure de Ses lèvres mais il fut heureux de constater que ce n'était pas le cas car Il l'embrassa brusquement.

- Je vais te montrer qu'il y a encore pire… Fais-moi confiance… Ensuite, tu me supplieras… C'est tout ce que j'attends… Une sincère supplication de ta part… Voir ta saloperie d'insolence à mes pieds… Que tu m'aimes…

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous aimerais…

- Oh, crois-moi, je suis plus au courant que toi sur ce point… Les masochistes, c'est mon rayon, et sous une certaine forme de torture tout le monde le devient… Même les petits insolents dans ton genre… Si tu ne l'est pas déjà…

Reita ferma les yeux, épuisé par trop d'insinuations malsaines. Gackt pris ça comme une preuve de soumission et le fit se mettre debout. Il se colla contre lui et parcouru lentement son corps de caresses, n'oubliant aucune partie de son corps. Puis il lui passa une main dans son cou, le forçant à se rapprocher de lui.

- Reita, je vais te détacher et tu vas me faire l'amour avec passion… Si tu refuses, je tue ton cher Aoi… Si tu me tues, j'ai donné ordre qu'on le tue immédiatement… enfin, j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils le fassent après l'avoir violé sous tes yeux… Allez, sois gentil mon petit Reita, et baise-moi comme il se doit.

Reita entendit une clé qui ouvrait la fermeture des chaînes qui lui retenait les poignets. Il regarda un instant l'Autre qui le fixait, un sourire malsain collé sur ses lèvres. _Oublie ta situation… Oublie-Le… Pense que c'est toi qui Le viole… Essais d'imaginer que tu peux Lui faire du mal, fais-Le languir…_ Reita reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, et oubliant ce qu'il était à présent, il colla contre l'Autre son corps déjà en feu après Ses ardentes caresses. Il bougeait doucement, patiemment. Désirant éveiller tous Ses sens. Puis violement, il inversa les rôles et Le colla contre le mur, face à lui. _Je pourrais l'attacher, et fuir… S'il n'y avait pas Aoi…_Il L'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baiser presque tendre. Languissant. Amoureusement languissant. _Imagine que c'est Aoi en face de toi… ça te facilites la tâche non? Si seulement je pouvais fermer les yeux…_ Il mordilla la langue de l'Autre qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche. Puis lâchant Ses lèvres, sa bouche entama Son corps. Ce corps. Ce corps si désirable. Si désiré… Si brûlant de haines et d'envies. Il en embrassa chaque partie exepté une bien précise. Son "oubli" Le fit grogner. L'Autre lui tenait les cheveux à pleines mains, serrant un peu plus quand son plaisir se faisait plus grand. _Tu me supplieras avant que je le fasse…_ Sa bouche remonta glissa légèrement le long de l'aine de son partenaire. Il commençait à prendre plaisir à ce petit jeux. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se laissait faire. Il détestait ça, se laisser faire. Pourquoi ne pas prendre son pied après tout? Il avait toujours eu l'intention de le faire avec Gackt, considérant cela comme une expérience intéressante. _Peut-être arriverais-je à t'apprécier un jour… Si tu apprends à être humain… Mais je te le déconseille fortement, ça fait trop mal…_Sa langue commença à tracer un chemin près de son nombril avant de remonter doucement le long de son torse. Les mains ne Gackt appuyèrent de toute leur force sur sa tête, voulant le forcer à redescendre.

- Iya19! Reita! Fais pas ça!

- Comment on demande? fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

- O… onegaï…

Reita, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Il l'avait dit, obéit. Quand il prit en bouche Son sexe érigé de plaisir, Gackt poussa un hurlement qui du résonner dans tout l'immeuble et serra si fort les poings qu'il manqua d'arracher des cheveux à son amant. Reita content de son effet s'appliqua. L'Autre n'y tenant plus Se libéra dans sa bouche. Reita remonta jusqu'à Ses lèvres pour les lier aux siennes. Il passèrent un instant ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, leurs bouches ne se quittant plus, leurs langues apprenant à se connaître en douceur. Les bras de Gackt étaient noués autour de son cou, les siens Lui enserraient la taille, l'une de ses mains glissant dangereusement vers le bas de Son dos. Puis, il Lui attrapa les cuisses et l'Autre les noua autour de sa taille. En douceur, Reita le pénétra. Il entama de long mouvement de va-et-viens. Gackt lui griffant les épaules approcha Sa bouche de son oreille.

- Motto ha… Hayaku… Onegaï…20 Reita…

Celui-ci sourit à cette demande suppliante et obéit immédiatement. L'Autre recommença à hurler, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu. Reita qui n'en pouvait plus, l'embrassa pour le faire taire, quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, leurs regards s'unirent.

- Cchhh…Onegaï…

Reita le regarda un instant, hésitant avant de lâcher dans un souffle, dans un murmure quasi-imperceptible:

- Gackuto…

L'Autre l'entendit tout de même et sourit d'un air satisfait. _Tu vas l'oublier mon cher Reita, je vais tous te les faire oublier… en ce moment tu ne penses qu'à lui… Je veux juste occuper toutes tes pensées… Kudasai…_ Les doigts de Reita se posèrent sur Sa gorge. Le regard de Gackt se fit un instant inquiet, presque terrifié. Mais les doigts d'une superbe finesse descendirent le long de son torse en une lente caresse. Reita, dont les mouvements s'étaient faits de plus en plus frénétiques finit par se libérer en Gackt. Ils poussèrent ensemble un long râle de plaisir. Il se retira en douceur et posa sa tête sur Son épaule. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'en voulait déjà. Un sale traître, il n'était qu'un sale traître. _Mais peut-être arriverais-je à faire de lui un humain… _Il espéra un instant ne plus revoir les personnes qu'il aimait. Il avait trop honte. Mais c'était fait de toute manière. Et puis il avait fait ça parce qu'Il avait menacé de tuer Aoi. Au départ c'était pour cela. Mais en ce moment…? C'était pour sauver Aoi qu'il se blotissait dans les bras de son tortionnaire? C'était pour sauver Aoi que son cerveau lui assurait qu'il se sentait bien ainsi? C'était pour sauver Aoi qu'il aurait aimé mourir ici, immédiatement, dans cette sensation de tranquilité? Gackt se dégagea de son étreinte en douceur. Probablement pensait-il qu'il dormait, Reita ne fit pas en sorte de le détromper. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- T'es mignon mon petit Reita… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si je me mets à t'aimer? Je suis désolé mais ça serait mettre beaucoup trop de choses, trop de vies en jeu… Sumimasen… Mais reste comme tu es… Kudasai…

Il sentit à nouveau la pression de Ses lèvres sur les siennes et retint les larmes qu'il sentait lui monter aux yeux. Il sentit que Gackt lui remettait ses chaînes, il sentit le froid des fers sur ses poignets, il entendit la porte se refermer, la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il était prisonnier, il le resterait. Il avait toujours été doué pour mentir, Gackt le savait. _Mais mon corps ne sais pas mentir! Mais ça Tu ne le sais pas…_ Une étrange tristesse s'empara de lui, son corps fut pris de sanglots incontrôlables. Il mit du temps avant de s'arrêter. Quand Toshiya passa le voir dans sa cabine, il était encore pris d'étranges frissons.

- Ça va Reita-kun?

- Ha… Hai. Pourquoi t'es passé me… me voir?

- Parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Aoi s'est enfui cet après-midi! Il est dans le ghetto, en sécurité. Tatsurou lui sert de protecteur attitré. Tu peux leur faire confiance… Ils ont décidé de mener à bien ce que tu avais entrepris, ils y arriveront.

- Quoi! Aoi va faire ça?

- Oui! Enfin, son principal but est de tuer Gackt mais bon… Ils te délivreront au passage et seront bien surpris de voir que tu n'es pas mort… Il m'en voudront peut-être à la réflexion mais bon… je crois que ça leur passera vite.

- Demo… Il… Ils… Tuer Gackt… Tu…

Reita ne trouvait plus ses mots, une atroce peur s'était emparée de lui, lui écrasait le ventre, lui broyait l'estomac. Il avait peur pour Gackt, et c'était cela même qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il refusait de penser qu'il pouvait avoir peur pour Lui. Mais c'était indiscutable. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il pensait à Lui. Toshiya le regarda avec inquiétude. Reita réussit à afficher un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le grand brun, eu une moue sceptique avant de lui lancer un sourire éclatant. Puis, il lui posa une main légère sur son torse, lui caressa la joue, toucha avec douceur les cheveux. Puis, après un long regard désolé, il l'embrassa furtivement avant de disparaître. Reita rougit de confusion et son regard resta fixé à l'endroit que l'autre venait de quitter. Soudain, le minuteur de la lumière, arriva à son terme et tout sombra dans l'obscurité. _Je crois que j'ai réellement besoin de me remettre en question. Pourquoi me prenez-vous tous pour ce que je ne suis pas… si tu savais Toshiya… si tu savais tu n'aurais que du mépris pour moi… Pourquoi tu acceptes de te souiller ainsi? …Peut-être que c'est tout simplement que tu n'es pas conscient que ça te souille… _Il commençait à s'endormir quand les lumières du couloir se rallumèrent. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit avec violence et deux gardes lui apparurent. Il plissa les yeux. La lumière trop forte l'aveuglait. L'un des gardes l'attrapa violement tandis que l'autre le libérait de ses fers. _Il a appris l'évasion de Aoi… Il va m'en vouloir… Pourquoi est-ce que j'en veux à Aoi de s'être enfui? Je suis vraiment un monstre, comme Lui…_ Il regarda le visages des gardes, il ne les connaissait pas. Tatsurou n'était plus là, en temps normal, c'était lui qui serait venu le chercher. Il avait fuit avec Aoi. L'Autre devait être en rage d'avoir perdu d'un seul coup son meilleur garde du corps et son jouet du moment. Reita voulut arrêter d'y penser mais son raisonnement faisait tranquillement son chemin dans son esprit. S'ils n'étaient pas parti, lui et Gackt aurait pu… Aller plus loin au niveau de leur relation. Il se laissa emmener jusqu'au bureau de l'Autre. Il ne se pressait pas. à plusieurs reprises les gardes le bousculèrent pour le faire avancer. Quand ils furent devant la porte, ils se regardèrent un instant. Aucun n'osait frapper. Reita eut un sourire triste. _Suis-je le seul à qui tu n'as jamais fait peur? Seule ta folie envers tes ennemis me terrifiait. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire partie de notre relation, j'aurais peut-être pu te sauver si elle n'avait pas été là. _Le premier se décida enfin à frapper. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils poussèrent Reita à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une voix sans timbre, sans joie s'éleva de derrière le grand fauteil qui leur tournait le dos.

- Vous me laissez douze heure minimum. Personne ne vient voir ce qui se passe, pendant douze heures. Nan, vous me laissez vingt-quatre heures plutôt, c'est déjà bien trop court une seule journée… Vous pouvez disposer, je m'en occupe.

Quand la porte se referma, il y eut un long silence. Reita qui sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux ne put retenir un gémissement. Gackt se retourna immédiatement et le fixa d'un regard froid.

- Vu que l'on a pas beaucoup de temps, autant commencer tout de suite. Tu le sais déjà, je suppose que Tatsurou et Aoi se sont enfuis…

- Hai…

- Et c'est d'ailleurs probablement Toshiya qui te l'a appris… Ne dis rien! Je croyais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Comme tu le vois, je n'ai plus mon moyen de pression sur toi. Tu peux faire ce que tu voulais faire l'autre jour, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Reita se rappela soudainement le passage à tabas que lui avait fait subir Gackt puis son regard se posa sur la baie vitrée. Le soleil se levait dans une douce couleur orangée. Il Le regarda avant d'oser enfin lui répondre.

- Aoi n'est plus la seule raison que j'ai de vivre à présent…

- Je vois, il y a Kai aussi! Mais je te rappelle que je ne l'ai pas non plus… à moins que ça ne soit Ruki! Lui ne s'est pas enfui au moins, sachant pourtant ce qu'il risquait, tu fais un bon choix si c'est de lui qu'il s'agit…

Reita le regardait avec une infinie tristesse. _Si tu me regardais, tu pourrais lire dans mes yeux que ma nouvelle raison de vivre ne se situe pas si loin de moi en ce moment…_ Gackt jura avant de s'asseoir sur Son bureau. Son regard se perdit à travers la baie vitrée, vers le lever de soleil. Reita frissona. Il était nu depuis la veille et commençait à peine à s'en rendre compte. Il ne s'était toujours pas relevé depuis qu'on l'avait poussé dans la pièce et savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire tant qu'Il ne le lui avait pas demandé. L'Autre se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

- Relève-toi Reita. Ne reste pas étalé comme ça par terre, je ne peux pas regarder ton corps…

Il avait pris un ton moqueur. Ce ton qui lui convenait si bien. Le sourire qu'il affichait était ironique. Son regard fuyait celui de Reita, et fixait obstinément le bas du corps de celui-ci comme pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Sinon, c'est peut-être Toshiya que tu aimes! Ou encore mieux! Tatsurou!

Il s'était rapproché lentement, ils étaient à présent tout près l'un de l'autre mais pas trop non plus. Une précaution étrange venant de Gackt. Reita aurait voulu lui toucher la joue, mais les gardes lui avaient attaché les mains afin de pouvoir le maîtriser sans problèmes. La voix de Gackt avait reprit ce timbre qui précédait Ses crises de folie furieuse. Reita redoutait qu'Il le tape à nouveau. La force qu'Il possédait était effrayante. Il sauta brusquement en avant et réussit à poser ses lèvres sur les Siennes avant qu'Il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'Autre s'esquiva brusquement et Reita s'étala par terre, ne pouvant se servir de ses mains qui étaient liées dans son dos. L'Autre tomba sur Son derrière et resta un instant à fixer le vide, un doigt sur Ses lèvres. Reita sourit de son effet, mais son visage lui faisait mal.

- Ce n'est aucun de ceux que tu as cité…

Gackt sursauta et le regarda avec terreur. Il posa ensuite Sa main sur ses cheveux, descendit le long de son cou. Quand il arriva à ses poignets, il le détacha sans hâte. Et le regarda avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

- Baise-moi encore une fois Reita, encore une fois, et encore un tas d'autre fois, on a qu'un jour pour ça…

oOoOoOo

nyà suivre!

oOo

o

_Voili voilà! Alors alors? Vous aimez mon Gackt maintenant? Moi oui Mais j'aime pas les gentils alors il va pas le rester longtemps Que va-t-il se passer? Bonne question, et même si je le savais déjà, je ne vous l'aurais pas dit! Enfin, je connais la fin… C'est dur d'inventer un milieu, mais j'ai l'aide de mini-Juu! On y arrivera un jour, on y arrivera! J'espère… En tout cas, moi j'aime bien ma dernière phrase j'en suis toute fière! C'est mal! Vous aurez des nouvelles de Aoi dans le prochain chapitre! C'est vrai quoi, on va pas tout le temps parler de Reita non plus! _

_Kyu qui part méditer à propos de la suite de son histoire et qui se demande quelles choses déplaisantes elle pourrait encore écrire (06 /07 /06 )_

_01 Arigatô : merci_

_02 tenshi no : mon ange_

_03 baka : idiot_

_04 Hai : Oui_

_05 sumimasen : désolé_

_06 Geisha : euh… sorte de prostituée --''''_

_07 oni no : mon démon_

_08 j'ai oublié de mettre un huit, et j'avais la flemme de tout changer_

_09 kisama : enfoiré_

_10 tame : enflure_

_11 Iie : Non_

_12 Onegaï : s'il te plaît_

_13 gomen : Pardon_

_14 kudasai : s'il te plaît (plus fort que onegaï selon moi mais rien n'est moins sûr--'')_

_15 demo : mais_

_16 koibito : chéri_

_17 sayonara : au revoir (proche de adieu quand même)_

_18 dô itashimashite : de rien_

_19 Iya : non (language moins soutenu que iie)_

_20 motto hayaku onegaï : plus vite s'il te plaît _


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOo

Il faut juger un homme à son enfer

Chapitre4

oOo

Die lui avait gentillement proposé de l'héberger. Il avait accepté avec joie cette aide sincère. Tatsurou viendrait évidemment avec lui. Toshiya lui avait interdit de le quitter d'une semelle. Il le ferait. Il l'avait toujours fait avec Gackt. Il avait fait tant de choses avec Gackt. Il s'en sentait si proche mais le haïssait tant en même temps. C'était le matin du deuxième jour quand Toshiya arriva. Ils avaient fini de manger leur petit déjeuner et discutait tranquillement. Toshiya était entré en larme dans la petite pièce. Sa brusque apparition avait fait sursauté Tatsurou. Die avait longuement regardé le brun pleurer avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer avec douceur sous le regard envieux de Kai. Quand ils avaient enfin réussi à le calmer, il n'avait pas décoincé un mot. Le rouge avait mis ça sur le compte d'un quelconque choc psychologique tandis que Aoi soupçonnait Toshiya de savoir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire… Qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas dire. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Toshiya détourna violement la tête avant qu'Aoi n'ai pu voir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. _Il t'a trahi Aoi, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu risques ta vie pour lui! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à vous le dire! _Die le fit lever la tête vers lui du bout du doigt et le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Puis, il se tourna vers Kai.

- Kai, tu pourrais rester avec lui et le confier à Mana dès qu'il reviendra après ses visites de la matinée? Onegaï…01

- Hai, aucun problème.

- Arigatô02. Moi je vais faire comme prévu et amener ces deux jeunes soldats fringants… mouaif… Pas très convaincant tout ça… Enfin, je vais les mener à notre petit chef!

- Ah… Euh… Vont-ils survivre à l'entretien?

- Forcément, tu as vu la gueule de Tatsurou! S'ils sont pas capable de se défendre de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien qu'ils soient venus…

Il ouvrit la porte et pria les deux autres de le suivre après avoir adressé un vague signe de la main à Kai. Aoi sourit et passa en premier, suivit de près par Tatsurou.

- Comment on y va? En voiture?

- Aller là-bas en voiture, ça serait du suicide mon pauvre ami. J'espère que tu as l'estomac bien attaché… Pour Tatsurou je n'ai pas trop de doute à ce niveau là…

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas?

- Disons, que notre petit chef n'a pas choisi l'endroit le plus… le mieux pour son QG… Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça je pense…

Aoi haussa les épaules et le suivit sans ajouter un mot. Die les mena à une station de métro. Aoi voulur remercier le ciel de ne plus porter son Yukata. Il se serait fait violer sans aucun doute dans un endroit comme ça. Le ciel n'était qu'un plafond. Pas d'échappatoire. Interdiction de rêver, de vouloir s'envoler. Ici, l'on était cloué au sol. A vie. La rame arriva rapidement. Die qui connaissait les horaires par cœur ne voulait pas trop traîner dans les couloirs du métro à cette heure-ci avec le genre d'invité qu'il avait. Il rentrèrent dedans. L'intérieur était pitoyable, démoli de partout. Un sentiment de misère simple. Sans fioritures. Le wagon était vide. Die semblait à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Tatsurou, lui, était sur les nerfs. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Sur les nerfs mais affichant une expression de calme plat. Aoi était impressioné par ce sentiment de sérénité qu'il affichait alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il se tourna soudain vers le rouge.

- Die, qu'est-ce qui va se passer là-bas?

- Il va vous tester.

- Qui ça Il?

- Personne, Lui, tout simplement. Vous Le rencontrerez. Sois vous l'adorerez, sois vous le détesterez. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Parfois c'est les deux en même temps… C'est assez étrange quand c'est le cas d'ailleurs.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa veste et le tendit à Aoi qui prit l'arme avec calme

- Tatsurou en a déjà une. Tu en auras besoin, dès que vous sortirez de la rame, soyez sur vos gardes. Je ne devrais pas vous prévenir, même pas vous fournir d'armes…

- Tu as mon yukata, Die?

- Oui, je l'ai pris, comme tu me l'avais demandé même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Disons que ma seule arme a toujours été mon corps. J'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Donne-le moi s'il te plaît. Je vais le passer maintenant.

- Euh… Aoi, c'est dangereux de mettre ça ici…

- Prenez un air menaçant en gardant vos armes bien en vue, ça devrait suffir non! Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais. Je sais me défendre.

Die lui tendit le sac qu'il transportait. Aoi prit son yukata et le passa par dessus ses vêtements qu'il enleva ensuite. Il prit un pic qu'il planta dans ses cheveux, lissa les plis du tissu du bout des doigts avant de se détailler dans la vitre. Il se sourit avant de mettre l'arme dans sa ceinture.

- Die, dès que l'on sortira de la rame, l'épreuve commencera?

- Hai03…

- Donc on est en danger dès qu'on est sortit?

- Hai…

- Et tu es sensé nous aider une fois là-bas?

- Iie04…

- L'Autre que tu as refusé de nommer nous observera?

- Hai…

- Chacun de nos mouvements sera étudié?

- Hai…

- Mais il sait que je ne veux pas être un simple soldat?

- Hai…

- Alors pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il considère que si tu n'es pas capable d'être un simple soldat, tu ne vaux pas la peine d'être plus.

- D'accord. Tu es prêt Tatsu? Moi, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser? ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi excité…

- Taré…

Tatsurou soupira mais regarda un instant son arme et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son regard se reporta sur Aoi.

- Je crois que moi aussi je vais bien m'amuser… Aux frais de cet inconnu anonyme!

Ils se sourirent. Die dut les prendre pour des fous car il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et évita ensuite toute discution avec eux. Quand la rame s'arrêta au terminus, Aoi sautillait sur place tellement il était énervé.

- Montrons lui à quel point on s'amuse. Les armes ne sont pas des jouets et la mort n'est pas un jeu mais… faisons de ce combat une distraction. Il nous en voudra peut-être mais qu'importe?

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent. La pièce sombre empestait le cadavre. Aoi évita de regarder autour de lui et fit en sorte de retenir son envie de vomir. Tatsurou, lui, détaillait l'endroit. Les bas-fonds dela société… Si quelqu'un voulait connaître l'endroit le plus pauvre de la ville, il lui suffisait de venir ici. Des cadavres de chiens pourrissait dans un coin. Le corps d'un enfant mort était abandonné là. Plus loin, d'autre enfant "jouaient". Il s'arrêtèrent deux secondes pour regarder les nouveaux venus avant de repartir courir sur les rails. Les deux jeunes gens ne montrèrent aucune émotion et avancèrent le long du tunnel. L'atmosphère ne changeait pas. Seul le bruit du métro s'amenuisait. Aoi était à présent très pâle. Il n'avait en aucun cas peur mais la puanteur qui régnait ici lui donnait la nausée. D'un geste imperceptible, Tatsurou le soutint doucement. Le jeune brun lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se reprit. Il devait rester concentrer. Son regard se posa sur un cadavre mais il ne réagit pas. Rester sans émotions était le meilleur moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Ils approchaient d'une sortie et apperçurent un groupe de dealers qui les regardait étrangement. Aoi prit conscience qu'ils ne devaient pas souvent croiser de mec avec des yukatas si moulant par ici. Tatsurou se crispa à peine et prit un air sérieusement menaçant. Après avoir hésité un instant en le regardant, l'un d'eux s'approcha. Il s'inclina d'une petite courbette devant Aoi et fixa Tatsurou dans les yeux. Le garde du corps sourit avec amusement.

- T'as peur de rien toi petit…

- Pas de rien. Et mon nom c'est Yomi. J'ai un peu peur de vous mais j'affronte toujours mes peurs.

- Désolé, je suis pas là pour t'affronter.

- Ah… Dites, vous seriez pas l'ami de Reita? Fit-il en se tournant vers Aoi.

- Pourquoi? Demanda celui-ci.

- Parce que Kyô m'a parlé d'un mec qu'est le protégé de Reita. Et si on en croit sa description, c'est vous.

- Peut-être… Mais on est pas là pour ça. On va te laisser, nous on doit y aller.

Le regard de Yomi se dirigea vers le tunnel. Puis son regard se posa sur Aoi qu'il détailla de haut en bas. Puis il regarda Tatsurou d'un regard étonné.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes bien prêt pour aller là-dedans?

Tatsurou se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Un sourire ni rassurant ni menaçant. Un simple sourire sans signification. Yomi haussa les épaules. Puis replongea son regard dans le gouffre d'obscurité qui servait de couloir.

- Je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient si exités ce matin… murmura-t-il comme pour lui même. Faites gaffe à vous. Et méfiez-vous des ombres surtout.

- Arigatô Yomi.

Yomi lui sourit à son tour. D'un sourire désolé comme s'il étaient déjà mort. Puis il retourna auprès de ses amis qui avaient regardé la scène avec intérêt. Il leur fit un petit signe d'adieux par dessus son épaules. Les deux jeunes gens s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité et repensant à la recommandation du petit dealer. _Méfiez-vous des ombres…_ Tatsurou haussa les épaules, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de lumière ensuite. Parce que quand il n'y a pas de lumière, il ne peut pas y avoir d'ombres. Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce, peu éclairée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient avancé dans le tunnel, la puanteur s'était atténuée. A présent, elle redevenait supportable. Plus qu'une odeur de cadavre, c'était à présent une odeur d'égouts. Tatsurou, les mains dans les poches serrait tranquillement ses deux revolvers. Aoi avait caché celui que Die lui avait prêté dans les plis de sa ceinture. Il affichait un sourire satisfait qui semblait vouloir signifier "on vous attend". Il sentit Tatsurou tiquer à sa gauche avant d'apercevoir un furtif mouvement à sa droite. Il se lècha les lèvres et lança un rapide coup d'œil à son ami avant de murmurer:

- C'est parti! Evite les coups mortels tout de même… dans la mesure du possible. Euh… Je voulais dire, évite d'en donner! Ajouta-t-il cassant tout son effet.

- J'avais compris, lui répondit Tatsurou après un bref éclat de rire.

Soudain, Aoi bondit sur le côté. Attrapant l'un de ses adversaires au vol. Il lui assena un violent coup dans la machoire puis un dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il apperçut un léger éclat lumineux au dessus de lui et leva la tête. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il bondit jusqu'à la machine sur le mur où les prises dues à l'usure ne manquaient pas, plaça son visage devant avant de la saluer amicalement. Puis cassa son effet de gentil en ajoutant:

- On va gagner, coûte que coûte, on vous usera tous vos bons soldats jusqu'au dernier!

Il enleva le pique qui lui retenait les cheveux, faisant tomber en désordre ses mèches de chaque côté de son visage, et le planta brusquement dans le boitier de la caméra, la mettant hors-service. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le bas. Tatsurou éliminait avec une rapidité étonnante tous ses adversaires. Ils n'avait pas le temps de s'approcher. Les coups de feux partaient, donnant une sorte de rythme. Aoi sauta à ses côtés. Et sortit son arme à son tour avant de froncer les sourcils.

- On va pas les tuer en faisant ça?

- Aucun danger, répondit Tatsurou, Die s'est chargé de me bousiller toutes mes cartouches, je crois qu'elles les endorment au lieu de tuer. Mais je pense pas que ce soit le cas de leur côté. Alors soit tu les endors, soit ils te tuent. J'ai un autre flingue dans ma poche si tu veux…

- Arigatô demo05… J'aime pas trop cette technique… Je vais te montrer comment il faut faire… enfin tu verras juste le résultat mais c'est tout ce qui compte.

Aoi recula jusqu'au mur sur lequel il grimpa avec une facilité étonnante. Puis en quelques bonds, il disparut de la vue de Tatsurou. Celui-ci voyait toujours de plus en plus de soldat refluer. _De simples soldats… Nous sommes plus que de simples soldats… Nous sommes de là-bas. Et en ce nom nous refusons la mort. Nous ne pouvons que continuer à nous battre jusqu'à ce que l'autre finisse par abandonner, à court de force… ou par mourir… Je pourrais les tuer si je voulais… Mais je ne dois pas le vouloir. _Soudain le flot de soldat arrivant de toute part diminua avant de s'épuiser totalement. Il se demanda un instant si les forces que leur "ennemi" avait engagé était arrivées à bout mais songea brusquement que c'était le résultat que lui avait promis Aoi. Il recula jusqu'au mur et s'y adossa. Au bout d'un moment Aoi arriva au dessus de lui.

- Alors, c'est mieux comme ça non?

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais de l'araignée dans le sang…

- Je ne dis pas grand chose en général…

- J'ai remarqué… Bon je suppose que s'Il ne nous envoie plus personne, c'est qu'il faut qu'on avance…

Tatsurou sourit et profita de ce moment de répis pour changer les cartouches de ses armes. Aoi le regarda faire et finit par prendre sa troisième arme. Il remonta immédiatement sur le mur. Son espace à lui. Là où personne ne pouvait le violer. C'était pour cela que c'était son endroit de prédilection. Il sourit à Tatsurou.

- Bon, je prends la grande porte, lui dit celui-ci. Toi tu te trouve un passage, monsieur l'araignée.

Aoi approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'enfuit. Tatsurou se massa les mains un instant. Il finissait par avoir mal mais ça irait. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il avait mal… Il poussa le battant de l'énorme porte. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Il s'arrêta bien en vue. Il regarda un instant autour de lui avant de poser les mains sur les hanches.

- Bon! S'il y a quelqu'un qu'il vienne, parce que moi, je vais pas attendre toute la nuit!

Son cri résonna dans la salle. Personne n'arrivait. Enfin, il vit une silhouette s'approcher du fond de la salle. Voyant qu'elle était seule, il hésita à tirer, craigant que ça ne soit Aoi. Puis, la silouhette arriva enfin à la lumière. Tatsurou eut pendant un instant un problème pour respirer. La superbe personne qui se dirigeait vers lui n'était vêtu que d'un simple yukata d'un tissu encore plus transparent que celui que portait Aoi. Il se déplaçait avec lenteur. Le vêtement suivant le mouvement de ses hanches. Il arriva tout près de lui et colla leur deux corps. Il se passa lentement la langue sur ses lèvres avant de la mettre de force dans la bouche d'un Tatsurou pas trop réticent. Après un long baiser, la superbe créature se retourna, les sourcils froncés pour se retrouver face à un brun en colère. Aoi lui flanqua un superbe coup de pied dans le ventre avant de lui écraser le nez sur son genoux.

- Sale pieuvre…grogna-t-il avant de le piquer avec un de ses pics à cheveux.

Tatsurou sortant de son état comateux sursauta. Et regarda Aoi avec inquiétude.

- Tu l'as pas tué au moins?

- Nan pourquoi? C'était si agréable que ça? cracha Aoi.

- Bah… Ouais, répondit Tatsurou avec un large sourire.

- Si tu cède face à ça, dit-il en prenant un air dégouté, tu ne feras pas long feu contre Gackt.

- Avec Gackt je suis habitué.

- Mais t'es irrattrapable toi! Bon, je serais là pour sauver la mise… On y va? C'est pas le tout mais tu nous as fait perdre du temps avec tes conneries!

L'énervement du jeune brun fit sourire Tatsurou, qui après un dernier regard au jeune homme étalé par terre se hâta de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une troisième salle assez grande. Aoi avait lui aussi prit le chemin normal cette fois-ci. La salle semblait vide. Comme la précédente. Aoi alla s'asseoir contre un mur sous le regard étonné de Tatsurou.

- Nan mais ça va leur petit jeu mais un moment seulement! S'ils croient que je vais parcourir toute la ville à leur recherche alors qu'ils peuvent se trouver très loin et ben ils rêvent! Assieds-toi et attends. C'est plus simple.

Tatsurou obéit et alla s'installer près de Aoi. Pour tromper leur ennuis, ils parlèrent un peu. Très peu. Mais assez selon eux.

- Aoi, c'est quoi le truc sur tes pics à cheveux?

- Du poison.

- Donc tu l'as tué!

- Tout poison n'est pas mortel. Mais ça dépend de quel pic à cheveux j'utilise. Celui que j'ai utilisé pour la pieuvre, c'est un truc qui a pour fonction primaire d'endormir.

Le garde du corps eut une moue dubitative et s'arrêta brusquement.

- _On_ arrive. _On_ discute. _On_ espère pas être discret;

- Alors toi tu vas rester là, et les acceuillir comme il se doit, tandis que moi je vais jouer à mon jeu favori : l'araignée.

- Tisse une belle toile…

Aoi sourit et s'envola sur le mur. Tatsurou rechargea son arme, et retira toutes les sécurités. Il la prépara bien comme il fallait et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il l'avait déjà braqué vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Ohayô06…

- Euh, Tatsurou, tu peux baisser ton arme.

Die le regardait d'un air étonné, presque inquiet. Il était accompagné de trois personnes. Tatsurou avait déjà rencontré l'une d'elle qui se tenait le nez tout en ne cessant de râler. La seconde personne avait des mèches rouges, comme le jeune assistant du médecin. Derrière ses fines lunettes, il pouvait voir deux iris rouges qui brillaient d'un éclat amusé plus qu'intéressé.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous Tatsurou. Et si vous pouviez aller chercher Aoi pour lui dire de nous rejoindre…

- Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Et même si je le savais, je ne pense pas que j'irais le chercher.

Le regard du troisième homme se posa sur l'arme que Tatsurou tenait toujours pointée vers eux. Il eut un léger frisson quand en se redressant, son regard croisa celui de l'homme qui tenait l'arme. Pas un regard de fou. Au contraire. Quelqu'un de bien conscient de son pouvoir en ce moment même. Il redressa la tête et s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Je te le répète encore une fois Nero, il est dangereux…

- C'est ce qui fait tout son charme, murmura le jeune homme androgyne a qui Aoi avait cassé le nez. Par contre, le brun nerveux je l'aime pas! C'est pas parce que je m'approche de son copain qu'il faut me pêter le pif! Il s'est tiré en plus… Il a du avoir peur des représailles…

- C'est bon Jui… On a compris je crois…

- Mff…

- Et Miku, Jui a tout de même raison. Même si ses arguments ne sont pas très objectifs. C'est parce qu'il est dangereux que son cas est intéressant. S'il vous plaît, baissez votre arme Tatsurou…

- Je ne vous fais aucunement confiance. Je ne fais jamais confiance aux gens qui ont essayé de me tuer. C'est un principe.

- De toute façon ton flingue n'est pas chargé de balles mortelles, fit remarquer Die.

- Je sais mais je peux vous endormir et vous tuer après de manière moins… civilisée…

- Bon, ça serait bien qu'Aoi revienne…

Il y eut un court silence puis Nero poussa une exclamation. Quelqu'un venait de l'attraper par derrière.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre… Désolé pour mon retard, murmura Aoi.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Aoi…

- Je serais à votre place, je serais pas enchanté. Sauf, si bien entendu, je ne me doutais pas que le pic qui est posé contre mon cou est recouvert d'un poison mortel…

- Je vois… Et qu'est-ce qui vous déciderais à éloigner ce pic de mon cou?

- Une simple explication.

- Laquelle?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait pas le droit à de vraies balles alors que vos petits soldats en avaient?

- C'est long à expliquer…

Tatsurou et Aoi échangèrent un sourire complice et moqueur. Le jeune brun reporta ensuite son attention sur son otage auquel il murmura d'une voix douceureuse, caressante :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le poison ne partira pas aussi vite que vous semblez le croire…

oOo

Reita releva doucement la tête. Il avait finit par s'endormir, collé contre l'Autre, leurs mains entrelacées, leurs corps emmêlés. Il se douta qu'Il était partit car il ne sentait plus la chaleur de Son corps contre sa peau. Tentant de se réveiller un peu, il entendit Sa voix qui murmurait près de lui. Il releva la tête pour Le voir assis sur son bureau, nu, occupé à discuter au téléphone. Quand Il vit qu'il était réveillé, Il lui sourit avant de raccrocher. Il Se leva du bureau et le jeune homme, toujours allongé par terre le regarda se diriger vers lui, détaillant son corps, sentant à nouveau son désir rejaillir. Gackt S'approcha de lui et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Gackuto… Pourquoi il n'y a pas de lit ici?

- Parce que c'est mon bureau Reita-kun, répondit-Il après un bref éclat de rire. Et que ça paraîtrait louche si j'avais un lit dans mon bureau.

- Mais par terre c'est si peu confortable…

- Relève-toi Reita-kun… J'ai un bureau si tu veux… C'est déjà mieux je penses… Ne?

Reita regarda un instant le bureau et se releva doucement. Quand il fut enfin debout, Gackt le souleva dans Ses bras. Reita noua ses jambes autour de Sa taille avant de lier leurs lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, il recula la tête pour Le regarder longuement. Et alors qu'il Le serrait possessivement dans ses bras, un murmure attristé s'échappa de ses lèvres:

- Comment en suis-je arrivé là…?

Aucune réponse ne suivit sa question mais il n'en attendait pas. Gackt se contenta de lui poser un baiser sur le front avant de poser doucement Sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

oOo

Kai regardait Toshiya avec inquiétude. Il lui carressait doucement les cheveux en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Toshiya finit par relever la tête vers lui et le regarder d'un air suppliant.

- S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez plus ce que j'ai vu mais ne me faites pas y retourner. Je vous en supplie…

- Je ne te forcerais pas à me dire ce que tu veux garder pour toi. Et tu pourras rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Je ne crois pas à l'idée de choc psychologique de Die. Mais je peux t'assurer que si tu veux en parler un jour, je t'écouterais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui carressa doucement la joue. Toshiya le regardait d'un air plein de reconnaissance. Mais il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait se confier à Kai. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il ne savait pas si Kai ne se sentirait pas obligé de tout dire.

- Dis Kai… si je te le dis, tu me promets de tout garder pour toi?

- Hai, Tenshi07, Je te le promets… Mais tu n'es pas obligé si tu veux pas tu sais…

- Je sais. Demo… Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi tout seul… Ça me fait trop mal… Tu acceptes que je te donne un peu de ma douleur…?

- Hai… Si ça peut te faire du bien… Et te redonner le sourire…

Toshiya sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il restait muet. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il sentait que s'il prononçait un mot, les larmes allaient refluer. Kai ne le pressait pas. Il attendait calmement, ne lui demandant rien. Toshiya finit par se redresser et se plaça devant le jeune homme.

- Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire. Pour l'instant… mais sache que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais il y a certaines choses qui doivent être tues. C'est ainsi.

- D'accord. Quand tu penses que tu pourras me le dire… Viens me voir.

- Arigatou…

oOo

Reita était adossé contre le bureau, collé contre Lui. Il lui passait la main dans les cheveux. Le regard de Gackt se perdait à travers la baie vitrée. La nuit tombait. Teintant leurs deux corps d'orange et de rouge tendre. Le soleil disparaissait derrière les immeubles. La main de Reita, posée sur le torse de Gackt y dessinait de petites arabesques. Il releva ensuite la tête vers Lui.

- Gackuto… Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Ruki?

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air interdit. Avant d'éclater de rire. Quand Il eut finit, Il adopta Son petit sourire moqueur empreint de tant d'ironie qui Lui servait à dissimuler Ses vrais sentiments.

- Ruki? Je ne te suffit pas? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te partager…

- Iie… C'est juste qu'il est gentil quand il veut, et je voudrais pas que Tu lui fasse trop de mal, alors qu'il est innocent…

- Ruki? Innocent? Tu es sûr qu'on parle du même? Si tu avais eu ta séance avec eux, tu ne dirais plus la même chose. Ruki est le petit monstre le plus pervers que j'ai jamais eu… La preuve, c'est le seul qui m'ait survécu. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait me l'acheter… Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter sa proposition…

- Ça ne Te fais rien de vendre des gens?

- Désolé Reita mais, même si je suis un peu plus doux avec toi, je reste le monstre que j'ai toujours été. Et Ruki restera toujours la geisha qu'il est. C'est dans notre nature. Et toi Reita, quelle est ta nature?

- Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Gackt sourit.

- Si Reita, il faut accepter l'évidence. Tu étais la seule personne à qui je ne faisais pas peur. Je ne fais que semer la terreur dans cette ville. Et j'aime faire souffrir les gens… C'est la définition que la plupart des gens donnent à un monstre.

- Mais tu peux changer…

- Tu es gentil Reita, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie…

_Même pour moi? _Reita n'osa pas le lui demander. Il savait qu'il aurait l'air stupide. Gackt ne changerait pas pour lui. Il n'était que Son jouet. Mais la bouche de Gackt se posa à nouveau sur la sienne et toutes ses questions s'envolèrent. Les mains qui frôlaient doucement son corps réveillait instantanément son désir. Gackt était le seul capable de réveiller tant de chose en lui. Il l'en maudissait tout en Le suppliant de continuer. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Tous le croyait mort. Sauf Toshiya. Mais l'espion devait avoir compris qu'il était un traître. Un résidu. Un cafard…_Alors pourquoi ne prend-il pas la peine de m'écraser?Kudasai…_08

oOo

Ils finissaient de discuter, assis autour d'une table. Tatsurou continuait à jouer avec son arme sous le regard inquiet de Miku et Die. Nero faisait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, espérant ainsi qu'il arrêterait. Aoi et Jui était trop occupés à se lancer des regards haineux pour faire attention au garde du corps. Soudain, un petit brun débarqua dans la pièce. Il regarda Aoi avait un regard stupéfié. Puis son regard se posa sur l'arme de Tatsurou. Aoi le raconnut soudain. C'était l'ami de Reita. Il lui sourit tristement. Kyô regarda un à un toutes les personnes réunies.

- Yomi m'avait dit que vous ne risquiez pas d'y arriver, mais apparemment, il s'est planté! C'est cool… Mais, je voulais juste savoir… c'est vrai que Reita est mort?

Personne ne répondit. Nero soupira.

- Kyô, qui t'as laissé monter ici?

- Parce que tu crois que tes gardes de merde pourrais m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but?

- Et quel est ton but?

- C'était arriver ici… Maintenant c'est savoir si Reita est mort. Et quand je le saurais, ça sera vous filer des infos, et ensuite, aller chercher ma drogue. Voilà les principaux buts de ma journée!

Le petit brun amusait Aoi qui le regardait en souriant. Jui qui regardait la réaction du jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Kyô.

- Kyô-chan!

- Oh! Jui! Takara no09! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- Ils m'ont obligé à faire la pute… Nero il est pas gentil.

- Je sais Jui, je sais… Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Enfin, façon de parler hein…

Jui ouvrit les bras et Kyô alla s'y blottir. Il lui déposa un baiser ambigu à la commissure des lèvres. Cependant le regard que lui lança Jui était tout sauf ambigu. Kyô se tourna vers Aoi pour lui sourire.

- Bon, qui veux bien me répondre?

- Oui Kyô-chan, il est mort.

- Jui, tu blagues pas au moins…?

- Kyô… Tu sais que je ne plaisantes pas sur des sujets comme ça.

- Rah le con! Il aurait pu attendre que tout ça soit finit! On avait encore besoin de lui nous! Quel con mais quel con!

Aoi le regarda, étonné. Mais il comprit que le brun cachait ainsi sa tristesse. Il avait du s'y préparer. Et ici, ce genre de nouvelles ne devait pas être rare. Il regarda un instant Nero qui se passait la main dans les cheveux. Ses yeux rouges avaient pris une teinte sombre. Miku avait baissé la tête. Reita était vraiment important pour eux tous. Kyô soupira une dernière fois et se tourna vers Jui dont le visage était fermé.

- Bon bah un autre de tes amants qui s'en va…

- Ils partent tous ses temps-ci…

- T'auras plus de temps pour moi…

- J'ai toujours eu tout mon temps pour toi, Kyô-chan

Aoi les regardait sans rien comprendre. Il sentait sa haine pour Jui remonter.

- Tu couches avec tout le monde toi? Je te rappelle que Reita avait déjà une geisha pour ce genre de chose! Tu n'as donc de respect pour personne!

Jui et Kyô le regardèrent un instant interloqués. Puis Jui lui sourit d'un air triste.

- Tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne vis pas ici, c'est pour ça, ça n'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais, ici, on risque de se faire tuer à tout moment. Pour des problèmes de gang, ou bien dans un des jeux qu'organisent les soldats de l'Autre. Pour ceux d'en haut nous ne sommes que des dégâts collatéraux. Alors on passe notre vie, sans espoir. En sachant qu'on ne verra jamais les oiseaux dont il est question dans les histoires héroïques. Tous les enfants ici tentent d'imaginer les oiseaux.Tous se demandent à quoi ça pourrait ressembler. Si l'Autre voulait régner sur nous en douceur, Il lui suffirait de nous promettre des oiseaux. Tu sais, nous, notre vie, elle peut se terminer dans quelques instants. Si ça se trouve à ce moment, il y a une bombe dans la station. Et peut-être que dans quelques minutes, quelques secondes, elle va exploser… L'avenir et l'espoir sont des mots hypocrite ici. Alors soit tu passes ta vie en pensant à un futur que tu ne connaîtra pas, sois tu profites de chaque instant et tu essaies de n'en perdre aucun. Moi je me considère comme philanthrope. Je couche avec les gens que je désire. S'ils sont d'accord, je fonce, s'ils me refusent, je ne me perds pas en demandes inutiles, je ne leur dis même pas ce qu'ils loupent. Et si quelqu'un vient vers moi, je ne le repousse en aucun cas. Certain me considèrent comme une pute. D'autre disent que je suis une salope étant donné que je ne me fais pas payer. Mais peut m'importe. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de partager un instant de bonheur, même au milieu de cette puanteur.

Kyô l'enlaça doucement. Les autres regardaient Jui. Nero souriait. Miku se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il semblait qu'il approuvait tout ce que Jui venait de dire. Tatsurou semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Aoi avait son regard ancré dans celui de Jui et ne disait rien, son visage n'exprimait rien. Jui lui sourit avant de lâcher:

- Je ne m'encombre pas de scrupules parce que je risquerais d'en mourir en vivant ici.

_à suivre…_

_Bon, il y avait un scénario au départ mais ils l'ont foutu en l'air… Donc il y aura une fin triste sans aucun doute… Sauf, si je finis pas. Mais je finirais! Je pense… Et pis bah sinon, je m'éclate bien à écrire alors j'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire!_

_kyu, qui se grouille d'aller écrire la suite (05 /08 /05 )_

_01Onegaï : s'il te plaît_

_02Arigatou : Merci_

_03Hai : oui_

_04Iie : non_

_05Arigatô demo : merci mais…_

_06Ohayô : Bonjour_

_07Tenshi : ange_

_08Kudasaï : par pitié_

_09takara no : mon ange_


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOo

Cette autre vie qu'est la vie dès que l'on se soucie de son âme.

Chapitre5

oOo

Reita était réveillé mais il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Gackt avait posé une couverture sur ses épaules. Il s'enroula dedans en respirant l'odeur qui y était imprégnée. Gackt était tout près de lui mais trop loin pour qu'il puisse Le toucher. Reita grogna en se demandant si c'était volontaire de Sa part. Il sentit alors une douce odeur qu'il reconnut sans mal. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Gackt adossé au bureau, les yeux noyés dans l'obsurité de la ville aux lumières artificielles. Dans Ses doigts, Sa cigarette se consumait lentement alors qu'Il restait ainsi sans bouger. Reita aperçut près de Lui une seringue qui avait été jetée là juste après avoir servi. Il regarda Gackt un instant, sans rien dire. Il avait détaché ses longs cheveux qui lui tombait délicatement sur les épaules, semblant vouloir en partie cacher Sa nudité. Il voulut passer ses doigts dans ces cheveux si fins, si sombres mais il avait peur de Le déranger. Il savait à quel point il était agréable de rester ainsi après une dose de cette drogue. Dans le ghetto, ils maudissaient Gackt d'avoir répandu cette drogue qui rendait les clients immédiatement accro. Il devait en prendre depuis longtemps si Reita en croyait les marques qu'il pouvait voir le long de Ses bras. Reita suivit le regard de Gackt. Celui-ci ne regardait pourtant rien de particulier. Son regard était vide. Il savourait la drogue. Reita se rappela soudain que n'importe quel curieux avait pu suivre leurs ébats. Gackt lui avait une fois assuré que ses vitres n'étaient pas teintées. Ça faisait longtemps… Il lui avait dit qu'Il aimait bien que les gens Le voient. Ils ressentaient alors encore plus Sa présence oppressante. Reita s'approcha de la grande baie après avoir laissé tomber la couverture par terre. Personne ne regardait par là. Du moins, il ne le voyait pas d'où il était. Les personnes marchant dans les rues ressemblaient à de petites fourmis. Des fourmis multicolores. Il reconnut sans mal la maison Geisha principale et soupira. Les yukatas des Geishas resplendissaient de mille couleurs. Vu d'ici, il lui semblait voir des milliers d'oiseaux de paradis. Les clients de la maison principale était tous les riches. Tous avaient au moins une fois bénéficié des services des Geishas de Gackt. Il posa la main sur la vitre. Il tremblait presque. Etre aussi haut lui donnait le vertige mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce spectacle. Il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille. Les cheveux laissé libres lui caressaient doucement le dos, les hanches, dévalaient le long de ses épaules pour se promener sur son torse.

- C'est enivrant, hein koïbito01?

- Haï02… répondit-il en gémissant alors que Gackt commençait à se frotter contre lui.

- Tu sais… Je crois que faire l'amour en regardant dans le vide, ça serait magnifique…

- Demo03… N'importe qui pourrait nous voir…

- La lumière n'est pas allumée… et… moi, j'aimerais bien qu'on nous voit. Je vais allumer la lumière pour qu'on nous voit! Que tout le monde puisse enfin savoir à quel point tu es… bon.

- Arigatô, demo04… Toi tu as eu le droit a une dose et pas moi alors c'est pas équitable.

- Ah, c'est ça que tu veux!

Gackt éclata de rire, rejetant Sa tête en arrière et faisant voler Ses cheveux. Puis Il Se dirigea vers la table et attrapa deux pillules différentes. Il en avala une et Se rapprocha de Reita. Celui-ci Le regardait d'un air étonné.

-Goûte ça, c'est délicieux… Autant pour le goût que pour les effets que ça provoque…

Il mit la seconde pilule dans Sa bouche et lia leurs langues afin de lui donner la drogue. Reita prit le temps d'approfondir le baiser avant de séparer leurs lèvres. Il lui resta dans la bouche le goût sucré-amer de celle de Gackt. Dos contre la vitre, il avala la pillule alors que la bouche de Gackt parcourait déjà son corps. Un frisson l'envahit quand Gackt commença doucement à caresser un endroit particulièrement sensible. Il poussa un long gémissement qui se transforma en râle de plaisir. Gackt sourit et revint coller Ses lèvres aux siennes tandis que ses mains continuait à parcourirent le corps du jeune homme. Reita passa ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux qui faisait frémir son corps sous leurs chatouilles. Il sentait peu à peu la drogue se diluer dans ses veines, ses sens se mettre aux aguets, ses nerfs arriver à fleur de peau. Il lui semblait que la drogue décuplait sa perception de chaque chose. Chaque frôlement réveillait en lui d'étranges mais agréables sensations qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reprit de drogues. Sous les mains expertes de Gackt et sous l'effet de la drogue, chaque muscle de son corps fut bientôt détendu, prêt à prendre tout le plaisir qu'on lui donnerait. Et Gackt semblait vouloir être très généreux ce soir-là. Il le remit face à la vitre et Se colla de nouveau contre son dos. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, semblant vouloir se remémorer chaque pore. Reita, les bras appuyé contre la vitre gémit quand Ses mains lui caressèrent doucement l'aine. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Tous les attouchements de Gackt le laissait en attente de nouveaux contacts. Il était presque dépendants de ces doigts si fins. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être accro à cet être qu'il avait tant détesté et qu'il croyait aimer. Mais pour Lui, il est impossible de ressentir de l'Amour. Reita s'en persuadait comme il pouvait. Parce que s'il acceptait ce sentiment, il serait totalement perdu. Il se haïssait d'éprouver tant de choses pour quelqu'un d'aussi cruel. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était qu'une poupée pour Lui même si chaque fois que Gackt S'insinuait en lui, il finissait par croire le contraire. Mais Gackt savait mentir mieux que personne, et Son corps devait savoir lui aussi mentir. Après avoir longuement abreuvé son corps de caresses, Gackt le pénétra en douceur. Puis Il commença doucement à bouger en lui. Les mains de Reita se crispèrent sur la vitre, mais elle n'avait aucune prise. Les mouvements de Gackt s'accéléraient peu à peu. Chaque coup de hanche semblait plus violent, Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés alors que Son plaisir augmentait. Et leurs cris qui se mêlaient partaient de plus en plus haut dans les aigus. Au plaisir qui envahissait Reita se mêlait une étrange douleur qui le satisfaisait encore plus. Son poing cogna contre la vitre. Les mouvements de Gackt était brusques à présent. Alors qu'Il sentait qu'Il n'allait bientôt plus tenir, Il passa un bras sous le torse de Reita et le fit se redresser. Son torse collé à son dos. Gackt se libéra dans Son amant avec un cri qui semblait former son prénom. Juste après, Reita aussi hurla et se détendit brusquement dans les bras de Gackt qui le retenait toujours. Gackt se retira et le serra doucement contre Lui et sourit avec amusement avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Reita sentait que la drogue continuait d'agir mais de manière contraire aux premières fois. Tous ses sens se voilaient. Les sons lui paraîssaient tamisés. Sa vue se brouillait légèrement. L'odeur de Gackt qui restait en lui n'était qu'un souvenir. Sa bouche lui semblait sèche, il ne la sentait plus. Les sensations que lui procuraient les mains de Gackt sur son corps arrivaient par flash. Des instant très court où il ressentait ces mains sur son corps. Mais ces furtives sensations lui provoquaient une sorte d'envie encore plus puissante. En un flash, il sentit les mains de Gackt se poser sur son sexe endurci de plaisir. En un flash il ressentit tout le bonheur que cela lui provoquait. Il était frustré, il ne pouvait pas profiter de ce bonheur. Bonheur trop bref. Il eut l'impression que les flashs se faisaient de moins en moins espacés. Il devina que bientôt la drogue lui rendrait ses sensations. Il sentit soudain Sa douce odeur s'emparer de lui à nouveau. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de la quitter. Les mains de Gackt ne cessaient de s'activer. Il hurla de plaisir. Ce plaisir enfin retrouvé. Gackt sourit, lui n'avait pas pris la même drogue, mais il connaissait le fonctionnement de celle-là. Il devina le plaisir que ressentait son amant et fut personnellement satisfait de son effet. Il lia leurs bouches afin que Reita retrouve le goût de Sa salive. Reita ne s'arrêtait pas de gémir. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand les mains de Gackt abandonnèrent leur ouvrage et vinrent se serrer dans ses cheveux. Leurs regards s'unirent et Gackt put lire dans les yeux de Son amant un désir effrayant. Il S'écarta de Reita un instant sous le regard plein de détresse de celui-ci. Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse Le voir.

- Alors Reita, penses-tu que le corps que tu vois là pourra assouvir ton désir?

Reita gémit et tapa discrétement du pied pour se calmer.

- Oui, oui, si tu veux mais laisse-moi te prendre…

Sa voix exprimait sa sincère supplication mais aussi le fait qu'il n'avait en aucun cas fait attention à la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Réponds-moi sincèrement d'abord.

- Demo… Eto05… Non, il me faudrais aussi tout ce qu'il y a dans ce corps pour me satisfaire totalement mais Onegaï06… Laisse moi le prendre ce corps maintenant… Kudasai07…

- Eto… Ce qu'il y a dedans? Eto… Comment ça?

- Tu veux pas que je t'explique **_après_**?

Les yeux de Reita étaient suppliant. Il trépignait intérieurement et commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir. Gackt sentit que s'Il le faisait attendre plus longtemps, il allait Lui sauter dessus et le violer sur place. Mais cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas…

- Demo… Tu me promets de m'expliquer?

- Hai, hai… je te promets ce que tu veux par pitié, me fais pas attendre… Kudasai…

- Mais oui mais on va oublier, il ne faut pas remettre à plus tard ce qu'on peut…

Reita L'avait brutalement étalé par terre. Il Le souleva par les cuisses et le pénétra sans plus attendre. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans son geste. Seulement une délivrance infinie. Il accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-viens dans son amant. Son rythme était frénétique. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à se sentir enfin arriver au bout. Il poussa un cri et s'étala sur Gackt. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, surpris de l'égoïsme de son amant. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son bonheur et même pas au Sien. Reita releva la tête, il était conscient de ça. Il L'embrassa en douceur.

- Gomen08 Gackuto, j'en pouvait plus. Permet-moi de te donner du plaisir onegaï…

- Si tu es sincérement désolé, je veux bien…

- Eh! La faute à qui?! T'as fait exprès j'en suis sûr!

Gackt posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

- Sois pas aussi perspicace, c'est stressant.

Reita Lui sourit doucement. Il le souleva dans ses bras et l'adossa au bureau sur lequel il le prit ensuite avec tendresse.

oOo

Mana était revenu depuis peu. Il avait un instant écouté le récit de Kai puis celui de Toshiya avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il y prit une boîte de comprimé qu'il tendit au jeune homme dont les traits étaient creusés par la fatigue. Celui-ci l'attrapa et lut les inscriptions. "Sommeil sans rêves" Il comprit sans problème à quoi ça servait. Il haussa un sourcil en pensant qu'un médecin n'était pas sensé soigner ses patients avec ce genre de drogue mais après tout, dans ce genre d'endroit, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme elles le devaient. Il attrapa le verre d'eau que lui offrait Kai et alla se coucher sans demander son reste. Il découvrit qu'un sommeil sans rêves pouvait tout de même être mouvementé. Quand il se réveilla, son crâne lui lançait mais il était serein. Il avait enfin put dormir. Il alla pour se relever mais quand ses pieds effleurèrent le sol, il se sentit pris de vertiges. Il resta alors assis au bord du lit, les yeux fermés, l'esprit vide, attendant patiemment que ça passe. Il regarda ses mains pour vérifier qu'il ne voyait plus flou et que sa vision s'était stabilisée, puis il fit un effort pour se mettre debout. Il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber mais réussit tout de même à atteindre la porte. Sa vue recommençait à se brouiller à cause de l'effort que ça lui avait demandé. Il patienta à nouveau un moment, et quand tout se fut stabilisé autour de lui, il appuya doucement sur la poignée. Il vit Kai en pleine discution avec un client sur le prix d'une opération. Toshiya écouta un instant avant de les couper.

- Soit vous vous faites opérer ici et vous payer le prix fort pour un superbe résultat, soit vous allez dans l'un des hôpitaux dont vous ne cessez de vanter les mérites, et vous ne payez presque rien mais pour vous faire défigurer.

Kai se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Le client, lui regarda d'un air surpris la façon dont il était habillé. Il haussa un sourcil avant de poser lui aussi les yeux sur ce qu'il portait. Pour dormir, il avait passé un vieux tee-shirt abimé et un boxer. Il rougit légèrement mais finit par hausser les épaules. Le client détourna le regard, décidant d'ignorer sa remarque et voulut reprendre ses marchandages avec Kai. Cependant celui-ci semblait l'avoir oublié pour un moment.

- Toshi-chan! Ça va? T'es tout pâle… T'as bien dormi au moins?

- Hai, hai… C'est juste que j'ai mal à la tête et que j'ai des vertiges en marchant…

- Mais ne marche pas dans ce cas-là! Chipatama09!

Toshiya fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas l'insulte. De la part de Kai, ça n'en était pas insultant. Et le ton inquiet que prenait le remplaçant-secrétaire le faisait doucement sourire.

- Oui, mais je voulais venir te voir.

Kai eut un petit rire léger qui réchauffa profondément Toshiya. Kai riait encore. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement…

- Bon, quand vous aurez finit, interrompit le client d'un air agacé.

- Hai, sumimasen10, s'excusa Kai d'un ton enjoué qui semblait signifier qu'il pensait le contraire de ce qu'il disait. Bon, qu'avez-vous décidé?

- Je vais prendre un rendez-vous pour le plus tôt possible.

- Vous avez bien choisi monsieur. Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom afin que je note un rendez-vous préliminaire pour remplir les papier et procéder à quelques vérifications.

Kai nota nom, adresse, etc alors que Toshiya le regardait faire, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. Il donna au client l'heure du rendez-vous et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Il se tourna ensuite vers Toshiya.

- Bon, je vais m'occuper de toi. T'as des vertiges tu dis?

- Oui, mais ça va aller Kai-kun. Quand j'arrête de faire des efforts, ça va mieux.

Kai fronça les sourcils d'un air profondément fâché avant de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il se dirigea vers la grande armoire de Mana et regarda un instant à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un paquet d'un geste sûr. Il le tendit à Toshiya et lui rempli un verre d'eau.

- Avec ça, tu devrais aller mieux après.

- Vous voulez tous me droguer, hein, c'est ça votre but!

- C'est pas de la drogue ça. Une fois que t'auras gouté, tu diras la même chose que moi. Vu le goût infâme que ça a… Essais de pas tout recracher immédiatement, ajouta-t-il alors que le jeune homme ouvrait le paquet.

Il prit trois cachets et les fourra dans sa bouche. Son expression se figea. Il sembla un instant sur le point de vomir mais se retint. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et adopta une expression choquée.Il les avala le plus vite possible et regarda le verre d'eau en lançant un regard interrogatif à Kai. Celui-ci acquiesçat gentillement, amusé par la réaction très… expressive de son ami. Toshiya prit le verre et avala son contenu d'un coup alors que Kai lui parlait doucement.

- J'te l'ai rempli pour que tu puisse faire partir ce goût de te bouche après. Même si ça risque pas de partir tout de suite…

Toshiya enfin calmé le fixa d'un regard accusateur et lui balança le paquet.

- T'aurais pu me dire que c'était si infâme, j'aurais pu m'y préparer un peu!

- Mffffff… Mais c'était drôle là… Et puis de toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais cru que quelque chose pouvait être dégueulasse à ce point.

- Probable… en tout cas, t'as raison sur un point, c'est pas de la drogue. Ou bien pour les sados-masos et encore… Les sados-masos aimant vomir, t'en trouve pas partout! Raah! C'est vraiment infect… Comment peut-on faire quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse! C'est introuvable dans la nature! J'me demande de quoi c'est extrait…

Alors que Kai ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre Toshiya envisagea quelques possibilités qui lui donnèrent la nausée et il s'empressa d'interrompre son ami d'une voix terrifiée:

- Iie11, Kai… En fait j'crois que je préfère ne pas savoir… enfin de compte, je serais beaucoup plus serein si je vivais dans l'ignorance de certaines choses…

Kai lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de lui ordonner d'aller se coucher en lui expliquant qu'il avait encore du travail. Toshiya étonné lui demanda quand il arrêtait de travailler, quand il se reposait.

- Le matin je dors un peu… Mais je n'en ai pas spécialement besoin. Tu sais, les drogues enlèvent l'envie de dormir parfois…

Toshiya lui sourit et retourna docilement dans la chambre. Il referma la porte et alla s'étaler sur le lit. Il resta les yeux grands ouverts à écouter tous les bruits qui pouvaient lui parvenir. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était persuadé que s'il fermait les yeux, tout allait lui revenir à l'esprit. Sur le dos, son regard se perdait dans le noir. Quand Kai revint le chercher, il jouait nerveusement avec sa bague, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Kai lui sourit et alla tirer les rideaux. La nuit se retirerait bientôt là bas… Mais ici, tout était toujours éclairé d'une lumière froide. Pas de ciel ici.

- Ils sont revenus, tu viens les voir? Demanda le brun qui lui souriait d'un air soulagé.

oOo

Le jour commençait délicatement à se lever. Cela ferait bientôt 24 heures qu'il était là. Bientôt tout serait fini. Il sourit. Cette fois-ci, il s'était réveillé avant Lui. Il ne voulait pas bouger afin de Le garder ainsi. Endormi, la tête posée sur son torse. De Ses bras, Il le retenait contre Lui. Reita avait posé sa main dans Ses cheveux et y avait délicatement emmélé ses doigts. Ne pas bouger. Juste le regarder. Il semblait presque serein ainsi, endormi comme un petit bébé. Au bout d'un moment, Il remua légèrement. Un léger gémissement vint franchir ses lèvres, accompagné d'un "j'ai froid" à peine compréhensible. Reita le prit un peu plus dans ses bras pour le couvrir mieux. Gackt leva la tête vers lui d'un air surpris et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Puis il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le soleil qui se levait. Il se redressa un peu mais Reita gardait ses bras autour de lui, semblant refuser de le lâcher. Gackt le regarda d'un air à présent amusé.

- Reita-kun… Tout cela est bientôt fini, il faudrait que je puisse m'habiller…

- Demo…Gackuto-san… Je vais mourir bientôt vu que tout cela va finir…Tu vas me faire tuer… Alors s'il te plaît…

- Iie. On a plus le temps, Reita…Onegai, ne me tente pas trop… Je m'en voudrais après… et je déteste quand je m'en veux

Il Se dégagea des bras de Reita et Se redressa après lui avoir adressé un sourire contrit. Il lui tourna le dos pour Se diriger vers Son bureau sur lequel Ses affaires étaient entassée et commença à se rhabiller.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est le temps pour quelqu'un qui va mourir, tu le sais ça Gackt?

Il s'arrêta brusquement mais ne se retourna pas. Il releva la tête et son regard se perdit au loin. Reita avait baissé les yeux. Il savait que l'Autre ne lui portait aucun intérêt mais le fait qu'il ne le regarde plus était pénible à supporter. _Je ne peux exiger que tu ne regardes que moi, malheureusement… Mais sache que si je le pouvais, je le ferais._ Il sentit Gackt faire demi-tour et Se diriger vers lui d'un pas calme. Il Le sentit s'accroupir en face de lui et il sentit Sa main passer sous ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage pour venir lui caresser la joue.

- Désolé pour tout Reita… Je regrette de t'avoir fait tout cela… Je n'aurais peut-être pas du finalement… Mais je dois voir quelqu'un. Tu peux rester tant qu'il sera là, même si je pense que ça serait mieux pour toi que tu partes… Enfin, tant que je suis avec lui, tu peux rester. Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui.

Reita crut que son cœur manquait un battement. Il eut l'impression qu'on le lui arrachait. _Tu regrettes?!_ Il se sentit plein d'une nouvelle haine envers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Une haine qui avait des raisons totalement différentes que celle qu'il ressentait avant mais qu'il éprouvait exactement de la même manière. Il redressa la tête avant de planter son regard dans le Sien.

- Désolé de te faire tout regretter. Je ne pensais pas avoir été si mauvais que ça…

Gackt le regarda d'un air surpris avant de Se reprendre.

- Eto, iie, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais tu l'as dit.

Le ton de Reita était froid, cassant. Sans réplique. Il se releva brusquement et regarda la porte.

- Tu peux dire à tes gardes de me ramener à ma cellule ou bien de me tuer, s'il te plaît? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester là plus longtemps.

Gackt poussa un soupir avant de se relever à son tour. Il se dirigea vers une armoire. Reita fixait toujours la porte. Il avait décidé de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Gackt se rapprocha doucement de lui et lui posa un léger yukata sur les épaules.

- Tu vas pas sortir nu quand même…

Reita ne bougeait toujours pas. Gackt soupira et commença à le lui enfiler. Reita réalisa, mais un peu tard, qu'il aurait mieux fait de le mettre tout seul. Gackt se collait à lui le plus possible et laissais ses mains le frôler plus que nécessaire. Reita serra les dents avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

- Tu veux que je te saute dessus encore une fois ou quoi?

Gackt se permis de sourire au ton énervé de son amant.

- Je préfère ça à ton indifférence… Quoi que ça n'est pas le l'indifférence, c'est plutôt de la frustration… Mais j'aime pas ça Reita…

Celui-ci se taisait. Il tentait de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Gackt le fixait toujours, sans cesser de lui passer le yukata. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas poser les yeux sur ce visage trop parfait mais il devinait les longues mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait autour du visage. Il aimait décidément trop ces cheveux. Gackt tenait les deux bout de la ceinture entre Ses mains et Il le regarda d'un air amusé. Il fit ce qu'Il était obligé de faire pour lui l'attacher dans le dos. Quand Il eut les bras passé autour de sa taille, leur position était des plus ambiguë. Enfin elle ne semblait pas l'être dans l'esprit de Gackt qui Se frottait doucement à Reita. Quand Il eut fait le nœud, Gackt ne recula pas. Reita regardait toujours un point derrière Son épaule. Ne pas réagir. Non. Rester ainsi. Ne pas Lui faire le plaisir de Lui céder. Gackt finit par Se placer franchement devant lui. Reita continua de regarder droit devant lui. Comme si la forme qui était apparue devant ses yeux n'était pas importante et qu'il voyait à travers. Gackt fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et pressa Sa bouche sur la sienne. Il dut forcer le passage pour que Reita consente enfin à ouvrir légèrement les lèvres pour qu'il puisse y passer sa langue. Il dut aussi aller chercher celle de Reita et tous ces efforts L'énervaient. Sans lâcher sa bouche, Ses mains partirent à la recherche de son corps sous la fine toile du yukata. Il sentit la bouche de Reita s'étirer en un sourire contre la Sienne. Il recula alors, vexé, pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu es sûr que ça servait à quelque chose que tu me mettes le yukata?

Le yeux de Reita qui Le regardaient enfin riaient. Gackt fronça les sourcils et se détacha du corps de Son amant. Celui-ci prit un air de bête blessée et lui jeta un regard par en-dessous.

- Tu m'en veux?

Gackt ne put s'empêcher de rire et le prit dans Ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quand Il se rendit compte de Son geste, Il recula brusquement en Se plaquant la main sur la bouche. Reita ne comprit pas sa réaction et pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air étonné. Gackt fit non de la tête avant de reculer un peu plus.

- Je n'aurais pas dû… Non, c'est mal… désolé…

Reita fronça les sourcils et tenta de métriser tant bien que mal la colère qui commençait à refaire surface en lui. Il serra les poings, les desserra. Il se rapprocha de Gackt. Celui-ci comprit en croisant son regard que ça serait de toute manière inutile d'essayer de reculer. Et puis Il n'en avait pas envie. Il aurait du mais Il ne voulait pas. Reita Le fit reculer contre le bureau. Sans Le brusquer mais sans douceur aucune. Quand il L'eut ainsi bloqué, il posa les mains sur Ses hanches et colla sa bouche sur la Sienne. Toujours sans la moindre bienveillance. Reita ne faisait ça ni pour Lui faire plaisir, ni pour se faire plaisir, mais juste pour lui prouver que si Lui ne prenait pas les devants, il le ferait à Sa place. Et Il le savait. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer Sa langue pour l'enlacer à celle de Son amant. Ils fermèrent les yeux sous la caresse sans s'en rendre compte. Gackt passa Ses bras autour du cou de Reita. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi. Puis Il mit calmement fin au baiser, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

- Arigatô Reita-kun…

Il le repoussa ensuite gentiment et passa derrière lui pour lui remettre bien la ceinture de son yukata. Ce fut fait plus rapidement que la première fois. Quand il eut finit, Gackt passa Ses bras autour de sa taille posa Sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu veux partir tout de suite?

- Iie.

Gackt eut un petit sourire et Se décolla de Son amant. Il s'assit ensuite sur le bord de Son bureau. Reita Le regarda un instant avant de Lui faire remarquer qu'Il était torse nu. Gackt vérifia et releva la tête vers son amant d'un air surpris.

- En effet… Ça te gène? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Reita le regarda encore avant de faire semblant de réfléchir sérieusement.

- Iie, finit-il par répondre.

Les deux se souriaient et soudain, Gackt tourna la tête.

- Daisuke, enfin te voilà…

Le nouveau venu gardait la tête baissée. Quand Gackt lui dit de relever la tête, son regard croisa celui de Reita. Celui-ci frémit. Vides. Ses yeux étaient vides. Bien sûr, il avait des yeux mais ils ne vivaient pas. Mais lui, vivait-il seulement? Il ne bougeait pas et regardait Gackt, l'air attentif. Il ne Le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'Il allait s'asseoir à Son bureau. Reita prit le temps de le détailler veste et cravate blanches sur une chemise noire, pantalon blanc, chaussures blanches. Il semblait que ses yeux se cachaient sous ses cheveux noirs mais sont regard bleu électrique ne laissait pas indifférent. Il glaçait le sang. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui avoir fait pour le rendre comme ça? Y avait-il quelqu'un là-dessous?

- Daisuke j'ai une mission pour toi.

Il ne dit rien. Attendant qu'Il continue. Gackt lança un regard désolé à son amant avant de continuer sans plus lui prêter attention.

- Tu as quelqu'un a tuer. Il a un garde du corps. Ne t'approche pas de son garde du corps. Tue-le lui et reviens immédiatement. Si jamais ils te prennent, tu te tues. Il y aura probablement beaucoup de monde autour de lui. Je sais que tu en es capable, sinon je ne te demanderais pas de le faire.

- Qui est-ce?

Gackt lui tendit une pochette. Il la prit sans l'ouvrir. Et garda son regard fixé sur Gackt. Celui-ci le regarda un instant, pensif, puis se redressa.

- Et j'aurais un service à te demander avant… Deux gardes vont venir chercher cet homme, fit-il en désignant Reita. J'aimerais que lorsqu'ils l'auront mis dans sa cabine et qu'il auront fermé la porte, tu les tue. J'aimerais qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, le mieux serait qu'ils ne sachent pas que tu es là. S'ils tentent de faire autre chose que de le ramener dans sa cabine, tue-les immédiatement. De la manière dont tu veux, tant que ça n'est pas trop bruyant. Et débarasse-moi les corps, merci.

- D'accord.

Il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Reita n'y prêta même pas attention. Il fixait Gackt d'un air ahuri. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de se pencher vers l'interphone de son bureau pour appeler les gardes. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Reita les dévisagea. Il ne les connaissait pas. Leur mort ne l'affectait pas. Ils le trainèrent à sa cellule sans un mot. Alors qu'ils refermaient la porte, Reita perçut des cris étouffés. Il ne ressentait toujours rien. Et alors que ses pensées dérivaient dans la noirceur de sa cellule, il se demanda s'il n'était pas, lui aussi, devenu un monstre.

oOo

Aoi tournait en rond dans la pièce. Toshiya le regardait d'un air désolé. Nero qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose depuis un instant leva la tête.

- Je connais un tatoueur si tu veux Aoi…

- Comment ça?

- On pourrait te faire tatouer quelque chose par dessus la marque. Ça simplifierait tout…

- Eto… tu crois que c'est possible de la cacher sous un tatouage?

- Pas la cacher Aoi… La faire disparaître à jamais… Tu serais partant? Je ne te promet rien par rapport à la réussite…

- Je suis partant. Eto… Kai? Tu le ferais avec moi?

- Hai.

Kai souriait. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pensé avant à faire disparaître cette marque. Elle était en lui. Elle était lui. Sa vie là-bas. Sa vie avec Reita. Sa vie avant. Avant ça. Aoi était conscient qu'il leur faudrait un moment avant de s'habituer à cette fausse liberté. A cette nouvelle prison. Mais au moins celle-là n'était plus en or. Nero semblait comprendre tout ce que cette marque représentait pour eux. Mais il semblait déterminé à les en séparer une bonne fois pour toute. Aoi lui en était reconnaissant. Le fait qu'il les y pousse lui ôtait le besoin d'y réfléchir. Ne plus réfléchir à tout ça. Et accepter les choses. Dans la petite pièce, tous le regardaient, attendant qu'il se prononce. Jui le regardait intensément. Il détourna vivement le regard. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Tatsurou qui semblait lui demander s'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien. Son regard croisa ensuite celui de Kyô qui paraissait compter sur lui pour venger la mort de Reita avant de se poser sur Kai. Celui-ci semblait attendre son approuvation. S'il refusait de continuer, ça serait nier leur cause. Et que quelqu'un qui a vécu lui-même ce genre de chose contre lesquelles ils se battent nie leur cause serait pire que tout. Les yeux noirs de Aoi fixèrent à nouveau ceux rouges de Nero. Il lui sourit avant de lui demander simplement :

- Quand pourra-t-on le rencontrer ce tatoueur?

Nero lui sourit sans lui répondre. Aoi n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse. Au plus tôt, sans aucun doute. Sa question n'était qu'un acquiscement à la demande générale. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter maintenant de toute manière. C'était se battre ou mourir. Et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il refusait la mort de tout son cœur. A présent, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se battre. Pour pouvoir retrouver Ruki un jour. Le petit blond lui manquait atrocément. Mais il refusait de le laisser paraître.

- Je peux aller prévenir Hide12 de la venue de nouveaux clients si tu veux Nero, proposa Jui.

- Arigatô, ça serait sympa…

- Je suis toujours sympa.

Sur ce, Jui se leva et sortit sans un mot. Nero se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de déclarer qu'il devait partir. Les autres acquiescèrent et il sortit à son tour de la pièce. Kyô regarda autour de lui puis son regard se posa sur Kai. Il lui sourit.

- Dis Kai, je peux dormir là cette nuit?

Kai lui sourit en opinant. Puis, il regarda les personnes assemblées dans la pièce.

- Alors? Combien on est ce soir?

- Eto…

Le regard de Die se promena à son tour dans la pièce.

- Je crois qu'on est sept si personne ne s'incruste en plus…

Kyô lui lança un sourire étincelant. Kai se leva avant de déclarer qu'il allait faire le repas. Toshiya le suivit pour l'aider. Mana sortit de la pièce à leur suite, ne prenant pas la peine de trouver des excuses inutiles. Il allait probablement s'occuper de clients opportuns. Aoi se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Tatsurou. Il recroquevilla les genoux contre sa poitrine et commença à se balancer doucement. Lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Die se dévoue pour aller ouvrir. Il mena le nouveau venu vers la pièce où ils étaient regroupés. Aoi en le reconnaissant se releva immédiatement.

- Uruha!

Celui-ci lui sourit en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné. Puis, il regarda les personnes qui le regardait d'un air surpris avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Aoi avec un air inquisiteur.

- Désolé, il a voulu rester là-bas… C'est pour ça que t'es venu?

- Hai… Enfin, en partie… J'ai décidé de venir quand j'ai su que t'étais là, j'aurais aimé vous aider… Si je le peux…

- Oui! Bien sûr! Je demanderais à Nero pour toi.

- Nero? C'est lui qui dirige tout ça?

- Hai. Tu le connais?

- De loin… Remarque je le vois bien en dictateur, ça lui va pas mal…

Aoi lui sourit et lui proposa de rester avec eux. Uruha accepta chaleureusement la proposition et Die passa dans la salle attenante qui s'avérait être la cuisine pour prévenir qu'il y avait une personne de plus. Il stoppa un instant sur le seuil de la porte quand il l'eut ouverte. Il entra un instant pour lui expliquer la situation et ressortit un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais bien sûr Toshiya que tu es là pour aider Kai… Enfin, essaie de pas trop le déconcentrer, j'aimerais bien pouvoir manger ce soir moi!

Les autres le regardaient d'un air surpris mais il s'assit sans un mot de plus après avoir refermé la porte. Ils attendirent en silence. Presque. Uruha regardait tout le monde, mal à l'aise, il semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Aoi et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Le brun lui déclara que Reita avait été tué. Tout le monde baissa la tête alors que Uruha levait un sourcil, surpris. Lui ne connaissait pas la réalité sur Reita. Aoi lui résuma la situation. Uruha acquisçait. Ils étaient parti à discuter sur les différents moyens de mener l'assaut principal quand Toshiya arriva avec les plats, suivit de près par Kai qui portait les assiettes sur une main dans un équilibre précaire. Personne ne prononça un mot avant qu'il ne les pose sur la table basse. Il s'installèrent ensuite sur un des canapés laissé vide. Le regard moqueur de Die passait furtivement sur les deux jeunes hommes. Au bout d'un moment, Toshiya n'en pouvant plus se tourna vers lui.

- Bon, Die, t'arrêtes maintenant! Je crois pas que je puisse supporter ça toute une soirée…

- Nani13? Fit le roux d'un air innocent.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Mais quoi Totchi? C'est le scoop du siècle!

- Si tu le dis, permet-moi quand même de douter de tes qualités de journaliste dans ce cas.

Le ton froid de Toshiya était tout ce qu'il y a de plus lassé et découragé. Pour prouver qu'il se fichait de se que pensait Die, il se colla un peu plus à Kai. Se blottissant presque dans ses bras. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, complétement stupéfiés pour la plupart. Mana entra à ce moment-là, prit une assiette et ressortit après avoir adressé à Kai ce qui pouvait sembler être un sourire que celui-ci eut à peine le temps de lui rendre. Tatsurou qui venait de finir son assiette demanda s'ils avaient l'intention de sortir ce soir. Aoi fit signe que non. Kai de même. Die fit remarquer que lui bossait. Toshiya annonça qu'il devait retourner Là-bas pour récupérer ce à quoi il tenait et le jeune homme qui se tenait contre lui le regarda d'un air inquiet qu'il fit semblant d'ignorer. Kyô sourit au garde du corps avant de lui proposer de lui faire visiter les meilleurs coins du quartier. Uruha leur demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à eux. Se fut d'un ton joyeux qu'ils acceptèrent. Plus ils seraient nombreux, moins ça serait dangereux. Ils descendirent dans les rues que la lumière artificielle éclairait à peine. C'était le soir. Ils avaient presque tout éteint. Tatsurou s'étonna un instant de la facilité avec laquelle le petit brun les menait dans ces rues plus que sombres. Mais avoir toujours vécu dans cette ambiance devait y être pour quelque chose. Lui et Uruha n'osaient rien dire. Des ombres les effleuraient, les regardaient passer. Impossible de distinguer qui que ce soit ici. Les ténèbres avaient trouvé asile ici puisque le quartier des plaisirs leur était formellement interdit. Tous les rebuts de la société étaient là. Quand Kyô s'arrêta, ils étaient devant une grande maison. Il leur sourit avant de leur montrer une petite porte qui semblait mener à la cave.

- Voici la grande maison de la débauche. Quand vous sortirez d'ici –si vous acceptez d'y entrer- vous serez totalement dépravé… Jui demande à ce qu'on l'appelle la maison de Jui. C'est vrai que le bâtiment est à lui, mais ici personne ne dirige personne. Chacun est là de son plein gré. N'entrez que si vous êtes conscient de ce à quoi vous vous risquez…

Les trois hommes entrèrent d'un air déterminé. L'intérieur donnait bien et semblait entretenu. En voyant Kyô, quelqu'un se rapprocha du groupe et le salua chaleureusement.

- Tu ramènes des nouveaux? Jui les connaît? Sinon, va lui les présenter…

- Il en connaît un, mais j'avais l'intention d'aller le voir de toute manière.

Il s'éloigna pour retourner s'asseoir au bar. Kyô leur fit signe de les suivre. Ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur par un escalier exessivement éclairé. Après avoir slalomé entre les couples et les personnes discutant entre elles, ils finirent par apercevoir Jui à l'autre bout de la salle. Kyô le hella. Celui-ci lui fit un grand signe de la main et abandonna son compagnon pour venir les rejoindre. Il embrassa délicatement Kyô sur le coin des lèvres, serra avec un grand sourire la main de Uruha alors que Kyô le lui présentait et sauta au cou de Tatsurou. Celui-ci ne parut pas gêné et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. A cette réaction, Jui lui lança un regard étonné avant d'adopter un sourire satisfait.

- Désolé Uruha, je crois qu'on va s'absenter un peu Tatsurou et moi. J'espère que tu vas trouver de quoi te plaire. Et si tu trouves, les chambres à l'étage ne servent pas à rien. Kyô, tu dois avoir quelqu'un à retrouver, ne14? Désolé de ne pas m'occuper de toi ce soir…

- C'est pas grave Jui… Tant que tu ne m'oublies pas…

- Aucun risque.

La main de Jui glissa dans celle de Tatsurou avant de l'entrainer vers l'escalier. Kyô sourit à Uruha avant de l'entraîner vers le bar pour lui présenter des amis.

oOo

_Tes mains sur mon corps ne me troublent même pas. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Je crois que tout à changé. Tout est différent ici. Tout est étrange ici. Tout est étrange avec toi. Tout est étrange dans mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne ressens même pas l'envie de te demander de n'être qu'à moi. Je voudrais juste que tu ne m'oublies pas. Parce que c'est la seule chose que j'ai envie de toi après tout cela. Quand je t'aurais pris, je ne suis pas sûr que je voudrais recommencer. J'aime ta façon de penser, de voir la vie et la mort, de considérer le monde, le ghetto, mais je ne peux pas t'Aimer. Je ne réussis plus à aimer depuis qu'Il me l'a pris. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu le saches. Que tu n'aies que cette image de moi. Cette image d'homme très indifférent. Tu me trouves intéressant parce que tu me trouves dangereux. Mais il vaut mieux que tu continues à me voir comme ça. Que tu te rappelles de moi ainsi. Mais les choses ne seront pas ainsi. Parce que tu vas m'oublier. Tu n'es pas le genre à t'encombrer de souvenirs inutiles. Et ça me rend triste. Mais on ne peux pas obliger à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas. Ils ont toujours le choix. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru. Je n'y crois plus. Mais je ne peux pas obliger les autres. Je ne supporterais pas d'utiliser Ses méthodes. Je les connais trop bien. Le mal qu'elles font. Le mal qu'elles lui font. Et le mal qu'elles me font. Parce que c'est ainsi. Toi je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Et je crois que même lui ne pourra t'obliger à faire ce qui te déplaît. Mais s'il te plaît pour l'instant laisse encore tes mains parcourir mon corps. Ensuite, je prierais pour rester en ton souvenir. Aussi longtemps que possible. Ne m'oublie pas tout de suite. On m'a déjà oublié une fois. Et c'est pour cela que mon cœur a été arraché. Même si ça n'était pas volontaire. Alors touche-moi pour une nuit. Aime-moi pour une nuit. Je t'aimerais juste cette nuit. Parce que je ne suis pas capable de plus. Je t'aimerais et je te prendrais. Et ne m'oublie pas. Souviens-toi de moi toute ta vie. Kudasai…_

oOo

Les fers lui irritaient les poignets. Il remuait mais impossible de trouver une position confortable. Il avait entendu des gardes passer dans le couloir le matin. Quelle heure était-il maintenant? Aucune idée. Ils étaient tous les deux morts. Les gardes. Il l'avait sentit. Pourquoi les avait-Il fait tuer? Pas plus d'idée. Un prisonnier anonyme. Qui devait le rester. Peu lui importait. Il aurait mieux fait de partir avec les autres. Il avait été désigné comme coupable. Il n'aurait pas du rester. Quel moyen allait-Il trouver pour le punir? Il s'en fichait. Qu'Il le punisse. Et qu'Il le laisse sortir. Qu'Il le laisse sortir. Mais le silence l'oppressait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais parler au prisonnier qui était dans la cellule à côté de la sienne risquait de le mener directement à la mort. Mais de toute façon il en avait assez d'avoir sans cesse peur. Qui cela pouvait bien être? Quel genre de prisonnier? Le connaissait-il? Connaissait-il quelqu'un que lui-même connaissait? L'avait-il déjà aperçu? Il allait vite le savoir.

- Hey! T'es qui?

Un silence lui répondit. Silence qui lui parut hostile. Ou stupéfié. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser décourager si vite. Il s'était lancé et continuerais dans son élan.

- Tu dors? Tu veux pas répondre? T'es mort? T'agonises? …… Il t'a arraché la langue?!

- Ruki? C'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Ce fut au tour de Ruki de ne pas répondre. Il se maudit un instant d'avoir parlé. _K'so! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire finalement…_ S'il ne se trompait pas et qu'il avait bien reconnu la voix, il avait parlé à un mort. Il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé. C'était sa voix. Aucun doute là-dessus. Sois c'était lui, sois quelqu'un qui s'amusait à l'imiter. Mais dans un lieu comme celui où ils se trouvaient un être de constitution normal n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de pouvoir s'amuser à quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cet raison qu'il se permettait d'affirmer que l'Autre n'était pas normalement constitué.

- Ruki?! Tu veux pas répondre? Je me plante pas, je sais que c'est ta voix;

- Reita, t'es mort.

Il y eut un silence. Qui semblait amusé. Il entendit Reita pouffer de rire avant de se reprendre.

- Eto… J'ai demandé à Toshiya de vous dire ça afin que Gackt ne puisse pas manipuler Aoi… Je suis désolé… Comment allait-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu?

- C'était juste après qu'on lui ait annoncé ta mort… Il était trop bizarre. Ça n'était plus Aoi. Aoi est doux. Là, il a rapidement séché ses larmes avant de promettre de te venger comme il pouvait. Il veut Le tuer… Mon petit Aoi tout gentil s'est transformé… Je sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

Le silence se prolongea. Ruki pensait à Aoi. Reita se demandait comment il pourrait sortir de là. Mais il ne cherchait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas sortir de là. Et si jamais Gackt ne voulait pas venir le chercher, il voulait moisir ici. Mourir ici. Sans que personne n'ait conscience de sa présence. La voix de Ruki perça à nouveau l'obscurité.

- Je veux sortir. Sinon il va encore me punir. Je veux sortir. J'aurais du fuir avec Aoi mais j'ai trop la frousse. Je ne sais pas m'engager. Je suis un trouillard…

Reita ne disait rien. La voix de Ruki était faible. Un murmure apeuré. Comme s'il souhaitait ainsi appuyer ses dires. Le silence se réinstalla.

- Je peux essayer quelque chose si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que ça marchera, je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs…

- Kudasai…

Une plainte à peine audible dans la gorge du petit blond mais qui semblait pleine d'espoir. Reita hurla un mot. Qui ressemblait à un nom. A une supplication. Puis il y eut un nouveau silence. Qui se prolongea encore. Plus longtemps. Puis soudain une voix glaciale perça le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler maintenant? C'était pas mon nom que tu hurlais pourtant dernièrement…

Un ton plein de reproches. De haine refoulée. De tristesse aussi. Une voix que Ruki n'aurait pas pu oublier même s'il l'avait voulut. C'est vrai qu'il s'appelait Hara en vrai. Mais qui s'en souvenait? Reita apparemment. Et le dénommé Hara lui en voulait.

- Ça n'est pas pour moi que je t'appelle. Ruki veut partir. Kudasai…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, ça me mènerais à ma perte. Si je me faisais attraper…

- Hara, vu dans quoi tu t'es engagé, je te déconseille fortement de ne pas te faire prendre…

- Toshiya… Kudasai…

- Ruki?! T'es là? Kami-sama! Il veut te punir pour l'évasion de Aoi?

- Eto… Hai… Et puis pour ta fuite et celle de Tatsurou aussi…

- Bon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je veux pas que tu meurs, je peux pas te laisser là.

Reita sourit dans l'obscurité. Toshiya passa dans la cellule attenante pour y détacher le blond qui y était enfermé. Mais il y avait un problème. Maintenant, Ruki savait qu'il était vivant. Et s'il rejoignait les autres, il leur dirait peut-être. Sûrement.

- Ruki… S'il te plaît, ne leur dit que je suis en vie… Je dois rester mort pour ceux pour qui je le suis… Hara, s'il te plaît, toi non plus ne leur dit rien.

- A mes yeux tu es réellement mort Reita, répondit Toshiya d'un ton glacial

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler avec toi Toshiya. T'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela. Peut-être qu'en discuter m'aurait permis de comprendre moi-même… Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti. De vous avoir trompé. De vous avoir trahi. Sumimasen… Et merci de sauver Ruki.

- Ça n'est en aucun cas pour toi que je le fais.

Là-dessus le silence retomba. Reita les entendit se perdre dans les ténèbres. Toshiya lui en voulait atrocément. Mais t'en pis. Maintenant, Ruki aussi était sauvé. Les choses se passaient si vite. Tout cela lui semblait irréaliste. Il avait du attendre tant d'années. Et maintenant qu'il était hors-jeu, tout se mettait en place comme par magie. S'il avait su qu'il lui suffisait de disparaître pour que tout commence enfin, il aurait disparut plus tôt. Peut-être.

oOo

Tatsurou se leva en douceur. Jui grogna mollement et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et un léger sourire affleura sur ses lèvres. Et alors que son mal de tête le reprenait, il demanda à Jui de le lâcher. Celui-ci lui lança un regard attristé.

- Sumimasen. Je dois aller chercher Kyô. Il faut qu'on rentre… Mauvais pressentiment…

- Vas-y alors… C'était vraiment sympa avec toi Tatsurou, on recommence quand tu veux…

- Arigatô.

Il attrapa ses vêtements, se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit après avoir posé un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber à chaque tournant. Il arriva en bas essouflé et son regard se dirigea vers le bar. Il y vit Kyô qui discutait avec le serveur, étalé dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Il se dirigea vers lui. Kyô le regarda avec étonnement ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le revoir si rapidement.

- Kyô, je dois rentrer le plus rapidement possible. C'est possible d'aller plus vite que quand on est venus?

- Hai demo… Pourquoi?

- Pour Aoi. J'ai un sale pressentiment et je déteste ça parce que mes impressions sont souvent bonnes…

Kyô fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le serveur. Celui-ci acquiesça et regarda Tatsurou un instant avant de lui parler.

- La porte de derrière. Kyô va venir avec toi parce que pour se repérer si tu connais pas c'est compliqué. C'est quasiment sans danger. Grouillez-vous.

Kyô était déjà sortit des bras de son amant et se dirigeait vers une petite porte. Tatsurou se pressa de lui emboîter le pas. Uruha qui venait de les apercevoir qui partaient les suivit d'un pas rapide. Il lui demanda d'un air inquiet ce qui se passait. Tatsurou se contenta de lui répondre sans lui donner d'explications.

- Aoi est en danger.

oOo  
oOoOo   
oO _à suivre_ Oo  
oOoOoOo  
oOoOo  
o  
°

+° _Nyouh! Nyouh! _°+

_Nyah! Je pars en cacahuète et tout le chapître avec moi! Toute l'histoire tant qu'on y est! Le début de ce chapitre est un lemon géant, j'en suis désolée. Euh… Nan en fait La fin aurait pu l'être aussi si j'avais pas eu la flemme''' Lu'chan m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais dans cette fic parce que c'était du pur free-style et Hika-chan a osé me menacer des pires atrocités si j'arrêtais… J'ai souhaité préservé ma vie… Et préserver Hikari d'un meurtre (Je suis heureuse de te faire aimer Gackt Hika-chan ;p) donc voilà, cacahuète powa! En espérant que ça vous plaise…  
kyu qui est en totally panne d'idée pour la suite --'''(le 16/ 08/ 06 )_

_**Lexique: **_

_01Koibito: chéri  
02Hai : oui  
03demo: mais_

_04Arigatô demo… : merci mais…_

_05Eto: euh_

_06Onegaï : s'il te plaît_

_07kudasai: je t'en supplie_

_08gomen: désolé_

_09 chipatama: tête de teub _

_10sumimasen: désolé_

_11Iie: non_

_12Hide: c'est celui de vidoll, l'ancien lead-guitarist parce que j'ai une photo où il a des zoulis tatouages sur les mimines et où c'est trou mimiii D enfin voilà quoi, c'est pas le grand Hide parce que, personnellement, je pourrais jamais le mettre dans une de mes fics(surtout pas une fic de ce genre ), désolée _

_13Nani: Quoi?_


	6. Chapter 6

oOoOo

L'espérance est la plus grande et la plus difficile victoire qu'un homme puisse remporter sur son âme

Chapitre6

oOo

Toshiya s'était arrêté un instant. Il avait fait signe à Ruki de se taire. Gackt arrivait. Il avait reconnu son pas léger. Il passa devant la cellule où Ruki était enfermé quelques secondes auparavant et entra dans celle de Reita. Il s'accroupit devant lui. Reita gardait la tête baissée. Quand Il lui fit relever la tête, Il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Reita?

- Tu… Tue-moi s'il te plaît. Je veux plus vivre… Je t'en supplie.

Gackt appuya Ses lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant ainsi taire et goûtant à la saveur salée de ses larmes. Il lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux avant du lui murmurer doucement.

- Et si moi je ne veux pas que tu meurres…

Il lui passa Ses bras autour du cou et resta ainsi un moment avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres auquel Reita répondit avec détresse. Toshiya détourna le regard. Une expression dégoutée s'était peinte sur son fin visage. Il attrapa Ruki par le poignet et l'entraîna sans un mot dans les couloirs sombres. Quand ils sortirent des bâtiments, ils ne parlèrent pas. Ruki aidait Toshiya a porter ses quelques bagages. Sans un mot, il avançait vers la voiture que Toshiya avait volontairement garé assez loin. Voiture assez semblable à celle de Reita. Une fois qu'ils eurent mis les sacs dans le coffre, Toshiya se tourna vers Ruki.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène dans le ghetto ou bien tu as autre part où aller?

- Le seul endroit que j'ai est derrière moi. Si Aoi y est, je veux aller dans le ghetto.

Toshiya acquiesça et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de se murer dans son inquiétant silence. Il mit le contact et démarra rapidement. Ruki, assis en tailleur sur le siège passager regardait la route qui se prolongeait devant eux sans la voir. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête et regarda d'un air pensif le profil de Toshiya. Celui-ci finit par se tourner vers lui, l'air nerveux et enervé. La nuit ne lui permettait pas de bien distinguer l'expression de Ruki mais les éclairages artificiels donnaient à sa peau une blancheur magnifique. Le grand brun se sentit rougir mais Ruki ne vit rien grâce à l'obscurité. Il reporta son regard sur la route sans cesser pourtant de jeter des coups d'œils au passager. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il se tourna à nouveau vers Ruki et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Quoi?

- Tu aimais Reita hein…

Toshiya rougit brusquement et se tourna vers la route en niant assez confusément. Quand il lui jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut qu'un léger sourire assez triste était apparu sur les lèvres du petit blond angélique. Il poussa un soupir et ravala les sentiments contraires qui montaient en lui. Les doigts de Ruki se mirent à tapoter sur la portière.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il a ses raisons. Reita ne pense pas à mal. Il s'en veut déjà assez. Dans sa tête c'est clair, soit il reste là-bas aux côtés de l'Autre soit il meurt.

- C'est un traître.

- Eto01… Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse le juger si rapidement. Parce que tu n'as pas été là tout le temps. Et que même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais pas été dans sa tête. On ne peut jamais comprendre la façon de penser des autres…

Toshiya ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait oublier que Reita avait dit à Gackt qu'il l'aimait. Pas clairement mais c'était ce que ça signifiait. Mais il savait que Ruki avait quand même raison. Reita n'était pas bête. Il savait la vérité sur Gackt. Il savait que ses sentiments l'amenait à trahir tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu. Tout ça pour finalement finir dans les bras de celui qu'il avait dit tant haïr. Mais était-ce vrai tout ça? Comment savoir maintenant s'il n'avait pas toujours mentit? Non, toute la rage qu'il avait mis à tenter d'anéantir Gackt prouvait qu'il ne L'aimait pas avant. Mais il n'avait jamais parler de L'anéantir. De sauver les geishas oui, mais pas de L'anéantir. Toshiya finit par arrêter la voiture dans une cour sombre. Ruki le regarda avec étonnement.

- On est arrivés.

- Déjà?

- Hai02. Allez, dehors! J'arrive, je vais garer la voiture. C'est le bâtiment en face.Vas-y.

Le blond le remercia et traversa rapidement la rue alors que Toshiya redémarrait et s'éloignait lentement. Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement. Il les reconnaissait. C'était l'immeuble du médecin. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il entendait des éclats de voix. Il frappa timidement. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Il frappa un peu plus fort. Puis cogna violemment sur la porte et entendit enfin quelqu'un dire.

- Uruha, va ouvrir s'il te plaît.

Le cœur de Ruki rata un battement puis il se reprit. Il devait avoir plus d'un Uruha dans la ville. Il se tint droit, souriant et attendit que la personne vienne lui ouvrir. Quand Uruha eut ouvert la porte, son regard se posa sur Ruki et un immense sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Ruki! Heureux de te voir! Même si tu n'arrivess pas précisément au bon moment…

- Désolé, je suis venu dès que j'ai eu une seconde occasion…

Ruki avait l'air totallement stupéfait. Mais une fois qu'il se fut fait à l'idée que Uruha était là, un sourire vint s'intaller sur sa bouche à son tour et il sauta au cou de Uruha qui vacilla, surpris par la réaction du plus jeune. Une voix retentit derrière eux.

- Qui c'est?!

Ruki regarda par dessus l'épaule de Uruha et vit Die qui arrivait dans l'entrée. Il lui fit coucou de la main avant de daigner enfin à desserrer son étreinte autour du cou du grand blond.

- Ruki? Comment t'es venu? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Comment t'as pu partir?

- Toshiya arrive, c'est lui qui m'a fait sortir de là-bas.

- Formidable. Excuse-nous, mais t'arrives pas à un super moment. On a un drogué bizarre et Tatsurou en pleine crise de nerf. Enfin, grâce à lui, Aoi est sauvé.

- Aoi? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- On a tenté de l'assassiner mais Tatsurou est arrivé juste à temps. L'assassin était drogué ou un truc dans le genre. Kai est en train d'essayer de faire parler Tatsurou parce que apparemment, il sait plus de choses qu'il n'en dit…

Ruki fronça les sourcils et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il s'aggripa à la main de Uruha qui commençait à sortir du vestibule. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris avant d'entremêler leurs doigts et de l'entraîner derrière lui. Aoi leva la tête et son regard s'illumina quand il vit Ruki entrer dans la pièce. Sous la surprise, il resta un moment stupéfié avant de bondir vers lui. Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tatsurou était roulé en boule sur le canapé et Kai ne cessait de lui parler à voix basse. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et leva la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il sourit au petit blond.

- Je me demandais quand tu arriverais Ruki…

- Je suis là… T'as l'air de bien te plaire ici toi…

- Hai. Excuse-moi mais je vais emmener Tatsurou dans sa chambre et ensuite je reviens ici. Il a besoin de dormir plus qu'autre chose.

Kai se leva et attrapa le poignet de Tatsurou avant de le tirer vers sa chambre tout en lui murmurant doucement quelques mots sans signification réelle, simplement destinés à le rassurer. Ruki attrapa le visage d'Aoi entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de lui demander d'un air inquiet s'il allait bien. Aoi partit d'un rire léger qui le rassura amplement. Il lui sembla un instant que Reita avait été oublié de tous mais alors que son regard se perdait dans les yeux du jeune brun, il y trouva une tristesse insondable et se dit que finalement non. Toshiya fit son entrée sans frapper. Uruha se dirigea vers lui d'un air grave et s'inclina devant lui avant de le remercier chaleuresement. Toshiya eut un fou rire et donna une petite bourrade au jeune homme, lui assurant que ça n'était pas grand chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici? demanda le brun qui venait d'arriver.

Kyô se proposa gentiment pour tout raconter en voyant que Aoi en avait assez.

- En fait, Uruha, Tatsurou et moi on était partis… eto… faire un tour. Et Tatsurou a eut un mauvais pressentiment, il a exigé qu'on revienne ici le plus rapidement possible. Et quand on est arrivé, l'assassin de l'Autre était là. Tu sais, le blanc… Il est passé immédiatement sur le toit. On l'a suivi. Et puis Tatsurou l'a interpelé, il s'est retourné. Il a eut l'air totallement stupéfait quoi que ce soit un bien faible mot pour décrire son expression. Et puis il est tombé dans les pommes. Tatsurou a supplié qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal et qu'on s'occupe de lui comme de l'un des notres. Ensuite, il a sombré dans un mutisme stressant. Et voilà. Alors si tu sais quelque chose de plus que nous, tu préviens parce que nous, on aimerais bien comprendre.

Die coupa brusquement le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

- Quelqu'un veut du café?

Tout le monde répondit joyeusement. Et Toshiya demanda au rouge de préparer une tasse pour Kai étant donné qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Die lui lança un sourire moqueur et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient installé confortablement autour de leurs cafés respectifs depuis un bon petit moment quand Kai sortit enfin de la chambre de Tatsurou avec un air abattu. Toshiya reposa immédiatement sa tasse sur la table et se précipita vers lui, lui tendant sa propre tasse. Il ne lui demanda rien, lui passant simplement un bras protecteur autour des épaules et le tirant vers le canapé pour le faire s'y asseoir. Kai se laissa tomber sur le canapé et son regard se perdit dans le noir du café qui remplissait la petite tasse d'un genre traditionnel. Toshiya était serré contre lui, tentant de le rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, Kai avala son café, releva la tête et annonça qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher. Il se leva, faisant grincer les ressorts du vieux canapé déchiré. Toshiya le suivit dès qu'il se fut levé, abandonnant sa tasse encore à moitié remplie sur la table basse. Il se précipita à sa suite dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de saluer les autres. L'humeur étrange de Kai l'inquiétait. Les autres regardèrent la porte qui venait de se refermer. Die haussa les épaules puis annonça le couvre-feu à la petite troupe en attrapant le plateau sur lequel les tasses étaient posées.

- Allez, tout le monde au lit! Moi, je range les tasses et quand j'ai fini, je veux que tout le monde soit couché.

- J'pense que je retournerais bien chez Jui, mais je préfère pas y aller seul, surtout aussi tard… Qui est partant?

Kyô regardait avec un air plein d'espoir les dernières personnes à être encore dans le petit salon. Uruha fit signe que non et passa un bras autour des épaules du petit blond tandis que Die argumentait qu'il avait encore du travail. Le regard du petit brun se posa sur Aoi, suppliant. Celui-ci soupira.

- J'ai rien de mieux à faire, ne? De toute façon, je crois que je pourrais pas dormir ce soir… Et je n'ai pas envie de prendre des médoc' pour m'y forcer…

Kyô lui sourit en lui assurant que tout irait bien. Ils dirent au revoir aux trois autres et sortir d'un pas léger. Uruha souleva Ruki dans ses bras avant de demander à Die où était leur chambre. Alors que celui-ci répondait, Ruki se bouina contre le torse de son amant et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

oOo

- Kai, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Kai le regarda un instant avant de répondre, baissa la tête en soupirant pour finalement être coupé par Toshiya.

- Ne me dis pas rien, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.

- Sumimasen03, c'est à cause de Tatsurou et de Daisuke…

- Qui?

- Daisuke, le tueur de l'Autre…

- Comment tu connais son nom?!

- C'est Tatsurou qui le connaît…

- Ah, c'est vrai qu'il travaillait pour Gackt… J'avais presque oublié… C'est fou ce que j'ai une mémoire sélective…

- Oui, mais il le connaissait avant… Il… aimait… aime Daisuke. Tatsurou aime Daisuke.

Alors que Toshiya allait parler, Kai lui fit signe de se taire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eto… L'Autre a "changé" Daisuke… Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il l'a fait emprisonné et quand il sortit de la cellule de conditionnement, il était comme ça. C'est avec lui que l'Autre faisait pression sur Tatsurou. S'Il mourrait, Daisuke avait ordre de se suicider. Donc pour Tatsu, pas moyen de tuer Gackt pour se venger et il se démenait pour le protéger du mieux possible. Pour nous, ça serait mieux que Daisuke meurre maintenant. Parce que Tatsurou ne nous laissera jamais Lui faire du mal autrement. Et parce que s'il en a la possibilité, Daisuke sacrifiera sa vie pour l'Autre. C'est ainsi. Il obéit à tous Ses ordres… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tatsurou m'a parlé franchement, il m'a expliqué que si ça pouvait sauver la vie de Daisuke, il ferait échouer toute nos tentatives lui-même. Mais il m'a aussi supplié de lui laisser la vie sauve… Je sais pas quoi faire Totchi…

La voix de Kai s'était brisée. Toshiya s'en voulait de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire mais il se reprit rapidement et lui passa ses bras autour des épaules.

- Kai, la nuit porte conseil… Si ça se trouve, il va mourir accidentellement, peut-être qu'il tombera dans le coma… Peut-être qu'on pourra le faire changer… Si Tatsurou est avec lui, je suis sûr que Daisuke redeviendra normal.

- Etre normal n'est pas forcément une bonne chose…

Kai avait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur et ses yeux qui avaient retrouvé le sourire éclairaient de nouveau son visage calme. _Il n'a pas besoin que je lui dise des choses sensées, juste que je lui parle avec l'intention de le réconforter…_Kai enfouit son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci lui passa une main dans les cheveux et, quand il releva la tête, l'embrassa avec douceur. Kai se laissa faire. Les mains de Totchi glissèrent sur son dos. Il ne faisait rien en retour, restait immobile, le regard noyé dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Toshiya se redressa et le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu ne veux pas Kai?

- J'aimerais bien me laisser faire pour une fois…

- C'est impossible koibito04…

- Nani? Demo05… je croyais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, que c'était pas à cause de mon statut de geisha, de professionnel, pour une fois… Je me suis trompé alors…

- Iie06. Mais ça n'est pas possible car l'amour c'est un don de deux personnes, il est impossible qu'il y en aie une à donner et l'autre à recevoir… Chacun doit donner pour recevoir mille fois plus en retour…

Les yeux de Kai qui s'étaient brouillés de tristesse un instant auparavant étaient à présent noyé de larmes. Toshiya inquiet lui carressa la joue. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait et lui assura qu'il l'aimait espérant ainsi faire cesser ses pleurs. Kai lui sauta au cou, hoquetant entre les larmes de joie et les sanglots qui lui oppressaient la poitrine. Leurs lèvres se lièrent à nouveau en un baiser mille fois plus passioné que le premier quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Kai trouva le moyen de lâcher sans reprendre son souffle.

- Ai shiteru07!

oOo

Aoi marchait d'un rapide en suivant Kyô. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à lui adresser enfin la parole.

- Kyô… Eto… c'est quoi la maison de Jui?

- Nani? Ah! C'est la grande maison de la débauche!

Il avait répondu avec un sourire si joyeux que Aoi se demandait s'il était sérieux. _J'aurais dû lui demander ce que c'était avant d'accepter d'y aller!_ Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. De toute façon Kyô refuserait de retourner à l'appartement et il était hors de question de se promener seul dans ces ruelles. Surtout à cette heure et avec la tenue qu'il portait. Le tissu du yukata qu'il portait été plus épais que d'habitude mais il était évidemment qu'un yukata, quelle que soit son épaisseur, était une tenue un peu trop provocante pour ce genre d'endroit. Il arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande bâtisse. Kyô ouvrit la porte et invita Aoi à entrer en premier. La pièce où ils arrivèrent après avoir traversé l'entrée était éclairée de façon à ce que l'on se croit en plein jour. Aoi fut ébloui par les magnifiques couleurs de son propre yukata. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sous une aussi bonne lumière. Kyô l'emmena jusqu'au bar où il retrouva des amis à lui. Aoi reconnut le petit dealer qui les avait accosté la veille lui et Tatsurou. Yomi le salua joyeusement et le félicita de sa réussite d'un ton chaleureux. Aoi le remercia. Il demanda une bière au serveur tandis que Kyô et Yomi commençaient à discuter. Ce fut Kyô qui lança le sujet de conversation.

- Dis Yomi, il est pas là Hitsugi?

- Iya06, ce soir il bosse.

- Ah…

- Qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant chez lui?

- Ahah! Les piercings… enfin, celui à la langue surtout!

Le brun tira la langue d'un air absent comme pour prouver qu'une langue sans piercing était immédiatement moins intéressante qu'une langue avec. Yomi sourit à son ami et lui proposa de lui présenter d'autres personne avec piercings à la langue et autre. Kyô lui sourit en guise de réponse. Et se leva pour le suivre. Aoi resta accoudé au bar et se mit à détailler chaque personne présente ici. A son avis, aucun n'aurait pus être geisha. Tous attendaient trop de leur partenaire. Une geisha ne doit attendre de son partenaire que de l'argent. Pas du plaisir. Mais tenta de s'enlever ces idées de la tête. Bientôt il ne serait plus geisha. Plus du tout. Il n'aurais plus aucune marque de sa vie passée. Et ça l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas être renié. Il ne pouvait pas renier sa vie passée. Parce qu'il en avait tiré des choses auquelles il tenait. Ruki, Kai et même tous les autres. S'il n'avait pas été geisha, il n'aurait jamais été intéressé par ce combat que les gens d'ici menait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait poursuivre ce combat, il devait effacer son passé. Mais jamais son passé ne s'effacerait de sa vie même si on le retirait de son corps souillé par tant d'inconnu. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il lui fallait une cigarette pour se calmer. Après avoir failli mourir, il pouvait bien s'accorder ça. Il se tourna vers le barman, lui acheta un paquet et lui demanda s'il y avait moyen de fumer dehors. Le grand brun qui venait de lui donner le paquet lui sourit avant de lui indiquer la porte menant au "jardin". Le jardin ressemblait plus à une déchetterie. C'est ce que pensa Aoi quand il eut poussé la petite porte. Il le traversa, une cigarette à la main. Quand il eut réussi à passer entre les meubles jetés là, entre les bouteilles vides et entre les objets et formes indéterminée, il arriva au dessus d'un vide. Une crevasse. Il lui semblait que des maisons s'étaient installées dans ses cavités. Il s'assit au bord du gouffre et laissa ses pieds se balancer dans le vide. Il fuma ainsi une cigarette. Quand il l'eut fini il la jeta dans le précipice. Et s'étala sur le dos avant d'en rallumer une deuxième. Il voyait les volutes de fumée s'élever autour de lui. Ses yeux noirs brillaient, regardant fixement le ciel qui n'était pas là. _Comment osent-ils empêcher les gens de voir le ciel?_ Voir des étoiles l'aurait rassuré mais il se dit que finalement, quand les gens pauvres voyaient le ciel, ça ne pouvait qu'être un mauvais présage par ici. Et il commença doucement à apprécier un peu plus ce ciel artificiel. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher mais ne bougea pas. Une vois légère et douce s'éleva alors, de la même manière que la fumée de cigarette qui sortait de sa bouche, ondulant et caressant.

- C'est dangereux ce que tu fais…

Aoi n'aimait pas cette voix ni cet homme. Il se redressa souplement, se releva et commença à s'éloigner de lui.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes tant Aoi?

Il ne voulait pas répondre mais il stoppa sans y faire attention. L'autre se rapprocha alors doucement de lui. Il sentit sa main frôler légèrement le bas de son dos, sous la ceinture de son yukata. Il se retourna alors violement et l'attrapa par le col pour le soulever.

- Kisama08! Tu ne me touche pas!

Le blond ne parut pas surpris par sa réaction et ne tenta pas de se dégager. Il se contenta de le regarder avec un léger sourire moqueur. En tendant le bras, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Tu veux pas me répondre?

Aoi soupira, le lâcha brusquement et s'éloigna à nouveau. Mais Jui lui sauta dessus et noua ses bras autour de sa taille, refusant de le lâcher. Aoi tenta un instant de défaire ses doigts qui serraient sa taille mais impossible. Il soupira à nouveau. Il se sentait mal. Presque triste.

- Parce que tu es le genre de personne que je n'aime pas. Voilà. Lâche-moi maintenant.

- Je suis le genre de personne que tu n'aimes pas? Mais tu ne sais pourtant rien de moi Aoi… Non, vraiment…

- Qu'y a-t-il à savoir sur toi Jui?

- Pas grand chose hélas… mais moi je sais une chose sur toi, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas par jalousie.

- Nani? N'importe quoi!

- Tu m'en voulais d'avoir réussi à charmer Tatsurou si facilement, tu m'en veux parce que j'ai couché avec Reita, tu m'en veux parce que je suis libre tout en faisant les choses que toi tu était contraint et forcé de faire, tu m'en veux parce que je me suis intéressé à Tatsurou et pas à toi…

- Tu te plantes totallement.

- Arrête de mentir, je le sais très bien. Si je me suis plus intéressé à Tatsurou qu'à toi, c'est juste parce que toi, tu es plus compliqué. Tu me feras des histoires. Moi la seule chose que je voudrais, c'est passer une nuit avec toi, pour te consoler et te rassurer. Alors viens.

Jui desserra lentement ses doigts d'autour de sa taille et lui attrapa la main afin de le tirer à l'intérieur. Aoi se laissa faire. Il n'était pas capable de réagir. Jui avait bon sur toute la ligne, ça en devenait effrayant. Comment avait-il deviné son inquiétude? C'était juste un coup de bluff? La main de Jui était chaude et sèche. Agréable. Aoi resserra doucement ses doigts. Pourquoi pas après tout?

oOo

Tatsurou se redressa sur le lit. C'était à Kai de choisir ce qu'il allait faire pour Daisuke. Mais il ne pensait pas Kai capable de tuer quelqu'un comme ça. De sang froid. Mais s'il en parlait aux autres alors… Il avait mal dormi. Son crâne le lançait. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et se releva avant de se diriger vers la porte. Die tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il lui demanda comment ça allait.

- Bien, je vais bien. Mais comment va Daisuke?

- Mana dit qu'il devrait s'en sortir. Il lui a fait plusieures piqures. Apparemment il est sous le contrôle d'une drogue bizarre. Tu pourrais pas nous dire de quoi il s'agit? ça serait plus facile pour nous de le guérir si on savait à quoi on a à faire…

Tatsurou regarda un instant dans le vide puis son regard se posa sur la porte du cabinet médical de Mana.

- Je peux le voir?

Die acquiesça en haussant les épaules, supposant que Tatsurou ne voulait rien leur dire. Il retourna à ses papiers, oubliant presque la présence du garde du corps. Tatsurou ne faisait pas non plus attention à lui. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était la santé de l'assassin. Il ouvrit la porte du cabinet après avoir légèrement frappé. Mana lui décocha un regard noir avant de le reconnaître et de se retourner vers son patient sans rien dire. Daisuke était étendu comme mort.Tatsurou frissona et regarda Mana s'affairer autour de lui. Le médecin allait de son armoire à médicament à son patient. L'air préoccupé. Tatsurou hésita encore un instant avant d'oser l'interrompre.

- Ano… Si vous voulez, je peux vous dire ce que je sais à propos de cette drogue…

Le regard de Mana se posa à nouveau sur lui, lentement. Il le détailla avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir. Lui-même s'assit à son bureau et attendit que Tatsurou parle. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et hésita un moment sur comment commencer avant de se lancer.

- C'est une drogue pour s'assurer l'obéissance de quelqu'un. Eto… Je crois qu'on l'inhale. Tout le monde n'y est pas réceptif. Gackt devait l'utiliser sur moi mais ça n'a pas marché. A moins que ce soit moi la cause de cet échec, et non la drogue… Enfin, toujours est-il que la personne qui la prend ne se rappelle plus d'elle-même d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle n'a plus aucun contrôle de ses envies en tout cas. Elle fera tout son possible pour exécuter l'ordre qu'on lui donne. Et le drogué n'est pas obligé d'en prendre trop souvent. Il reste sous son emprise durant un mois. Après, l'effet diminue. Et le résultat n'est plus aussi parfait. Enfin voilà… c'est tout ce que je sais…

Mana hocha légèrement la tête et se releva. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un gros livre qu'il posa sur son bureau avant de le feuilleter. Il finit par s'arrêter sur une page qu'il lut en entier avant de lever la tête vers Tatsurou.

- Tu peux lire ça et me dire si tu penses que c'est cette drogue?

Tatsurou ne répondit pas immédiatement, stupéfait d'entendre la voix de Mana. Une voix grave et chaleureuse. Puis, se reprenant tant bien que mal, il se leva et alla lire la page. Quand il eut finit, il acquiesçat.

- Hai. Je pense que c'est ça.

- Arigatô09…

Mana referma son livre et alla le remettre sur l'armoire avant d'aller une nouvelle fois ausculter Daisuke. Quand il eut finit, il se tourna à nouveau vers Tatsurou.

- Veille sur lui, je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut pour le soigner.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la pièce après avoir posé un léger châle sur ses épaules. Tatsurou regarda la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière le médecin et son regard se posa sur le visage endormi de Daisuke. Une maigreur affolante avait dévorer ses traits. Fronçant les sourcils, Tatsurou se promit d'y remédier au plus vite. Ils allaient peut-être le sauver de là. Kai n'aurait pas à choisir. Simplement à le laisser faire. Il s'occuperait de Daisuke. Mais il se demandait s'il était conscient alors que la drogue hantait son sang. Peut-être avait-il alors conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Mais peut-être ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de le faire. Tatsurou pria que ça ne soit pas le cas parce qu'il savait que sinon, Daisuke s'en voudrait. _Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tenshi no…_ Il s'approcha de lui lentement. Il dormait. Presque. Ses yeux s'agittaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il rêvait. A moins que ça ne soit un cauchemar. La main de Tatsurou se posa sur la joue du jeune homme endormi. Son sommeil était vraiment inquiétant. Tatsurou avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un cadavre. Sa joue était froide. Son regard se posa un instant sur ses lèvres mais il chassa de son esprit les pensées qui y arrivaient et détourna le regard. Puis cédant à une impulsion incontrôlable, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur froideur failli lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Il finit par relever la tête et se trouva face à Toshiya qui le regardait d'un air triste. Il rougit violemment et fit un pas en arrière.

- Je dois le tuer Tatsurou, j'en suis désolé.

- Pourquoi? Kai te l'as demandé?

- Non, mais il est incapable de choisir comme tu lui as demandé. Je vais donc lui simplifier la tâche. Sinon il va se sentir responsable de tous nos échecs.

- Laisse, c'est bon. Mana pense pouvoir le sauver. Tu n'as pas à le tuer.

- Où est Mana?

- Parti chercher des médicaments.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas pour le protéger?

- Ta question est une insulte Toshiya. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'injures aussi osées… Mais s'il te faut une réponse, je dirais le fait que je ne mens jamais et que si je voulais le protéger de toi, il me suffirais de te tuer sur le champ.

Le regard de Tatsurou était glacial. Toshiya s'en voulut un instant d'avoir refusé de le croire. C'était stupide de sa part. Même s'il avait mentit, il aurait suffit d'attendre le retour de Mana pour le savoir. Le soupçonner ainsi ne mènerait à rien. Toshiya lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Tatsurou se détendit, voyant que l'autre n'avait pas fait attention à l'énormité de ses propos. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau. Toshiya le regarda un instant avant que son regard ne se pose sur Daisuke. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme d'un pas timide et prudent. Il passa un doigt léger sur ses cheveux nuits. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Tatsurou. Toshiya lui sourit et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Tatsurou le regarda sortir. Aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Son regard se reposa sur Daisuke mais cette fois-ci, il resta où il était. Ça lui suffisait déjà bien assez de pouvoir le voir.

oOo

Aoi s'était redressé et s'était allumé une cigarette. Il n'aurait pas du recommencer. Maintenant, il n'arriverait plus à s'arrêter. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Jui le regarda un instant avant de se redresser à son tour pour poser la tête sur son épaule.

- Alors Aoi, qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse à ce point?

Aoi ne répondait pas. Il souffla doucement la fumée. Son regard semblait pensif. Au bout d'un moment il soupira et appuya sa joue contre la tête de Jui.

- Je sais pas trop. Le fait d'effacer mon passé. De devoir me reconstruir un nouveau présent. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie. Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait peur.

Il sentit Jui sourire et le blond attrapa la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres. Alors qu'il expirait, Aoi récupéra sa cigarette.

- C'est dégueulasse, hein?

- Ouais… Mais c'est le moins dangereux…

- Ouais…

- Tu sais Aoi, je crois que tu ne me vois pas comme je le suis réellement.

- C'est à dire?

Jui se redressa et réfléchis un instant à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Disons que tu penses que je me bats en utilisant mon corps de la même manière que je l'ai fait l'autre jour avec Tatsurou. Tu crois que je me vends. Que je donne mon corps comme on donne un jouet. Mais ça n'est pas ça. Je tiens à mon corps. Je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire du mal si je ne suis pas d'accord. Personne ne peut me toucher si je ne suis pas d'accord. Et je ne me bats pas ainsi d'habitude. C'est Nero qui me l'avait demandé… Eto… Qui me l'avait ordonné en fait…

- Nero utilise des moyens aussi mesquin pour combattre?

- Je crois aussi que tu as une vision trop pure du monde qui t'entoure aussi. Bien sûr que Nero utilise ce genre de moyen. Il en utiliserais des pires si ça pouvait lui assurer la victoire. Nous ne sommes pas les gentils et eux les méchants. Les gentils sont ceux qui sont encore en vie à la fin. Alors on juste à survivre à toute cette histoire et on pourra prétendre s'être battus pour la bonne cause. Si on perd, alors on sera les méchants rebels de l'histoire qui ont voulu renverser le gentil tyran. Mais garde ta vision pure Aoi, la perdre, c'est tomber de haut. C'est bien d'avoir encore des idéaux. Ça permet d'avoir l'impression de bien faire.

- Et de mal faire aussi.

- Oui, mais c'est encore pire d'avoir l'impression que ce que tu fais ne changera rien au final. Je t'assure. Continue à croire en ton combat. Kudasai10… ça nous sauvera peut-être tous.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas si naïf que tu le penses, je sais que nous n'avons aucune chance contre Gackt… Je veux juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sera jamais le maître absolu et qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un contre lui. Je sais que je vais mourir, et ceux que j'aime aussi, probablement. Mais celui que j'aimais de toute mon âme est déjà mort. Et c'est pour lui que je fais ça. Je le vengerais, je me le suis promis.

- Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est moi qui suis sensé penser comme ça. Toi tu dois croire en toi et garder espoir, c'est ton sourire franc qui les fera tous nous suivre. Crois en toi et les autre te suivront. Plus que n'importe qui parce que tu es quelqu'un qui inspire la confiance. Tu serais meilleur meneur que Nero si tu voulais bien avoir enfin confiance en toi-même.

- Arigatô…

- Et surtout, n'ai pas peur, personne ne t'oubliera, sauf les idiots et les gens qui ne comprennent rien…

Aoi passa ses bras autour du cou de Jui et l'embrassa tendrement. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Leur corps se collèrent à nouveau pour mieux s'unir par la suite.

oOo

Reita pleurait sans bruit. Gackt était endormi contre lui. Il avait voulu se suicider en se coupant la langue avec les dents afin de s'étouffer avec son sang. Mais il en avait assez de souffrir. _Donnez-moi un poison, qu'il me fasse mourir lentement, tranquillement…_ Pourquoi était-il là? Comment en était-il arrivé là? Pourquoi aimait-il cet homme à présent? Pourquoi aimait-il ce monstre? Il en était devenu un lui aussi. Il ne méritait rien de mieux que la souffrance à présent. Souffrance qu'il s'infligeait lui-même en se torturant l'esprit. Il aimait cette odeur sucrée. L'odeur de Gackt. Il L'aimait. Et s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait mais ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Gackt. Celui-ci remua légèrement contre lui. Il se réveillait. Reita ravala tant bien que mal ses larmes, espérant qu'Il ne verrait pas les trainées sur ses joues dans la pénombre de la cellule. Le brun releva la tête et fixa le visage de Reita avant de froncer les sourcils. Il planta son regard dans celui de Reita.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Reita? Réponds-moi.

_K'so11… _Reita ne savait pas quoi répondre, son regard ne put que fuir celui de son amant. Il se planta sur la porte, par défaut, mais Gackt le compris autrement et demanda d'une voix affligée :

- Tu veux partir? C'est ça?

- Iie, s'exclama Reita, déconcerté pas la réaction de son amant.

Il s'arrêta en voyant Son air totallement étonné. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver? Et puis tant pis, autant lui dire tout. Puisque de toute façon Gackt était un monstre, il s'en fichait de lui. Ne l'utilisait que comme jouet. Il devait s'y faire. Gackt se moquerait probablement de lui. Cela lui ferait probablement mal, mais ça le rassurerait sur les sentiments de Gackt. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de l'aimer.

- Je ne devrais pas t'aimer. Et je voudrais mourir. Parce que je ne suis qu'un traître et que j'en ai marre de souffrir à cause de mes sentiments. J'en aie marre d'espérer qu'ils soient réciproques parce que ça me fait mal. Je voudrais mourir parce que je sais que tu ne fais ça que pour m'assassiner psychologiquement. " Plus l'espoir est grand, plus le désespoir l'est aussi…" C'est de toi. Et j'ai conscience que c'est que je suis en train de tester. Et je voudrais mourir avant de m'en rendre vraiment compte

Gackt le regarda un instant interdit. Puis passa doucement Ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa légèrement Ses lèvres sur les siennes et les caressa lentement de Sa langue. Reita se laissa faire. Il ouvrit tendrement les lèvres et laissa Gackt approfondir langoureusement le baiser. Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues mais il laissait la langue de l'Autre s'approprier sa bouche avec douceur.Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Reita se serra contre Gackt de toute ses forces.

- Mais même si tout ça est un mensonge, possède-moi encore, kudasai…

Et alors que Ses mains parcouraient son corps pour le satisfaire de caresses, Gackt lui murmura d'une voix passionnée:

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit possible de mentir à ce point?

oOo  
_à suivre_  
oOoOo  
o  
°

+° _Nyouh! Nyouh! _°+

_Alors voilà, Lu'chan qui est et reste ma bêta lectrice est insatisfaite de ce chapitre mais tant pis j'arrive pas à retravailler après donc soit j'efface tout, sois je laisse tel quel. Et la flemme d'effacer tout cette fois-ci encore! Eto… pas de lemon cette fois-ci Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, là aussi c'est une histoire de flemme…Et pis de toute façon, je pense que j'ai trouvé comment en placer un dans le prochain chapitre… Niark! Quel machiavellism de ma part ;p_

_Kyu qui va regarder la télé parce qu'elle a la flemme d'écrire ce soir. Na! (le 20/08/06)_

_**Lexique: **_

_01 Eto… : euh…_

_02Hai : Oui_

_03Sumimasen : désolé_

_04koibito : chéri_

_05nani? Demo… : quoi? Mais…_

_06Iie / Iya : Non_

_07Ai shiteru : je t'aime_

_08kisama : enfoiré_

_09arigatô : merci_

_10kudasai : par pitié, je t'en supplie, s'il te plait…(enfin vous voyez quoi )_

_11K'so : merde_


	7. Chapter 7

oOoOo

Toute douleur veut être contemplée ou bien elle n'est pas sentie du tout

Chapitre7

oOo

Aoi se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre d'un pas léger.

- Alors tu pars?

- Hai01.

- Eto02… tu veux pas une dernière fois?

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour forcer les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait, Jui pouvait changer du tout au tout. Il l'amusait. Après avoir adopté une attitude assurée et charmeuse, il prenait à présent un ton de petit bébé que l'on a envie de caliner. Aoi se tourna vers le blond.

- Jui… Je croyais que c'était moi qui allait faire des histoires…

- Si j'en fais, tu voudras pas en faire! Alors j'en fais… C'est une ruse.

Un sourire immense éclairait ses lèvres. Aoi éclata de rire et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu sais Jui, je crois que si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais sortir de cette chambre…

Le blond se leva légèrement et passa ses mains dans le dos du brun avant de se coller contre lui et de lui mordiller doucement l'oreille.

- Tant mieux…

Ses doigts passèrent lentement sous le yukata de Aoi, défaisant la ceinture dans un geste posé. Il le fit se relever et se glissa derrière lui. Ses doigts fins traçant mille et une arabesque sur le torse du brun, puis descendant sur son bas-ventre. Aoi gémit sous la caresse. Il ne bougeait presque pas, laissant Jui tout faire. Il se frottait juste contre lui avec lenteur exaspérante. Le blond grogna. Et accéléra progressivement ses caresses, les faisant de plus en plus insistantes. Les mains d'Aoi glissèrent sur ses bras. Jui le fit se retourner et le plaqua contre lui. Leur bouche n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. La bouche de Jui se posa sur celle d'Aoi et peu à peu, leurs langues se lièrent, tournant l'une autour de l'autre dans un ballet effréné. Les caresses de Jui finirent par faire tomber le yukata des épaules du brun. Celui-ci laissait ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre déjà nu. Peu à peu, le blond glissa le long du corps de son amant, sa langue y traçant cent et milles courbes, ses mains glissant elles aussi le long de son dos, sur ses hanches. Il se trouva à genoux devant le brun et prit son érection en bouche. Aoi ne se retint pas de hurler de plaisir. Les mains du blond frôlèrent l'arrière de ses cuisses avant de revenir se poser doucement sur ses fesses. Les mains d'Aoi étaient emmélées dans les cheveux de son amant. Il avait fermé les yeux, profitant de tout le plaisir que le blond lui donnait. Il finit par se libérer dans sa bouche. Ses mains glissèrent sur son visage, passèrent sous son menton. Il le fit relever la tête alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Jui répondit passionément à ce baiser et s'aggripa aux épaules d'Aoi afin de se relever sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres. Les mains d'Aoi quittèrent son visage et ses bras passèrent autour de son cou afin de le retenir contre lui. Les yeux fermés, Jui laissait Aoi diriger. Mais lorsque le brun s'aggripa à lui et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, il reprit le contrôle. Aoi se frottait tant qu'il pouvait contre lui et le blond n'en pouvait plus tant il le désirait à présent, son exitation était à son comble. Il finit par le pénétrer en douceur, unissant leur corps en un mouvement. Le corps d'Aoi partit en arrière, retenu seulement par ses mains dont les ongles se plantaient dans la peau de son amant. Jui lui griffant la peau des hanches commença de légers mouvements de va et viens. Aoi poussa de légers gémissement avant de coller à nouveau son torse à celui du blond. Peu à peu, les mouvements de Jui accéléraient, se faisant de plus en plus saccadés, leur deux corps ondulant ensemble, leurs cris s'unissant de plus en plus aigus. Jui finit par se libérer en son amant alors que celui-ci poussait un ultime cri de plaisir et se laissait aller sur son amant, les bras pendant le long de son dos, la tête posée dans le creu de son cou. Jui, essouflé, ne bougeait pas, portant toujours son amant. Il finit par chanceler et décida de l'allonger sur le lit. Il posa doucement un Aoi tout souriant qui le dévorait des yeux et s'étala à côté de lui.

- Alors Jui-kun? Fatigué?

Jui se releva brusquement et le regarda d'un air indigné.

- Moi? Fatigué? N'importe quoi… mais dis moi, t'as l'intention d'en demander toujours plus?

- C'est toi qui a insisté tout de suite! Et puis, en fait, c'est pour savoir si je me rhabille ou bien si tu as encore l'intention de me prendre. Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu prends un malin plaisir à m'enlever mon yukata alors que je viens de le mettre.

- Ça te gène?

- Ça serait plus simple si je ne le mettais pas quoi…

- Ah… Bah pour être honnête, ça sert à rien que tu le remettes tout de suite.

Aoi afficha un sourire satisfait alors que son amant passait sur lui, couvrant à nouveau son corps de baisers.

oOo

Il avait laissé Reita endormi. A présent, il ne quitterait plus sa cellule jusqu'à ce que tous l'aient oublié. Il avait fait preuve de trop de compassion à son égard et Se retrouvait maintenant empêtré dans des sentiments qu'Il n'arrivait plus à nier. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Il avait fait preuve d'autant de faiblesse. Il devait rester aux yeux de tous celui qu'Il avait toujours été et était toujours. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque violet se posèrent sur le jeune homme agenouillé devant Lui. Il le voyait trembler légèrement. Il sourit de Son effet et se pencha vers le jeune homme pour lui caresser la joue. Au contact de Sa main, celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul mais se reprit. La main de Gackt passa sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

- Allons Rame-chan, debout.

Le jeune homme obéit sans un mot. Il gardait les yeux baissé, ses mains aux gants de fine dentelles lissant machinalement sa robe d'un geste nerveux. Les yeux de Gackt se posèrent d'un air absent sur son chapeau à voilette et en retira une fleur. Il la porta doucement à ses lèvres avant de parler.

- Rame-chan, tu vas aller espionner les rebelles.

Il y eut un silence.

- Eto… Je ne suis pas fait pour cette mission monsieur. Vous ne devriez pas avoir confiance en moi monsieur. Je ne suis pas vraiment espion. Vous devriez prendre quelqu'un de plus doué.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je _devrais_ faire. Et je fais confiance aux personnes sur lesquelles j'ai un moyen de pression.

Il vit avec satisfaction le visage de Rame se décomposer. Le jeune homme qui Le fixait à présent dans les yeux venait de réaliser le pouvoir qu'Il avait sur sa vie. Un sourire assuré s'installa sur Ses lèvres. Il appuya légèrement sur l'interphone du bureau tout en sortant un couteau de son tiroir. Une voix Lui demanda servilement ce qu'il désirait.

- Amenez-le moi.

Le regard de Rame se posa sur la porte. Il ne savait plus ce qui allait se passer. La chose la plus énervante qu'il soit. Mais il ne pensait pas à s'énerver. Ses mains tremblaient frénétiquement. Il était trop stressé, c'était mauvais. Il aurait voulu hurler à Gackt qu'il allait le faire, que c'était bon, mais ses lèvres sèches refusaient de s'ouvrir et aucun son n'aurait de toute façon put franchir sa bouche. Il se sentait paralysé par la terreur et il n'aimait pas ça. Tranquillement assis à son bureau, Gackt y posa les coudes et croisa les doigts en regardant, amusé, la réaction de Rame. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il attrapa son couteau et se leva rapidement. Il passa devant le petit brun et se dirigea vers le prisonnier qu'on venait de lui amener. Il ne douta pas que Rame l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Son frère ne se débattit pas quand Gackt l'attrapa par derrière ni quand, lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge, Il le fit avancer brutalement.

- Tu vois Rame, ici c'est moi qui dirige. Je sais que ton frère n'est pas la seule personne à qui tu tiens. Mais il compte pour toi n'est-ce pas?

Rame ne répondait rien. Ses mains crispées sur sa robe tremblaient trop fort. N'importe qui l'aurait remarqué. Gackt fronça les sourcils et appuya un peu plus son couteau jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang perle le long du cou de Son prisonnier.

- Alors tu feras ce que je te dis. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi et des rebelles tous les trois jours, une personne à laquelle tu tiens mourra ainsi.

D'un geste, il trancha net la gorge du frère de Rame. Il n'y eut pas un bruit, si ce n'est celui de la chair qu'on coupe et du sang qui gicle. Rame ne prononça pas un mot. Il ne bougea pas. Seules ses mains continuèrent à trembler. De plus en plus violemment. Sa seule réaction. Le regard mort de son frère semblait posé sur lui d'un air bienveillant. _Ne t'en fais pas grand-frère, je ne ferais rien d'irréfléchi. _Alors que Gackt lui faisait signe de sortir, il prit la parole sans la Lui demander.

- Pourriez-vous me rendre la fleur que vous m'avez prise?

Gackt resta interdit et finit par lancer la fleur rose sur le corps. Les yeux de Rame se posèrent enfin sur le cadavre de son frère. Le sang finissait peu à peu de couler de sa gorge ouverte. Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent et d'un bond, il fut devant Gackt, Le tenant par le col. Ses yeux s'agitaient violemment dans leurs orbites. Gackt pensa un instant qu'il était fou mais ce qu'Il lut dans les yeux bleus ciel lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Rame était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, du fait qu'il pouvait Le tuer immédiatement. Mais aussi du fait que s'il le faisait, tous ceux auquels il tenait mourraient.

- Gackuto. Ça ne sera jamais pour vous que je le ferais. Et si jamais j'ai un jour la possibilité de vous tuer, je le ferais immédiatement.

Ses mains lachèrent le corps. Quand elle attrapèrent la fleur sur le corps, elle semblèrent plonger dans le sang. Rame remit la fleur sur son chapeau et sortit sans lancer un regard à Gackt. Lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur la poignée de la porte, ses mains étaient à nouveau agitées de spasmes. Une fois sortit, il se laissa aller, le dos contre le mur. Il aurait aimé hurler de douleur et pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais il ne savait pas pleurer. Et ça n'était pas de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Simplement de la haine à l'état pur. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies et n'étaient plus que deux fentes inquiétantes au milieu de ses iris profonds. Pour se calmer, il passa ses mains pleine de sang sur son visage. Le sang avait l'odeur de son frère. Alors qu'il laissait à nouveau ses bras pendre le long de son corps, il serra le poing violemment. _Il va me le payer. Lui et tous les autres aussi._

oOo

Mana avait fait une piqure de l'antidote à Daisuke et avait chargé Tatsurou de veiller sur lui. Il voulait qu'il soit le premier que son patient voit. Tatsurou assit en équilibre précaire sur le bord du lit tenait la main de Daisuke et ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. Mana lui avait pourtant expliqué brèvement que cela risquait de prendre du temps mais le grand brun s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avant de reposer son regard sur le corps endormi du jeune homme. Pour faire passer le temps, il chantonnait, bouche fermée, tout en se balançant légèrement au rythme de la chanson. Si Daisuke se réveillait, il avait promis à Die de les aider au mieux dans leur combat. Même si ça avait été son but au départ. Enfin, son but réel avait été de protéger Aoi comme il l'avait dit à Toshiya. Il se demanda alors où était le brun et se tourna vers Mana qui, assis à son bureau, triait des papiers, en jetant la plus grande partie au feu. La cheminée en piteux état qui flambait derrière lui baigné la pièce d'une agréable chaleur. Il osa enfin parler.

- Dites, vous savez où est Aoi?

Mana releva la tête et le regarda un instant, interloqué avant de se contenter de lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Il savait où était Aoi. Et ça n'était probablement pas dangereux. Sinon, il le lui aurait dit. Mais le médecin ne considérait pas forcément utile de tout dire. Il préférais se taire. Sauf pour les choses importantes.Une autre question harcelait Tatsurou qui finit par se décider à la poser sans savoir s'il allait avoir une réponse claire et précise.

- Est-ce que Dai est resté conscient même pendant l'action de la drogue?

Mana fronça les sourcils et se recula dans son siège. Il ne voulait pas répondre n'importe quoi et finit par acquiescer. Tatsurou eut soudain l'air inquiet et son regard soucieux se posa sur Daisuke. Mana le regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Je pense que Gackt lui a donné une autre drogue afin qu'il reste conscient… Si tu veux, je peux lui administrer une drogue qui lui fera oublier tout ça…

Tatsurou sembla réfléchir un instant puis déclina l'offre d'un mouvement de menton.

- Je devrais lui raconter s'il oublie. Je préfère pas.

Mana sourit devant la lâcheté du brun qui était plus que compréhensible et se replongea dans ses papiers. Ils n'étaient tous que des hommes vains. Tous lâches. Ainsi au moins, ils pouvaient tous se comprendre.

oOo

Kyô regarda d'un air effaré Jui s'asseoir au bar sans lâcher la main de Aoi. Il leur commanda deux coctails aux couleurs des plus inquiétantes et trinqua avec lui avant de remarquer que le petit brun les fixait. Il lui fit un grand sourire surplombé d'un regard interrogateur. Kyô fit "non" de la tête et plongea son regard dans son propre verre tout en conservant son air presque choqué. Un rire léger passa les lèvres du blond qui lâcha un instant la main d'Aoi pour passer la sienne dans les cheveux sombres de Kyô. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière en grognant. Aoi lui sourit d'un air contrit avant de lui demander :

- On rentre Kyô-kun?

Celui-ci le regarda un instant et finit par se lever sans un mot. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle probablement pour prévenir son amant qu'il partait. Jui tira violemment Aoi vers lui alors que celui-ci suivait le petit brun du regard. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Aoi, l'air complètement ahuri et Jui satisfait de son effet. Le blond finit par l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de lui annoncer qu'il venait avec eux. Quand leur regard se lâchèrent enfin, ils remarquèrent Kyô en face d'eux, les bras croisés qui tapotait du pied en attendant.

- Bon les tourtereaux, on y va?

Jui sembla réfléchir un instant à l'appellation mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Aoi le tirait au dehors, à la suite de Kyô. Ils passèrent dans les rues comme une expédition de la plus haute importance, tous trois la tête haute et l'air digne. Kyô avait déclaré que c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire embêter par les pauvres. Toutes les deux secondes, Jui manquait d'éclater de rire mais à chaque fois la main de Aoi serrait un peu plus la sienne, le faisant se reprendre. Jui lui lança un regard en coin au bout d'un moment. Un sourire forçait le passage de ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Jui fit la moue. Même avec une attitude qui montrait si ouvertement son hilarité intérieure, Aoi arrivait à rester digne et classe. Au bout d'un moment, Jui entendit quelqu'un l'interpeler. Il se retourna vivement, Aoi le regarda faire et regarda avec surprise la personne qui venait d'interpeler. De longues tresses noires lui encadraient le visage

- Alors Jui, t'as finit par embaucher quelqu'un pour ta maison de débauche? Pas mal, t'as pas choisi la geisha la plus moche.

Il détailla Aoi de la tête aux pieds comme une marchandise. Jui était pétrifié. Aoi sentit le poing du blond se serrer violemment sur sa main. Mais il n'y prêtait plus attention. Il n'était qu'une geisha même pour les gens d'ici. L'autre avait sûrement raison. C'était tout ce qu'il était, même pour Jui, Tatsurou… Même pour Ruki sûrement. Le regard du blond se posa sur le visage décomposé de son ami. Sans qu'il l'ait sentit venir, Jui sauta sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Zero, tu t'avises de me reparler comme ça encore une fois, tu n'es plus de ce monde dans la seconde qui suit. Je t'arracherais moi-même le cœur pour m'assurer que je t'ai bien tué après t'avoir coupé la tête…

Le dénommé Zero ne broncha pas. Il savait que Jui pouvait le tuer à tout instant. Il finit par sourire à Jui avant de se retourner vers Aoi.

- Une geisha avec une salope de première… c'est du jamais vu…

Et sentant les mains de Jui se resserrer autour de son cou, il ajouta :

- Vas-y, tue-moi, je n'attends que ça depuis trop d'année. La mort ne me fait plus peur depuis trop longtemps déjà…

Une voix les interrompit soudainement, surgissant de nulle part.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gosses! Ils arrivent! Allez-vous planquer au lieu de jouer!

Jui lâcha soudain Zero, rattrapa la main de Aoi et interrogea Kyô du regard. Celui-ci choisit immédiatement une ruelle sombre et s'y engouffra, immédiatement suivit par les trois autres. Ils la traversèrent, Jui ne cessant de lancer des regards haineux à Zero qui les suivait de près en jetant nerveusement des regards derrière lui. Kyô les fit entrer dans une petite cabane miteuse. Avant d'oser entrer, le brun aux tresses regarda Kyô un instant. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il acceptait qu'il se joigne à eux. Jui s'assit un instant avant de se relever brusquement.

- Ma maison! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont y aller! Kyô, laisse-moi sortir, je dois aller les prévenir.

- Non. Le temps que tu reviennes ils seront là, tu n'auras pas le temps de te cacher. Je refuse, désolé.

- Mais il y a Yomi là-bas, il y a Hitsugi et tous les autres.

- Je m'en tape de tous les autres, toi tu es là, y aller ne les sauvera pas mais te tuera toi. Je refuse.

Alors que Jui s'apprètait à nouveau à argumenter, Zero se leva.

- J'y vais. Ouvre-moi Kyô.

- Où tu vas?

- Bah à la maison de Jui! Ouvre bordel!

Kyô obtempéra et ouvrit à Zero avant de refermer la porte alors que Jui le regardait s'éloigner d'un air ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout?!

Kyô haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il n'en savait rien mais il était reconnaissant à Zero de lui avoir épargné un concours d'argumentation avec Jui. Aoi les regardait sans comprendre, l'air hagard. Il finit enfin par réussir à demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Un safari humain. C'est la meilleure description qui existe. Je ne sais plus qui l'avait trouvé mais elle a été homologuée.

- Un safari?

- Ils viennent en grosse voiture, passent dans les rues en fusillant toutes les personnes qui se trouvent sur leur chemin. Mais maintenant que tout le monde fuit les rues à leur approche, ils tirent dans les devantures des petits magasins, dans les fenêtres des maisons. Et finissent par sortir des voitures pour pénétrer dans les plus riches maisons. Ils y violent tant qu'ils peuvent, puis ils tuent tout ce qu'ils peuvent et finissent par partir après avoir fait de la bâtisse un champ de ruines…

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite cette description, Jui s'était roulé sur lui même et se balançait d'avant en arrière, nerveusement. Kyô continuait son récit, expliquant les pires réactions auquelles ils avaient eu le droit.

- Un père à même tué le fils qu'il venait d'adopter, et dieu sait que ça coûte cher d'adopter, parce qu'il s'était fait violer, le fils pas le père. Mais le père avait tout vu. Et le salaud il disait que son fils n'était plus pur, qu'il devait noyer l'affront dans du sang. Comme si lui il était "pur".

Kyô soupira et reprit son récit d'un ton amusé racontant à présent comment ils avaient parfois réussi à piéger les soldats de l'Autre durant leurs safari. Au bout d'un moment, Jui l'interpela et le fixant dans les yeux d'un air triste lui demanda d'arrêter. Ils attendirent en silence. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Zero résonna derrière la porte close.

- C'est moi, ouvre onegai03.

Kyô ouvrit la porte. Jui regardait le brun qui venait d'entrer d'un air insistant qu'il fit un instant semblant d'ignorer. Mais il finit par se retourner vers le blond.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont tous cru, mais y a un petit brun, c'est un dealer, il m'a cru. Futé pour un dealer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auront décidé de faire, mais dans mon cas je suis parti après avoir délivré le message. Je suis désolé mais je refuse de donner ma vie pour des personnes qui ne se souviendront jamais de moi dans cette journée.

Jui soupira. Yomi l'avait cru. Yomi serait sauvé. Mais combien d'idiots auraient refusé de croire Zero. Il était conscient que si lui avait été là-bas, il aurait fait partit des idiots butés. Parce que ne jamais croire ceux qu'il haïssait était un principe auquel il refusait de déroger. Aoi les regarda un à un d'un air stupéfait.

- Mais vous n'avez jamais essayé de lutter? De vous défendre? Vous êtes plus nombreux, il y a moyen!

- Aoi, ils trouveront un moyen de se venger si nous nous défendons. Soyons réaliste.

- Je n'aime pas être réaliste. Kyô, ouvre-moi ou je défonce la porte.

Kyô obtempéra dès la première sommation sous le regard plein de reproches de Jui. Le blond rattrapa le poignet de son amant.

- Où vas-tu?

- Les tuer avant qu'ils ne me tuent.

oOo

Il allait profiter du safari pour se faire héberger chez Mana. Le médecin de la pègre. Mais il lui fallait de réelles blessures pour que tout cela soit crédible. _Pas de problème…On va voir ce qu'on va voir…_Il entendait les soldats discuter. Ils riaient entre eux de blagues stupides. Un rire gras, obsène, plein de cette virilité qu'ils chérissaient tant. Lui préfèrait cacher toute la violence qu'il portait en lui derrière une tendre et fausse sensibité qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir à fleur de peau. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, personne ne savait qu'il est venu, personne ne le connaîssait. Ils le traîteraient là-bas comme n'importe laquelle de leur victime du ghetto. Il s'enfuit dans les rues glauques et froides, sombres, gluantes, répugnantes. A ce moment, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Sa sensibilité était exacerbée par ces lieux si oppressants. Il avait l'impression que chaque bruits et décuplé. Il se sentait en danger permanent. Il filait tel un chat dans les rues. Une ombre. Personne ne fait attention à une ombre. Il arriva enfin à la maison dont il a entendu les gardes parler. Il contempla l'immense bâtisse. Le moyen le plus simple de s'y introduire était d'entrer par la porte principale, ce qu'il fit. Le barman lui sourit cependant, Rame distingua dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude. Il avait été prévenu et se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Alors qu'il finissait de ranger les verres qu'il venait d'essuyer, des bruits retentirent de la rue. Rame sourit. Puis se reprit. Le barman jetta son chiffon, laissa tomber à terre les verres qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains. Il s'enfuit par la porte de derrière alors que la panique commençait à s'installer dans la pièce. Certaines personnes restaient calmes, se levant tranquillement pour aller chercher leurs armes ou pour prendre un verre d'eau. "Plutôt mourir ainsi que de subir leur désirs pervers" semblaient crier leurs visages résignés et pourtant pleins de colère. Rame s'assit au bar et attendit la suite des évennements. La première chose à passer la porte fut un corps déchiqueté par les balles qui semblait faire office de bouclier. Rame pensa que si les personnes qui étaient là avaient l'arme adaptée, un corps ne serait pas utile comme bouclier. Mais de toute évidence, elles n'avaient pas l'arme adaptée. Une voix retentit derrière le corps.

- Si vous nous laissez vous violer sans faire d'histoire, on vous tuera sans trop vous faire souffrir.

- C'est moins marrant de violer des personnes ne se débattant pas, fit remarquer un autre soldat.

- Y en aura toujours un pour refuser, mais au moins ça nous en fait des sympas, répondit le premier soldat d'un voix mordante d'ironie. Si vous êtes très bon, on pourra envisager de ne pas vous tuer et de vous emmener avec nous afin que vous satisfaisiez nos envies…

- Tu comptes en adopter ou quoi?

- Non mais ça pourrait être sympa. Je pense qu'on peut y aller.

Un groupe de soldat entra dans la pièce, leurs armes pointées devant eux. Ils se mirent à faire feu sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ce fut le massacre. Les premiers coup de feu provoquant la panique, la plupart des personnes tentant de fuir. Sous l'impact des balles, les corps semblaient pris de spasmes violent. Ils tombaient par terre, le dos lacéré, le visage méconnaissable. N'étant plus que de la viande. Plus rien d'humain. Rame pensa un instant à son frère en voyant tous ces corps étalés sur le sol et sentit la haine refluer en lui sans pour autant faire un geste. Alors eux aussi allaient payer. Il l'avait décidé. Quand la fusillade fut terminé, quelques soldats avaient été touchés, mais leurs protections contre les balles semblaient être efficace. Aucun mort dans leur rangs. Dans la salle, il ne restait presque plus personne de vivant. Les soldats regardaient ceux qui leur restaient. Le regard de celui qui semblait être le chef se posa sur Rame. Accoudé au bar, il n'avait pas bougé. Il les fixait d'un regard brûlant. De haine. Mais l'autre ne le savait pas. Alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, Rame ne savait plus comment il allait réagir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, les tuer. Et il se demandait s'il arriverait à se contrôler. Le soldat brandit soudain son arme et lui tira dans le mollet. La douleur le parcourut, lui faisant retrouver son calme. L'autre lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, baisse les yeux immédiatement. Ou je te pête les deux jambes.

Rame ne se sentait pas d'humeur à obéir. Souffrir ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça. Et qu'importaient ses jambes. Il se suiciderait après s'il fallait. Il ne voulait pas baisser les yeux. Il ne l'avait toujours fait que devant une seule personne. Et ça serait toujours ainsi. Même ceux qu'il avait appréciés, il n'avait jamais évité leur regard. Si l'autre ne voulait plus sentir son regard, il devrait lui arracher les yeux. Lui casser les jambes ne changerait rien.

- Mais c'est que tu continues… Tu me crois incapable de faire ce que je dis? Regarde autour de toi et tu comprendras que tu devrais m'obéir.

Rame ne bougea pas. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre. Celui-ci détourna le regard pour viser. Une de ses balles traversa le crâne d'un homme qui attendait pétrifié. Il tomba par terre. Rame n'y porta pas attention. Le soldat voyant ça le visa lui. Il lui tira dans l'épaule sans que le brun ne bronche. Cette fois-ci la douleur réveilla en lui la tristesse. Son regard ne bougea pas mais se fit pus distant. Voilé. L'autre s'apprétait à tirer à nouveau quand il s'étala par terre, et se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens en hurlant de douleur. Les autres militaires le regardèrent d'un air ahuri avant de regarder autour d'eux d'un air méfiant. La plupart des regards finirent par se poser sur Rame d'un air accusateur. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. La seul chose indiquant qu'il était vivant était le sang chaud qui coulait lentement de sa jambe et de son épaule. Son regard n'avait pas quitté l'homme qui lui parlait quelques instants plus tôt et qui se tordait à présent par terre. Quelques autres soldats tombèrent de la même manière avant qu'il ne commencent à s'affoler réellement.

- Eh! Toi qui nous attaque ainsi! Ose te montrer si tu es digne d'être un homme! Arrête de te planquer tel un sale chien!

Le soldat qui avait crié se tenait droit. La main posé ostensiblement sur son arme. Rame percevait les légers tremblements qui secouaient sa main. Il était mort de peur. Après un court silence, une forme se laissa tomber du plafond pour atterir au centre de la pièce.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un homme selon vos critères mais je sais à quel point il est désagréable de se demander qui va nous tuer. Par conséquent, je vous le dis. C'est moi. Et pas de la manière la plus tendre qu'il soit. Je n'aime pas vos méthodes.

L'arme pointée vers lui semblait le laisser indifférent. Il avait les mains dans le dos. Il se tenait face aux soldats. Rame apperçut dans ses mains de fines aiguilles. Juste aux pieds du nouveau venu, le chef des soldats fut secoué de spasmes, crachant son sang. Ses yeux rouges emplis de larmes. Il finit par s'étaler sur le ventre et arrêta brusquement de bouger. Il était mort. Le grand brun ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Rame en était presque impressioné. Un telle maîtrise de soi. Il sourit et finit par se redresser légèrement. Il ne pourrait pas marcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux soldats qui ne savaient plus quoi faire. Mais Aoi ne bougeait toujours pas. Qu'attendait-il? Rame ne comprenait plus tout. Voulait-il les tuer oui ou non? Il lui aurait suffit de rester où il était pour cela. Il fit un petit geste de la main et tous se mirent immédiatement en position de tir. Rame sourit. Il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Non. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. ça lui fera des bons points pour son alibi. Rame attrapa alors le poignard qu'il cachait dans les froufrous de sa robe et le lança sur celui qui semblait avoir remplacé le chef. Il tomba sans un mot. Les regards se tournèrent vers Rame. Le grand brun resta impassible, fixant toujours les soldats devant lui.

- Iie04. Pas comme ça. Il faut les faire souffrir autant qu'ils font souffrir les gens d'ici. Leur faire peur de la même manière.

La voix était glacée et pleine d'une haine à peine contrôlée. Rame frissona. Il semblait déterminé. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le cadavre de l'homme qui l'avait blessé. _Il a les moyens de faire ce qu'il veut faire…Et il va le faire…_ Rame ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous ne lui avaient pas encore tiré dessus. Ils ne risquaient rien. De toute façon, il allait les tuer. Alors autant qu'ils tentent de le tuer maintenant. Avait-il un visage si effrayant qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir sans être pétrifié de peur. Fort peu probable. Puis, alors que le brun se tournait vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il comprit que c'était le contraire.

- Bonjour, je suis Aoi. Tu veux bien m'aider? Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir tout seul, ils sont plus nombreux que je ne le pensais…

Rame acquiesça. Ils n'osaient pas abîmer ce visage. Puis il regarda les soldats. Bientôt ils seraient tous morts. Il ferma les yeux et sortit un petit revolver de sa robe. Il pensa qu'ils allaient probablement mourir tous les deux ici. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de se battre. Un blessé et un motivé uniquement par la rage. Peu de chance de survie donc. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Les quelques personnes dans la salle étaient probablement trop lâches pour leur venir en aide. Mais qu'importait, s'ils mourraient tous les deux. Tous mourraient. Et il regretterait de ne pas les avoir aidés. Mais l'aide vint d'autre part. Venant de la porte, ils entendirent des cris. Il vit le grand brun tiquer enfin. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il n'aimait apparemment pas ne pas tout contrôler. Un grand brun au visage encadré de tresse entra dans la pièce en tenant à bout de bras le corps d'un soldat. Il sourit à l'assemblée, se plia d'une petite courbette devant Aoi et montra le corps à tout le monde.

- C'est à quelqu'un? Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte… Il trainait, je me suis dis qu'il vallait mieux le ramasser…

Il sortit brusquement un gros gun de son blouson et tira dans le tas. Les épaules d'Aoi s'affaissèrent légèrement et il soupira d'un air désespéré. Les coups partaient. Etaient rendus. Le grand brun qui venait d'arriver continuait de tirer malgré le nombre de balle qu'on lui avait rendu. Le corps du garde lui servait de protection. Il semblait secoué de spasme. Aoi hésita un instant à intervenir. Rame lui regardait le spectacle, stupéfié. Il ne pensa pas à lever soin arme pour aider celui qui les avait probablement sauvé. Aoi soupira une nouvelle fois et rangea les aiguilles qu'il tenait dans les plis de son yukata. Il finit par se redresser et se tourna vers Rame. Il s'approcha doucement de lui. Rame jugea d'un air déçu que maintenant qu'il était calmé, il était moins magnifique. La haine qui remplissait si joliment ses yeux semblait à présent ternie. Il accepta volontiers son aide et s'appuya sur lui pour réussir à se lever. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Aoi s'arrêta un instant et contempla le carnage.

- Pas mal Zero… C'est pas ce que je voulais, mais au moins ça s'est terminé en beauté. T'en fais pas pour le nettoyage. Les personnes qui ont vu leurs amis mourirent sous leur yeux et qui ont été trop terrifié pour les venger vont s'occuper de ça. Ils identifieront les morts de notre côté et les brûleront de manière décente. Les corps des soldats… Il faut les rassembler et les exposer. On ne se laissera plus faire. Qu'ils aillent tous crever. Je ne veux pas d'incinération pour eux. ils brûlent déjà en enfer.

Zero lui sourit, amusé. Aoi sortit sans un regard aux personnes qui restaient paralysés. Sans un mot. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Il était venu les aider. Mais il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, ça n'était que des lâches. S'ils l'avaient tous vraiment voulu, ils auraient pu résister depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'en aller d'un pas rapide parce qu'il soutenait le jeune homme qui avait résisté, le seul. Enfin… Il n'avait pas vraiment résisté mais il ne les avait pas laissé empiéter sur sa fierté. Il valait mieux que les autres. Il l'ammènerait lui-même à Mana. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la rue, une voiture s'arrêta juste devant eux.

- Je vous emmène?

Les yeux rouges de Nero se posèrent soudain derrière eux.

- Il vient avec nous?

Aoi se tourna pour voir Zero qui sortait de la maison. Il les vit et leur sourit. Aoi lui demanda s'il venait avec eux mais il fit non de la tête et séloigna sans un mot, jouant avec son revolver. Aoi haussa les épaules et fit entrer Rame dans la voiture. Il valait mieux qu'il ne marche pas trop. S'il avait été seul il aurait refusé toute aide venant de cet homme. Il s'apprétait à laisser Rame seul avec Nero mais il vit le regard suppliant du jeune brun. Il soupira et s'installa à côté de lui. Il fallait qu'il voit Mana. Ensuite, il lui demanderait s'il voulait se joindre à eux. Même si lui-même pensait à présent que la résistance n'était qu'un mensonge inventé pour se donner bonne conscience. Il l'avait accepté. Il ferait bouger les choses. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de venger Reita. Alors tant pis si tout ça n'était que vile comédie. Il jouerait son rôle jusqu'à ce que la bonne occasion se présente.

oOo

Il avait compris qu'il ne sortirait plus de cette cellule. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Il s'en fichait en fait. Parce que tout ça ne servait plus à rien. Il était mort. Vraiment? Non, pas vraiment. Le Reita qu'il avait été, celui qui aimait sa liberté, qui aimait qu'on le respecte était réellement mort. Mais le Reita naïf, qui éprouvait des sentiments stupides était né. Reita était vivant selon la définition habituelle. Gackt arriverait. Il serait heureux de Le voir. Gackt avait raison. Ce qu'il avait dit être la pire torture lui plaisait à présent et était devenu sa seule vie. Comment avait-Il fait? Aucune idée. Gackt avait toujours été doué pour manipuler les gens. Et à présent, Reita ne pouvait plus se détacher de Lui. Il l'aimait. d'après ce qu'il savait de l'amour, c'était ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Mais peut importait. Gackt lui disait qu'Il l'aimait aussi. Mais Gackt était un monstre, par conséquent, incapable d'aimer. Mais tant pis. Ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'en était pas un à présent. Même sa vie n'était plus qu'une mascarade. Il priait pour que Ruki ou Toshiya n'ait rien dit. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Aoi. Penser à lui à présent lui faisait mal. Il croyait l'avoir aimé. C'était donc faux tout ça? Tout ce qu'il avait ressentit n'était donc qu'une illusion. Mais il l'avait dit à Gackt. Il ne connaissait pas les sentiments tels que l'amour ou l'amitié. Pourtant ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Aoi… Il l'aimait bien. Un petit ange. Adorable. Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes ne se rencontraient que quand il ne fallait pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nait toujours à l'endroit qui nous convient le moins? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on nait avec un environnement qui nous tue? Toujours. Reita se passa les mains sur son visage. Bientôt la lumière du couloir s'allumerait. Minuterie automatique. Ça serait Gackt. Il avait décidé d'abandonner Ruki dans la cellule d'à côté? Ou bien s'était-Il rendu compte de sa disparition? Reita s'en fichait. Gackt allait venir. Pour lui. Et encore une fois, il le prendrait avec des gestes plein de douceur. Plein de tendresse. Des gestes si inhabituels de la part de Gackt que s'en était troublant. Il le prendrait en lui assurant son amour. Lui assurant qu'il ne mentait pas. Reita Le croirait. Il le savait. Il Le croyait à chaque fois. Et puis quand il se retrouverait à nouveau seul dans sa cellule, il se maudirait d'être aussi stupide. Parce qu'il réaliserait une nouvelle fois que Gackt ne peut pas aimer. Parce que Gackt ne ressent rien. Mais que Gackt sait mentir comme il faut. Reita ne savait pas ne pas le croire. Dès qu'il était près de lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un de normal. Un être humain. Un amant. Mais qu'importait que ce qu'Il dise soit la vérité. L'important était qu'Il le dise. Mais porter crédit à tous Ses dires lui semblait presque humiliant. Mais il n'avait plus d'honneur de toute manière. Gackt n'avait rien eut à faire pour lui enlever son honneur. Il avait tout fait lui-même. Il avait accepté Ses caresses et Ses baiser et avait tenté de les Lui rendre au centuple. Il était pourri. Il ne valait plus rien. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Ça serait trop simple. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et il voulait encore Le sentir sur lui. Sentir Ses mains sur son corps brûlant. Et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent. Parce qu'aucun autre n'est plus important.

oOo

Jui et Kyô étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé. Aoi tournait en rond, attendant que Mana décide si les blessures du jeune homme étaient graves ou non. Il avait refusé de les laisser entrer. Jui jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveu tandis que Kyô tripotait le collier qu'il portait d'un air penaud. Aoi finit par se laisser tomber sur le canapé leur faisant face. Jui hésita un instant avant de parler.

- Désolé Aoi… On aurait dû…

Mais Aoi le coupa immédiatement. On pouvait lire une immense colère dans ses yeux.

- Vous aviez raison. Ça ne sert à rien de les sauver. Ils sont tous trop lâches! Plus lâches les uns que les autres! Désespérant. Ils n'auraient rien fait pour aider ce petit. Je hais les humains!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que sa voix venait de se briser. Il n'en pouvait plus. Nero était sortit un instant, il voulait trouver Zero pour discuter avec lui. Parce qu'il les avait aidé. Alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. _Et alors? On ne peut pas faire des choses avec désintéressement?_ Kyô ne savait pas quoi faire. Il remuait nerveusement sur la chaise, se tordant les mains dans tous les sens. Il se sentait coupable. Il ne savait pas de quoi précisément. Mais un nœud s'était installé dans son ventre et refusait de se défaire. Voulant le rassurer, Jui lui passa un bras autour des épaules mais Kyô le repoussa avec un grognement énervé. Il se releva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Jui voulut se lever et le rattraper mais c'était inutile. Kyô avait besoin de décompresser. Et de prendre sa dose. Ensuite, il irait sûrement mieux. Enfin, il arriverait mieux à cacher sa nervosité au moins. Le regard d'Aoi avait suivit le petit brun et était maintenant posé sur son amant. Il sourit gentiment au blond qui le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Nani05?

- Désolé, je croyais qu'il n'était pas jaloux…

- Kyô? Jaloux? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Alors que Jui partait d'un petit éclat de rire, Aoi le regardait avec stupéfaction.

- Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi perspicace que je le pensais…

Alors que le blond l'interrogeait du regard, il détourna la tête. Il n'eut pas à répondre à sa question insistante parce que la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment.

- Désolé de vous avoir causé du souci.

Rame était plié en deux. Il s'appuyait sur une béquille et un bandage entourait son épaule. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle. Il semblait réellement malade. Sa main qui tenait la béquille semblait trembler légèrement. Mais si peu qu'Aoi n'y prêta quasiment pas attention. Il faudrait qu'il ait une **conversation** avec Mana. Chose très dure à obtenir. Rame l'inquiétait.

- Tu ne nous causes aucun soucis Rame. Tu es la seule personne que je ne regrette pas d'avoir aidé. Merci à toi. J'espère que ça va.

Mana qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte fronça les sourcils mais Rame se contenta d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Malgré son apparente fragilité, il semblait être capable de supporter bien plus. S'appuyant sur la béquille, il avança tant bien que mal jusqu'au canapé où il s'étala à côté de Jui. Aoi lui adressa un léger sourire avant de suivre Mana dans sa petite pièce. Il referma la porte derrière eux, laissant Rame, les yeux fermés qui semblait intégrer les nouvelles de la journée avec Jui qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec lui.

oOo  
_à suivre_  
oOoOo  
o  
°

+° _Nyouh! Nyouh! _°+

_'tain j'en ai marre j'ai toujours envie d'écrire Et depuis un visionnage du dvd tour "it wither and wither", j'ai envie de commencer une nouvelle fic… mais je me retiens! J'dois finir celle-là avant! Bon bon bon… IL faut aussi que je finisse les autres que j'ai commencé Sans parler de tous mes essais que j'aimerais bien mettre sur pied à mort l'inspiration abusive!!_

_Kyu qu'est pas réveillée et qui déprime déjà à l'idée de faire le lexiqueuh! Çç (le 27/08/06) _

_**Lexique : **_

_01Hai : oui_

_02Eto… : euh…_

_03Onegai : s'il te plaît_

_04Iie : non_

_05Nani: Quoi?_

_kyu : ah ben non en fait, il était pas trop long ce lexique là _


	8. Chapter 8

oOoOo

l'âme humaine est faite pour n'être pas seule

Chapitre8

oOo

Ça faisait deux jour. Deux jours que l'homme aux yeux rouge qui se faisait appeler Nero l'avait intégré à la résistance. C'était grâce à Aoi. Il le savait. Mais le brun n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il l'avait vraiment mérité. Trois jours qu'il L'avait quitté. Il avait donné de ses nouvelles à Gackt en début d'après-midi. Personne ne lui avait demandé où il était allé. Il était partit sans problème. Juste un regard surpris de Aoi l'avait suivit jusqu'à la porte. Il n'avait pas été suivi. Il s'était enfuit dans les rues. Quand il était revenu, le petit blond qui s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec lui l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il se demandait où il était passé mais n'avait pas chercher à en savoir plus. Il s'en voulait. Mais il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Il n'y était pour rien. A présent, il était assis à côté de Ruki qui se collait contre Uruha. La rame de métro filait de station en station. Ils ne descendraient qu'à la dernière. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Nero sortit le premier et les mena à travers les galeries souterraines. Ils mirent peu de temps avant d'arriver à une grande salle. Aoi stoppa un instant et regarda d'un air stupéfait l'amphithéâtre. Il finit par recommencer à avancer sans cesser de détailler la pièce. Nero leur proposa de s'installer devant. Bientôt, tout le monde arriverait. Rame courut joyeusement vers le premier rang pour s'installer bien en face de la personne qui parlerait. Ruki et Uruha le suivirent. Tatsurou et Daisuke ne se quittaient plus depuis le réveil de ce dernier. Leurs mains restaient entrelacées, comme inséparables. Tous étaient là. Jui, Kyô, Kai, Mana, Toshiya, Die… Tous. Ils avaient décidé de venir en avance pour avoir de bonne place et Nero les avait accompagnés. Ils s'installèrent les uns à côtés des autres, ne cessant de discuter. Nero s'installa sur l'estrade à la place qui lui était réservée. Bientôt arriva Zero, accompagné de deux personne. Il sourit d'un air moqueur à Nero qui leva le sourcil d'un air interrogateur. L'une des deux personne l'accompagnant se dirigea vers l'estrade. Un jeune homme au regard trop bleu. Un bleu si clair qu'il en devenait presque hypnotisant. Il salua Nero d'une petite courbette mordante d'ironie et s'installa nonchalamment à ses côtés. Zero sourit à Aoi qui venait de se tourner vers lui avant d'aller s'asseoir. Le troisième jeune homme du groupe le suivit rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand d'autres personnes arrivèrent, il y eut des murmures de reproches. Ils ne semblaient pas apprécier le fait que le jeune homme blond soit assis à côté de Nero. Aoi se pencha vers Die pour lui demander qui était le blond.

- C'est Hizumi. Il est avec Zero et ne fait en aucun cas partie de la résistance. Je me demande pourquoi Nero l'a convié à cette réunion… Et l'autre idiot qui est resté avec Zero là-bas, c'est Kazutake. Je sais pas ce qu'il fout avec eux. Mais ils l'apprécient. Je sais pas pourquoi…

Aoi sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers l'estrade. Nero s'était levé et allait parler. Tout le monde s'était tu. L'homme aux yeux rouges commença par remercier toutes les personnes d'être là. Il s'attaqua immédiatement au sujet qu'il avait prévu d'aborder. Il décrit rapidement la maison de Jui et raconta qu'Aoi avait voulu sauver les personnes qui y étaient restées. _Je n'ai voulu sauver personne, juste résister._ Puis il désigna Hizumi.

- Vous vous demandez ce qu'il fait là, je le sais. Cependant un de ses hommes a aidé Aoi. Et c'est un de ses hommes qui est allé prévenir les personnes qui étaient à la maison de Jui qu'Ils arrivaient. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils sont souvent soupçonné d'être des espions. C'est vrai. Mais ils nous ont aidés sans arrières pensées. Je voudrais qu'on les remercie.

Hizumi sourit au manque de réaction. Affalé dans son siège, il regardait les résistants d'un air amusé. Il finit par prendre la parole.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Et je ne ferais rien pour vous. Vous n'êtes que des lâches. Vous avez raison de ne pas me remercier, je n'ai rien fait. Seul Zero mérite vos remerciements. Mais Nero se trompe je pense. On ne fait jamais rien sans intérêt. Même vous. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que vous auriez réussi à tout changer.

Des murmures outrés parcoururent la salle. Aoi sourit. Il aimait bien le franc parlé de Hizumi. Mais il sentait qu'il ne l'aimerait pas lui. Hizumi lança un regard au fond de la salle et son sourire s'agrandit. Rame suivit son regard et vit Kazutake qui était plié de rire alors que Zero essayait de le faire se calmer tout en s'efforçant de ravaler son propre sourire. Nero soupira et se rassit. Hizumi se leva comme pour partir mais cependant prit une dernière fois la parole.

- Cependant, si j'avais le choix entre mourir avec vous et contre Gackt ou pour Gackt et contre la liberté, je prendrais le premier choix. Mais pas pour vous. Pas pour des lâches tout juste bon à remercier les personnes qui les sauvent. Juste parce que je tiens à ma liberté plus qu'à toute autre chose.

Il descendit de l'estrade après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Rame et Aoi. Dans la salle, seul le bruit de ses pas résonnaient. Deux chaises raclèrent le sol et les trois personnes habillées de blanc sortirent sans un regard pour les résistants. Alors qu'ils étaient partis, les murmures croissèrent peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, Nero se leva à nouveau. Le silence se refit. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et commença à parler. Il expliqua qu'à partir de maintenant, il avait l'intention de lutter contre les safaris. Des murmures de reproches se levèrent quand il lança cette idée. Il haussa un peu le ton pour se faire entendre et tout le monde cessa immédiatement. Dans sa voix, n'importe que aurait discerné sa colère. Il avait les poings crispé sur le bureau devant lui et le regard énervé. Il leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Qu'ils en avaient les moyens et qu'il fallait qu'ils les mettent en œuvre. Personne n'osa plus le contredire. Un sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de Aoi. Nero déclara qu'il avait finit de parler et que si quelqu'un voulait parler, il pouvait monter sur l'estrade à son tour. Il y eut plusieurs personnes à défiler. Des sujets inintéressants. Personne n'y prêta vraiment attention. Quand tous eurent fini, Nero reprit une dernière fois la parole pour les remercier à nouveau d'avoir été là et pour déclarer la séance levée. Tous se levèrent et la salle se vida progressivement. Nero s'approcha de Mana, lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille et s'éloigna du groupe. Mana le regarda s'éloigner d'un air interloqué. Le groupe commença à se diriger vers la sortie, ils étaient les derniers dans la salle. Rame regarda les autres s'éloigner, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Allait-il encore être hébergé longtemps chez le médecin? Ruki se tourna vers lui avant de lui demander d'un air surpris.

- Tu viens Rame?

oOo

Reita embrassa tendrement son amant. Il était encore venu le voir. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça. Gackt l'avait fait monter dans une des chambres plus haut. Il l'avait enfermé. Mais c'était mieux ici que dans les cellules de prisonnier. Ici ne résidaient que les prisonniers de choix. Les _moyens de pression. _C'était ainsi que Gackt les appelait. Les mains de Reita se glissèrent une nouvelle fois dans Ses cheveux. Il adorait ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de couvrir son corps de légères caresses. Tout en douceur, Gackt se coucha sur lui. Reita se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils couchaient dans un lit. Il sourit. Les mains de Gackt sur son corps lui semblaient brûlantes. Elles enflammaient sa peau à chaque frôlement. Il sentait contre lui Son corps et Son envie non dissimulée. Gackt l'embrassa à nouveau. Il semblait vouloir posséder entièrement cette bouche qui s'offrait à lui. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Gackt posa tendrement sa tête dans le creux du cou de Reita et poussa un petit soupir.

- Reita, pourquoi on ne s'aime que comme ça?

Reita ne comprit pas la question et regarda son amant, interloqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

- Pourquoi quand on est ensemble, je n'arrive pas à ravaler mon envie de toi? Pourquoi s'il te venait l'idée de te refuser à moi, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de te sauter dessus? Pourquoi je sais que si je te faisais du mal, je m'en voudrais? Pourquoi je t'aime?

Alors que Gackt avait enchaîné ces questions sans attendre de réponses, sans s'arrêter, Reita sentit un sanglot lui monter à la gorge. Il le retint et sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Il se contenta de caresser doucement les cheveux de son amant, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Puis, alors que Gackt Se blottissait un peu plus dans ses bras, il Lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de répondre de la même manière.

- Pourquoi est-ce que quand tu n'es pas là, je ne crois plus toutes tes promesses? Pourquoi quand tu es à côté de moi, j'ai envie de t'aimer encore plus? Pourquoi je n'ose pas te faire part de tous mes doutes? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avant? Pourquoi je tiens tant à toi alors que tu n'es qu'un monstre finalement?

Gackt Se releva alors brusquement, S'arrachant à son étreinte avec un air déterminé. Reita Le regarda avec accablement. Gackt lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de S'installer à ses côtés. Il regarda un instant dans le vide avant de reprendre la parole.

- Si tu veux, tu me parles de tes doutes et je tente de ne pas te sauter dessus…

- Iie01… ça servirait à rien… que je te parle de mes doutes. Mais je serais pas contre une petite nuit tranquille…

Gackt fronça les sourcils. Il posa une main dans le cou de Reita, et alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser, il laissa ses doigts descendre lentement sur son torse, sur son ventre. Alors que Reita savourait le goût de la bouche de son amant et commençait à sentir refluer le désir, il sentit que Gackt tentait de le remettre sur le dos. Il se recula alors brusquement et tenant Gackt par les épaules, il le fit s'allonger sur le dos.

- Tu veux diriger Reita-kun?

Retenant un petit rire devant l'air surpris de Gackt, il fit non de la tête.

- Iie. Ce soir, dodo.

Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Gackt et ferma les yeux d'un air résolu avant que celui-ci n'ai pu réagir. Mais quand Il Se rendit compte de ce que venait de dire Son amant, Il le fit lever le visage vers Lui avec un air scandalisé.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Hai02, on ne peut plus sérieux. Dors.

- Demo… kimi to yaritai…03

Reita referma les yeux et se cala à nouveau contre Lui pour mettre fin à Son argumentation.

- Pas ça, Reita…

Un silence Lui répondit.

- Onegai koibito04.

Il sentit Reita frémir contre Lui à cette appellation et un sourire satisfait vint s'installer sur Ses lèvres alors qu'Il recommençait Ses supplications et laissant Ses mains se promener sur le corps de Son amant.

- Tu ne me fera pas croire que tu dors, koi…

Reita frémit à nouveau.

- Si tu continues, je vais te sauter dessus alors épargne-moi ça veux-tu!

Voyant que Reita ne réagissait toujours pas, Il l'attrapa brusquement par les poignets et le renversa sur le dos avant de s'asseoir sur son bas ventre. Reita garda les yeux fermés mais Il vit son visage se crisper légèrement.

- Même si tu fais semblant d'être endormi, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te prendre alors regarde-moi et crie mon nom, onegai…

Reita ouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard de reproche. Gackt haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Nani05?

- J'ai dis dodo. Laisse-moi dormir, Gackt.

- Non.

Gackt eut un regard légèrement attristé mais sûr de lui. Il attrapa les mains de Reita qui remuait pour se libérer et les leva au dessus de sa tête. Il s'allongea doucement sur lui, le forçant à ne plus bouger, le coinçant sous Son corps. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Reita frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de Gackt. Il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

- Ai shiteru Reita-kun… demo… Anata ga hoshii06.

De sa main libre, il lui souleva les hanches pour s'insérer en lui en un mouvement souple. Reita gémit. De douleur et de colère. Il fit en sorte de ne pas penser au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il fit en sorte d'oublier ce plaisir pour en vouloir à Gackt. Il avait dit "non". Gackt n'en avait pas pris compte. Il lui en voulait par dessus tout. Il lui lança un regard haineux. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, le visage de Gackt se décomposa. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Sumimasen07.

Il s'excusa encore. Encore et encore. Tout en donnant des coups de hanches de plus en plus violents, S'insinuant à chaque fois un peu plus en Son amant. Quand Il Se libéra, Il retint le cri qui Lui montait à la gorge. Sous les sanglots qu'Il retenait, il se serait mué en cri de douleur au lieu d'exprimer tout le plaisir qu'Il avait ressentit en Son amant. Il Se retira rapidement et sortit du lit après avoir relevé la couverture sur les épaules de Reita. Il Se rhabilla sans un mot puis quitta la chambre. Reita fixait le plafond sans penser. Il n'y avait rien à penser, rien à dire. Gackt l'avait violé. Il avait ressentit Sa douleur et au lieu de Lui en vouloir, il s'en voulait à lui. Il aurait put aider Gackt mais il L'avait enfoncé un peu plus. Gackt lui avait dit qu'Il l'aimait. Même si son désir était plus fort que son amour. Et lui l'avait repoussé. Il était stupide. Il ferma les yeux empêchant ainsi les larmes qui arrivaient de s'en échapper.

oOo

- Oyasumi Rame-chan08.

Ruki lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison pour se coucher. Rame lui répondit d'un sourire. Ils avaient un peu discuté. Sous le regard jaloux et possessif de Uruha. Rame aimait bien Ruki. Mais il ne devait s'attacher à personne. Et le petit blond ne devait pas s'attacher à lui. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Le brun qui l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé ne le considérait pas comme un ami. Il ne se méfiait pas non plus de lui. Il le respectait simplement. Un respect froid et distant mais pas agressif. Rame lui était reconnaissant pour tout et lui accordait le même respect ainsi qu'une gratitude muette. Aoi savait que s'il lui demandait quelque chose, Rame s'exécuterait pour rembourser sa dette. Il lui devait la vie. Mais le brun au visage fier malgré ce qu'il avait été ne semblait pas vouloir profiter de ça. Il ne voulait rien des autres. Il semblait vouloir obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin par lui-même. Il allait tous les trahir. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et refusait de sacrifier les autres.

- Gomen nasai09…

- Daijobu dess ka Rame-chan?10

La voix était ironique, mordante. Rame se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir le blond qui avait parlé à la réunion de cette après-midi. Il chercha un moment son nom puis haussa les épaules avant de le dévisager méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Konban wa Rame-chan…11

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Le blond souriait d'un air satisfait. _Il veut me montrer qu'il en sait plus que moi pour m'énerver… Et ça marche. Mais pas pour la bonne raison._ Rame serra les poings avant de soupirer et de répondre au blond.

- Konban wa. Quel est votre nom?

- Hizumi… Je suis là pour te parler de toi. De ce que tu vas leur faire. Ça leur ferait de la peine s'ils savaient qui tu es vraiment…

Le regard d'Hizumi s'était posé sur l'immeuble délabré. Rame, figé mit un moment avant de se reprendre et de pouvoir enfin répondre.

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Hizumi eut un petit rire de gorge qui fit frissonner le jeune brun. Ses mains crispées sur sa jupe tremblaient à nouveau.

- Vraiment…? Vu ta réaction, permets-moi d'en douter… Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Les aider ne m'apporterait pas plus de liberté. Je ne soutiens leur cause en aucun cas. Zero a juste apprécié le courage d'Aoi. Moi je t'apprécie. Si tu as besoin d'aide…

Un sourire désabusé éclaira un instant le visage de Rame alors qu'un rire ironique passait ses lèvres. Hizumi haussa un sourcil, surpris de la réaction du brun.

- Tu m'apprécies, hein? Alors que tu ne sais rien de moi Hizumi. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est me rendre un service pour que j'accepte de coucher avec toi, ne?

- Tu te décides enfin à me tutoyer…

Un sourire spontané apparut sur le lèvres de Hizumi. Rame sursauta et eut du mal à abandonner l'expression de surprise qui s'était peinte sur son visage à la vue de ce sourire.

- Tu te trompes Rame-chan. Tu te trompes sur mon compte. Toi non plus tu ne sais rien de moi. Mais c'est mieux ainsi tu sais… Et si je voulais juste coucher avec toi, il me suffirait de te violer tout de suite. Je le pourrais facilement Rame-chan…

- Je sais me défendre.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais je sais forcer les gens…

Rame le regarda d'un air surpris. Le blond ne semblait pas le mépriser ni le sous-estimer. Et il semblait savoir pourquoi il était là.

- Que veux-tu alors Hizumi?

- Rien. Juste te dire que je peux t'aider si tu en as besoin.

Hizumi se pencha vers lui, comme pour arriver à sa hauteur alors que lui-même n'était pas très grand. Il lui passa une main sur sa joue.

- Je sais que tu te demandes ce qu'il faut faire. Mais quoi que tu choisisses, tu vas dire que c'est le mauvais choix. D'un côté, tu peux trouver ta liberté et le sentiment de te battre pour quelque chose d'utile. De l'autre, tu as la vie de tes amis et proches. Moi je n'ai ni amis ni proches. Mais si tu veux, tu peux leur demander leur avis à eux…

Les yeux de Rame étaient emplis de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir tant bien que mal. Il releva la tête et eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

- Il sont chez Gackt. Je n'ai pas le moyen de les voir.

Ses mains étaient agités de spasmes de plus en plus violents. Elles serraient violemment la robe bleu nuit comme pour se persuader de se calmer. Hizumi continua un instant à lui caresser la joue puis le prit dans ses bras. Rame sursauta, surpris.

- Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderais. Je ne t'aurais rien promis si je n'avais pas les moyens de tenir ma promesse.

Rame se laissa aller dans cette chaleur. Il se bouina un peu plus contre Hizumi et laissa les larmes qu'il retenait lui échapper. Il renifla avant de se retirer des bras du blond avec une petite courbette comme pour s'excuser.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible Hizumi. Ils sont bien gardés, crois-moi…

- Je t'ai dis que je le pouvais Rame-chan. Je le peux. Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir les sortir de là. Ils doivent être trop nombreux…

Rame acquiesça tout en gardant les yeux fixés au sol. Hizumi lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'immeuble en ruine.

- On va voir Mana pour qu'il s'occupe de tes mains et on y va, répondit-il au regard surpris du petit brun.

Rame eut un silence avant de sursauter.

- Nani?! Tout de suite?!

- Il vaut mieux y aller la nuit et autant ne pas mettre ceci à plus tard.

Hizumi l'entraîna à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

oOo

Enroulé dans la couverture du lit qu'il avait traînée jusqu'à la porte, il tambourinait sur le battant. Appelant un garde. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un l'entendait mais il devait demander pardon à Gackt. Il tapait avec violence, s'écrasant la main. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il devait parler à Gackt. _Faites que quelqu'un m'entende! _ Il voulait le revoir à tout prix. Déjà il lui manquait. Même son corps le réclamait. Il était fatigué. Mais il continuait à s'acharner sur la porte. Quelqu'un finirait bien par venir ouvrir. Un garde finirait bien par en avoir marre et viendrait lui coller une gifle pour le faire taire. Mais il n'entendait aucun bruit de l'autre côté. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il tapait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'était démoli la main mais qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne savait même plus quel moment de la journée il était. Le matin? Le soir? Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ici, pas plus qu'il n'y avait d'horloge ou de réveil. Alors qu'il lui sembla entendre des pas se rapprocher de sa porte, il se mit à crier de plus belle. S'il ne se trompait pas, trois personnes arrivaient. Probablement pas Gackt. Sauf s'il avait décidé de le tuer. Reita sentit une panique incontrôlable envahir sa poitrine mais il tenta de maîtriser sa voix et continua à crier. Il entendit quelque chose tourner dans la serrure et s'éloigna précipitamment de la porte, manquant de s'emmêler les pieds dans sa couverture alors que le battant s'ouvrait. Il resta un moment stupéfait à regarder la personne qui venait de crocheter la serrure.

- Je me disais aussi que je connaissais cette voix. Konban wa Monsieur le mort-vivant.

Reita soupira avant de dévisager les deux autres.

- Toujours aussi vulgaire… Tu pourrais répondre quand même…

- Vulgaire? Moi? C'est toi qui me dis ça?! Enfin, si tu insistes… Konban wa Hizu-kun.

- Bien, tu fais des progrès. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'es sensé être mort… Alors?

- Rien qui ne te regarde. Et vous?

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

Un silence s'installa. Reita haussa les épaules et retourna vers son lit. Le regard d'Hizumi se promena sur la pièce avant que son visage ne prenne un air stupéfié. Il regarda Reita qui s'était étalé sur le lit sans quitter sa couverture. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'affirmer d'un air accusateur :

- Le lit est le meuble principal de la pièce si j'ai bien compris…

Le visage de Reita se décomposa un instant mais il se reprit vite. Ses yeux restèrent pourtant emprunt d'une douleur que Hizumi avait du mal à déchiffrer.

- Oui. Le meuble principal… Tu as toujours eu le don de trouver les bons mots… Mais je crois que tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre Hizumi, tu n'es pas à ma place.

Hizumi se retourna vers les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

- Kazutake, tu penses qu'on peut tenter de le sortir de là? Ou bien on sera trop nombreux si on est quatre?

- Reita? Pour lui il y a toujours de la place. Si il s'explique bien sûr…

Reita baissa la tête avant de la relever avec un air de défi.

- Il n'y a rien a expliquer, et je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir.

Hizumi eut un petit sourire condescendant et entra dans la chambre. Reita le regarda avec surprise alors qu'il ouvrait tous les placards et fouillait dans ce qui s'y trouvait. Quand il eut fait le tour de la chambre il avait l'air scandalisé.

- Tu trouves rien d'autre que des yukatas ici! C'est pas possible ce truc! Je croyais que Gackt était riche!! J'y crois pas!

Reita sourit. Il se leva, traînant toujours sa couverture sur lui. Il ouvrit un tiroir qu'il montra à Hizumi.

- Mes fringues sont là Hizu-kun.

- Mets-les.

Hizumi retourna à la porte qu'il referma derrière lui, laissant seul dans sa chambre un Reita surpris. Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit la porte pour le trouver à nouveau habillé. Il regarda son visage un instant avant de dire avec son habituel sourire moqueur :

- J'aimais bien ton nez…

Puis il fit demi-tour en lui ordonnant de le suivre. Reita s'exécuta sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait trop peur de s'expliquer avec Gackt finalement. Mieux valait une bonne explication avec eux. Et de toute façon, il ne risquait rien avec Hizumi et Kazutake. Il regarda le troisième qu'il ne connaissait pas. Vêtu d'un robe à froufrous, il paraissait plus jeune, plus timide que les deux autres. Ses mains gantées de dentelles s'agrippaient à sa robe et il n'avait pas regardé Reita un seul instant, semblant réfléchir à autre chose. Reita regarda Kazutake qui les menait d'un air sûr de lui à travers les couloirs. _Ce baka_12_ connaîtrait ici? _Son regard se posa ensuite sur Hizumi qui suivait son ami sans sembler douter de lui. L'homme au bandeau haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ne pas leur faire confiance après tout? Quand ils furent enfin sortis, Hizumi attrapa Reita par le col et le plaquant contre un mur approcha son visage du sien.

- Maintenant tu t'expliques.

Reita haussa les épaules avant de le repousser. Kazutake posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond dans l'espoir de le calmer mais Hizumi le repoussa violemment, ne lâchant pas Reita. Rame regardait les deux hommes, ne sachant pas s'il devait intervenir.

- Parle. Ou je te tue.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Reita alors qu'il cessait de se débattre. Un sourire un peu triste. Mais pas vraiment résigné. Hizumi le gifla violemment.

- Tu te reprends et tu parles bordel! T'as pas perdu ta langue quand même, connard!

- Hizumi, calme-toi, tenta d'intervenir Kazutake en lançant un regard désolé à Reita.

- Urusai13! Parle Reita! Parle!

Kazutake regardait tour à tour les deux hommes ne sachant pas comment calmer l'un et faire parler l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Reita qui débloqua la situation en se décidant enfin à parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique baka?! Je t'ai déjà dit : il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Hizumi le lâcha brusquement et Reita s'étala par terre. Surpris d'avoir été lâché si subitement. Hizumi s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer, de tout me dire maintenant. Je t'emmène là-bas. Si tu ne me dis rien, tu devras t'expliquer devant eux. Rame a fait son choix. C'est à lui de le leur expliquer. Toi tu as sûrement fait ton choix pour en arriver là. Et à présent, tu dois nous l'expliquer. Si tu veux, j'te ramène chez moi, tu seras plus à l'aise pour parler de tout ça…

Reita hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer, sans un mot.

- Kazutake, on rentre à la maison. Rame, tu viens avec nous? On te ramènera après de toute façon.

- Hai, hai, je viens.

Hizumi lui sourit avant de tendre la main à Reita pour l'aider à se relever. Reita le regarda un instant surpris, avant de sourire et d'accepter cette aide. Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la voiture de Kazutake qui allait les ramener chez Hizumi. Là-bas il parlerait. Il s'était toujours sentit en sécurité dans la maison de Hizumi. Sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'était le seul qui faisait toujours les chose dans son intérêt. Et qui l'avouait. Avec lui, l'hypocrisie n'avait plus de place.

oOo

Daisuke regarda Tatsurou. Ils n'avaient pas encore sérieusement parlé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Et il en avait assez d'avoir l'impression que son ancien amant le fuyait en permanence. Du moins en privé. En public, ils étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seul, Tatsurou annonçait qu'il allait se coucher et s'allongeait dans le lit en lui tournant le dos. Daisuke le regarda se glisser sous les couvertures. Il s'était assis sur le bureau. _Mais moi j'ai envie de te parler alors je peux te dire que tu vas m'écouter…_Mais il ne se sentait plus le courage de provoquer le brun. Il attendit que celui-ci ait fermé les yeux après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Il attendit qu'il fasse semblant de dormir alors que sa respiration était encore trop rapide. Tatsurou ne dormait pas plus que lui. Il le savait. Il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit jusqu'à ce que son visage se trouve juste en face de celui de son ancien amant. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Tatsurou ne répondit pas. Il continuait à faire semblant de dormir. Après lui avoir tendrement caressé les cheveux, il s'assit en tailleur face au visage de son amant et commença à lui parler. Faisant tout de même semblant de croire qu'il dormait. S'il devait lui parler ainsi, tant pis, au moins il lui parlerait.

- Sumimasen Tatsurou, apparemment, je ne suis pas ton prince charmant, tu ne t'es pas réveillé sous mon baiser… Tu sais, je suis conscient de tout ce que j'ai fait. Et je sais à quel point tu pourrais m'en vouloir. Mais tu ne m'en veux pas. Mais tu m'évites. C'est ça ma punition? Je sais, je te gène. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Mais tu sais, je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de rester auprès de toi. Puisqu'apparemment nous ne pouvons plus vivre comme avant. Alors je te quitte mon cœur. Je ne le veux pas, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je te quitte. Je t'aime tu sais. Mais moi je m'en veux. J'aurais du avoir la capacité de résister à cette drogue. A cause de moi, tu as travaillé pour Lui toutes ces années. Je vais te quitter mais comme j'ai pas envie de vivre autrement qu'avec toi, je vais mourir. Tu sais, me suicider, c'est plus simple, pour toi et pour moi. Je sais que tu te sentiras coupable mais au moins, tu ne m'en voudras plus. C'est égoïste mais tu sais très bien que je le suis.

Il se redressa. Tatsurou n'avait pas réagit. Tant pis. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à écouter ses arguments. Quand il rompit le baiser, il vit que Tatsurou avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait d'un regard plein de reproches.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aurais laissé partir comme ça?

Daisuke lui adressa un petit sourire désolé.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Tatsurou. Désolé.

- Si je te dis que je suis d'accord pour que notre histoire recommence comme avant?

- Tu le fais pour me sauver, tu ne le penses pas.

- Si, je le veux. Parce que je me sens responsable de toutes ces années où tu n'étais plus maître de toi. Mais je t'aime. J'aurais du tenter de te sauver koibito…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu. Je vais me coucher.

Daisuke se dévêtit et se glissa dans le lit. Il souhaita rapidement bonne nuit à Tatsurou avant de lui tourner le dos. Tatsurou le regarda un instant, surpris par sa froideur. Il se glissa vers lui et se colla contre lui. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il posa doucement sa bouche dans le coup de son amant.

- Je sais que tu ne résisteras pas à ça non plus saiai no14…

Daisuke frémit alors que les mains de son amant caressaient son torse à force de frôlement pour finir pas descendre sur son ventre où elles entamèrent la même dance. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à deviner quel était leur destination finale. Il le laissa faire tant il sentait le désir affluer en lui. La bouche de Tatsurou parcourait son dos, y traçant un chemin de baisers. Daisuke gémissait. De plus en plus fort. Il sentit la bouche de son amant sourire sur la peau de son dos. Il se retourna brusquement, mettant fin aux si délicates caresses.

- Ça t'amuses hein? Tu vas voir!

Tatsurou, surpris par son air résolu et faussement en colère mais qui cachait mal son amusement se laissa faire. Daisuke le mit sans douceur sur le dos et s'assit sur son bas ventre. Il posa sa bouche dans le creux où le cou rejoint l'épaule avant d'y appliquer un léger suçon puis de laisser sa langue descendre sur le torse de son amant, sur son ventre en mille arabesques. Tatsurou passa les mains dans les cheveux de son amant pour s'y aggriper alors que Daisuke laissait sa langue descendre de plus en plus bas. Il attrapa le sexe de son amant à pleine bouche, le faisant crier. Tatsurou se mordit la lèvre mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer à gémir. Il finit par se libérer dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci se redressa et remonta vers sa bouche. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Les mains de Daisuke repartirent sur son corps, elles le soulevèrent par les hanches. Les jambes de Tatsurou se lièrent autour de la taille de son amant.

- Daisuke… si tu meurs, laisse-moi mourir avec toi…

- Hai.

Un murmure. Et Daisuke pénétra son amant en douceur. Il commença lentement à se mouvoir en lui pour accélérer progressivement ses mouvements. Des vagues de plaisirs les submergeaient. Leurs cris se mêlaient, leurs corps aussi. Le regard de Tatsurou ne quittait plus le visage rayonnant de Daisuke. Il finit par fermer les yeux lui aussi pour se laisser totalement perdre dans le bonheur que son amant lui apportait. Quand ils atteignirent ensemble le sommet de leur plaisir, il ne prirent pas la peine de crier le nom de l'autre. Chacun ne pensait qu'à son amant. Et savait que s'était réciproque. Aucun besoin de le redire.

oOo

Hizumi apporta un plateau avec sa petite théière et ses tasses en porcelaine de modèle traditionnel qui juraient totalement avec le reste des objets de la maison et le posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir en face de Reita. Celui-ci gardait la tête baissé, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Les trois autres le regardaient. Deux avec insistance, le dernier avec surprise. Hizumi soupira avant de lancer le sujet.

- Tu couchais avec Gackt.

Une affirmation. Ni une question ni une accusation. Une simple constatation. Qui attendait une explication.

- Il t'y a forcé?

Rame avait posé la question d'une voix timide. Reita leva vers lui un regard sans émotion. Le petit brun rougi et recula contre le mur.

- Sumimasen, je ne voulais pas vous embêter… Sumimasen…

- Non, ce n'est rien… le rassura Reita qui avait à nouveau baissé les yeux. Il ne m'a forcé que trois fois…

- Au début je suppose…

- Hai… Et puis la dernière fois…

Hizumi redressa la tête avec un air interloqué.

- Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal sinon… Juste la dernière fois… Je lui ai dit… j'aurais pas du…

- Reita… Tu t'es attaché à lui hein?

- Hai.

- Tu as oublié à quel point il nous a tous fait souffrir?

- Iie. Je sais que c'est un monstre. Il me le disais à chaque fois. Il me rappelait toujours qui il était. Par un moyen ou un autre. Je suis désolé. Je l'aime…

- Tu l'aimes…

La voix de Hizumi était un murmure rageur. Comme s'il s'en voulait à lui-même.

- Gomen nasai mou boka wa15…

- 'kuso16! Arrête de t'excuser bordel! Ça me fout en rogne! Si tu l'aimes, t'as à t'excuser de rien!

Hizumi se leva brusquement avant de commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Reita le suivit du regard. Il lui disait de ne plus s'excuser? Comment ça? Hizumi était décidément incompréhensible. Comme toujours. Pour l'instant, il ne devait pas se préoccuper des étranges réactions de Hizumi, il devait s'expliquer.

- Je pense finalement ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. J'ai pensé que si je revoyais Aoi, peut-être que je l'oublierais, mais finalement… J'ai été stupide. Je suis stupide. Je m'en excuse mais je n'y peux rien.

- T'es assez indulgent… Ce n'est pas "stupide" que j'utiliserais personnellement…

Reita sourit. Il appréciait vraiment Hizumi. Ici, il aurait pu vivre sans Gackt, dans cette maison presque glauque. Mais jamais il ne squatterait chez Hizumi. Il voulait revoir Gackt. Ils devaient parler.

- Je crois que je vais retourner là-bas…

- Et Aoi? Il aurait voulu te revoir…

- Il vaut mieux qu'ils croient que je suis mort.

Hizumi le regarda un instant d'un air triste.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses… C'est ton choix et le tien seul. Assumes-en les conséquences.

Il s'approcha de Reita et lui tendit la main. Reita l'attrapa après un instant d'hésitation et la serra avec ferveur. Hizumi se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres.

- Bon, Kazutake et Rame, Reita est mort. Kazutake, tu vas le ramener. Tandis que moi, je ramène Rame là-bas chez Mana.

Rame se plaça devant Reita avec un air faché à la grande surprise des trois autres.

- Reita, tu es égoïste, je l'admets. Cependant, si ta connerie avait des limites, tu serais allé voir Aoi. Je finis donc par conclure que tu n'es qu'un abruti fini. Sache que Aoi n'est pas comme tu te l'imagine. Aoi est fort mais te savoir en vie lui permettrais de vivre pour lui. Il ne vit plus. Il ne survit que pour te venger. Quand il y sera arrivé, qui sait ce qu'il fera. Si tu tiens un minimum à lui, va au moins lui parler. Tu es peut-être trop lâche pour lui expliquer. Mais parle-lui. Pas forcément de toi. Dis-lui que tu tiens à lui, mais que tu dois partir. Mais va le voir où alors tu mérites réellement rien de mieux que de crever, même pas l'amour d'un monstre…

Rame se releva et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte avant de se retourner et regarder d'un air surpris Hizumi qui restait stupéfié.

- On y va?

- Eto… hai…17

- Chotto matte…18

Kazutake s'étala dans un fauteuil alors que Reita attrapait la manche de Hizumi pour le retenir.

- Quand vous vous serez décidés, vous me préviendrez hein…

- Désolé Ka-kun. Hizumi, je vais… aller voir Aoi. Tu voudras bien me ramener là-bas. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux voir les autres… Juste Aoi, j'aimerais juste voir Aoi…

Rame sourit. Il s'approcha de lui avant de poser une main sur les siennes.

- Je te l'amènerais. Tu ne verras que lui. Mais s'il te plaît, ne l'oblige à rien par rapport à toi.

Reita acquiesça presque timidement avant que Rame ne lui attrape la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se sortirent tous. Hizumi allait tranquillement ramener Rame chez Mana tandis que Kazutake conduirait Reita à l'endroit où Aoi devrait le rejoindre. Il verrait plus tard ce qu'il lui dirait. De toute façon, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne dirait rien. Il improviserait. Des phrases toutes faites, aussi stupides les unes que les autres lui venait en tête. Il se hâta de les oublier et tenta de rassembler son courage comme il pouvait.

oOo  
_à suivre_  
oOoOo  
o  
°

+° _Nyouh! Nyouh! _°+

_J'en ai marre du lycée, ça m'empêche d'écrire… J'dois travailler… en principe… ç_ _ç J'en ai déjà marre… Je vais fuguer… Avec un Pc et une connexion internet, dans un endroit appelé Japon _o

_kyu qui se demande comment échapper au lycée et aux cours _"_ (16/09/06)_

_**Lexique :** _

_01 Iie : non_

_02 Hai : oui_

_03 demo… kimi to yaritai…: mais…j'ai très envie de toi…_

_04 onegaï koïbito : s'il te plaît chéri_

_05 Nani: Quoi?_

_06 Ai shiteru … demo… Anata ga hoshii : Je t'aime… mais… Je te veux…_

_07 Sumimasen : Désolé_

_08 Oyasumi : Bonne nuit_

_09 Gomen nasai : Désolée_

_10 Daijobu desu ka: ça va?_

_11 Konban wa : Bonsoir_

_12 Baka : Idiot_

_13 Urusai : ferme ta gueule_

_14 saiai no : mon amour (plus précisément : saitrès, beaucoup; aiamour) _

_15 Gomen nasai mou boku wa: pardon (ok, je résume, et alors, èé")_

_16 'kuso : 'tain_

_17 Eto…hai… : euh… oui… _

_18 Chotto matte : Attends un peu (ou "attendez un peu")_


	9. Chapter 9

oOoOo

l'amour est la seule passion qui ne souffre ni passé ni avenir

Chapitre9

oOo

Ruki s'assit sur le bureau et regarda Uruha un instant. Il se leva, tourna un instant dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et de fixer à nouveau son amant. Celui-ci soupira avant de poser son livre et de retirer ses lunettes pour se tourner vers le petit blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien, rien… Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- Ruki… Réponds-moi…

Le ton était presque menaçant et Uruha avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas que Ruki lui mente.

- Mais c'est rien, c'est juste que Rame m'inquiète.

- Ah. Lui.

- Uru-kun… Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de la concurrence. Mais il est jeune, il m'inquiète, je me demande d'où il vient. S'il meurt dans un combat, on ne pourra pas prévenir sa famille. On ne sait rien de lui…

- Et alors? S'il voulait qu'on sache quoi que ce soit, il nous l'aurait dit. Je pense qu'il est sérieux. Tu peux me croire, il nous parlera de lui quand il se sentira en confiance et qu'il n'aura plus peur de nos réactions.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se méfie de nous? Il sait très bien que je ne lui veux pas de mal…

- Oui, mais il préfère attendre. Il doit sûrement vouloir mieux te connaître avant de te parler de choses qui le touchent. Peut-être que des personnes se sont déjà moquées de lui, lui ont déjà fait croire qu'elles étaient ses amis pour mieux l'enfoncer après…

- Mmhhh… T'as peut-être raison… Je vais attendre un moment.

- Heureux de te voir revenir à la raison Tenshi no01.

Ruki lui rendit son sourire et Uruha remit ses lunettes avant de se replonger dans son livre. Le petit blond le regarda lire un instant avant de se mettre à remuer nerveusement sur sa chaise. Cette fois-ci, son amant fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention. Il finit par stopper et poser les yeux sur ses mains, agrippées au bord de sa chaise. Puis, il releva la tête.

- Dis… Uruha…

- Mmmhh?

- Tu ne me sautes pas dessus ce soir?

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant de me le demander cette fois-ci, murmura Uruha en reposant son livre et en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le petit blond qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Ruki se leva lentement de sa chaise quand Uruha fut en face de lui et agrippa ses bras autour de son cou. Il regarda un instant le visage sérieux de son aîné avant de pouffer de rire. Uruha haussa un sourcil et tenta de se reculer mais le plus petit le retint doucement avec un air contrit.

- Sumimasen02, je ne voulais pas te blesser. T'es trop chou avec tes lunettes koïbito03…

- oh, ça va hein! J'suis obligé d'en mettre!

- Mais j'étais sérieux… T'es trop chou comme ça…

La voix de Ruki se fit perversement caressante alors qu'il collait leurs corps. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sous la chemise d'Uruha avant de la lui retirer, défaisant chaque bouton avec une lenteur calculée. Le grand blond commença à gémir dès que les mains de Ruki effleurèrent son torse. Quand le plus petit eut enfin enlevé la chemise de son amant, il se rapprocha encore pour coller plus lascivement leurs corps.

- Uru-chan… Si tu te mets à gémir comme ça dès que je te touche, je vais pas résister longtemps à l'envie de te sauter dessus…

- J'ai soudain envie de gémir encore plus vois-tu… Mais tout bien réfléchi, je préférerais que tu me fasses crier…

Ruki eut un sourire aussi vicieux que celui que son amant venait de lui décocher en terminant sa phrase et il unit leurs lèvres. Ses bras noués autour du cou du plus grand, il réussit à lier ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Celui-ci avança légèrement. Juste assez pour poser Ruki sur le bureau. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas et leurs mains dévêtaient l'autre aussi rapidement qu'elles le pouvaient. Quand les mains d'Uruha eurent enlevé sans trop de mal le tee-shirt du petit blond, l'une d'elle glissa sur son bras. Ruki retint un sursaut mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant ce contact sur sa marque. Uruha le sentit et eut un instant une expression attristé. Il posa alors sa bouche sur l'épaule de son amant, la laissa glisser sur son bras, traçant un chemin avec sa langue. Quand il arriva à la marque, il y prit attention. Au grand dégoût de Ruki, il fit comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Le plus petit se laissa faire un moment mais finit par repousser doucement son aîné. Le grand blond le regarda avec un sourire assuré qui se décomposa quand il aperçut les larmes dans les yeux de son amant. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira brusquement vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Uruha… Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu te souilles…

- Parce que pour moi, cette marque est une des choses les plus belles au monde, parce que elle fait partie de toi et que c'est toi tout entier que je veux posséder… Et parce que si tu n'avais pas été geisha, je ne t'aurais probablement jamais connu.

Ruki ne retint pas plus longtemps les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Uruha lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains avant de poser d'une douceur sans pareil ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ruki entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, laissant la langue de son amant pénétrer dans sa bouche pour y chercher la sienne. Les jambes de Ruki entourèrent à nouveau la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Uruha prit calmement le temps de finir de le déshabiller sans le bousculer. Tout en douceur, il le renversa sur le bureau. Sa bouche se posa sur le ventre du petit blond. Celui-ci gémit doucement, sentant où la caresse allait le mener et dénoua ses jambes. Alors que son amant s'emparait de son sexe endurcit de désir, il ne retint pas un cri. Et au fur et à mesure que les attentions de son aîné redoublaient d'intensité, il hurlait de plus en plus fort, montant dans les aigus. Uruha finit par relever la tête avec un air satisfait. Il se glissa contre son amant, entre ses jambes et le prit d'un mouvement souple. Ruki eut un petit gémissement de surprise avant de se mettre à crier de plaisir alors que Uruha entamait des mouvements de va-et-vient en lui. Les râles du plus âgé se mêlant aux cris suraigus de son amant, ils atteignirent ensemble le sommet du plaisir. Et quand il se fut libéré en son amant, Uruha se retira doucement et le prit dans ses bras afin de le ramener dans le lit. Il le déposa sous les couvertures et se glissa à ses côtés. Dès qu'il se fut glissé à son tour sous les draps, la petite tête blonde vient se bouiner contre son torse et les bras de son amant lui enserrèrent la taille. Il caressa tendrement les mèches blondes et attendit que son amant s'endorme pour se permettre de dormir à son tour. Il ferma doucement et calma sa respiration pour que Ruki croit qu'il dorme et s'endorme à son tour d'un sommeil paisible. Il sentit la petite tête blonde se décoller un instant de son torse, il sentit les lèvres du plus jeune se poser furtivement sur les siennes.

- Domô arigatô Uru-kun… Oyasumi nasai kokoro no…04

Le petit blond s'endormit après s'être bouiné un peu plus contre son amant mais sans voir le sourire agréablement surpris qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

oOo

Rame toqua à la porte avant d'oser entrer. Le chef le dévisagea d'un air méfiant avant de le reconnaître et de lui adresser enfin un sourire. Rame le lui rendit timidement en baissant les yeux. Il finit par relever la tête quand l'homme aux yeux rouges lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Je dois parler à Aoi… En privé… C'est très important.

Le brun le regarda d'un air surpris. Nero les regarda tour à tour l'un l'autre avant de faire un petit signe à Aoi lui signifiant qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'ils reprendraient leur conversation plus tard. Aoi le remercia d'un hochement de tête, aussitôt imité par Rame et ils sortirent sans ajouter un mot sous le regard interrogatif du chef. Aoi suivait Rame, fixant son dos mais pensant à autre chose. Au bout d'un moment, il revint à la réalité et après s'être passé la main dans les cheveux, il adressa la parole au plus jeune.

- Rame… Où tu m'emmènes?

- Vous devez voir quelqu'un Aoi-san… Je ne peux vous en dire plus…

- C'est un traquenard?

Rame eut un petit rire sans joie avant de répondre dans un reniflement :

- Vous avez raison de vous défiez de moi, mais là, je ne prévois rien contre vous.

- Comment ça j'ai raison de me méfier de toi?

- Ça n'est pas d'importance pour l'instant… Je vous expliquerais ça après.

- J'y compte bien…

Rame sourit et finit par s'arrêter devant une petite bâtisse. Aoi regarda la maison d'un air méfiant. Il suivit Rame alors que celui-ci entrait dedans et se dirigeait sans peine dans les couloirs. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une petite porte qu'il ouvrit. Il sourit à la personne qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur et lui annonça d'un ton joyeux qu'il lui ramenait son invité. Quand il entendit la voix qui le remerciait, Aoi resta pétrifié de stupeur. La façon dont la porte était ouverte ne lui permettait pas de voir dans la pièce mais il devina sans peine qui s'y trouvait. Même si tout cela était illogique. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Rame sourit en le voyant ainsi et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Aoi obtempéra sans discuter et regarda timidement dans la pièce. Reita lui sourit d'un air contrit.

- Désolé Aoi, je ne suis pas mort… Désolé de t'avoir menti…

Aoi le regarda un instant comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais quand il se reprit, il se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Reita, surpris, hésita un instant sur l'attitude a adopter et finit par serrer doucement Aoi contre lui. Rame sourit imperceptiblement et sortit en refermant la porte sans un bruit.

oOo

Aoi avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Reita. Celui-ci passait sans y faire attention sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Ils discutaient depuis plus d'une heure. De tout et de rien. Ils parlaient sans chercher un sujet particulier, juste être ensemble et discuter. Même pas s'expliquer. Juste avoir un échange. Aoi passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Reita. Celui-ci accusa un sursaut de surprise avant de sourire et de déposer un baiser sur le front du brun.

- Alors tu vas repartir, hein?

- Hai…05

- Je dois continuer à aider la révolte. Je dois tuer Gackt. Même si ça n'est pas pour toi, ça sera pour tous les autres. Tu sais, ici, j'ai compris quel monstre il était. Il n'a pas d'âme…

- Si, tout le monde a une âme. Il ne l'aurait pas vendue. Il sait ce qui compte.

- Tu lui as parlé.

- Hai…

Il y eut un léger silence puis Aoi releva la tête pour fixer l'autre dans les yeux.

- Et pourquoi tu m'as dis être mort?

- Parce qu'il voulait te faire mourir pour moi. Je voulais que tu vives. Que tu t'en sortes. Je savais que ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais, s'il te plaît, quand je serais repartit, continue à faire comme si j'étais mort.

Aoi hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de la survie de Reita. Les autres l'auraient recherché. Reita était venu juste le voir. Le voir lui. Pas les autres. Et il ne voulait pas savoir où avait été Reita avant. Il ne voulait pas savoir où il allait. Il ne voulait pas le suivre. Reita ne voulait pas qu'il le suive et il respecterait le choix de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Maintenant qu'il l'avait revu, il se sentait plus libre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la rébellion, ni de eux. Mais ça lui avait quand même permis de faire le point sur pas mal de choses. Il tenait toujours à Reita mais ça n'était plus de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Bien sûr, il ressentait encore de l'attirance à son égard mais plus comme avant. Et Reita lui même semblait avoir changé. Il était à moitié distant. Mais il souriait sans cesse à son cadet. Comme s'il désirait le rassurer. Aoi savait qu'il n'avait pas conscience à quel point il avait changé et se dit que Reita avait une image fausse de lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de le détromper. Si Reita l'aimait ainsi, autant qu'il croit qu'il était toujours le même. Mais les sentiments de Reita à son égard semblaient avoir changés eux aussi. Aoi sourit et fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis qu'il avait vu Reita la première fois. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul dut à la surprise quand la langue du plus jeune s'aventura dans sa bouche mais se reprit rapidement et répondit avec tendresse au baiser. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Aoi accrocha son regard à celui de Reita. Celui-ci eut à nouveau un sourire que Aoi lui fit rapidement ravaler en liant à nouveau leurs lèvres.

oOo

Quand il frappa à la porte, Rame fut surpris de voir Aoi venir ouvrir immédiatement. Il lui sourit et le brun sortit de la pièce d'un pas calme avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Quand Rame lui proposa de le raccompagner, il déclina l'offre d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire triste. Rame le regarda partir avant d'aller voir Reita. Celui-ci se préparait à partir. Quand il aperçut Rame, leur regards se croisèrent un instant. Le petit brun se poussa légèrement pour laisser Reita passer. Il s'arrêta à la porte.

- Je vais retourner voir Gackt.

- Hai.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Transmet mes remerciements à Hizumi… Désolé pour tout. Désolé de t'avoir embêté…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un baiser de Rame. Un baiser chaste et pur qui le fit sursauter. Quand les lèvres du plus jeune quittèrent sa bouche, le petit brun posa un doigt sur sa bouche comme pour lui indiquer de se taire. Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'y aller. Reita passa la porte sans un mot. Il ne se retourna que quand il fut éloigné de la maison, pour répondre à Rame qui lui souhaitait bon courage. Le plus jeune lui faisait de grand signe de la main auquel il répondit joyeusement. Il était libre à présent. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner voir Gackt. Il le tuerait probablement. Tant pis, il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir ici. Il marcha dans les rues presque vides. Il prit des chemins peu connu afin que personne ne le voit. Il s'en voulut quand il dut éviter Jui. Il aurait aimé parler une nouvelle fois avec le blond qui avait une philosophie de la vie si particulière et si agréable. Mais il ne devait pas le savoir vivant. Jui ne comprendrait pas toutes les complications qu'il s'imposait lui-même. Heureusement, sinon ça n'aurait plus été Jui. Il pressa encore le pas. Il voulait arriver au plus vite là-bas. Pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Lui. Quand il arriva à proximité de la grande résidence, il passa sans un mot devant les gardiens montrant rapidement une carte. Les gardes ne vérifièrent pas si c'était bien la sienne ou si c'était réellement une carte d'employé. Il se dépêcha. Il connaissait par cœur la route pour aller à Son bureau. Il arriva enfin devant la grande porte. Un garde l'interpella.

- Il n'est pas dans Son bureau. Il est dans sa chambre avec un de Ses jouets… ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas pris, c'est bizarre, il a recommencé cette nuit et il les use tous plus vite les uns que les autres…

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Il apprécierait de vous voir ainsi commenter Ses pulsions…

- Oh… Sumimasen… Je Vous en prie, ne Lui dites rien Monsieur…

- C'est bon, je passe pour cette fois, mais arrêtez ceci je vous en prie…

- Bien sûr Monsieur, encore désolé Monsieur…

Reita le regarda partir, quand le garde ne put plus le remarquer la dureté de son regard se transforma en infinie tristesse. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre. Il s'assit dos contre un mur quand il y fut arrivé. Il ferma les yeux. Les cris de douleurs qui lui parvenaient de l'autre côté de la porte lui déchiraient les tympans. _C'est à cause de moi… Ou pas_. Au bout d'un moment, les cris se turent. Les gardes entrèrent à l'appel de leur maître. Quand ils ressortirent, ils traînaient un jeune homme. Reita se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha des gardes qui s'arrêtèrent. Il se pencha sur le visage du petit, il n'avait aucun doute, c'était un frère de Rame. La même forme de visage. Malgré les coupures et les traces de coups, on pouvait y voir des ressemblances. Reita finit par détourner le regard. Il sentait qu'il avait brusquement envie de vomir. Le jeune homme était définitivement mort. Reita se sentait mal. Il était si jeune. Et à présent, il n'était plus rien. Il donna un billet à un des gardes, avant de lui dire d'envoyer le corps dans le ghetto afin qu'un membre de sa famille puisse mettre le feu à son cadavre. Il donna l'adresse de l'immeuble de Mana. Le garde acquiesça.

- Si vous pouviez le nettoyer et l'habiller avant, ça serait parfait, merci…

Il s'inclina et annonça aux gardes que c'était lui le suivant, il entra dans la chambre sans bruit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Gackt était étalé sur le lit. Les draps auparavant blancs étaient à présent maculés de sang. Le sol autour du lit était tout aussi sale. Dans la main de Gackt, Reita aperçut un long rasoir. Le corps de l'homme aux cheveux longs semblait secoué de spasmes, comme des sanglots. Reita s'approcha du lit d'un pas léger. Gackt garda les yeux fermés en lui adressant la parole.

- Tu peux tenter de fuir maintenant, je vais te tuer comme j'ai tué tout les autres.

- Je sais…

Gackt reconnaissant cette voix sursauta et se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Il avait serré le poing qui tenait le rasoir et à présent, la lame lui pénétrait profondément dans la paume mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu es là? Pourquoi tu es… revenu?

Son visage semblait crispé de douleur mais il ne desserrait pas la main autour de la lame. Ses poings ruisselaient de sang. Reita s'approcha de lui doucement, il lui enleva la lame de la main. Il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains. Ses joues étaient humides. Il L'embrassa brièvement et sentit dans Sa bouche le goût des larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Koibito?

- Parce que je les tue tous…

- Et pourquoi tu les tues?

- Parce qu'ils me voient pleurer.

Reita haussa un sourcil.

- Je vois…

Gackt lui adressa un sourire contrit avant de pencher la tête sur côté. Reita ne résista pas à l'envie de L'embrasser. Gackt lui passa les mains autour du cou comme pour l'attirer vers Lui mais Reita résista à la pression des bras de son amant et recula d'un pas. Celui-ci lui lança un regard triste.

- Désolé Gackuto, ici je peux pas, ça pue la mort… Je suis habitué mais je pourrais jamais te faire l'amour dans cet endroit. Te sauter oui, mais jamais te faire proprement l'amour…

- Je veux que tu me fasses du mal, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu me punisses d'avoir tuer ces gamins… Kudasai06…

- Compte pas sur moi pour ce genre de chose. Je ne suis pas là pour punir qui que ce soir, juste pour aimer mon monstre à moi…

Gackt baissa la tête avant de Se lever. Il attrapa le poignet de Reita avant de l'entraîner par une petite porte dérobée. A peine furent-ils dans le couloir, que Gackt plaqua Reita contre le mur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Reita répondit violemment au baiser et retourna Gackt contre le mur. Il fit tomber son yukata à terre avant de laisser ses mains prendre à nouveau possession du corps de son amant. Tout en poussant de petits gémissement sous les attentions de Son amant, Gackt S'empressa de le déshabiller. La bouche de Reita entama rapidement Son corps. Gackt Se laissa faire, passant Sa main ensanglantée dans les cheveux méchés de blond. Quand la bouche de Reita revint à celle de son amant après avoir enflammé chaque partie de Son corps, Gackt passa tendrement ses bras autour de son cou et lia ses jambes autour de sa taille. Alors que Reita Le prenait avec tendresse, Il approcha Sa bouche de son oreille.

- Désolé de t'avoir du mal la dernière fois…

Il regarda avec inquiétude Son amant qui lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir été d'accord la dernière fois Koibito…

Un sourire rassuré prit place sur les lèvres de Gackt où Reita piqua un léger baiser avant de poser sa bouche dans le cou de son amant alors qu'il accélérait progressivement les mouvements de va-et-vient. Gackt lui mordit l'épaule pour ne pas crier quand ils atteignirent l'apogée du plaisir. Reita se retira en douceur de son amant et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se laisser glisser à terre. Gackt Se laisser tomber contre lui. Il Se cala contre son amant et posa Sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il eut un léger frisson.

- Désolé de t'avoir pris ici, koi07, il fait froid, je n'y avais pas pensé, viens, on va autre part.

- Iie… Je suis bien comme ça.

Reita sourit mais n'insista pas. Gackt avait fermé les yeux et se laissé bercer par leurs respirations qui se calmaient doucement. Il S'endormit lentement. Quand Reita entendit que sa respiration s'était totalement ralentie, il supposa qu'il avait sombrer dans le sommeil et ne voulut pas le réveiller. Il tendit légèrement le bras pour attraper le yukata qui était par terre et le passa autour d'eux, leur faisant une légère couverture. Il piqua un autre baiser sur Ses lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur la Sienne.

- Ça fait du bien d'être là Koi… C'était déprimant sans toi.

Reita ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui lui venaient. _Je suis vraiment un monstre moi aussi… Je suis capable de Lui pardonner toute Ses pires atrocités…Je suis un monstre ou un fou_._ Mais peu m'importe d'être fou s'Il l'est avec moi_._ J'espère seulement que Rame ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir été retrouver ce tyran_._ Que va-t-il penser en récupérant le corps de son frère? Tout ça c'est uniquement de ma faute_._ Je n'aurais pas du partir, j'aurais du le savoir, je suis stupide_.

oOo

Rame avait demandé à Die de se charger des préparatifs. Il tenait à incinérer son frère proprement. Il s'était chargé de l'habiller comme il fallait. Tout en lui passant les habits, il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

- Tu vas rejoindre Onii-san08 bientôt, ne t'en fais pas tenshi. Tu ne seras pas seul. Quand on aura brûlé ton corps, ton âme retrouvera la sienne. Vous serez bien à deux. Pourquoi Gackt ne s'en prend-il qu'à vous mes frères… Tout ça c'est de ma faute je sais. Je devais tous les haïr, et je me suis entiché pour leur cause. Elle me semblait si bonne, mais elle n'a pas réussi à te sauver. Gackt va tous vous tuer, je suis désolé de t'avoir mené à ta perte mon petit frère… Tu sais, j'ai payer un garde pour qu'il mette le feu au corps de notre frère, mais lui n'a pas eu la chanson. Je la chanterais en mettant le feu à ton bûcher. Tu auras le droit à une vraie cérémonie. Mais peut-être serais-je le seul, je ne peux pas assurer la présence de père, mais je suis sûr que tu ne regretteras pas cet égoïste violent. C'est de sa faute si on est là, n'est-ce pas petit frère… Mais tu sais, je leur en veux à tous même si ça n'est que de ma faute si vous êtes morts tous les deux, je ne ferais plus confiance à personne. Pars tranquille petit frère, n'ai pas peur, je viendrais bientôt vous retrouver et cette fois-ci, je vous protégerais comme il faudra. Je te le promets petit frère, dis-le à notre grand frère quand tu le verras. Et dis-lui que je l'aime. Je vous aime plus que tout petit frère…

Quand il eut finit de l'habiller, il embrassa ses paupières fermées avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il caressa doucement la joue de son frère avant de se redresser.

- Voilà petit frère, tu es prêt… Et moi aussi…

Il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il regarda les autres qui discutaient. Il leur avait tout dit quand il était revenu après le départ de Reita. Nero avait eut une lueur assassine dans les yeux mais Aoi lui avait tout pardonné immédiatement. Finalement, ça lui avait servit à quelque chose d'aider Reita. Même s'il l'avait fait sans y penser. Mais il ne serait jamais ami avec Aoi. Parce qu'il ne serait jamais ami avec aucun d'entre eux. C'était de sa faute et de leur faute à tous si son frère était mort. Et il s'en voulait et il en voulait à tous pour ça. Il entra dans la salle en ne faisant pas attention. Il se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir une grande tasse. Il s'appuya au rebord de la table et son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Aoi lui jeta un regard triste avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Kai. Celui-ci parlait en faisant de grands gestes, un sourire réjouit semblait ne pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres. Toshiya qui était installé à côté de lui le regardait avec amusement. Rame essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. N'y réussissant pas, il finit par le leur demander.

- On va se faire tatouer! Répondit un Kai surexcité.

- Ah.

- Pour ne plus avoir nos marques, précisa calmement Aoi.

Kai comprenant qu'il était peut-être trop enthousiaste baissa la tête avec une expression contrite. Il s'excusa dans un grommellement. Toshiya eut un petit rire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave tenshi… c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime…

- C'est vrai? Demanda Kai avec un air innocent pas très crédible.

Comme il l'avait probablement prévu, Toshiya le lui confirma d'un baiser. Aoi les regardait avec un léger sourire. Rame finit rapidement sa tasse de café, la posa près de la cafetière et sortit sous le regard étonné des trois autres. Ruki qui était devant le bâtiment, profitant du soleil regarda Rame sortir avant de se précipiter vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller Rame-chan?

Rame eut un sourire surpris avant de reculer et de prendre le visage du blond entre ses mains.

- Tout va bien Ruki… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'en vaut pas la peine…

Il serra doucement le blond dans ses bras avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été une geisha à la base lui aussi.

- Mais toi, ça va? Tu vas aller te faire tatouer aussi?

- Je sais pas… Uruha ne veut pas…

- Et alors? C'est toi qui choisi non? C'est ce que toi tu veux qui compte Ruki-kun.

- C'est ce que je lui dit, intervint Uruha qui discutait auparavant avec Daisuke. Mais je lui donne mon avis, et c'est un peu logique qu'il prenne en compte les avis qui lui sont donnés, non?

- Je ne vous critiquais pas Uruha-san, répondit Rame avec un sourire moqueur. Et je suis totalement d'accord pour qu'il prenne les avis des autres pour se forger le sien, mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas qu'il cache cette marque?

- Parce que ça serait cacher une partie de sa vie. Peut-être qu'il n'en est pas fier, mais ça fait partie de lui, et il ne peut pas s'en séparer. Certaines choses sont gravées en nous, on aura beau les dissimuler, on aura toujours conscience qu'elles influencent chacun de nos gestes, chacun de nos choix. Et parce que s'il n'avait pas eut ce passé et cette marque, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Tout simplement.

Rame eut un sourire satisfait.

- Et toi Rame-chan? T'en pense quoi?

- Tout dépends de comment tu vois ta propre marque Ruki, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point. Mais tu l'as bien choisi lui, dit-il en désignant Uruha, il est bien je crois…

Rame posa un baiser sur le front de Ruki avant de repartir. Il avait besoin de respirer un peu. Il sentit le regard étonné et mécontent de Uruha. Il tenait à son Ruki et ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre bénéficie de son attention. Il sourit alors qu'il allait se dégourdir les jambes dans les petites rues. Le beau temps filtrait à travers le plafond. Et même si l'on ne voyait pas le ciel, on ressentait le soleil. _C'est ça qui était mieux là-bas… On voyait le ciel…_ Il sentait que quelqu'un l'observait. Sensation très gênante. Il se terra brusquement dans une cachette improvisée. Celui qui le suivait ne le verrait pas là. Il attendit un moment. Puis une silhouette consentit à venir le chercher dans la ruelle. Quand il reconnut l'homme qui le suivait, il haussa un sourcil. Il se redressa et se glissa dans son dos sans qu'il ne le voit.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me suis? Demanda-t-il, faisant intentionnellement sursauter Tatsurou.

Le grand brun le regarda d'un air surpris et presque respectueux.

- T'es doué toi! J't'ai pas sentit venir…

- Pourquoi?

- Ordre de Nero.

- Je vois…

- Il m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, si j'avais pu, j'aurais préféré rester avec Daisuke… Mais bon, il m'a dit de te suivre dès que tu sortais…

Rame serrait les poings, les muscles de sa mâchoires se contractaient nerveusement. Puis il soupira et leva les bras au ciel comme pour appeler un quelconque dieu à témoin. Tatsurou le regarda faire avec amusement.

- T'aurais mieux fait de ne rien nous dire tu sais…

- C'est ce que je vois mais comment j'aurais pu faire semblant d'être un des votres alors que je vous mentais?

Tatsurou haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde ment aux autres et se ment à lui-même ici tu sais, tu n'aurais pas fait exception. Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez désagréable.

Alors que Rame soulevait un sourcil, Tatsurou fit un geste pour signifier que ça n'était rien.

- Où tu vas là?

- Nulle part, je me ballade, mais j'aime pas qu'on me suive, c'est tout.

- Je vois, mais j'ai pas trop le choix tu sais…

- Pourquoi t'obéis à Nero?

Tatsurou eut un petit rire amusé avant de répondre à voix basse.

- Parce qu'il fait peur quand il est en colère…

Rame sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Alors si je vais me promener avec quelqu'un, tu seras pas obligé de me suivre?

- Iie09.

- Ok, je ferais ça pour toi la prochaine fois. Bon, on rentre?

- Arigatou10!

Tatsurou fit un semblant de courbette et présenta son bras à Rame qui s'y agrippa immédiatement.

oOo

Le blond se promenait sur les toits. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Dans une ruelle en dessous, un jeune homme semblait se faire tabasser. Il regarda un instant la scène avant d'être pris d'un doute. Il était trop près de la maison de Kyô à son goût. Il se dépêcha de descendre dans la rue. Il avait raison. Il connaissait brun roulé en boule qui encaissait les coups les yeux fermés. Il ne ressentit plus rien alors qu'il attrapait déjà le premier des agresseurs. Il retint à temps son coup, se rendant compte qu'il risquait de tuer son ennemi. Il se contenta de les assommer. Il hésita un instant à les tuer en les voyant étalés par terre à sa merci mais Il attrapa Kyô qu'il souleva sans problème. Il hésita un moment à l'endroit où l'emmener. Il n'avait pas envie de l'emmener chez Mana, il voulait s'occuper lui-même de Kyô. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'emmener dans sa maison. Ça n'était pas spécialement l'endroit adapté. Il se décida pour chez Hizumi sans savoir si celui-ci accepterait de lui ouvrir sa porte. Tant pis après tout. C'était le seul endroit qui n'était pas trop loin et où il voulait bien déposer un Kyô mal en point. Il mit Kyô sur son dos pour pouvoir avancer sans gène. Si le brun se réveillait ainsi, il l'étranglerait pour avoir osé le porter ainsi. Il valait mieux faire en sorte qu'il ne se réveille pas. Jui se faufila dans les ruelles sombres. Qu'est-ce que Kyô pouvait bien avoir fait pour qu'on le tabasse ainsi ? Il arriva chez Hizumi avant d'avoir trouvé. Il y avait mille possibilités bien sûr, mais il ne voyait pas laquelle était la plus probable. Peut-être le fait qu'il n'ait pas payé ses drogues, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois… Il dut frapper plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un se décide enfin à ouvrir. Ce fut Zero qui le regarda avec étonnement.

- C'est rare que tu viennes nous rendre visite Jui…

- C'est un fait… Hizumi est là?

- Oui.

- Je dois lui demander quelque chose.

- Et?

- Va le chercher, baka11.

Zero sourit avant d'approcher son visage de celui de Jui, laissant ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres de celles du blond.

- On dit "s'il te plaît" mon cher Jui…

En voyant Jui froncer les sourcils, Zero eut un petit rire et se retourna légèrement.

- Hizumiiii! Quelqu'un pour toi!

Hizumi apparut quelques secondes plus tard et trouva Jui qui dévisageait méchamment Zero. Il eut un petit sourire avant de s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte et de demander à Jui ce qu'il voulait.

- Que tu me laisses soigner Kyô chez toi, kudasai…

Jui baissa la tête. Hizumi fronça les sourcils et regarda Kyô. Pour que Jui s'abaisse à lui demander ça, il ne devait pas avoir vraiment le choix, il lança un regard à Zero qui paraissait stupéfié par l'attitude de Jui. Hizumi hocha doucement la tête.

- Bien sûr, entrez…

Le blond le remercia d'un hochement de tête et entra à la suite d'Hizumi.

oOo

Reita tenait le bras de son amant, refusant de le lâcher comme un enfant en plein caprice. Gackt souriait mais n'arrivait pas à le faire Le lâcher malgré toutes les ruses qu'Il enchaînait. Il finit par S'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je peux pas t'emmener takara no12… C'est une réunion d'affaires. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que tu viennes avec moi mais je veux pas te rabaisser à ce niveau…

- Si c'est le seul moyen, je suis d'accord.

Gackt eut une sorte de grimace de douleur.

- Faudrait que je te mettes un collier koibito, je peux pas, pas toi…

Reita le regarda un instant d'un air stupéfié. Puis, penchant la tête sur le côté, il sourit à son amant, passant tendrement sa main sur Sa joue.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'abaisser mais juste me garder avec toi de cette manière, je suis d'accord.

Gackt le regarda sans comprendre. Reita lui passa tendrement ses bras autour de Son coup. Il Le serra contre lui pendant un moment.

- Onegai13… Je veux plus que tu me quittes…

Gackt l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se lever. Reita l'avait lâché. Il baissa la tête. Comment avait-il réussi à dire ça? Maintenant, Gackt allait quitter la chambre. Mais il aurait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de Lui demander ça alors que c'était lui qui L'avait abandonné. Il fut tirer de ses pensées quand il sentit un tissu se poser sur ses épaules. Il regarda son amant d'un air étonné.

- Bah quoi? Tu crois que je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre poser ses sales yeux sur ce corps?! Il est à moi ce corps mon cher.

Reita se leva alors qu'Il lui tirait sur le bras pour l'y forcer. Gackt lui passa le yukata et hésita un instant avant de se décider à lui mettre le collier en s'excusant. Reita le fit taire en lui posant un baiser impérieux sur les lèvres. Puis il se regarda dans la glace la plus proche et admira son collier.

- On y va?

- Tu es sûr que tu veux?

- Hai. Allez! Arrête de faire des manières koibito…

- Mmh…

Gackt regarda Reita un instant avant d'attraper la laisse et d'ouvrir la porte. Il passa le premier, à présent, ils jouaient leur rôles. Si Reita ouvrait la bouche, il ne pourrait plus s'adresser à Gackt comme à un égal comme il venait de commencer à le faire. Peu importait. Il suivit sagement Gackt, gardant la tête baissée. Ils allaient à la grande salle de réunion, les plus importants seraient là, voilà pourquoi Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans d'autres condition, Il avait une réputation à tenir, Il devait continuer à se faire craindre des autres. Il se doutait déjà un peu de qui il allait voir et priait pour qu'aucun ne le reconnaisse. Mais de toute façon, ça n'avait plus aucune importance, ça non plus. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle. Ils étaient probablement en retard. La porte s'ouvrit à leur approche. Reita fut surpris de constater qu'il ne connaissait pas les personnes présentes. Ils étaient seulement cinq. Il les détailla un à un. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner leur affectation. Le premier fut le seul à lui poser problème. Ce grand blond maigre ne semblait pas désigné pour faire quelque chose en particulier et son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Juste une illusion probablement. Gackt regarda l'assemblée avant de s'asseoir en bout de table. Il demanda à ce qu'on apporte une chaise pour Reita.

- Voilà donc la première assemblée où je vous réunis enfin tous.

Il tira imperceptiblement sur la laisse, obligeant Reita à se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

- Je vais donc vous présenter.

Il désigna d'abord un grand brun aux cheveux longs avec un air presque arrogant.

- Voici Tetsu, mon homme de main, si vous avez des problèmes qui ne nécessite pas forcément mon intervention, c'est à lui que vous êtes priés de vous adresser.

Il montra ensuite l'homme qui se tenait à côté de Tetsu. Un brun aux cheveux courts cette fois, au visage très fin, très androgyne et à la posture provocante.

- Je vous présente ensuite Sanaka, c'est lui qui s'occupe de gérer les geishas, si un client veut marchander un des gosses ou juste avoir une séance, c'est lui qui fixe les prix, et c'est lui qui choisit pour toutes les geishas.

La bouche du dénommé Sanaka s'étira en un sourire satisfait et suggestif. Son voisin se redressa légèrement quand Gackt le désigna. Un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres, et une expression ironique flottait sur son visage.

- Puis voilà miyavi, c'est l'Espion. Il dirige les autres espions donc vous aurez probablement besoin de lui demander de l'aide à un moment ou un autre. Lui-même est un des meilleurs pour ne pas dire Le meilleur. Si vous avez des doutes ou que vous manquez de preuves, il suivra qui vous voudrez sans se faire repérer. Sachez tout de même qu'il ne faut pas abuser de ses services car je me réserve ce droit la plupart du temps. Mais de toute manière vu ses prix, je pense que vous éviterez…

Miyavi eut un moue boudeuse avant de retrouver un sourire amusé. Il tourna légèrement pour voir son voisin que Gackt allait présenter.

- C'est Satochi, le chef des gardes, mon garde du corps attitré. Si vous avez besoin d'utiliser la force, demandez-lui ses soldats, sa force à lui m'est réservée. Si quelqu'un essaie de l'éloigner de moi, je fais tuer cette personne sur le champs. Je pense que vous m'avez compris.

Personne ne répondit. Le grand blond sourit en voyant Gackt se tourner vers lui en dernier. Reita le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur les autres. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Le plus beau, qui aurait pu être geisha était forcément celui qui les dirigeait, celui qui semblait le plus fin était forcément l'espion, celui qui avait l'air le plus abruti était le chef des troupes. L'homme de main était celui qui correspondait le plus aux goûts de Gackt en manière d'hommes.

- Et enfin, voici Shinya… Il s'occupe… disons… du reste. Si vous avez un problème autre, que vous ne savez pas trop à qui vous adresser; c'est lui qui s'en charge. Mais Shinya, ne te laisses pas prendre pour un imbécile, refuse les affaires stupides et concentre-toi uniquement sur les choses importantes.

- Oui Monsieur…

- Bon, commençons la réunion.

Reita s'adossa sur sa chaise de manière à toujours voir Gackt tout en semblant soumis et respectueux. Ça n'était pas si mal d'être venu finalement, ainsi, il pourrait peut-être avoir des échos sur les problèmes du ghetto. Et puis il ne voulait vraiment plus quitter Gackt. Parce que s'il Le quittait encore, il aurait à nouveau des doutes sur Ses promesses. Et il en avait assez de douter de Lui.

oOo  
_à suivre_  
oOoOo  
o  
°

+° _Nyouh! Nyouh! _°+

_C'est de pire en pire ce que j'écris moi… -- Bon, à cause d'une certaine Hikari, j'ai failli délirer sur un Shinya secrétaire mais je me suis retenue… Parce que moi, je l'aime mon Shinya et que je suis pas capable de lui faire des vacheries… 0) I'm an angel 3 chapitre neuf terminé! Et j'ai trouvé des méchants! 3 3 fière d'elle bon! A la suite! J'vais la finir cette histoire! J'vais la finir! Mais jsais pas dans combien de temps çç Allez, courage _o

kyu qui veut tous les faire crever D (02/11/06) 

_**Lexique : **_

_01tenshi no : mon ange_

_02sumimasen : désolé _

_03koibito : chéri_

_04Domô arigatô…: merci beaucoup… _

_Oyasumi nasai_ : Bonne nuit 

_kokoro no : mon cœur_

_05hai : oui_

_06kudasai : par pitié_

_07koi : peut se voir comme le raccourci de koibito(chéri) mais koi signifie aussi "amour"_

_08onii-san : grand frère_

_09Iie : non_

_10arigatou : merci_

_11baka : idiot_

_12takara no: mon trésor_

_13onegai : s'il te plaît_


	10. Chapter 10

oOoOo

Crains l'âme mais ne la cultive pas car elle ressemble à un vice

Chapitre10

oOo

Le blond ressortit de la chambre que Hizumi lui avait prêtée. Ils avaient salement amoché Kyô. Il avait hésité un instant à retourner chercher les agresseurs de son amant pour les tuer mais avait finalement réussi à se persuader que ça ne changerait rien. Hizumi l'avait regardé s'occuper du petit brun sans rien dire. Jui lui en était reconnaissant mais il savait que Hizumi voudrait savoir pourquoi il n'était pas allé chez Mana et avait préféré s'abaisser à lui demander de l'aide. Il s'assit sur le matelas qui servait de canapé au jeune homme qui l'hébergeait. Son regard se posa sur Zero qui, installé en face de lui, une tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains, le regardait fixement sans un mot. Il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le brun aux longues tresses l'énervait. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il finit par lever la tête à nouveau et regarda comme il pouvait dans les autres pièces.

- Où est Hizumi?

Le brun laissa doucement un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de son ami avant de répondre tranquillement.

- Parti surveiller que son petit protégé va bien.

Le ton mi-moqueur, mi-tendre qu'il avait pris pour dire cela surpris le blond. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda avec étonnement son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci parut énervé par son attitude et croisa les jambes avant de s'étaler un peu plus dans son petit fauteuil. Ce semblant de gène amusa le blond mais il fit en sorte de ne rien en laisser paraître. Il ne voulait pas vexer plus Zero, avoir réussi à le faire réagir ainsi était déjà bien assez satisfaisant. Il se leva d'un pas léger pour aller chercher un thé. Il attendrait qu'Hizumi rentre. Kyô n'était pas prêt de se réveiller à son avis. Ça devait faire déjà bien longtemps que le petit brun si maigre n'avait pas dormi. Ça ne pourrait finalement ne lui faire que du bien. Et il n'aurait pas pu dormir Là-bas… Il fit couler de l'eau infusée dans la petite tasse et retourna s'installer en face de Zero. Il porta doucement le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres. Il souffla délicatement dessus avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Il releva les yeux vers le brun.

- Et il revient quand Hizumi?

- Dans pas longtemps… Sauf si son petit protégé se rend compte de sa présence… Ce qui est improbable sauf s'il le fait exprès.

Il sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne remarque à mi-voix :

- Ce qui est fort possible…

Un sourire affleura aux lèvres de Jui et il s'installa plus confortablement sur son canapé. Après tout s'il devait attendre, autant qu'il s'installe bien. Il remercierait le blond, lui demanderait de prendre soin de Kyô et repartirait. Il aurait bien aimé savoir… non, ça ne servirait à rien, Zero refuserait tout net de lui dire qui était le petit protégé d'Hizumi. Tant pis, il finirait bien par deviner. Il se demanda un instant où était le troisième de la bande mais au moment où il se posait la question, la porte s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas. Kazutake surgit dans la pièce avant de stopper en apercevant Jui. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?!

Zero leva la tête et regarda son ami d'un air surpris. Puis, il sourit avant de faire la moue.

- Tu dis même plus bonjour Kazu? T'es méchant?

Kazutake aurait ri en voyant la tête de Zero si la présence de Jui dans cette maison ne l'avait pas tant stupéfié. Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire contrit qui le fit hausser un sourcil de surprise. Il n'était pas habitué à voir l'autre si conciliant avec eux. D'habitude, ils cherchaient toujours à se provoquer mais là… Il se tourna vers Zero, attendant toujours une explication. Le brun, lui, semblait toujours attendre que son ami vienne lui dire bonjour. Le plus jeune soupira et se dirigea vers son aîné pour le saluer comme il se fallait afin qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il voulait savoir. Zero le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et n'ajouta rien. Kazutake attendit un moment mais voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien il se retourna.

- Bon! Tu m'expliques oui ou non?!

- Jui est notre hôte, on l'a hébergé pour qu'il puisse soigner Kyô en paix. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Kazutake lança un regard surpris à Jui avant de hausser les épaules.

- Si Hizumi est d'accord après tout… Mais… Pourquoi t'as pas laissé Mana le soigner? C'est lui le médecin, non?

Jui grommela porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala un gorgée avant de répondre tout en la faisant tourner machinalement entre ses mains.

- Je le laisserais jamais poser ses sales pattes sur mon Kyô…

Il avait dit ça à voix basse, comme s'il en avait honte ce qui fit gentiment sourire Zero mais qui ne surpris que plus le plus jeune. Il s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi quand le brun aux longues tresses lui tapa gentiment sur la tête.

- Laisse tomber Kazu-kun, tu comprendras plus tard… Ou bien tu comprendras pas.

Kazutake eut une moue boudeuse mais abandonna le sujet voyant que ça embarrassait leur "hôte". Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans le silence avant que le maître de maison se décide enfin à faire son entrée. Il regarda un instant Kazutake installé sur les genoux de Zero d'un air moqueur. Le plus jeune rougit légèrement et tenta de s'en aller mais Zero passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'empêcha de s'enfuir tout en soutenant le regard d'Hizumi. Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence puis Hizumi soupira et abandonna la partie pour se tourner vers Jui.

- Kyô va mieux?

Jui acquiesça sans rien dire. Le blond le regarda avec étonnement.

- On t'a arraché ta langue? A moins que ce soit ces deux idiots qui te gênent…

Il lança un regard assassin à ses deux compagnons. Il savait bien que ça n'était pas ça qui risquait de gêner Jui mais il ne voulait pas rater une occasion de les embêter. Il ne supportait pas que Zero se serve du plus jeune pour ce genre de provocation stupide. Le grand brun le savait mais ne se gênait pas pour autant. Il se contenta de tirer la langue à celui qui l'hébergeait. Un petit sourire était apparut sur les lèvres de Jui devant cette scène mais quand Hizumi se retourna vers lui, il replongea du nez dans sa tasse.

- Alors? Explique.

- Je refuse de laisser Mana s'occuper de Kyô.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance… Ni à lui, ni à Nero, ils m'énervent… Ils croient être capable de faire mieux que Gackt, qu'ils essaient, je les suivrais après, s'ils y arrivent.

- Faire mieux que l'Autre, ça doit pas être bien difficile…

- Peut-être… Enfin, je ne les crois plus… Je ne les suis que pour Aoi. Parce que je crois en Aoi.

Hizumi eut un sourire affectueux.

- Qui ne croirait pas en Aoi? Il croit tellement en ses idées qu'il est impossible de ne pas prendre son partit.

Jui le regarda avec étonnement. Venant d'Hizumi, les compliments sur les autres étaient toujours très surprenants.

- Et en même temps, il est si distant et si agressif… c'est trop chou ce petit air de faux rebelle. Et puis cette obstination à croire en son combat perdu d'avance…

- Il se laisse plus facilement convaincre qu'il n'y paraît…

oOo

Mana regardait les personnes installées dans son salon. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'ouvrir un dortoir chez lui mais bon… ordre de Nero, comme toujours… On ne désobéissait pas aux ordres de Nero. Tous le savaient. Probablement… Aoi se préparait à partir se faire tatouer, il n'arrêtait pas d'avaler des pilules contre le stress. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de tourner en rond. Il ne voyait pas Kyô, chose étonnante de la part du petit blond. Et Jui n'était pas là non plus. L'absence des deux amants ne semblait pourtant inquiéter personne. Uruha finit par apercevoir le médecin appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte.

- Mana! Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Il fit non de la tête mais le grand blond n'y fit pas attention et lui apporta quand même un tasse de thé bien chaude. Il lui la tendit avec un grand sourire et le brun n'eut pas le courage de la lui refuser. Il se contenta de le remercier d'un hochement de tête. Uruha s'éloigna pour aller se réinstaller sur le canapé mais quand il se fut assis, il ne lâcha pas le médecin du regard. Il semblait pensif… Il ne comprenait pas cette manie que cet homme toujours vêtu de robes à froufrous, aux yeux toujours abondamment maquillés avait de ne pas parler. Il était persuadé que c'était pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Au moins, il était sûr que tout le monde l'écoutait quand il parlait. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était son problème. Mais cet air si sûr de lui, si méprisant, le troublait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ruki posa sa main doucement sur son bras, le faisant sursauter.

- Uruha… Je sais pas si je dois le faire…

Il se ressaisit un instant, il remercia Ruki de ne pas avoir remarqué le rosissement de ses joues. Il n'aurait pas su le lui expliquer de toute façon. Il n'aurait pas su, ou pas pu…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Ruki, mais moi je suis contre, pour toi comme pour les autres. Cette marque est une partie de vous que vous ne pourrez jamais renier totalement. Et si vous finissez malgré tout par la renier pleinement, c'est que vous vous reniez vous-même.

Die entra dans la pièce et interpella Mana quand il l'aperçut.

- Mana, c'est votre rendez-vous, il est là.

Le médecin acquiesça, alla poser la tasse sur la table avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il passa devant Die en le remerciant de l'avoir prévenu d'un nouveau hochement de tête. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Die regarda les personnes installées autour de la table. Décidément, ils étaient de plus en plus.

- Alors? C'est quoi le sujet de conversation du moment?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois cacher la marque ou pas… T'en penses quoi? Lui demanda Ruki.

- Ça ne sert à rien de la cacher selon moi. Parce que ce qu'elle raconte c'est une partie de ton histoire, un épisode de ta vie. Ça ne t'apporterait rien de dissimuler cette chose qui fait partie intégrante de toi.

Ruki regarda un instant Uruha avant de reporter son attention sur l'assistant aux cheveux rouges. Il regardait celui-ci d'un air stupéfait.

- Vous vous êtes concertés avant … C'est ça ne?

Uruha eut un petit rire alors que Die ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le petit blond. Kai qui était assis près de la porte où Die était resté appuyé lui expliqua que Uruha venait de dire à peu près la même chose. Le rouge regarda le grand blond avec étonnement et lui sourit. C'est le moment que choisit Jui pour entrer dans la pièce.

- 'hayô! Vous êtes prêt?

Un petit brun apparut derrière lui en grognant.

- Hey, moi je voulais faire une pause pour prendre un café quand même!

- Tu es une feignasse Yomi, tu veux toujours faire des pauses.

- Et alors? C'est toujours sympathique les pauses… Je reprends toujours avec deux fois plus d'ardeur après!

Ils eurent tout deux un petit rire alors que les autres les regardaient sans rien dire. Ils ne leur prêtaient plus aucune attention. Tatsurou interpella le petit brun qui le regarda un instant étonné avant de lui lancer un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yomi?

- Bah j'suis un des seuls à ne pas avoir eut la chance de rencontrer les nouvelles recrues. Comme j'ai croisé Jui qui venait ici, j'en ai profité pour le suivre afin de tous vous rencontrer!

Il avait finit sa phrase sur un grand sourire qui faisait penser à un sourire d'enfant. Tatsurou eut un léger rire amical. Jui attrapa le petit brun par la taille et le souleva sans problème.

- Alors mon p'tit Yomi, je vais faire les présentations avant qu'on parte, de toute façon, c'est pas grave si on est en retard, Hide est sympa, il ne nous fera aucune reproche.

- Hey! Mais repose-moi grande perche stupide!

Jui obéis en éclatant de rire. Il se contenta d'attraper la main de son cadet pour le mener devant chaque personne au fur et à mesure qu'il les présentait. Poli, Yomi s'autorisait une petite courbette et leur serrait la main.

- Bon alors, tu connais déjà Aoi, Tatsurou, et cet idiot de Die. Sinon, voici Daisuke, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, Toshiya et Rame. Si tu te souviens plus des noms, t'en fais pas, tu me demandes, je te redirais.

Yomi acquiesça, il semblait vouloir mémoriser ces noms et ces visages présentés si brusquement. Jui les regarda tous avant de demander qui venait. Aoi et Kai se levèrent, prêts à le suivre. Toshiya attrapa la main de Kai pour se lever et son amant lui lança un regard surpris.

- Tu crois que je te laisserais y aller sans moi?

Pas vraiment une question, une sorte de reproche qui n'en était pas un non plus. Uruha regarda Ruki. Celui-ci ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire.

- Fais ce que tu veux Ruki, si tu veux vraiment le faire, je ne pourrais plus que te soutenir puisque ça sera ton choix, mais je suis contre.

Ruki le regarda un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire triste. Il se leva et alors que Uruha s'apprêtait à faire de même malgré son air résigné, le petit blond lui posa la main sur l'épaule lui intimant silencieusement de rester assis. Uruha lui lança un regard surpris.

- Je vais accompagner Aoi. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. J'y réfléchirais en chemin, tu verras ce que j'ai fini par décider quand je reviendrais hein…

- Mais tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi?

- Ça ne servirait à rien… Allez, on y va?

Die se leva.

- J'ai bien envie de venir, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Hide, il me manquerait presque…

Jui sourit.

- Bon, je crois qu'on est assez nombreux là, ne? On y va à pattes, de toute façon, c'est pas trop loin… Vous êtes prêts?

Ils sortirent sans rien ajouter de plus, Aoi se contenta d'avaler une dernière pilule contre le stress. Quand ils furent sortis, Yomi examina la pièce, cherchant à déterminer quel fauteuil ou canapé serait le plus confortable. Il opta pour celui où était déjà installé Uruha. Il se rappela au moment même où il se glissait entre les confortables coussins qu'il connaissait ce canapé. Il grogna ce qui lui attira les regards surpris des quatre autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Tatsurou.

- J'avais oublié que c'était le canapé maudit…

Haussant un sourcil, Daisuke eut un sourire moqueur.

- Maudit? Comment ça maudit?

- Quiconque s'assoit dans ce canapé subit la malédiction, il ne peut pas se lever. Mais pour que la malédiction opère, certaines conditions doivent être respectées… Elle ne peut être brisée qu'au prix d'une action précise…

- Quelles conditions? Demanda Rame, sincèrement amusés par le ton mystérieux du petit brun qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux.

- Ça… Je ne peux pas vous le révéler… Ni ce qu'il faut faire pour être délivré de la malédiction…

- Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous le dire?

- Parce que je suis sur le canapé, il m'engloutirait si je révélais ce qu'il faut faire pour échapper à sa terrible malédiction…

Uruha, appuyé à l'accoudoir opposé le regardait, les yeux pétillants d'amusement, s'efforçant de garder un air sérieux et terrifié peu crédible. Yomi se tu et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins.

- Dites, vous voudriez pas me donner une tasse de thé? Je peux plus me lever…

Daisuke pouffa de rire et lui apporta une tasse de thé avant d'attraper la main de Tatsurou. Le grand brun le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu viens? On va faire un tour…

L'air de Tatsurou semblait encore plus surpris. Il haussa les épaules avant de sourire à son amant pour le suivre vers la sortie. Quand ils furent tous deux partis, Rame regarda les deux autres avant de se lever à son tour.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Passez une bonne fin de journée, en espérant que tu arrives à te délivrer de ta malédiction Yomi…

_Je n'en ai pas forcément envie…_ Yomi lui adressa un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir alors que Uruha le remerciait d'un hochement de tête avant de lui souhaiter à son tour une bonne fin de soirée. Quand il fut partit à son tour, Uruha reporta son attention sur le petit brun qui avait posé ses lèvres sur le bord de sa tasse mais ne buvait pas, attendant que le liquide refroidisse tout seul.

- Tu peux vraiment pas me dire à moi, les conditions de la malédiction…

- Eto… Vaut peut-être mieux pas finalement… On sait jamais, t'es peut-être pas maudit toi, sûrement pas…

- Allez, dis-les moi, si le canapé t'engloutit, je plongerais te chercher!

- C'est que… Bon, tu l'auras voulu… Les conditions sont les suivantes… Eto… En fait il n'y en a qu'une vraiment compréhensible… donc la voilà, il faut être assis dans ce canapé avec un jeune homme tout à votre goût qui vous donne envie de lui sauter dessus pour le violer sur le champ.

Yomi avait dit ça d'un ton égal, un petit sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Il soutint le regard stupéfait que lui adressait Uruha. Le blond rougit alors brusquement et baissa la tête, ses fines mèches venant dissimuler son regard, ses joues rougies et son air ahuri. Yomi se rapprocha de lui doucement, souleva du bout du doigt les cheveux qui cachaient son visage.

- Désolé de t'avoir choqué Uruha, je ne voulais pas, je n'aurais pas du te dire les conditions… Avec Jui, je ne suis pas habitué à prendre des gants à ce niveau là. Enfin bon… Je n'ai plus qu'à te dire le moyen de rompre la malédiction, de faire que je m'en aille…

Uruha avait les genoux repliés contre lui, il releva la tête vers Yomi qui s'était agenouillé tout près de lui, presque collé à ses jambes. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Le seul moyen de me permettre de quitter le canapé, c'est de me donner juste un baiser, un simple baiser.

Uruha rougit de plus belle. Il baissa à nouveau la tête. Yomi se pencha doucement vers lui et le fit relever la tête en lui tenant le menton entre le l'index et le pouce.

- Désolé d'être rentre dedans, je ne voudrais pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, mais je te demande un simple baiser, c'est pas grand chose… ne? Laisse-moi faire, tu n'auras rien à te reprocher…

Yomi cueillit doucement ces lèvres qui lui avaient donné envie dès qu'il les avait vues. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'approfondir le baiser, Uruha le repoussa calmement. Il semblait moins rouge qu'avant. Plus sûr de lui. Yomi le maudit un instant de s'être repris aussi vite.

- Yomi, arrête ça, c'est des conneries tes histoires de malédiction. J'ai Ruki déjà…

- T'as Ruki! T'as Ruki! T'as vu comment ton petit blond regardait Die quand on est arrivés Jui et moi?! Non mais t'as bien regardé?! Si jamais il ne t'appréciait pas autant, il t'aurait lâché pour ce baka rouge! Il a juste peur de te faire du mal, je crois que c'est ça! Bien sûr, je ne le connais pas, je ne te connais pas non plus, et alors? J'ai les yeux en face des trous, et ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous connais pas que je ne peux pas lire dans vos petits jeux! Vous êtes comme les autres hommes, vous avez juste les mêmes pulsions, c'est facile à décrypter les idiots comme vous… Mais moi, je te demande juste un petit baiser, et tu refuses! Alors que ça n'est rien, personne n'en saura rien, Ruki te l'aurais pardonné si tu avais vraiment voulu lui en parler j'en suis sûr! Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas des conneries, j'ai vraiment lancé cette malédiction au canapé! Avec l'aide de Reita, un jour où on était un peu trop bourrés… La suite de la soirée est mémorable… Enfin, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas briser cette malédiction maintenant, laisse-moi juste t'embrasser une fois, juste une petite fois…

Uruha le regardait d'un air choqué. Il se leva du canapé sans rien dire, l'air fermé. Yomi grogna de déception, le blond ne se laissait pas convaincre aussi facilement qu'il l'avait pensé. Il le sentit se retourner. Le petit brun ne daigna pas lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il resterait sur ce fauteuil de toute façon. Il avait pas envie d'abandonner la malédiction maintenant que Reita était mort. Il sentit tout de même le blond s'approcher de lui à nouveau et quand il s'accroupit en face de lui, il accepta de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard. C'était un regard à nouveau sûr de lui, à nouveau gentil. Uruha reprenait son attitude protectrice, pareille à celle d'un grand frère. Attitude qui énerva Yomi mais le petit brun se contenta de serrer les dents. Uruha lui attrapa le menton. Yomi mis du temps à réagir avant de réaliser que le grand blond l'embrassait doucement. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre au baiser, il avait déjà délié leurs lèvres. Yomi lui adressa un regard triste alors qu'il se redressait. Uruha eut un léger sourire.

- T'es délivré de ta malédiction maintenant, ne?

oOo

Gackt avait attendu qu'ils soient tous sortis pour reposer enfin les yeux sur Son amant qui s'était lové dans un fauteuil à côté de Lui. Il avait réussit à s'endormir. L'Autre Se leva de Sa chaise et S'approcha de lui. Il passa doucement la main sur sa joue. Aucune réaction, Reita devait vraiment être fatigué pour être si peu attentif, à moins qu'il ne se sente tout simplement en sécurité. Gackt sourit à cette hypothèse. Non, Reita savait probablement qu'ici ou ailleurs, on était jamais en sécurité, même aux côtés de l'homme le plus influent, le plus protégé… Même entouré de centaines de gardes, on n'est pas à l'abri… Il n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller le jeune homme endormi. Il le souleva doucement dans ses bras. La porte s'ouvrit devant Lui, Il passa devant Satochi sans un mot. Il S'en fichait s'il se posait des questions. Après tout c'était Lui le chef ici, Il faisait ce qui Lui plaisait. Il savait qu'Il ne devait pas Se trahir, pas faiblir, rester le monstre qu'Il avait toujours été. Mais si Satochi se posait des questions, il n'oserait jamais les Lui poser ni en parler avec les autres. Finalement, le système qu'Il avait mis en place L'arrangeait assez. Quand Il fut arrivé à Sa chambre, Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière Lui. Ici aussi, comme dans Son bureau, de grandes baies vitrées permettaient d'admirer le ciel. Chose dont les gens du ghetto étaient privés. Mais ils avaient le choix. S'ils s'alliaient à Lui, ils voyaient le ciel. _On a toujours le choix, même si c'est entre deux enfers…_ Il savait qu'Il persécutait les gens d'en bas, mais pour être reconnu et respecté, Il avait du en arriver là, et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas Son problème. Il S'en fichait des gens du ghetto, Il ne leur avait jamais prêté la moindre attention, ce n'était aujourd'hui qu'Il commencerait. Il se laissait déjà trop aller avec Reita, mais Il n'avait pas envie de changer. Reita n'essayait pas de Le faire changer, Il lui en était reconnaissant, il L'acceptait tel qu'Il était. Et c'était réciproque. Reita était revenu malgré les crimes qu'Il commettait sans cesse. Il ne l'avait pas puni comme Il l'aurait fait avec un autre. Il était conscient que Reita faisait plus de concession que lui, mais s'Il avait eut quelque chose à reprocher à Son amant, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Parce que c'était Son amant et ses défauts qu'Il aimait. Même s'Il avait du mal à Se l'avouer encore. Il le déposa sur le lit. A genoux par terre, les bras croisés sous Sa tête, sur le rebords du lit, juste en face de visage de Reita, Il le fixait sans un mot, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Alors qu'il contemplait le visage serein de son amant, ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve naturellement le sommeil.

oOo

Rame s'arrêta avec un air stupéfait quand il eut poussé la porte de la petite maison. Il se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait bien être la cause de tout le bazar qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin.

- Dégage toi! J'veux pas te voir!

- C'est bon Kyô, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé… Je voulais pas te faire mal… Et puis c'est toi qui a attaqué le premier!

- Vas-y! Rejette la faute sur moi tant que t'y es!

Rame entendit Zero soupirer et sortir de la chambre où Kyô devait s'être réfugié. Il l'entendit fermer la porte à clé sur les cris du petit brun et revenir vers le salon.

- Et merde! Quel petit con! Après, c'est moi qui vais me faire tuer par Hizumi…

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider à ranger tout ça… intervint Rame qui n'osait toujours pas faire un pas de peur d'écraser quelque chose de fragile.

Zero releva la tête, surpris de cette présence étrangère et lui sourit en le reconnaissant.

- Je veux bien mais Hizumi va me tuer s'il voit que je t'exploite pour réparer des erreurs qu'il croit miennes…

- Bah on a qu'à faire en sorte d'avoir tout rangé quand il reviendra.

Zero eut un petit sourire reconnaissant et commença sans plus attendre à ranger la pièce qui avait autrefois été un salon. Quand Hizumi revint, ils avaient finis de tout remettre en ordre, et grâce aux doigts de fée de Rame, les dommages causés par le petit démon brun ne se remarquaient presque plus. Hizumi les regarda avec étonnement, tous deux assis sur le canapé l'attendant un sourire aux lèvres, chacun une tasse de café dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rame-chan?

- Ça fait plaisir d'être accueillit comme ça… J'était venu te voir figure toi, parce que j'en avais marre d'être là-bas, tout seul, à regarder les autres discuter tranquillement. En plus Yomi voulait que je parte, je l'ai sentit.

- Tu es le bienvenu ici Rame, c'est juste que ça me surprend.

Rame eut un sourire satisfait que Hizumi lui rendit avant de se tourner vers Zero.

- Kyô ne s'est pas encore réveillé?

- Si.

- Pourquoi il est pas là alors?

- Parce que je l'ai enfermé dans sa chambre après qu'il ait réduit ton salon en miettes.

Hizumi regarda autour de lui, malgré le fait que tout ai été remis en place, il décela des traces de l'ancien champ de bataille qu'avait été son salon. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'as maîtrisé sans trop de problème je suppose… Comment ça se fait qu'il ait réussi à m'abîmer mon salon tant que ça? C'est un nain, t'as vu ta force?

- Ouais, mais il était blessé, alors je voulais pas lui faire trop mal…

Hizumi sembla réaliser quelque chose et un sourire amusé vint se peindre sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dévisageait Zero qui semblait gêné.

- Bon, c'est pas grave, tu as tout nettoyé tout seul ne? Tu n'as pas osé demandé à Rame-chan de t'aider je pense bien…

- Bien sûr que non Hizu-kun, il ne m'a rien demandé, quand je suis arrivé, il avait déjà tout rangé.

Hizumi soupira en voyant le sourire que lui adressait Rame : il était évident qu'il lui mentait ouvertement. A son soupir, Rame oublia son sourire pour prendre l'expression surprise et inquiète qu'il aimait adopter et qui rappelait à Hizumi la tête d'un chiot perdu sous la pluie.

- Tu veux pas me croire?

- Si, si, bien sûr, je te crois…

Hizumi leva les yeux au ciel en disant cela et le sourire ironique qui s'installa sur ses lèvres montrait que lui aussi mentait ouvertement. Puis une lueur de sadisme apparut sur ce magnifique sourire.

- Bon, bah Zero, je pense que ça ne te gène pas d'être chargé de t'occuper de Kyô…

- Oh non… Hizumi, non pitié! Me fais pas ça…

- J'était sûr que ça te ferais plaisir!

Zero jura de manière quasi-inaudible, Rame sourit lui aussi en croisant le regard de Hizumi.

- Allez Zero, tu devrais aller lui apporter à manger, je pense qu'il a faim s'il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée!

- Mais quand est-ce que Jui viendra nous délivrer du démon brun miniature? Murmura-t-il comme pour lui en partant vers la cuisine.

Hizumi sourit en le voyant partir ainsi, tête baissée, dos voûté, comme prêt à subir la pire des tortures. Rame le regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un léger sourire qui semblait satisfait. Hizumi lui lança un regard suspicieux qui le fit réadopter son air de chien battu.

- Faudrait que t'arrête de protéger Zero Rame-chan…

- Tu m'en veux?

Il semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il était vraiment doué pour jouer la comédie. Hizumi le regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

- Arrête de jouer de la comédie comme ça ou bien je risque de m'attacher sérieusement à toi Rame…

- Mais… mais…

Rame avait l'air d'un petit garçon que l'on prend en faute. Hizumi le regarda un instant l'air sérieux avant de hausser les épaules en soupirant et de le prendre doucement dans ses bras comme pour le consoler. Rame en profita pour poser sa bouche près de son oreille afin de lui glisser sur un ton sérieux que Hizumi ne lui connaissait pas :

- Qui te dis que je n'ai pas envie que ça devienne sérieux tout ça?

oOo

Hide, les pieds posés sur son bureau, les attendait. Il leur fit un grand sourire en les voyant arriver. Il repoussa doucement ses rajouts en arrière avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas joyeux vers Die.

- Mon Die-chou! Ça va? Ça faisait longtemps!

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu…

- Oh! Je te manquais…

La voix de Hide se fit caressante alors qu'il laissait glisser sa main sur le torse du rouge.

- Oh oui, tu me manquais Hide-kun… ça n'est pas réciproque?

- Si koibito…

Die lui sourit d'un air amusé à cette appellation et Hide éclata de rire avant de s'écarter joyeusement du rouge. Il alla saluer tranquillement Jui et regarda un instant ses clients.

- Alors… Vous êtes décidés?

Kai hocha vivement la tête comme pour approuver le "oui" de Aoi. Hide leur sourit avant de se tourner vers Ruki et Toshiya.

- Vous les accompagnez, c'est ça?

Alors que Toshiya acquiesçait, Ruki ne répondit pas. Hide le regarda avec étonnement. Le petit blond finit par relever la tête pour fixer le tatoueur dans les yeux.

- Non, je veux me faire tatouer aussi.

Hide le regarda légèrement surpris avant de lui sourire gentiment.

- Si tu veux.

Il remonta un peu ses manches laissant apparaître le début des tatouages qui couvraient presque totalement son corps. Ruki avait été surpris par ses yeux des couleurs différentes. Un noir sombre et profond et un rouge agressif et sanglant. Agressivité qui ne collait pas avec le visage doux du blond aux rajouts blancs, noirs et rouges.

- Alors, je commence par qui? Je fais quoi?

Aoi s'avança légèrement.

- Je veux être le premier, mais… Je sais pas ce que vous pourriez me faire, je veux juste cacher cette marque, je veux quelque chose de pas trop chargé si possible…

- Bon… Je vais tenter de te faire ça. On peut se tutoyer, ne?! Tu veux bien me suivre onegaï?

Aoi acquiesça et le suivit dans une salle attenante. Jui venait aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Jui? Pourquoi tu viens? C'est à lui que j'ai demandé de me suivre, pas à toi…

- Je viens pour le soutenir, baka.

- Ah… ok, s'tu veux.

Il ne fit plus attention au jeune homme et commença à s'occuper de son matériel. Il demanda à Aoi de relever sa manche. Il s'approcha avec son aiguille et adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant au brun. Jui lui avait attrapé l'autre main. Il regarda à peine un instant la marque avant de se décider à planter l'aiguille dans le bras de l'ancienne Geisha.

oOo

Zero avait apporté le plateau-repas dans la chambre du petit brun. Il avait fermé la porte et s'était assis par terre. Le dos contre la porte, il regardait Kyô qui engloutissait son repas. Le petit brun s'arrêta un moment pour se retourner vers lui d'un air énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder là?!

- J'ai rien d'autre à faire…

- Tu peux pas partir?!

- Eto… Hizumi est avec Rame, je préfère pas y retourner, je risquerait de tomber sur un truc qui me choquerait…

Kyô eut un sourire désabusé suivit d'un rire cynique.

- Toi? Tu peux être choqué?

Zero sourit à son tour dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Voyant que Kyô ne mangeait plus, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu veux plus manger?

- Non, ça va aller…

- C'est pas bon? C'est ça?

- Si, c'est bon, mais j'ai assez mangé déjà.

- Non, t'aimes pas… je suis sûr.

Le petit brun le regarda d'un air désespéré.

- Tu le fais exprès?

- Tu vois, t'aimes pas…

- T'es vraiment con, c'est chiant…

Kyô soupira alors que Zero le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne supportait décidément aucune critique venant de ce petit brun. Comment celui-ci pouvait lui parler ainsi?!

- Ah bon? Je suis chiant? J'ai pas choisi de t'héberger moi! Tu sais, toi aussi tu me fais chier. T'es qu'un nain stupide. Tu fais vraiment chier tout le monde. Je sais pas comment Jui a pu s'attacher un minimum à toi! Mais tu sais, quand il aura trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, il te laissera crever. A moins qu'il ait pitié de toi et qu'il accepte de rester ami avec toi. Même si je sais pas comment on peut avoir pitié d'un chieur comme toi!

Il finit sa tirade, haletant légèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait juste besoin de se défouler, de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il était désolé que ça soit tombé sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, le visage décomposé de stupeur. Il semblait au bord des larmes. Il serra son plateau jusqu'à ce que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses doigts le fasse sursauter. Il jeta alors avec violence les restes de son repas à la figure du brun aux longues tresses. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, le petit brun était sur lui, le frappant comme il pouvait tout en l'insultant d'une voix noyée de sanglots. Zero mit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et par la même occasion le dessus sur Kyô. Il l'attrapa sans trop de mal, et le serra contre lui, son dos contre son torse, l'empêchant de bouger et de continuer à le frapper. Kyô comprit sans trop de mal qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire et qu'il était coincé. Il continua un moment à hurler des insultes à Zero entre ses larmes puis sa voix finit par diminuer.

- Je sais que t'es plus beau que moi, mais être laid ne me retire pas le droit de vouloir être aimé!

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot. Il pleurait sans discontinuer, la respiration saccadée. Zero attendit qu'il se calme par lui même. Kyô recommença à gesticuler, à se tortiller pour échapper à l'étau que formaient les bras du grand brun autour de son maigre ventre. Il commença à lui crier dessus pour qu'il le lâche, ses sanglots ne cessant toujours pas.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit Kyô-kun… C'était stupide, blessant et totalement faux…

- Bien sûr, je te crois… répondit Kyô d'un ton mordant, désabusé.

Zero le fit tourner vers lui. Voyant les larmes qui continuaient à couler nerveusement sur ses joues, il eut un élan d'affection pour le petit brun qu'il s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître. Il réaffirma simplement son étreinte.

- Je ne pense rien de ce que je t'ai dit Kyô… Je suis désolé…

- Ouais, bien sûr…

Kyô ravala tant bien que mal ses dernières larmes.

- Sache une chose Zero, je suis conscient de ma laideur, mais c'est ainsi que je suis. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, que je te répugne, que me tenir ainsi ne doit provoquer en toi que du dégoût. Mais je sais aussi que si j'était à ton goût, si j'étais aussi beau que toi, tu n'aurais eut de cesse de tenter de me charmer, et à ce niveau, je suis assez satisfait de ma laideur, au moins, celui qui s'intéressera à moi sera quelqu'un qui me connaîtra et qui tiendra sincèrement à moi… eto… sauf s'il est aveugle. Mais le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas ne me gène pas, mais s'il te plaît, arrête de montrer à quel point je te dégoûte, arrête de me faire comprendre combien tu me trouves laid, kudasai…

- Mais non, c'est pas ça…

- Si, c'est ça. Me toucher te dégoûte plus que tout, j'en ai conscience.

Kyô se dégagea de l'étreinte de Zero sans mal. Celui-ci le regardait d'un ait consterné. C'était donc ce que le petit blond pensait? Comment pouvait-il croire ces stupidités?! Debout en face de lui qui était toujours assis par terre, Kyô le regarda un instant, remettant ses cheveux en place. Il haussa les épaules avant de retourner vers son lit. Il regarda un instant son haut. Il avait traîné dans les restes du repas que lui avait préparé le grand brun et était à présent bien tâché. Il le retira rapidement avant d'aller en chercher un autre dans la petite armoire sous l'œil absent de Zero. Quand il reçut une serviette dans la figure, celui-ci revint à la réalité et leva la tête vers le petit brun torse nu qui le toisait d'un air désespéré.

- T'es crade, essuie-toi au moins le visage…

Kyô repartit ensuite vers la petite armoire pour se trouver un tee-shirt convenable. Quand il sentit des bras enserrer sa taille, il sursauta avant de se débattre en criant des injures, se demandant se que l'autre pouvait bien lui vouloir encore. Mais il cessa immédiatement de bouger, stupéfié, quand les lèvres du grand brun vinrent se poser dans son cou. L'étreinte de Zero se resserra doucement alors qu'il le faisait tendrement se tourner vers lui.

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas Kyô-kun… Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire ça…

Kyô eut alors un sursaut et se dégagea vivement des bras de l'autre, le repoussant en même temps. Zero le regarda d'un air totalement stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête là? C'est quoi ton plan? Tu veux me repousser après, pour que je me sente encore plus laid, plus nul? C'est ça, ne? Tu veux me prendre pour mieux me jeter après, ne?!

Zero le regardait sans comprendre. Kyô qui sentait qu'il risquait de pleurer à nouveau s'il se laissait aller se reprit vivement et passa rapidement la main sur ses joues pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui avait déjà commencé à y rouler. La main de Zero lui empoignant les cheveux lui fit relever la tête.

- Itai! Tu me fait mal! Lâche-moi bordel! Kisama! Lâche mes cheveux! Ça fait trop mal!

Il hurlait sans faire attention à l'air énervé du plus grand. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Kyô arrêta immédiatement de crier et prit un air intimidé qui ne lui était pas familier. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Zero dans cet état là et ça ne le rassurait pas.

- Bon, quand t'auras finit ton bordel tu préviendras hein!

Sans qu'il ne crie, la voix de Zero était forte, plus forte que celle de Kyô auparavant. Il était vraiment en colère.

- T'arrête avec ton complexe d'infériorité stupide maintenant! compris? Sinon, je t'arrache les cheveux. Vraiment. Alors tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes!

Kyô voulut hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait, que c'était pas la peine de continuer à crier, mais il renonça vite à l'idée, réalisant que ça ne traumatiserait que plus ses cheveux et son crâne déjà endolori.

- Puisqu'il faut te dire les choses clairement pour que tu les comprennes, vu que apparemment t'es trop stupide pour les comprendre toi-même, je vais te les dire clairement, sans ambiguïtés. Je suis vraiment attiré par toi, tu comprends? C'est pas pour te faire chier! J'ai pas fait "exprès"! Ça va? Ça entre? Si tu veux une preuve, et ben j'en ai pas. C'est con mais c'est comme ça! Alors maintenant, t'es consentant ou je risque de te violer parce que t'es bien mignon mais bon, te voir comme ça, torse nu, c'est très tentant et moi, j'ai beau te vouloir, je suis pas assez gentleman pour te laisser réellement le choix.

Kyô le regardait d'un air ahuri.

- On dirait que t'as pas tout suivit Kyô-kun… reprit Zero sur un ton plus calme, plus doux. C'est pas grave, je te résume ça si tu veux…

Kyô revint à la réalité quand la langue de Zero s'insinua entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

oOo  
_ à suivre  
_ oOoOo  
o  
°

+° _Nyouh_! _Nyouh_! _°+_

J'ai abandonné le lexique parce que c'est trop chiant à faire çç c'est mal ne? Mais c'est Juu qui m'y a poussé donc pour tout réclamation c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser le lemon semble avoir été banni de ce chapitre oO Comment ai-je fait?! C'est un miracle Enfin, pas de soucis, ils réapparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre mes chtits lemons que j'aime (j'espère! çç) J'ai déjà une idée pour commencer à me diriger vers le dénouement… ça ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps je pense… à peine un ou deux chapitre ''' mais je m'en sortirais, un jour… (J'espère çç) Allez! On y croit les enfants . / kyu prise d'une subite envie de touiks èéV V-touiksons les enfants oV(27/12/06) 

_()Petit nasterixme: C'est pas de Hide le grand que je parle mais de Hide le petit, de Vidoll! Faut pas croire non plus! naméo . J'ai déjà un grand rouge dans ma fic, pas besoin d'un deuxième baka qui me foutrait tous mes couples en cacahuètes! _(o . o)


	11. Chapter 11

oOoOo

on choisit parmi les rêves ceux qui vous réchauffent le mieux l'âme

Chapitre11

oOo

Toshiya n'avait pas lâché la main de Kai alors que Hide enfonçait l'aiguille, puis la retirait avant de l'enfoncer à nouveau. Il faisait en sorte de faire ça le plus délicatement possible, que ça ne fasse pas trop mal à ses clients, sa bonne volonté se lisait sur son visage. Il avait tout de même passé un bandage autour du bras d'Aoi pour éviter toute infection. Il finit par reposer l'aiguille sur le petit plateau à côté de lui. Kai eut une légère grimace quand il se redressa et tenta de remuer son bras. Toshiya le regarda avec inquiétude. Hide alla chercher de la crème qu'il passa délicatement sur l'avant-bras du jeune brun. Alors qu'il lui passait le bandage il lui fit quelques recommandations pour ne pas que ça s'infecte.

- Et tu risques d'avoir mal pendant quelques jours, la douleur devrait s'amenuiser rapidement, fais en sorte qu'on ne te donne pas de coups dans le bras sinon, forcément ça va te lancer… Si tu as mal, tu peux passer la pommade, surtout quand t'as l'impression que ça te brûle, t'hésites pas. C'est bon, tu peux y aller. J'espère que ce que j'ai fait te plaira, tu me diras.

Kai acquiesça en rendant à Hide le grand sourire qu'il lui adressait. Toshiya qui le tenait toujours par la main le tira en dehors de la petite salle. Hide regarda son dernier client de la matinée et l'invita à le suivre. Ruki se leva et se tourna d'un air surpris vers Die, le sentant se lever en même temps que lui.

- Bah quoi? Je viens avec toi! Tu vas pas y aller tout seul non plus, c'est pas agréable…

Ruki eut un sourire de remerciement et s'avança vers le tatoueur qui regardait Die d'un air boudeur.

- C'est gentil, dis tout de suite que ma compagnie n'est pas agréable…

Son ton fâché se démentit vite par le sourire moqueur qui vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. Die lui tira la langue en passant devant lui ce qui le fit rire gaiement. Il passa derrière Die. Ruki regardait la pièce avec angoisse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il avait choisit de cacher sa marque. Uruha était contre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Uruha avait à faire là-dedans?! Il n'appartenait qu'à lui, c'était à lui de faire les choix. Die ne lui avait rien dit une fois qu'il avait décidé. Il comprenait? Probablement pas… Mais il avait dit être contre au départ, alors pourquoi avait-il tenu à venir avec lui? Pour ne pas qu'il soit seul avec ses doutes, tout simplement… Sans arrières pensées. Il serait avec lui quand il perdrait son passé. Peut-être serait-il avec lui quand il se chercherait un futur… Mais il devait déjà se construire un présent alors il avait encore le temps avant de penser à un quelconque avenir. Hide le fit s'allonger et relever sa manche. Ruki tendit le bras. Il sentit la main de Die se glisser dans la sienne et croisa son regard. Un regard qui se voulait rassurant. _T'en fais pas, je suis là, ça va aller…_ Oui, Die semblait vouloir le rassurer.

- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de précis ou t'as vraiment pas d'idée toi non plus?

Ruki eut un semblant de sourire contrit.

- Désolé, je n'en ai aucune idée, quelque chose de pas trop moche si possible…

- T'en fais pas, avec Hide, il n'y a pas de risques que ce soit moche… C'est un artiste…

La voix de Die semblait presque admirative. Ruki eut un instant l'envie de retirer son bras de la main du tatoueur, d'éloigner immédiatement Die de ce blond qui semblait si candide. Il se résonna sans problème. Hide eut un petit rire à la remarque du rouge, un rire pas amusé mais qui semblait reconnaissant du compliment. Avait-il vraiment des soucis à se faire sur la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux-là? Il se l'était déjà demandé en arrivant, en voyant comment Hide s'amusait à saluer l'assistant du médecin. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi s'en ferait-il de leur relation? Die pouvait fréquenter qui il voulait, ça n'était pas son problème. Et le tatoueur semblait quelqu'un de totalement franc comme semblait vouloir le prouver son sourire. Pourquoi refusait-il de les laisser être amant? Il ne se comprenait plus… Lui avait Uruha, il s'était juré d'aimer Uruha toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure… Alors pourquoi? L'aiguille qui traversa sa peau le tira violemment de ses pensées et l'empêcha d'y revenir pendant un moment, il estima que ça n'était pas plus mal. La douleur lui envahissait le bras et lui donnait l'impression de résonner désagréablement dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus réellement conscience que de la main du rouge dans la sienne. Il resserra son emprise sur cette main, ne pas la lâcher. Ça lui semblait n'être qu'un prétexte. Tant pis, ne plus la lâcher. Il était habitué à la douleur mais pas sous sa peau. C'était étrangement désagréable de la retrouver après ces quelques jours à l'abri. C'était le prix à payer pour ne plus la ressentir. Une dernière fois, encore plus fort et après, le vrai calme. Peut-être… Sûrement pas en fait. Parce que même après, tout ça ne serait pas fini. Quand Hide abandonna son bras avec un sourire satisfait, il se redressa lentement. Son bras le lançait mais il n'en montrerait rien. Il devait être fort. C'était comme ça. Die n'essaya pas de dégager sa main de la sienne. Hide sembla surpris de les voir se tenir ainsi. Son regard s'attarda imperceptiblement sur leurs mains liées. Die se demanda s'il avait bien vu, si l'ombre d'un sourire amusé était vraiment passé sur les lèvres du blond. Ruki, lui, n'avait rien vu, il ne connaissait pas Hide ni ses réactions habituelles. Quand il se retourna vers eux après avoir été chercher de la crème et des bandages, son sourire était redevenu le même qu'auparavant et Die se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu halluciné. Quand il eut finit de bander le bras de Ruki et de lui donner ses dernières recommandations, il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de la petite salle. Ruki n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du rouge et ne semblait pas décidé à la quitter de si tôt. Quand Die se retourna pour lui dire au revoir, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que signifiait ce sourire moqueur et satisfait qui s'était installé sur les lèvres du tatoueur?! Il n'aimait pas ça. Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans un mot, la main du petit blond toujours liée à la sienne. Jui leur sourit en les voyant arriver. Aoi se leva pour aller serrer Ruki dans ses bras. C'est seulement pour rendre son étreinte au brun que Ruki lâcha enfin la main du rouge.

- Ça va Ruki?

- Hai! Légèrement douloureux mais ça va…

Sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un sourire douloureux. Aoi lui rendit un sourire sincère et satisfait avant de le serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Ils ne pourraient pas enlever leurs bandages tout de suite. Il leur faudrait encore un peu de temps pour être totalement séparés de cette marque. Hide rattrapa Die par le bras alors qu'il allait sortir.

- Faut que je te parle Die-chou, tu restes avec moi.

Die le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés avant de soupirer et d'entrer de nouveau dans l'appartement du tatoueur. Ruki le regarda un instant, et croisant le regard de Hide, prit un air indifférent. Il lui sembla entendre le grand blond rigoler doucement mais il l'ignora et sortit sans ajouter un mot, attrapant le bras de Aoi. Jui salua Hide d'un signe de la main avant de sortir à la suite des autres, refermant la porte sur le blond qui faisait face au rouge.

oOo

Quand Rame ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre, il ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui se passait. Kyô se dégagea brusquement des bras de Zero. Le jeune homme regarda un instant d'un air stupéfait les deux autres qui rougissaient furieusement avant de sourire. Zero se passa la main dans ses tresses d'un air plus qu'embarrassé.

- Désolé, je m'en vais… Hizumi voulait juste vous proposer un petit thé. Mais bon, c'est pas important…

Kyô croisa le regard hilare de Rame qui le fit encore plus rougir.

- Non, on… on va venir… boire un thé…

Zero regarda Kyô d'un air déçu et lança à Rame un regard plein de reproches. _Shimatta, j'y étais presque! Quel baka ce Rame!_ Kyô se leva rapidement, alla chercher un tee-shirt et passa devant Rame en l'enfilant. Sa figure avait retrouvé une couleur à peu près normale. Rame le regarda partir vers le salon. Zero, alors qu'il allait passer devant Rame, hésita un instant.

- Eto… S'il te plaît, n'en dit rien à Hizumi… Il serait capable de tout foutre en l'air… Déjà que maintenant, ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu…

Rame acquiesça d'un air amusé et qui semblait vouloir s'excuser d'être arrivé au mauvais moment. Zero lui rendit son petit sourire contrit avant de partir d'un pas tranquille vers le salon. Quand il arriva, Hizumi discutait tranquillement avec Kyô. Celui-ci allait lui répondre mais se tut immédiatement à l'arrivée du brun aux longues tresses. Il le regarda un instant. Un malaise s'installa doucement mais Rame le dissipa en arrivant derrière Zero d'un pas joyeux.

- Bon! Au lieu de rester prostré comme ça, va t'asseoir à côté de Kyô, Zero-kun! Et dites-moi ce que vous voulez comme thé!

Hizumi regardait Zero et Kyô avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait? C'était pas dans leurs habitudes pourtant de rester muets… Il essaya un moment de comprendre mais abandonna rapidement. C'était leur problème après tout! Il demanda du thé noir à Rame celui-ci acquiesça avant de s'enfuir vers la cuisine.

- Alors, Kyô, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu t'es fait agresser…

- Aucune idée… Sûrement à cause de dettes… J'en sais rien, je m'en fous…

- Si Jui n'était pas passé par là, tu étais mort.

- Je m'en fous. Je préférerais être mort des fois… Et de toute façon, Jui est passé par là et je ne suis pas mort… Le seul truc qui me gène, c'est que mes blessures me lancent, et que c'est chiant… Et aussi que Zero soit mon garde-malade en fait.

Zero le regarda d'un air accablé. Quand Kyô croisa son regard, il eut l'air surpris, presque choqué. Il resta un instant prostré mais se reprit rapidement et lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur et amusé. _Pourquoi tu as l'air si blessé de m'entendre dire ça?_ Rame apporta le thé sur un plateau qu'il déposa sur la petite table qui avait été réparée en vitesse par Zero, peu de temps auparavant. Le petit brun qui portait encore aujourd'hui une robe à froufrous attrapa sa tasse et se bouina dans le petit canapé contre le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Zero les regarda un instant avant de sourire.

- Vous êtes définitivement ensemble ou bien vous en êtes encore au stade où vous vous tournez autour comme des bakas à attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas?

Hizumi lui lança un regard assassin alors que Rame lui tirait la langue avant de s'apprêter à répondre mais le châtain le coupa.

- Ne prends pas la peine de répondre à ce baka Rame-chan, il ne mérite pas ça…

- Que tu es rancunier Hizu-kun…

Rame lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un léger baiser.

- Dis Rame, désolé d'aborder le sujet mais, l'incinération de ton petit frère, c'est quand?

Le visage de Rame s'assombrit à la question de Zero mais il fit en sorte de garder au moins un semblant d'humeur joyeuse.

- Demain, si tout se passe comme prévu…

- D'accord, j'y serais.

Rame regarda le brun aux longues tresses d'un air surpris. Kyô lui aussi regardait Zero bizarrement.

- Demo… tu ne le connaissais pas, c'est pas la peine… Que je sois tout seul ou non ne change rien tu sais, ce qui compte c'est que son buché soit…

- Peut-être, mais je veux être là, avec toi, parce que tu n'as pas plus de raison qu'un autre d'être laissé seul à une cérémonie de ce genre, et en plus, il faut te protéger de Nero maintenant…

- Nani?

- Ouais, maintenant qu'il sait tout de toi, qui sait ce qu'il va tenter contre toi. Il est vexé de ne pas t'avoir démasqué lui-même. Il t'en veux je crois…

Hizumi regarda Zero un instant, pensif.

- Bon, bah je viens aussi alors. Je vais pas te laisser aller tout seul avec cette brute de Zero à la cérémonie funéraire de ton petit frère! De toute façon, même sans ça, je suis tenu d'y assister avec toi. Je ne suis pas ton amant pour rien non plus!

Rame le regarda avec étonnement avant de lui répondre d'un sourire franc et reconnaissant.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil… J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes que moi à cet cérémonie… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

Zero sourit.

- T'as pas besoin de nous remercier, c'est normal… Quand à Hizumi, si tu tiens vraiment à lui prouver ta reconnaissance, je pense qu'il à bien une petit idée derrière la tête…

Hizumi le foudroya du regard alors que Rame ne pouvait retenir un léger pouffement de rire. Kyô qui était resté tassé dans son coin, toussota timidement.

- Eto… Je pourrais me joindre à vous?

- Toi aussi? Si tu veux, ça n'est pas spécialement que je veuille inviter toute la ville, inviter des inconnus, mais ça lui fera tellement plaisir de voir que je lui ai amené quelques personnes. Il doit penser qu'il n'y aura que moi… ça lui fera une bonne surprise!

- T'es superstitieux toi?

Le châtain semblait surpris par les paroles de son amant.

- Pas réellement, disons juste que, parler à mes morts est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour rester sain d'esprit dans ce monde bizarre…

Kyô sourit amicalement à Rame. Ce petit brun était aussi étrange qu'il en avait l'air. Et encore plus agréable à connaître que Kyô ne l'aurait pensé.

- Mais, bien sûr Kyô-san, tu peux venir, ça lui fera plaisir, et à moi aussi!

Kyô acquiesça. Ils burent leurs thés en silence. Sauf Rame. La tasse serrée entre ses fines mains gantées de dentelle, il n'avala pas une seule goutte. Quand Hizumi lui demanda si ça allait, il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait.

- Oui, ça va. On sera quatre, ça va être sympa!

Hizumi piqua alors un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de regarder Zero d'un air pensif. Il hésita un instant mais se décida tout de même à rompre le silence du petit salon.

- Eto… merci d'y avoir pensé Zero…

oOo

Sanaka attendait patiemment dans le grand bureau. Il ne s'était pas assis. L'Autre aurait pu le prendre comme une atteinte à son autorité. miyavi lui, n'avait pas hésité et, installé dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la baie vitrée, il contemplait le paysage d'un air pensif mais qui gardait toujours une ombre d'ironie. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se leva sans hâte pour saluer son chef qui entrait dans la pièce. Sanaka Le salua d'une légère courbette tandis que l'espion se contentait d'un hochement de tête. Tous deux gardèrent les yeux baissés, attendant qu'Il leur adresse la parole en premier. Gackt alla d'abord S'installer à Son bureau et regarda un moment Ses deux subordonnés qui ne bougeaient pas. Il soupira avant de leur parler.

- Asseyez-vous…

Ils obéirent immédiatement, se trouvant face à Lui, sans détourner le regard cette fois.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

- Je voulais Vous faire part de mon avis Gakuto-san…

- Vas-y toujours…

- Les rebelles disent se battre pour les Geishas entre autre, ne? Pour les sauver…?

- Hai. Et?

- Si ils se battent pour les Geishas, ils doivent bien en connaître certaines, au moins pour savoir ce qui se passe par ici, et ils doivent sûrement les informer des progrès de leur organisation…

- Hai…

- Je voulais Vous demander si je pouvais employer miyavi en Votre nom si j'ai un doute sur un client…

Gackt regarda Sanaka avec intérêt.

- C'est assez intelligent ton raisonnement. Et bien, si c'est pour débusquer les résistants, oui, tu peux donner une mission à miyavi en Mon nom… Mais j'aimerais que tu M'en informes le plus tôt possible.

- Bien évidemment.

- Je suis là juste pour entendre ça moi?

miyavi avait l'air déçu et il ne fit pas attention à l'air choqué de Sanaka, le voyant parler ainsi à leur maître.

- Eto… oui miyavi… Tu feras en sorte d'être à la disposition de Sanaka au cas où… Et tu n'oublies pas, les missions contre les rebelles sont toujours les plus importantes pour toi… Nous ne devons négliger aucune piste.

miyavi acquiesça et Il appuya sur Son interphone pour demander à ce qu'on ouvre la porte aux deux subalternes. Shinya vint lui-même le faire. Il les salua d'une petite courbette alors qu'ils le dépassaient et referma la porte derrière eux, s'enfermant dans la salle avec Gackt.

- Gackuto-sama…?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que je peux Vous poser une question qui risque de Vous énerver…?

Gackt le regarda avec un étonnement qui se mua rapidement en amusement.

- Oui, vas-y…

- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous rien à Reita en ce qui concerne la résistance?

Gackt se figea un instant. Shinya savait qui était Reita… Pourquoi? Comment le savait-il? Comment connaissait-il Reita? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait de toute façon n'être au courant de tout que s'il faisait partie de la résistance.

- Pourquoi tu connais Reita?

La question était abrupte, sèche.

- Eto… Je l'ai connu quand il était petit. Et j'ai appris récemment qu'il avait été dans la résistance. Et quand je l'ai revu l'autre jour, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu… même si je dois avouer que ça m'a choqué de le voir ainsi à Vos ordres… Il était plutôt de nature solitaire et rebelle Vous savez…

- Je vois… Si je ne lui demande rien c'est simplement parce que ça ne servirait à rien… Sauf à détériorer les choses… Et si je le faisais, il me mentirait de toute manière…

- Vous en êtes sûr?

- Non, mais je préfère penser ainsi…

oOo

Il continuait à le fixer avec son grand sourire satisfait. Le rouge le regardait d'un air désespéré, attendant qu'il finisse enfin par s'expliquer. Hide réagit enfin, lui sautant dessus pour lier ses bras autour de son cou.

- Toutes mes félicitations Die-chou! Tu t'es enfin décider à abandonner tes vieux souvenirs pour te caser! Très bon choix soit dit en passant, très mignon dans le style nain blond possessif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore là?

- Je te félicite pour t'être enfin trouvé quelqu'un mon grand!

- Tu te fais des idées mon petit, j'ai personne encore…

- Bah si, t'as le nain blond…

- T'es con ou quoi? J'suis pas avec Ruki! Il est avec Uruha en plus…

- Et ben ce pauvre Uruha risque de finir cocu dans peu de temps.

Die le regarda d'un air affligé.

- T'as rien compris, il avait pas envie de passer tout seul au supplice, alors je l'ai soutenu, c'est tout… T'as l'esprit tordu toi… En plus, je ferais jamais ça à Uru-kun.

- Bah, si t'es pas consentant, il te violera je pense, parce que vu la façon dont il te regardait et vu comment il me dévisageait méchamment à chaque fois que tu me parlais ou que tu me faisait un compliment…

- Tu te fais des idées Hide… Oublie ça, c'est juste dans ta tête…

- On verra… En attendant, j'suis prêt à parier…

- Bah rembourse-moi ce que tu me dois, on verra après.

- Si jamais j'ai raison, je ne te dois plus rien, ok?

- Mmmhh…

- En attendant, fais pas exprès de me faire perdre non plus hein!

oOo

Daisuke s'appuya dos à la barrière. Derrière lui, le gouffre qui coupait la ville en deux semblait les menacer. Menacer de quoi? De les punir s'ils passaient sûrement. On était toujours puni quand on passait ce gouffre. Tatsurou regarda son amant comme s'il attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Daisuke le regarda un instant avant de se retourner nerveusement pour plonger ses yeux dans le vide. _Ne plus le regarder… Ou je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire…_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daisuke?

Le ton était sûr de lui, presque inquiet. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais ne se retourna pas à la question.

- Nero m'a demandé de te charger d'une mission Tatsurou…

- Et alors?

- Je ne peux accepter cette mission pour toi. Je lui ai dit que je refusais que tu fasses ça…

Tatsurou fronça les sourcils.

- Daisuke… c'est quoi cette mission?

- Mais Nero s'en fiche… Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que je pensais, de ce que je voulais, que si je me mettais en travers de la route de la rébellion, il me tuerait.

Le ton de Daisuke restait froid, même glacial. Il marqua une légère pause. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, ça irait…

- Je le comprends, c'est son combat, je ne peux pas m'y opposer sans m'opposer à lui, et je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer son propre fils pour sauver la révolte. Mais je ne peux pas supporter que mon amant fasse… ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire?!

- Tu dois accompagner Die. Parce que tu es un bon garde du corps selon Nero… Et tu dois rester avec une geisha. Tandis que Die ira retrouver sa geisha habituelle, celle qui leur sert d'indique. Celle qui les aide. Pendant que toi, tu seras avec une geisha…

La voix de Daisuke trembla légèrement. Il stoppa net. Non, ne pas craquer. Il sentit les bras de Tatsurou passer légèrement sous sa chemise pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il ne dit rien. Quand Daisuke reprit la parole, il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer, et cela s'entendait clairement dans sa voix qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

- Mais moi, je ne peux pas accepter ça Tatsurou… Je refuse que mon amant aille aux putes, que ce soit pour une bonne cause ou pas.

Tatsurou le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, se balançant légèrement de gauche à droite comme pour le bercer. Il sentait son torse secoué de sanglots silencieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas Daisuke, ça sera juste une fois, rien de grave, je ne te tromperais pas réellement tu sais kokoro no…

Daisuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et s'éloigna brusquement de lui.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi comme ça Tatsurou! Tu ne veux pas comprendre? Ça pourrait recommencer combien de fois comme ça encore?! Hein?! C'est le but de Nero, tu sais, il ne veut pas qu'il y ait d'histoire de cœur qui vienne gêner ses plans. Prends-le comme tu veux Tatsurou, mais moi je te quitte.

Tatsurou ne réagit pas sur le coup et regarda d'un air hébété son ancien amant qui se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la maison. Il se cogna dans Uruha qui sortait au même moment. Celui-ci s'excusa et n'eut en réponse qu'un grommellement pressé. Uruha le regarda avec surprise avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à un Tatsurou qui semblait ne même pas l'avoir remarqué. Tatsurou se décida enfin à réagir et passa devant Uruha sans lui adresser un mot. Le blond haussa les épaules. Si on ne voulait pas lui donner d'explications, tant pis, après tout, ça n'était pas son problème!

oOo

Jui toqua à la porte. Il fut surpris quand il vit Rame lui ouvrir. Le petit brun lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Jui, on t'attendait presque!

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Rame l'attendait avec les autres?

- Viens, entre!

Rame ferma la porte derrière lui. Quand Jui entra dans le salon, Kyô fonça se pendre à son cou. Rame regarda la scène avec un sourire, son regard s'attarda un instant sur le visage de Zero puis il alla se bouiner à nouveau contre Hizumi. Jui les regarda un moment avant de sourire d'un air amusé.

- C'est donc lui ton petit protégé Hizu-kun… Je me demandais à qui tu pouvais bien t'être attaché…

Hizumi regarda le blond d'un air surpris avant de lancer au brun aux longues tresses un regard plein de reproches. Celui-ci prit son air le plus innocent possible mais le sourire amusé qui forçait le passage de ses lèvres démentait cette ingénuité. Jui regarda son petit brun un instant.

- Ça va Kyô? Tu vas mieux?

- Hai! Ça va très bien, t'en fais pas!

- On s'est bien occupé de toi?

Kyô hésita un instant, lança un bref regard à Zero avant de sourire au blond.

- Mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé… Plus que nécessaire même.

Zero se renfrogna et fit semblant de ne pas faire attention à ce que racontait le petit brun.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- Oh… ça serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer… mais bon, je dois avouer que ça n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Jui perçut le léger sourire satisfait qui s'était installé sur les lèvres de Zero quand le petit brun eut dit ça. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je vois… Et… Non, rien, c'est pas grave. Mais… je me demandais si ça ne serait pas mieux que tu restes là quelques jours encore, si Hizumi est d'accord bien sûr, afin que tu te remettes totalement…

Hizumi regarda Jui un instant avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien sûr, je ne fais pas garde-malade d'habitude mais je peux bien faire une exception…

- Comme si c'était toi qui faisais le garde-malade, grommela Zero.

- Tu as quelque chose à redire à mon organisation Zero?

Un grognement de la part du grand brun lui répondit.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire… Bon… Kyô, tu fais quoi alors?

Kyô sembla hésiter sincèrement un moment. Puis, il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Jui.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça serait mieux si je restais un peu ici encore?

Jui acquiesça avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Bon bah je reste alors.

- Ça risque d'être dangereux pour toi dans ce cas-là Kyô… On risque encore de s'occuper trop de toi…

Kyô regarda Zero qui venait de dire ça, les yeux perdus dans sa tasse. Il eut un sourire moqueur avant de répondre.

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

oOo

Die entra dans le bureau où Nero lui avait ordonné de venir. Sûrement une mission. Le chef le rejoignit presque immédiatement. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'asseoir dans son large fauteuil, derrière son bureau.

- Die, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allé voir ta Geisha, ne?

Die ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours l'air aussi neutre, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié. Ce jeune homme qui l'accueillait toujours chaleureusement était sortit de son esprit ces derniers jours.

- En effet.

- Tu vas aller lui dire que ça avance… ça avance même plutôt bien ces derniers temps. En quelque sorte grâce à Aoi…

- D'accord. Je lui dis juste ça?

- Oui, Tatsurou t'accompagne.

- D'accord.

Die n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas changé de posture depuis l'arrivée de Nero et répondait toujours de la même manière, neutre, froide et distante. Nero le regarda un instant avant de soupirer et de se décider à le congédier. Die se leva sans hâte et sortit sans un autre regard à leur chef. Il se rendit sans marcher plus vite vers l'immeuble de Mana. Il allait chercher Tatsurou immédiatement. Plus vite ils seraient partis, plus vite ils en auraient fini avec cette fichu mission. Il avait envie de revoir sa geisha mais s'inquiétait toujours autant pour ce jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il allait lui rendre visite. Et si quelqu'un le démasquait? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait subir à une geisha de son espèce? Qu'est-ce que l'Autre et Son esprit pervers irait imaginer comme torture? Shun ne méritait cela en aucun cas, il semblait trop fragile pour supporter ce genre de chose. Mais il n'avait pas de raisons d'être pris après tout. Ils avaient toujours une relation, Die se contentait de lui glisser à l'oreille ce qu'on lui avait demandé de lui dire. C'était toujours lui qui y allait, ainsi, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se tromper de personne. Et si Shun avait un message à lui passer, il le faisait à mi-voix, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'assoupir. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la pièce qui servait à moitié de salon aux nouveaux occupants de l'immeuble il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'elle était encore occupée. Il lui sembla un instant que cette pièce ne serait jamais vide. Il sourit à cette idée. Mana ne serait probablement pas trop d'accord. Il aimait que son immeuble soit constitué à majorité de pièce vide. Exception faite si les occupants des pièces étaient des clients. Ruki bondit vers lui en le voyant arriver.

- Il voulait te dire quoi Hide?

Die le regarda un instant interloqué.

- De quoi? Hide?… Ah! Oui! Eto… de conneries, comme toujours avec lui…

Le rouge leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Puis, regardant qui était présent dans la pièce, il fut surpris de constater que Yomi était toujours là. Quand il lui demanda s'il avait l'intention de s'installer le petit brun lui tira la langue.

- Bah quoi?! Il fait bon ici, moi j'ai pas les moyens de me payer le chauffage!

Die sourit à la remarque.

- Bon, je cherche Tatsurou, vous sauriez pas où il est par hasard?

- Il est sortit faire un tour je crois, répondit Aoi.

- Eto… ça serait p't'être mieux que tu n'ailles pas le voir tout de suite, je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Daisuke… Donc je pense qu'il préférerait être seul un moment…

Die regarda Kai d'un air triste.

- Nero est machiavélique des fois…

Celui-ci eut un sourire triste avant d'acquiescer. Aoi les regarda d'un air intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que Nero vient faire là-dedans?

Die hésita un moment, mais jugeant trop compliqué de répondre clairement et de façon concise, il se contenta d'un "rien, rien d'important…". Aoi le regarda d'un air intrigué. Il se doutait bien que c'était par flemme que Die n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre mais il se dit qu'il finirait bien par savoir de toute manière.

- Bon, je dois quand même le trouver, c'est important, alors si vous aviez une petite idée de par où il est partit, ça m'arrangerait…

- Il a juste dit qu'il allait chercher des clopes.

Toshiya haussa les épaules.

- Vas savoir où ça va le mener…

Die le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de partir à la recherche de l'ancien garde du corps. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à le trouver, assis par terre, étalé, dos contre un muret, sa cigarette à la bouche laissant échapper de légères volutes de fumée grisâtre. Il l'entendit arriver mais ne bougea pas. Die s'assit sur le muret, juste à côté de lui. Attendant qu'il finisse sa cigarette et se décide à bouger en premier. Tatsurou tira une bouffée avant de retirer lentement la cigarette de sa bouche, la tenant fragilement entre ses doigts.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille?

- Oui.

- Tout de suite?

- Dès que t'auras fini ta clope.

- Si tôt?

- On en sera plus vite débarrassés ainsi…

- Mmmh…

Tatsurou savoura la fin de son mégot qu'il finit par jeter derrière lui.

- Allons-y… Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix…

oOo

Il avait bien fait de demander de l'aide à Hizumi. Voir Zero s'intéresser ainsi à Kyô l'inquiétait un peu, il devait se l'avouer, mais ça n'était finalement, peut-être pas plus mal. Il ne devait plus se faire de soucis pour son petit brun. Il serait bien protégé par Zero. De toute manière, Nero n'oserait jamais rien tenter contre eux trois. On pouvait se demander pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était comme ça. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Au moins, un endroit dans le ghetto était à l'abri des affres de la rébellion. Et Kyô se trouvait dans cet endroit. Il se dirigeait sans même y faire attention vers l'immeuble du médecin. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il sourit. Tant mieux, il irait voir si Yomi avait déserté le coin ou non. Alors qu'il approchait de la porte principale qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose avec son battant à demi arraché, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Il le reconnut sans peine et le retint doucement par le bras. Il essaya un moment de dégager son bras mais la poigne malgré sa délicatesse était de fer.

- Où fuis-tu comme ça Daisuke?

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard énervé avant de respirer un grand coup pour se calmer.

- Nulle part, je ne fuis pas.

Jui eut un sourire compatissant, amical et moqueur à la fois.

- Mais bien sûr… Allez, viens, on va en discuter autour d'une table et d'une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud.

Alors que Jui l'entraînait en douceur dans le bâtiment, le jeune brun refusa de le suivre. Jui se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris et contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ne veux pas retourner dans cet immeuble.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Parce que. Je ne veux pas vivre aux crochets de Nero.

- Ah…

Jui eut un léger sourire.

- Tu as donc toi aussi un problème avec Nero…

Daisuke acquiesça avant de réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire et de le regarder avec étonnement.

- Moi _aussi_?!

- Et oui… tu croyais être le seul, l'unique?

Le ton de la voix de Jui était plus que moqueur. Mais il ne poursuivit pas dans sa raillerie, conscient qu'il risquait de vexer le plus jeune très facilement. Il haussa les épaules.

- Où peut-on aller autrement pour en discuter?

- Nulle part. Il n'y a pas à en discuter.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que l'on en ait discuté posément. Tu pourrais mourir de vieillesse que je n'aurais pas lâché ton bras.

Daisuke le regarda avec étonnement. Le blond était plus borné qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il ne s'en sortirait pas sans une séance de discussion sérieuse avec lui.

- Je sais pas moi où on peut aller autrement! C'est toi qui connaît ici, c'est pas moi!

- Mmmhh… ça te gênerait de rester dehors?

- Iie.

- Bon, bah suis-moi alors.

Jui ne lâcha pas le bras du brun alors qu'il le traînait à travers les petites rues sombres. Il savait où ils pourraient discuter en paix, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas été, ça lui manquait presque là-bas. Il avait toujours aimé y aller, c'était calme, pas un bruit, les gens qui habitaient là-bas ne dérangeaient plus leurs visiteurs depuis bien longtemps.

oOo  
_ à suivre  
_ oOoOo  
o  
°

+° _Nyouh_! _Nyouh_! _°+_

Je me déclare innocente dans l'interruption de Kyô et Zero, j'y ait été forcée par Juu qui voulait que j'écrive un lemon avec les deux chtits bishonen que voilà -- (après elle dit que j'ai l'esprit tordu "). 'Chu pas à fond dans les lemons en ce moment, mon petit lutin de l'inspiration à l'esprit pervers semble avoir déserté mon crâne… Comment vais-je faire?! éè Non, ça va aller, je suis quasiment sûre d'en faire un dans le prochain chapitre que je commence tout de suite J'écris beaucoup ces temps-ci… Un jour pour faire un chapitre… C'est déjà pas mal… C'est les vacances ' 

_Kyu, qui déprime à l'idée du nouvel an approchant ççVmais qui V-touiks quand même ( le 29/12/06)_


	12. Chapter 12

oOoOo

oOoOo

les hommes ne veulent jamais distinguer entre la conscience et la fidélité

Chapitre12

oOo

Tatsurou leva les yeux vers le haut de la grande baraque. Il n'était jamais venu là en touriste. Chaque fois qu'il était passé ici, c'était avec Gackt, et c'était dans une voiture blindée pour rendre visite à l'homme qui dirigeait les Geishas. Die sourit en voyant son air abasourdi devant la si grande maison.

- C'est beau, hein?

Tatsurou se contenta d'acquiescer.

- C'est normal que ce soit beau, c'est une cage en or… Viens, entrons, je dois retrouver mon oiseau de paradis…

- Oiseau de paradis?

Tatsurou regarda le rouge avec un air surpris. Celui-ci sourit.

- Tu ne connais pas la chanson de l'oiseau de paradis?

- Iie, c'est quoi?

- Demande à ta Geisha de te la chanter tout à l'heure, c'est la seule chanson qui leur a été interdite. Mais ils la chantent, ils la transmettent, il la gardent au fond d'eux en secret, c'est un air de mort… C'est un air qui leur explique ce qu'il adviendra d'eux si ils ne font rien. Allez, viens, on a pas tout notre temps non plus…

Tatsurou le suivit sans un mot de plus. Die regarda un instant les Geishas présentes dans la salle. Shun n'était pas là. Avec un client? Il s'adressa à une autre geisha.

- Excusez-moi… Pourriez-vous me dire si Shun est par là?

La geisha se retourna d'un air surpris. Il le regarda un instant avant de se reprendre et de lui répondre.

- Shun? Le petit brun?

- Hai.

- Non, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui… Je suis chargé de m'occuper de ses clients, il me l'a demandé…

Die regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Si Shun le lui avait demandé… Il l'avait sûrement mis au courant à son sujet.

- Vous vous occupez de moi alors?

- Il semblerait oui

- Mon ami n'a pas de Geisha habituelle, il n'est jamais venu ici alors…

- Pas de problème, je vois quelqu'un qui devrait lui convenir.

Le grand jeune homme se retourna un instant et héla une autre geisha qui était installé tranquillement un peu plus loin. Le nouveau jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas calme. Son yukata plutôt court frôlait sensuellement ses jambes alors qu'il avançait. Il s'inclina légèrement devant les deux clients. Courbette que Die lui rendit poliment ce qui lui valu un regard surpris des deux Geishas.

- Voici Sakito, il s'occupera de votre ami.

Le regard de Sakito se posa sur Tatsurou qui fit une légère révérence pour le saluer ce qui lui valut un sourire de la part du jeune homme. Alors que Die suivait sa Geisha, Sakito entraîna son client à sa suite. Tatsurou le suivit sans un mot. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose et ça le stressait plus qu'autre chose. Il le dit à Sakito quand ils furent arrivés dans une sorte de petite chambre. Celui-ci sourit et lui dit de se détendre.

- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur…

- Appelle-moi Tatsurou, ça sera déjà moins froid.

- D'accord.

- Et tutoie moi, s'il te plaît, sinon je me sens très impoli à te tutoyer…

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être poli avec une geisha de mon rang monsieur… excusez-moi, Tatsurou… zut! Excuse-moi… Je crois que je vais avoir à m'y faire, ne m'en veux pas si je me trompe de temps en temps. Enfin… c'est surprenant que tu ne sois jamais venu ici auparavant…

- Mmmh…

Sakito se hâta de briser le silence qui voulait s'installer.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous… eto… pour te mettre à l'aise?

- Tu sais chanter?

- Bien sûr!

- Tu pourrais me chanter une chanson?

- Sans problème. Vous en voulez une précise ou pas?

- La chanson de l'oiseau de paradis.

Sakito le regarda d'un air choqué.

- Ne dites pas ça si fort. Vous savez bien que c'est interdit ici monsieur! Je ne peux pas…

- S'il te plaît…

Tatsurou le regarda d'un air suppliant qui le fit soupirer.

- Je refuse toute responsabilité.

- Bien sûr. C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé.

Sakito lui adressa un sourire triste. Il s'installa tranquillement devant lui, ses deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, le menton légèrement relevé, et il entama la chanson d'une voix calme et posée. Tatsurou s'assit sur le lit, ne lâchant pas des yeux le visage serein du jeune homme au cheveux châtains. A mesure que la chanson avançait, le visage de celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus dur, comme s'il refusait d'y laisser apparaître quelconque marque de tristesse. Mais quand il eut fini de chanter, il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, Tatsurou s'était levé et se trouvait face à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras comme il l'aurait avec un enfant qu'il aurait voulut consoler.

- Merci Sakito…

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de rendre son étreinte à son client. Il lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres avant d'essuyer ses joues encore humides avec la manche de son yukata.

- C'est magnifique…

Sakito acquiesça avant de repasser ses bras autour du cou de Tatsurou et d'enfouir à nouveau son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

- C'est bon, t'es à l'aise maintenant Tatsurou?

- Je crois oui… Mais je pourrais pas coucher avec toi si ça te fais tant de mal…

Sakito eut un petit sourire contrit.

- Ça n'est qu'une chanson tu sais… Tout ce qu'elle dit n'est pas forcément la réalité. Mais de toute façon, tu me respectes, ça n'est pas pareil…

- Nani?

- Les autres ne me considèrent que comme un jouet, toi, tu te comportes bizarrement, t'es pas pareil…

Tatsurou eut un sourire amical.

- Dis-moi Sakito, t'as quel âge?

- Eto… 19ans. Pourquoi?

- T'es grand pour un môme! Et tu es là depuis si longtemps?

- Hai… Mais vous savez, on s'y habitue, et puis c'est beau ici…

- Je vois…

- Dis Tatsurou, tu veux bien me faire l'amour?

Le grand brun le regarda un instant, surpris, avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire chaleureux. Il cueillit tendrement ces lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Il fit doucement tomber son yukata de ses épaules puis le souleva dans ses bras pour le déposer avec délicatesse sur le lit.

- Tu es beau.

Sakito sourit à ce compliment, on le lui avait souvent fait mais jamais de cette manière. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres du brun qui s'allongeait sur lui.

- Arigatô.

Ses mains partirent déshabiller Tatsurou. Quand il eut réussi, il noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son client qui le pénétra doucement. Les mouvements de leurs corps se synchronisèrent bientôt en une même ondulation, d'abord lente qui allait accélérer lentement jusqu'à l'extase.

oOo

Il regarda avec effroi où le blond l'avait emmené. Celui-ci s'était posé sans gène apparente sur une tombe et le regardait avec amusement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne viendront pas nous déranger… Ici, on est au calme.

Le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se fit plein de reproche mais il reconnut que c'était un fait, personne ne les dérangerait ici. Le blond lui sourit et lui proposa de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Allez Daisuke, ne fais pas de manière, ça ne les gène pas tu sais…

Il se résigna dans un grognement et alla s'asseoir juste en face de Jui.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas de thé ici, c'est ton choix, je suis pas magicien.

- Merci, je devrais réussir à m'en passer.

- Tant mieux!

Jui fut surpris de constater que pour une fois Daisuke acceptait de lui rendre son sourire. Il attendit un léger instant avant de le relancer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Nero.

- T'as quoi comme problème avec Nero?

- Eto…

Daisuke hésita en rougissement, à bien y réfléchir, cela lui semblait stupide, surtout que Jui ne comprendrait pas, lui qui était si versatile. Mais le regard du blond était insistant, il attendait une explication.

- Il a envoyé Tatsurou aux putes, pour une soi-disant mission, où il est sensé servir de garde du corps à Die.

- Le salaud…

Daisuke regarda le blond d'un air surpris. Il avait l'air sincèrement énervé envers l'homme aux pupilles rouges. Quand Jui vit son regard interrogateur, il s'expliqua.

- Il est évident qu'il a fait en sorte que tu sois au courant pour faire beuguer votre couple. Die n'a en aucun cas besoin de garde du corps, il le sait très bien. Avant, il y allait seul sans problème.

- En même temps, c'est compréhensible qu'il veuille nous séparer…

- Ah ouais?

- Bah… Il ne veut pas que des histoires de couples viennent gêner la rébellion

- Il y a toujours eu des histoires de cul et ça n'a jamais posé de problème, il est parano ce mec.

- C'est peut-être un peu son rôle aussi, de prévoir les ennuis qui pourraient survenir…

Jui regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- T'es sûr que tu lui en veux?! Je te rappelle qu'il a fait chier ton Tatsurou…

Daisuke se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé. Il en voulait à Nero mais il s'efforçait de se résonner quand même. C'était normal qu'il fasse ça…

- Oui… Mais c'est aussi de ma faute, si j'avais accepté que Tatsurou couche avec quelqu'un d'autre pour la bonne cause, si j'avais pas pensé qu'à moi…

Il se sentait stupide maintenant. Il avait réfléchit à tout ça avant de parler à Tatsurou mais en parler à présent avec Jui lui faisait voir les choses différemment. Le blond eut l'air pensif un instant.

- Tu sais… Je pense que Tatsurou est triste de te perdre, mais si tu ne veux vraiment plus de lui, il comprendra… Je pense qu'il s'en veut, il doit penser qu'il aurait du refuser de s'engager dans la résistance, mais il l'a fait et maintenant, il ira jusqu'au bout. C'est pas son genre de rompre une promesse.

- Je sais.

- Mais il a changé depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvé, en ta présence, il essaie de rester le même qu'il était avant que… enfin, avant quoi. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu l'as aimé et il doit se dire que s'il change, tu ne voudras plus de lui. Ça m'inquiète un peu, ça m'attriste un peu… Vous ne devriez pas vous aimer tels que vous êtes?

Daisuke le dévisagea.

- T'as couché avec lui, toi.

Jui eut un instant d'hésitation avant de baisser la tête.

- Hai.

- C'est pas un problème! T'en fais pas! C'est juste que ça se voit.

- Ah?

- Oui…

Daisuke eut un léger sourire.

- Et tu préférais comment il était quand j'étais pas là je suppose.

- Oh! Pas pour pouvoir coucher avec lui! Mais il semblait moins prise de tête, il discutait plus facilement, et me semblait plus ouvert.

- C'est probable… Je sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça quand je suis là… Mais il fait toujours trop attention à moi comme si j'étais un objet rare et fragile.

- Peut-être simplement parce que c'est ce que tu es à ses yeux…

Daisuke releva la tête vers Jui d'un air surpris. Il l'avait dit sur un ton sérieux et le sourire moqueur qui était installé sur ses lèvres semblait teinté de sincérité. Daisuke fit "non" de la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées qui lui venaient à ce moment.

- Et c'est pour ça, que je ne peux pas rester avec lui. Parce qu'il ne m'Aime pas, il semble m'adorer, je supporte pas ça.

- T'as essayé de lui en parler?

- Non, mais ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon, je n'arriverais jamais à lui expliquer clairement ce que je ressens.

Jui ne dit rien… Il se contenta de regarder Daisuke d'un air triste.

- Et… si jamais il cherche quelqu'un pour le consoler…

- Oui?

- Tu voudrais bien t'en charger…?

Daisuke avait légèrement rougi en disant ça.

- Nani?!

- C'est que je t'apprécie et… ça me rassurerait si c'était toi, je veux pas qu'il aille avec n'importe qui… Et comme tu sembles bien l'aimer… Et que c'est sûrement réciproque vu qu'il a couché avec toi… Enfin, je t'oblige pas, tu fais comme tu le sens…

- Non, ça ne me gène pas, ça me surprenait juste… beaucoup… venant de toi, c'est presque irréel…

Voyant l'air de plus en plus gêné du jeune homme, il s'arrêta. Et pris un ton sérieux et affectueux.

- Pas de problème. Ne t'en fais pas.

Daisuke toussota comme pour ravaler sa gène. Il adressa un sourire confus au blond.

- Eto… arigatô…

Il y eut un silence que Jui, fronçant les sourcils, interrompit.

- Demo… Où tu vas aller toi?

- Là-bas…

Voyant vers où se dirigeait son regard, Jui écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu vas choisir Gackt pour échapper à Nero?!

- Iie.

Jui eut un léger soupir de soulagement avant de fixer à nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas alors?

- Tuer Gackt.

Il y eut un long silence. Daisuke fixait le bout de ses chaussures alors que Jui le regardait, bouche bée, ne faisant pour une fois pas preuve de son grand sens de la répartie. Quand il se ressaisit, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

- Sur quel robin je suis tombé encore…?!

Il regarda Daisuke d'un air désespéré.

- Donc tu veux te suicider…

- Non, je veux faire la chose qui me semble la mieux.

- Et si Gackt te retombe dessus, s'il te réhypnotise à l'aide de drogue ou je ne sais quoi?!

- Je me battrais contre Nero.

- Et contre nous.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Ouais, bien sûr…

- Je suis désolé Jui, mais sur ce point, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- T'en es sûr.

- Hai.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter d'aller là-bas?

- Absolument rien, sinon la satisfaction d'avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire.

- Ce que tu pensais avoir à faire, corrigea Jui sur un ton de reproche.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Mais tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras rien contre Lui, ne?

- Hai. Mais si je me bouge, peut-être se décideront-ils à se bouger.

- T'es vraiment stupide, ça commence à bouger, ça avance, on y arrivera bientôt j'en suis sûr. Attends un peu avant de partir en martyr.

- C'est ce que j'accepte le mieux comme fin. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi Jui, ça ira, je suis résigné, résolu. Prêt.

La baffe partit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il dévisagea le blond, estomaqué. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça si soudainement? Il porta fébrilement la main à sa joue qui commençait déjà à lui brûler. Jui avait l'air découragé.

- Ça c'est pour toutes celles que tu mérites mais que je ne pourrais plus te donner. J'ai été gentil je trouve, parce que tu mérite bien plus.

- Tu ne me retiens pas?

- T'es grand non? Tu refuses d'entendre raison mais je pense que tu as réfléchi à ce que tu pensais devoir faire. Et si c'est la mieux de toutes les idées stupides qui ont dut te venir en tête… Assumes tes choix, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Daisuke sourit alors que Jui lui faisait relever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais promets-moi une chose, si tu fais ça, ne le fais que pour toi, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, quel qu'il soit.

- Hai, je te le promets, c'est pour moi que je le fais, je suis beaucoup trop égoïste pour faire ça pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

Jui soupira en secouant la tête.

- Tu es décidément complètement stupide toi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut un petit rire qui lui valut un sourire triste de la part de Jui. Daisuke se leva et posa un léger baiser sur le front du blond. Il se retourna et s'inclina légèrement vers la tombe pour s'excuser auprès du mort qu'il avait dérangé. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il fit un geste de la main à Jui pour lui dire Adieu.

- Si tu changes d'avis en route, viens me voir, je t'accueillerais loin de Nero et du chahut qu'il provoque.

- Merci, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Prends soin de Tatsurou.

oOo

La geisha sourit. Le dénommé Die l'avait cru sans se poser de question. Shun était là, évidemment, où aurait-il été autrement? Peut importe. Il avait eut envie de voler ce client au petit brun. Ses cheveux rouges lui donnait un charme particulier et sa façon étrange de les respecter était assez attirante, il devait le reconnaître. Bien sûr, il aurait pu le laisser à Shun mais… de toute façon, il ne serait pas déçu du voyage. _C'est moi le professionnel, je surpasse ce petit Shun sans problème_. Le rouge le suivait sans un mot. Tout ce que la geisha espérait c'était qu'ils ne croisent pas Shun au hasard d'un couloir. Quand il arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda son client qui avançait timidement dans la pièce.

- Voulez-vous quelque chose de spécial?

- Non…

Le rouge détailla encore un instant la pièce avant de regarder enfin la geisha.

- Et vous?

- Oui.

Die eut l'air interloqué et sourit avant de lui demander quoi. La réponse fut brève, se résumant en un mot.

- Vous.

Die sourit et alors que le jeune homme était déjà collé langoureusement contre lui, son souffle chaud chatouillant ses lèvres, il lui souffla :

- Oh, je ne suis pas si spécial que ça…

Le brun sourit à son tour et laissa ses mains glisser sous le haut de Die. Il le lui retira avec une lenteur calculée. Son souffle chaud glissait sur le torse du rouge. Il happa ses lèvres un instant. Quand il sépara leurs bouches, son client avait retrouvé un air sérieux qu'il n'apprécia pas.

- Shun vous a parlé de moi? Il vous a tout dit?

Le brun eut un moment de doute. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il est impuissant ou quoi?!_ Mais il laissa collé sur ses lèvres son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Oui, tout.

- Bien, le message pour aujourd'hui, c'est que la révolte avance. Comme toujours en fait. Mais là, il semblerait que ça soit vrai…

La geisha ne dit rien et acquiesça. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir aussi bien encaissé le coup sans rien montrer. Alors ce beau jeune homme original n'était finalement qu'un vulgaire rebelle. Enfin bon, ça n'était pas une tare non plus. _ça promet d'être palpitant…_ Alors qu'il laissait sa langue tracer un chemin dans le cou du rouge, puis remonter jusqu'à son oreille, il lui promit :

- Je le dirais à Shun, ne vous en fait pas, je lui en parlerais…

Il fut satisfait de voir le visage de son client se détendre réellement alors qu'il se laissait aller sous ses caresses.

oOo

Kyô se débattit en frappant le torse de Zero de ses poings serrés. Celui-ci finit par les lui attraper afin de l'empêcher de le taper.

- Mais lâche-moi grosse brute!

- Je te l'avais dit avant que Rame ne vienne nous déranger, si t'es pas consentant, je peux pas faire autrement que te violer…

- Rame ne m'a pas dérangé personnellement, il a sauvé mon honneur.

- Et en quoi ton honneur aurait été sali si tu avais couché volontairement avec moi?!

Kyô se recroquevilla légèrement. Zero recommençait à s'énerver ça pouvait devenir dangereux pour lui.

- Je l'aurais perdu en tombant dans les bras d'un enfoiré qui profitait de la situation.

Zero le regarda un instant, son visage semblait s'être calmé mais il restait incompréhensif.

- De quelle situation?

- De moi qui était en position de faiblesse!

- Ah bon, t'étais en position de faiblesse?

- Je te rappelle que j'avais pleuré quelques instant juste avant, on dirait que ta mémoire te lâche alors je te rappelle aussi que c'était par ta faute!

- Ouais, peut-être… Mais, t'étais pas d'accord pour coucher avec moi tout à l'heure?

- Si, avant que je me rappelle que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré.

- Ah. Et… d'où tu tiens ça?

- De toutes les saloperies que tu m'avais dites.

- Mais t'étais au courant que je risquait de te violer et t'as dit que t'étais "prêt à prendre le risque"…

Kyô rougit mais préféra baisser la tête plutôt que de répondre. Zero sourit, il avait trouvé la faille du petit brun. Il le fit relever la tête du bout du doigt et plongea ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'un sourire moqueur s'installait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'expliques ça Kyô s'il te plaît… Si je juge l'explication bonne, je te fous la paix.

Le petit brun détacha comme il put son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci refusait de le lâcher, attendant qu'il réponde sérieusement. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique?! Que j'ai dit ça parce que je te trouves bien foutu, que t'as un visage qui n'est pas désagréable à voir… bien au contraire… et que tu me plaîs même si je refuse de l'avouer? C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise?! Mais si je te dis ça, je n'ai plus aucune excuse pour refuser de coucher avec toi et je peux dire adieu à ma réputation_. Ne sachant plus comment réagir, Kyô fit comme dans ses anciennes habitudes. Il commença à râler contre Zero, tentant de s'échapper de sa poigne.

- Mais lâche-moi, t'es relou! J'pensais pas que tu disais ça en le pensant vraiment, c'est tout! J'ai dit ça pour déconner! J'pensais que j'pourrais éviter tes pulsions de mâle dominant! T'es qu'un con toi! Tu sais pas te maîtriser ou quoi?!

Zero eut un petit sourire et fit "non" de la tête d'un air désolé.

- Mauvaise réponse Kyô… Désolé, je te lâche pas.

Le petit brun se mit à lui crier des insultes à la figure mais le petit sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres de Zero. Soudain, le silence se fit quand le brun aux longues tresses plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Kyô pour le bâillonner. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le plus petit ne recommença pas à crier, il regardait Zero d'un air abasourdi. Celui-ci lui sourit en lui demandant d'un air faussement triste et inquiet s'il souhaitait vraiment qu'il le lâche et qu'il parte. Kyô se ressaisit et le regarda un instant, hésitant. _Tant pis pour mon honneur, pour ce qu'il m'en reste à présent…_

- Iie… Me lâche pas… Kisu shite…

Zero sourit et obéit immédiatement au petit brun. Kyô savoura le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche et sourit dans son baiser. _J'aime décidément trop comment il embrasse…_

oOo

Die se rhabilla sans se hâter avec l'aide du brun. Celui-ci, tout en lui boutonnant son haut, les bras passées de chaque côté de son torse, déposait de temps en temps un baiser sur sa nuque, son épaules ou dans le haut de son dos. Quand il fut fin prêt, Die resta un instant assis sur le lit, savourant la sensation que lui procurait le souffle chaud de la Geisha dans son cou. Alors qu'il se levait enfin, il le retint par le poignet.

- C'était bien?

Die sourit à la question. La réponse était évidente et il devait déjà la connaître.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu aussi bien simuler tu sais…

Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'était magnifique tenshi.

Il y eut un léger silence. Die se dirigea enfin vers la porte mais il fut à nouveau retenu par l'homme avec qui il avait passé une partie de sa nuit.

- Tu reviendras me voir?

- Si tu me dis comment tu t'appelles…

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre. Die lui adressa un léger salut de la main et alors qu'il passait la porte, il lui lança :

- J'essaierais de repasser te voir Sanaka.

oOo

Le brun attrapa le combiné posé près du lit et tapa rapidement un numéro. Ce fut une voix joyeuse qui lui répondit.

- Moshi-moshi?!

- Moshi-moshi, Sanaka desu, j'ai une mission pour vous.

Il entendit un soupir au bout du fil et quand la personne repris la parole, c'était d'une voix harassée. Ce changement d'attitude le fit sourire alors qu'il expliquait en quoi consistait cette mission. Quand il eut raccroché, il regarda la chambre qui l'entourait.

- Désolé de te faire ça Die, t'étais vraiment un bon coup…

Il frappa dans ses mains alors qu'il se levait pour s'habiller.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un certain Shun moi!

oOo

Uruha s'était assis sur le bureau et regardait Ruki qui tournait en rond dans la chambre.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?!

Uruha fronça les sourcils en discernant l'agressivité dans la réponse de son petit blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé de le faire?

Ruki laissa passer un léger silence avant de répondre.

- J'en sais rien.

Uruha ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Si Ruki n'y mettait pas un peu plus de bonne volonté, ils n'iraient pas loin…

- Alors je suppose que c'est Die qui y a été avec toi…

Ruki hésita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter. Il valait mieux qu'il dise la vérité, son amant pourrait aller demander au rouge.

- Eto… hai.

Alors que le silence qui suivait cette réponse semblait vouloir se prolonger, Uruha se leva et attrapa Ruki, le forçant à le regarder.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne Ruki?

Le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce regard limpide. Il se sentait si sale, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il détourna le regard. Quand ses yeux vinrent à nouveau se poser sur le visage d'Uruha, celui-ci le fixait d'un air décomposé, presque choqué. Ruki s'en voulut en lisant la douleur dans ses yeux. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui adresser un sourire triste.

- Sumimasen, je voulais pas te blesser, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est tout… Je n'ai pas de réponse à tes questions koibito. Je ne me sens pas bien, excuse-moi, je vais aller prendre un petit thé et prendre un peu l'air, puis j'irais me coucher…

Ruki sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Uruha le regarda partir d'un air triste. _Tu choisis la fuite pour ne pas me faire souffrir mais j'en souffre encore plus koibito… Bientôt, on sera obligé de régler ça sérieusement, et ça sera encore plus douloureux que tout, je le crains…_

oOo

Aoi s'était installé à la petite table, en face de Yomi. Il avait trouvé un jeu de carte et s'efforçait d'apprendre les règles du "nain jaune" au petit brun. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser à emmêler toutes les règles pour obliger Aoi à tout réexpliquer. Au bout d'un moment, il reposa ses cartes sur la table et regarda Aoi d'un air sérieux.

- Dis, t'aurais pas un jeu qui s'appelle le nain brun, ça m'irait mieux!

Aoi ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Ce qui sembla satisfaire le petit dealer.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, le nain jaune, c'est fait pour Ruki, pas pour moi!

Le "nain jaune" en question se contenta de tirer la langue au petit brun d'un air amusé. Il finit son thé tranquillement alors que Aoi reprenait tout depuis le début. Il reposa la tasse dans l'évier avant d'attraper une veste pour sortir. Quand Uruha arriva à son tour dans le petit salon, ils avaient abandonné le jeu et Yomi en avait appris un à Aoi, auquel ils jouaient depuis cinq minutes. Uruha s'installa dans le canapé derrière Yomi. Il n'avait aucun risque de malédiction étant donné que le petit brun était posé par terre, dans une position que le brun qui jouait avec lui devait lui avoir montrée. Assis sur ses talons, il était trop dans son jeu et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le grand blond. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand il vit Aoi sourire à quelqu'un dans son dos. Il se retourna alors pour voir le grand blond et lui adresser un sourire ravi.

- Tu veux jouer?

- Non, merci…

- Si tu cherches ton nain jaune, il est sortit.

- Je sais.

- Je vois, vous vous prévenez de chacun de vos déplacement…

Le ton de Yomi était moqueur mon son sourire amusé disparu quand il remarqua l'air triste du blond.

- Apparemment pas…

Aoi qui avait aussi perçut la nostalgie dans le ton d'Uruha le regarda avec inquiétude. Ne voulant pas qu'on s'inquiète sur son sort, celui-ci réaffirma tant bien que mal un sourire léger sur ses lèvres. Yomi détourna alors la tête. Aoi le regarda avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, monsieur le nain brun?

- Eto… c'est juste que quand je le vois sourire comme ça, ça me donne envie de l'embrasser alors… Je fais en sorte de me sortir ça de la tête…

Aoi le regarda d'un air stupéfait alors que Uruha piquait un léger fard qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler sous ses mèches en désordre. Quand il croisa le regard d'Aoi, Yomi eut un léger sourire contrit.

- Tu me demandes, je te réponds…

- Je vois ça… Au moins c'est honnête…

Yomi lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Hé hé! Plus honnête que moi, tu trouves pas!

Jui entra, alors que Aoi pouffait de rire. Il se dirigea vers la cafetière sans un regard au trois autres. Quand Yomi remarqua son allure de mort-vivant, il alla le chercher pour le ramener sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jui?

- Tout. Surtout Nero je crois.

- Ah…

Il fit signe à Aoi que tout allait bien avant de lui dire à voix basse –mais que Jui entendit tout de même – :

- T'en fais pas, c'est ça crise mensuelle, c'est pas trop grave…

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est Daisuke.

Aoi le regarda avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Daisuke?

Jui le regarda un instant, hésitant.

- Rien, rien d'important… se contenta-t-il de répondre en plongeant du nez dans sa tasse de café.

oOo

Sanaka s'inclina légèrement quand Gackt entra dans la pièce. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et S'installa derrière Son bureau.

- Que voulais-tu me dire?

- J'ai envoyé miyavi espionner les rebelles.

- Et comment as-tu trouvé de vrais rebelles? Tous les habitants du ghetto n'en sont pas tu sais, ils sont même une minorité.

- Je sais mais… Un est venu pour les services d'une geisha, il devait lui passer un message. Et d'après ce qu'il a dit, ça commence réellement à bouger de leur côté…

- C'est cette geisha qui te l'as dit?

Sanaka hésita un instant mais n'en montra rien. Il approuva, toujours égal à lui-même.

- Remercie-la de ma part.

- D'accord.

Gackt lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir et Sanaka obtempéra. Il se leva sans un bruit et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Gackt le retint.

- Sanaka… évite de me mentir une seconde fois…

Le brun s'immobilisa, il n'osa pas se retourner.

- J'espère que tu l'a punie comme il fallait cette Geisha….

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller.

Sanaka attendit d'être assez loin pour laisser aller son soulagement. Il ne le referais plus. Comment avait-Il pu deviner qu'il mentait? Il aurait du s'en douter, Il savait tout. Il sortit de bâtiment d'un pas rapide. Il allait retrouver sa voiture au plus vite, et retourner chez lui. Dans sa cage en or. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de précision sur la punition de Shun. Tant mieux, Il n'aurait pas compris la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé. A présent, le jeune brun n'était plus qu'un jouet pour le vieux porcs bourrés de fric qui venait à la recherche de violence dans leurs rapports. Ça n'était apparemment pas les goûts de la geisha, mais une geisha ne devait que se plier aux désirs de son maître. Et il s'y ferait une fois que ses premières coupures auraient cicatrisées. _Tu t'y feras comme je m'y étais fait Shun-kun_.

oOo

Kyô eut un frisson quand les mains de Zero passèrent sous son tee-shirt. _Oh mon dieu! Rame, reviens! Onegaï! Je peux pas coucher avec lui, c'est trop dangereux! J'ai trop envie de lui, mais je ne peux pas! _Le brun aux longues tresses s'arrêta quand il sentit le plus petit se crisper contre lui. Il le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kyô-kun?

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir au grand étonnement de Zero.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui te gène?

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée qu'on couche ensemble?

- Non, mais je m'en fous, j'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais et pas ce que je devais faire.

- Demo…

- Tu veux pas, c'est ça?

- Non, c'est pas ça… C'est juste que…

- Que quoi?!

- Que je veux peut-être un peu trop… Tu fais sûrement ça pour t'amuser et je n'ai pas envie d'en souffrir. En plus j'suis en manque, alors j'suis pas dans le meilleur de ma forme.

- Kyô, il faut que je t'explique une chose…

- Nani?

- Tu vas oublier toutes tes drogues, à partir de maintenant, t'en aura plus qu'une.

- Laquelle?

- Moi.

Kyô le regarda interloqué. Il ne se départit pas de son expression de surprise quand Zero le renversa en douceur sur le lit alors qu'il lui enlevait ses vêtements sans hâte. Ce fut le froid des mains du grand brun sur son corps qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il était déjà quasiment nu. Il attrapa Zero par ses tresses afin de rapprocher leurs visages. Celui-ci n'attendit pas que son souffle chaud vienne caresser ses lèvres, il s'appropria immédiatement sa bouche. Kyô laissa alors ses mains vagabonder sur le corps du brun tressé, enlevant au fur et à mesure de ses caresses une partie de ses vêtements. Une fois qu'il l'eut déshabillé, il laissa Zero mener la danse. Celui-ci posa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou pour y appliquer un suçon.

- Voilà la marque que tu as bien pris ta drogue…

Kyô le regarda avec un sourire.

- J'ai bien envie de risquer l'overdose…

- C'est toi qui l'a demandé!

Zero le souleva par les cuisses pour le pénétrer. Il commença à mouvoir leurs corps au même rythme, ne cessant pas d'abreuver le corps du petit brun de caresses de plus en plus insistantes. Sentant que les mains de son partenaire descendait de plus en plus bas, Kyô gémit par avance et quand elle dépassèrent la limite de son bas-ventre, il se cambra de plaisir. Il se força à rouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir contempler le visage de son amant. Celui-ci avait aussi fermé les yeux de plaisir, accélérant lentement ses mouvements de va-et-viens en son amant. Kyô attrapa une nouvelle fois ses tresses pour attirer son attention. Zero le regarda, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Kyô hésita un moment, rougissant légèrement, il reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration pour pouvoir parler.

- Regardes-moi… Onegaï, regardes-moi…

Zero sourit et plongea ses yeux d'un bleu pâle presque blanc dans les siens. Kyô se sentit atteindre l'extase peu avant son amant. Il sentit le brun au longues tresses se libérer en lui avant de se retirer avec une étrange délicatesse. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, ne voulant pas écraser le plus petit. Ils savourèrent ce moment qui suit l'apogée du plaisir, côte à côte, les yeux grand ouverts, fixé sur le plafond. Kyô remua légèrement. Son amant tourna la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire ravi. Kyô eut une petite grimace de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Eto… la prochaine fois, essaie de passer un peu moins rapidement sur les préliminaires…

- Aïe… Sumimasen…

Kyô eut un petit rire amusé.

- Tu es tout excusé Zero. En temps normal ça m'aurait pas gêné, mais quand j'ai pas mes drogues, j'ai un peu plus de mal avec la manière forte…

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu veux pas que Hizumi le sache?

- Bah, avant je voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais des vues sur toi, mais… Si t'es vraiment avec moi, ça ne me gène pas.

Kyô lui sourit. Zero le regarda d'un air triste.

- Mais toi, tu veux pas que ça se sache, pour ton honneur non?

- Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de mon honneur si on est vraiment ensemble…

Zero acquiesça. Il avait compris le message. Kyô voulait aussi que ce soit sérieux et pas juste le coup d'un soir. Kyô posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'enlacer cette petite bête brune. Quand Kyô releva la tête vers lui avec son expression enfantine, il captura ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Quand il sentit son petit amant s'asseoir sur son bas-ventre, il le regarda avec étonnement.

- T'en veux encore?

- J'ai besoin d'une double dose ce soir…

- Seulement une double dose? Souffla le grand brun avec un sourire pervers.

- Oui, sauf si t'es pas assez doué pour m'épuiser en deux essais…

Zero fronça les sourcils à la réponse du petit brun. Il avait toujours eut pour habitude de relever les défis, il allait en faire baver son amant. _On va voir ce qu'on va voir!_

oOo

Die du éviter le petit blond qui marchait droit devant lui sans regarder où il allait. Il le rattrapa par le bras. Celui-ci sursauta et le regarda avec effroi avant de se reprendre et de lui adresser un sourire triste.

- Ça va Ruki?

- Oui, oui…

- Où tu cours comme ça?

- Nulle part, je prends l'air…

Die le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il n'avait pas lâché son poignet.

- Allez, viens, on rentre.

- Non, je veux pas retourner là tout de suite…

- Où tu veux aller alors?

- Je sais pas, mais je veux pas y retourner.

- Et où tu vas dormir?

- Dehors, pourquoi pas?

Die soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- T'as pas conscience du danger ou quoi?

- Iie.

Le rouge le regarda un instant d'un air désespéré.

- Allez, viens, j'vais trouver un endroit où on pourra discuter en paix.

Ruki le suivit sans rechigner. De toute façon, il avait froid, et il voulait boire un thé. Die le mena à travers des petites rues, entre les grands immeubles, et s'arrêta devant une petite baraque. Il lui présenta la maison.

- Nous voilà chez Hide, enfin, c'est sa maison de repos, il est pas là souvent. Il doit encore être à sa boutique, je pense. Allez, viens, on entre.

Ruki suivit Die dans la petite maison sans rechigner. A l'intérieur, il faisait bon, et tout semblait fait pour qu'on se sente à l'aise dès qu'on était entré dans la maison. Die se dirigea sans hésiter vers une petite pièce adjacente, laissant Ruki, ne sachant comment réagir, dans la petite pièce. Quand il revint, le petit blond n'avait pas bougé. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des petits canapés rouges. Quand Ruki eut choisit sa place, Die lui posa une tasse brûlante entre les mains et s'installa en face de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Moi…

- Nani?

- Moi, je vais pas bien, je sais pas pourquoi, je change il semblerait, et j'aime pas ça.

- Comment ça tu changes?

- Je sais pas, je réagis bizarrement, je ne me comprends plus, je deviens immoral il me semble…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es immoral?

Die le regardait d'un air surpris, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ruki avala une gorgée de thé et garda la tête baissée en répondant.

- Le fait que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus…

Il y eut un long silence. Ruki se décida enfin à relever la tête pour croiser le regard du rouge. Celui-ci avait l'air choqué. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se décida enfin à reprendre la parole d'une voix étranglée.

- Nani?!

- Eto… j'y peux rien… Mais je crois que Uruha le sait, et on s'est à moitié disputé à cause de ça… Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne veux pas le blesser…

- Si tu n'as pas envie de rester avec lui, dis-le lui avant qu'il en ait la certitude par lui-même, ça le blesserait encore plus.

Die tentait de reprendre sa contenance comme il pouvait ce qui fit gentiment sourire le petit blond. Il tapota légèrement de ses doigts sur sa tasse avant d'oser se lancer.

- Et… toi? ça te gênerais que je te saute dessus?

Il était rouge mais s'efforçait de ne pas détourner le regard. Die baissa les yeux, ses joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il soupira avant de répondre.

- ça serait mal.

- Les notions de bien et de mal sont des notions très vagues à mon goût…

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais elles existent quand même.

Ruki le regarda un instant d'un air pensif. L'écarlate de ses joues s'était légèrement atténué.

- Bon, je vais y aller… Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Die se leva et le raccompagna. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers le rouge et lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

- Désolé Die, j'aurais pas du te faire chier avec ça… mais s'il te plaît, ne m'évite pas même si tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi…

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Die lui rendit chaleureusement son sourire. Le petit blond se mordit la lèvre mais ne résista à l'envie et attrapa le rouge par la nuque pour l'obliger à se baisser afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Die ne résista pas à la pression de ses doigts sur son cou, trop surpris par le geste de Ruki pour réagir rapidement. Le petit blond laissa une main glisser légèrement sur le torse de Die alors qu'il le faisait reculer contre le mur. Celui-ci, reprenant conscience de la situation se détacha avec précipitation du petit blond.

- Arrête, on ne doit pas faire ça. C'est mal je t'ai dit.

- Je sais, mais j'en ai marre de ne faire que des choses bien… Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît… Je te veux trop…

Ruki n'attendit pas de réponse de la part du rouge et laissa ses mains s'enfuir sous son tee-shirt pour le lui enlever. Die le regardait avec un semblant de peur. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Ruki avait pourtant dit qu'il ne… Non, il n'avait rien promis. Il s'était juste excusé. Il avait conscience que Uruha risquait de le haïr s'il l'apprenait, mais les petites mains qui parcouraient attivement son torse avant de partir défaire son pantalon eurent raison de sa modération et il se laissa aller, cueillant au passage les lèvres du blond.

oOo  
_ à suivre  
_ oOoOo  
o  
°

+° _Nyouh_! _Nyouh_! 

'tain, qu'est-ce qu'elle me fera pas faire ma bêta-lectrice… J'espère juste que cette bakatte va m'aider à débloquer la situation oo Je bloque moi là! à l'aide! Quelqu'un! ? çç Non, ma bêta-lectrice n'est pas là, je suis seule dans un enfer campagnard avec macabre en boucle… thanks to Deg 3

_kyu, qui est fière parce qu'elle n'a pas trop bouffé au nouvel an oo ( le 01/01/07)_


End file.
